


梨子不愿掉下去 The Pear Refused to Fall

by honeyscore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 135,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: Tina在那栋废弃的公寓楼里找到了Credence和Modesty。她把又累又饿的兄妹俩带回家，希望让他们好好吃一顿、睡一觉，没想到刚刚回归、尚未痊愈的部长却在这时候找上了门，询问她关于Grindelwald的事。





	1. Chapter 1

轻轻的咔吱声从屋子外传进来，Modesty抓着玻璃瓶的手停顿在嘴边，整个人僵住了。

咔吱、咔吱、咔吱。

老旧的木质楼梯发出摇摇欲坠的呻吟，仿佛每踩上一脚，都在逼迫着它散架倒塌。Modesty觉得自己全身的血液都在凝固，等到四肢终于从恐惧中恢复知觉，她一骨碌爬起来，慌乱中扔开了那瓶还没有喝完的牛奶，钻到了靠墙的床板底下。

蜷缩着曲起腿，她使劲埋下头去，死死抱紧膝盖。

最后一声“咔吱”后，是缓慢的脚步。那个人朝着这间房走来了。那不像是一个警察或者酒鬼，甚至不像是成年人的脚步，它听起来犹豫又紧张，似乎和床底下的小女孩一样畏惧，Modesty认出了那脚步声，她一开始就认出了，她双眼紧闭、不停发抖，而脚步声逐渐靠近，最终在她藏匿的房间门前停住了。

门板早就被拆走，那人站在外面，却迟迟没有进来。天天前的这里还是一片废墟，楼虽然没有塌，但这一层的房间到处是碎石烂砖，几乎全被毁了，Modesty被床板压在下面，直到一场大雨毫无预兆地袭来，公寓楼突然奇迹般地自己恢复了原状，恢复成她当年被Mary Lou Barebone接走后那样，破败、昏暗而幽静，仿佛除了曾为几十户租客提供过短暂的住所之外，没有任何事发生。轻微的脚步声再次响起，Modesty抱紧双腿，拼命往背后的墙上缩，那个人在距离床板前两三米的地方停下，站在那儿，不安地呼吸着，没有出声。

Modesty屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。她压低脑袋，首先看到了那个人的黑色袖管。他似乎注意到了翻倒在地板上的牛奶瓶，蹲下身子伸手去碰，而她猛地往后一缩，那只苍白瘦削的手也被惊动了似的一抖，立刻停在半空，没再继续动了。

这一次，Modesty鼓起勇气，没再把眼睛闭上。她并不胆小，她一直是个勇敢的女孩，躲在布朗克斯区这座废弃公寓里的五天，她在黑暗冰冷的夜里睡着，在白天溜出去找吃的，没人发现有个小女孩偷偷藏在这座就快要被推倒的老楼里——偶尔有老鼠或蟑螂从墙角的这一头蹿到那头，她只是望着它们，嘴里念叨着她小时候玩跳房子时最爱唱的童谣，不是女巫的那首，是另一首。她从来都不喜欢女巫那首。

那个人往后退了一步，慢慢蹲下来，和她一样抱住膝盖，蜷缩成一团。Modesty是白色的一团，或者说灰白色的——她的裙子已经脏得不成样子——而他是黑色的一团，他的裤子，他的袖管，它们不合身地裹在那人的腿上和手臂上，太短了，当他这么蹲坐时，脚腕和手腕就都露了出来，青紫色的静脉血管在苍白的皮肤下蜿蜒，将不够温热的血液输往瘦弱的全身，房间里静悄悄的，只有Modesty颤抖时裙子与地面的摩挲声，和他压抑而颤抖的呼吸声，他像是鼓足了勇气，再次试着伸出手，探向床板下方。

她惊恐地发出一声尖叫，短暂而急促，他的手如同碰到烧滚的开水壶那样，猛地缩回去了。

Modesty忍住没有哭。这五天里她总是在哭，害怕地哭、困倦地哭、急躁恼怒地哭，而眼下这一刻，她极力忍耐着，就算眼眶滚烫得要命，鼻子酸胀，下巴也疼得厉害，她都没让眼泪流出来，好像如果现在哭了，就会彻底失去什么东西。恐惧感正在悄悄褪去，她已经可以克制住不发抖了，她稍微松开自己一些，歪着脑袋低下头，外面的人仿佛被她刚才那一声尖叫死死掐住了脖子，动也不敢再动，她壮着胆子翻了个身，几乎快要趴在地上，微弱的抽泣声突然传来，她扭过脖子，从床底下看到了熟悉的脸。

Credence胆怯地望着她，伤心地哭着。

看到Credence双眼的那一刻，Modesty险些再次尖叫出来。一切又都回来了，墙壁的碎裂声，房梁轰然倒塌的巨响，母亲死去后骇人的面容，Chastity趴倒在地上的冰冷身体……那些画面从未停止在她的脑海中回放，她不愿去回想，却闭上眼睛就能看到，她还能看到Credence，看到Credence化成一片咆哮的黑雾，毁掉所及之处的任何东西，五天前她曾以为自己也会死掉，像母亲和Chastity那样，她以为她会和那个陌生男人一起死在这栋楼里，死在那片Credence化身而成的黑雾里。

可是现在，Credence不是黑雾了。她盯着他糟糕的头发，他红肿的眼睛，他细瘦的手腕，母亲带他们去报社的那天，临走的时候，她主动牵起过那只手。

他低着头低声啜泣，像是努力克制着抽噎的幅度，肩膀却不听使唤，越想忍耐，抖得越厉害。Modesty过去时常撞见他一个人躲起来哭，这对她并不陌生，有时候她会在旁边偷偷看着，有时候她会擅自走过去，两手拉住他的胳膊，拉着他来到教堂楼下，和她一起跳房子，她会用他过去教给她的那首儿歌来跳，而不是女巫的那首，Credence并不擅长跳房子，所以到了最后，总是她一个人跳来跳去，他在旁边看着，慢慢地就不哭了。

等她回过神来时，Credence的抽噎声逐渐停止了。他吸吸鼻子，用手背抹去脸上的泪痕，牙齿偶尔还会打颤，但迅速就被咬住了。她收回小脸，胳膊肘支着地面，恢复成蜷缩的坐姿，现在她又只能看到Credence的腿和手了，她闭上眼睛，歪着脑袋枕在交叠的胳膊上，也许眼前只是另一个噩梦，只要她睡着，再醒来的时候，她又是独自一人了。

“主人打发雅克利出去，让他把梨树摇……”

Modesty突然停住呼吸。她竖起耳朵，集中注意力去听那微不可闻的嗓音。

“雅克利不摇梨树，梨子不愿掉下去……”

Credence的嗓音又轻又哑，间或的颤抖让那些孩子气的单词更难以分辨，原本轻快幼稚的旋律也变得断断续续、连不起来，但这太熟悉了，Modesty对它太熟悉了，她就算是在睡梦中，也能随便接起其中一句，继续唱下去。

“主人打发棍子出去，要把小狗揍一顿……“Credence的哼唱掺杂着浓重的鼻音，但他还在努力，努力把每个单词、每个音节都发准确，“棍子不愿揍小狗，小狗不咬雅克利……雅克利不摇梨树，梨子不愿掉下去……”

哼到这里，Credence似乎忘词了，过了好半天都没再继续。等到他终于想起来，开口哼起下一句，却因为记得不清楚而卡住了，Modesty松开蜷曲的双腿，嘴唇一张一合，不由自主地发出声音，帮着外面的人回忆：“主人放了一把火，要火去把棍子烧，火不愿意烧棍子，棍子不肯揍小狗……”

“小狗不咬雅克利，雅克利不摇梨树，梨子不愿掉下去……”

在Modesty的协助下，Credence终于想起了后面的部分，跟着妹妹一起，把接下来的几句唱了出来。妹妹停下来，他也停下来，他吸了吸鼻子，有些不知所措，床板下露出一截脏兮兮的白裙子，他望着那儿，望着Modesty慢吞吞地往外蹭，对着他露出了小脸。

“Modesty，”他小声喊她的名字，忐忑不安、毫无自信地，“是我。”

Modesty眨了眨眼睛，怯生生地瞅着他，像是已经信服了，却还顾虑着什么。

“是我，是Credence……”

他试着往前挪了挪，低下头靠近床板，却没敢再把手伸过去。Modesty这下看清楚了他红肿的眼睛，他脸上的泪痕，还有他几乎快要深陷下去的脸颊。

“Credence。”

她蚊子哼似的重复了一声，不像在回应对方，更像是在向自己确认。

“你一直在这里吗……”Credence歪着脑袋瞅她，又回头看了看地板上那个玻璃瓶，牛奶已经全部流出来了，“你吃东西了吗？”

Modesty没有回答。她望着他的脸，也许还在搜寻一丝疯狂的痕迹，她相信他应该就是Credence了，但还不敢确定他下一秒钟会不会变成别的东西。

“‘它’死掉了吗？”

“什么？”

Modesty拿出小手，慢慢伸到哥哥面前，摸了摸他的胳膊，袖子凉丝丝的，像是淋过雨，又干了，但没干透，带着一股冰冷的潮气。

“那团黑雾，从你身体里跑出来的那个，死掉了吗？”

她不知道自己的问题哪里出了错，她看到Credence怔住了，傻傻地望着自己。

“对不起，Modesty。”

他失神地摇了摇头，这次没有再哭泣，只是一颗眼泪突然从眼眶里滚落出来，“它还没死掉。”

Modesty害怕地睁大眼睛，又向前挪了挪，靠近她瘦弱的哥哥，仿佛那团黑雾随时会从房间的角落里蹿出来，一口吞噬掉他们，“那它去哪里了？”

Credence低下头，过了很久才重新抬起眼看向她。现在她已经完全从床底下钻出来了，就坐在他面前。

“它还在这里，Modesty。”

“哪里？”

她的眼睛睁得圆圆的，迫切地想要得到答案。Credence抬起胳膊，伸出食指，“这里。”

在自己的胸口前指了指，他埋下脸，不敢再看妹妹的眼睛。Modesty空落落地望着他的胸口。

“它还没走吗？“

她的嗓音突然变得有些沙哑，语气却不是Credence想象中的那样恐惧或歇斯底里，“那团黑雾，它还在你里面？”

Credence艰难地吞咽了一下，难以察觉地点头。Modesty很久都没有再出声。

“如果你不想看到我，如果你希望我走……”他站起来，往后退了两步，“我会走的，我只是……我想知道你一切都好……你需要有个去处……”

“你要去哪？”Modesty抬起头问。

他愣住几秒，随后诚实地摇摇头，“我不知道。”

Modesty又陷入了沉思。她拍拍自己的裙子，换了一个坐姿，现在她显得十足冷静，不再颤抖或闪躲了。

“它会重新跑出来吗？”她昂起脸，继续问，“它会杀了我吗？”

“我不会让它的。我不会让它……”Credence不停摇头，没能说出完整的句子，“它不能……我不会让它伤害……”

Modesty从地板上爬了起来。她比Credence矮一大截，她站在那儿，眼里还有些胆怯，胸口一起一伏——她在做一个决定。

“没关系。如果你感觉到它快要跑出来了……你能提前感觉到，对吗？如果你觉得它要出来了，你告诉我，我就躲起来……它就找不到我了。”

Credence低头望着她，还没完全听懂她在说什么。

“你不要走，Credence。”她走上前，牵住Credence冰凉的手，“你要陪着我。”

她突然抽噎起来，抹着眼睛往前走，撞进Credence的怀里。Credence盯着她的头顶，好半天才傻傻地分开胳膊，让她伸出手，环住自己。

 

*** *** ***

 

Tina走向那张狭小的办公桌，一手摘下帽子，一手捉住衣襟，把灰色的厚重大衣脱下来，搭在椅背上。桌面到处堆着小山似的申请文件，世界各地即将前往美国的巫师们在表格里详细填写有关于他们所持魔杖的信息——杖芯材质，左撇子还是右撇子，最近一个月里经由这根魔杖发出最频繁的前五条咒语……Tina望着它们发呆，这是疲惫的一天，几秒钟后她回过神来，从桌子底下拿出一个之前准备好的纸箱，将还未审理的文件分批摞好装进去。

明天她就要被调回重案调查部了，今天是她在魔杖许可办事处工作的最后一天。这是件值得高兴的事，但Tina没有时间为自己庆祝，那天过后直到现在，她参与了麻瓜世界损毁建筑的重建、Grindelwald的审讯以及对Graves部长的营救，而这还不是所有——她还在独自寻找那个小女孩，Credence的妹妹，Modesty Barebone，第二赛勒姆创始人Mary Lou Barebone的三名收养儿女中唯一可能的生还者，这几天里Tina一直利用工作之余的时间寻找她，却一无所获。

她把最后一摞文件塞进纸箱，胳膊肘搭在箱子上，有些沮丧地低下头，闭着眼叹了口气。

没能救下Credence，她很愧疚。Tina并非自视甚高的傻瓜，她明白仅凭自己的力量，哪怕再重来一次，也不一定有把握能将Credence拉出他的命运之中，但她还是控制不住的悔恨而愧疚——如果一开始没有那么冲动地对着Mary Lou Barebone施咒，导致自己被开除傲罗的队伍，从而失去继续靠近第二赛勒姆的资格，事情的发展会不会有何不同？

设想如果是无意义的，Tina明白这个。她抓起帽子和大衣，从口袋里掏出一张纸片，上面潦草地写着两行地址，是布朗克斯区的某栋公寓，据说已经闲置废弃了有些年头，就快被那块地皮的新买家推倒重建了。下午她抽空去了一趟纽约妇女儿童福利与权益保障部，是个负责孤儿安置和寄养收养手续的麻瓜机构，她设法要到了当年Mary Lou Barebone申请收养Modesty的办理材料，并发现了女孩亲生父母当时的住址，等办完交接事宜，把整理好的办公用品抱到上面的新办公室，她就要去一趟布朗克斯区，去碰碰运气，即使希望渺茫，她也不愿意放弃尝试。

这意味着晚饭又不能回去吃了。Tina抱起装满办公用品和私人物件的纸箱，走出长长的地下室，她希望Queenie不要发现她一连几天都把热狗当午饭。重案调查部隶属安全部，办公室位于五十六层，她走进升降梯，跟Red打了声招呼：“嗨，Red。重案调查部。”

掌管升降梯的妖精抬头瞅了瞅她，“我以为你……”

“噢，我已经被调回去了。”

一阵久违的失重感袭来，Tina深吸了口气。

“那得恭喜你。”Red扬起一边尖耳朵，“待会儿你下来的时候，能把Mr. Graves也一起叫上吗？我真的挺想早点下班的。”

“谢……什么？”Tina慢半拍地低下头，“Mr. Graves来了？”

精灵耸耸肩，“中午时送他上去，到现在没见着下来。”

Tina皱起眉头，显得有些忧虑，还有一丝慌张。几天前他们把Graves从住处救出来时，他看起来奄奄一息、苟延残喘，没人知道Grindelwald对他施加了多少恶毒的咒语，Madam Picquery在医院里当即宣布要给他放个长假，大家都不指望他能在今年圣诞节前回来工作，

所以，和重案部的很多人一样，Tina还没有开始动笔写她的那三份报告。一份关于Newt Scamander的神奇动物逃跑事件，一份关于市政大厅地铁站隧道下与Grindelwald的交锋，最后一份是关于Barebone家的那个男孩，那个已经被国会私刑处死的默然者——那群神奇动物们没有造成什么严重后果，Credence也已经不明不白地死去了，只剩下一个Grindelwald的调查审问还在继续，但除了提供笔录和最初的对质之外，Tina没有权限参与更深入的审讯过程。

五十六层到了，她抱着东西跨出升降梯，走向曾经供职的那个部门。过了下班时间，楼层里几乎已经没有什么人，走廊尽头便是安全部长的办公室，Tina犹豫地走过去，她看到那道门没有被关实，蓝色光线从虚掩的门缝里漏出来，应该是来自点燃的壁炉。

“Mr. Graves？”

没有回应。Tina壮着胆子再上前一步，用脚尖缓缓抵开门，侧着身子钻了进去，“Mr. Gra——”

看到地炉边男人的背影，她立即噤声，有些尴尬地停在原地，进退不得。Graves转过身来。

“抱歉，以为你还……”

“我昨天早上就出院了。”

Graves一身惯常的职业打扮——衬衣、马甲和西裤，围巾和外套搭在角落的衣帽架上——两手插在裤兜里，朝着擅自闯进来的女孩转过身来。如果不是因为比从前消瘦许多的身形、不似过去那么油亮齐整的头发和脸上清晰可见的伤痕，仅从打扮和神态上判断，几乎看不出过去这段时间发生在他身上的事。

“可是他们说……”

Graves抬起一只手，动作幅度不大，刚好足以让Tina停下，“大惊小怪是他们的职责。但我没什么事。”

“可是……”

他拉开书桌后的椅子，椅子的四脚在地板上蹭出颇为刺耳的动静。他轻轻皱起眉头，半是不耐烦的狡辩、半是玩笑性的责怪，“我看起来像是没法回来上班的样子吗，Tina？”

Tina摇摇头，还想说什么，但最终闭上了嘴。对方满意地点点头，冲着她扬了扬下巴，“坐下。”

Graves是那种即使客客气气，也让人不敢轻易放松的上司。Tina把怀里的纸箱搁在地上，拉开书桌前的一把椅子，有些紧张地坐下来，盯着一旁的壁炉看。

“你知道他们一开始打算把你调到外务部么？”

Tina睁大眼睛，吃惊地摇头。

“是我要求把你调回来的。Abernathy似乎挺不高兴——”Graves也看向壁炉，蓝色的火焰在安静地跳动，“你是因为对那个第二塞勒姆的女人施了咒，所以被撤除了傲罗的职务，对么？”

“是。”Tina愧疚地承认。

“为什么要感到内疚？”

“我……我不是……”她不善于掩饰，只得垂下眼睛承认，“如果我当时没有那么冲动，也许事情的发展就会不一样了。”

“世界上没有也许。你想太多了。”

Graves转过头来，看着桌面上的灯光倒影。他靠坐在宽大的扶手椅上，显得疲惫但冷静，即使心中环绕着无数难解的疑问，也表现得对一切都不无把握。

“对Grindelwald的后续审讯，他们让你参与了么？”

“没有。”Tina摇头，“我被找去录了笔录，主要是关于他审问Newt……审问Scamander和我的那一次经过，以及后来在和那男孩对峙的过程中，他对Scamander施放的咒语，还有他对男孩说的话。一开始他们也找我对他进行了指认，和Scamander一起，再后来就没有了。”

Graves一手支着下巴，静静地听着。Tina话音落下后好一会儿，他才抬起眼，手指从嘴边放开，依旧没有露出什么神色。

“他们也没有让我参与。”

他平静地陈述着，好像只是在向Tina交代一件什么寻常的事，比如离开时记得熄灭壁炉的火，或者会议室的口令该换了，诸如此类。

“我提出要亲自审讯Grindelwald，他们拒绝了。说什么为我的健康着想，我现在需要休息。Dustin被临时派到了巴黎，参加什么会议……”Dustin是他的秘书，也是他最得力的手下，“今天下午我去档案资料室，想查查这几周的剪报，那儿的人拖拖拉拉、吞吞吐吐，到最后告诉我这些天的报纸都被其他部门借走了，还没还回去，让我再等等。”

他这么说着，表情并没有多余的波动，没有在结尾接上一句“这太不像话了”或者“到底在搞什么鬼”，只在句尾里潜藏着一股斯斯文文的愠怒，让敏锐如Tina这样的人能意识到，他很不开心。

“你刚才说，他们一开始想把我调到外务部？”

“没错。”

Tina望着他，回想他刚才的那番话，逐渐露出愕然的神色。她开口要说什么，又马上停下，仿佛她的推测太难以置信，还得再仔细思量一番才能作出决定，而Graves突然坐直上身，双肘支在桌面上，好让两手交叠在胸前，向前靠近Tina，“我不知道他们是否在怀疑你，但可以确定的是——他们在怀疑我。”

“怀疑你什么？”

话音刚落，Tina自己就想起了什么。她想起Grindelwald被抓回去的那天，国会里议论纷纷，有人说Graves之前在欧洲停留了很久，天知道他在那儿都和什么人打过交道；有人开始翻旧账，说他在学生时代就表现过对黑魔法的浓厚兴趣；还有人拿他出色的摄魂取念术和徒手施咒的能力说事，意指他的身份遭窃或许并不是意外，而是误入歧途后的有意共谋；直到他被从自己家中的地下室里发现救出、送往医院，还有这样的不实消息在沃尔沃斯大楼里飞速流传：Grindelwald是附在了安全部长的身上，共用一具身体。

“我不知道。”Graves笑了，他心中显然也有两三个解释，并不免为之感到荒谬，“又或者他们不是怀疑我，也许他们只是怕我被那家伙关了几天，脑子会出问题，或者精神受到什么打击，破坏他们接下来的工作。”

“我不觉得你有那么脆弱，部长。”

Tina也笑了，她忘了对方其实还不算是她的直系上司，他们之间起码还隔着两位长官。

“我也不这么觉得，Goldstein。”

“如果你需要我的报告，我明天就可以写完交给你。”她看向脚边的纸箱，里面装着她的打字机，“我会把我这段时间……”

Graves摆了摆手，往后靠回到座椅上，“报告并不着急。太浪费时间了，那些文字工作，跟你面对面谈更快。那个第二塞勒姆的男孩——那个Barebone家的男孩，我想问问你关于他的事。”

“Credence。”Tina扭回头来，“他叫Credence。”

“对，是他。”Graves拉开椅子站起来，走向屋子另一边的书架，“如果我记得没错的话，默然者一般活不过十岁。”

“我起初也是这么想的。后来Newt……后来Scamander告诉我，Credence一定是拥有很强大的力量，才能在被寄生的情况下活到了成年。”

“你之前为什么攻击了他的母亲？”

“她不是他的母亲。她收养了他。”Tina没能按捺住自己语气中的厌恶，即使那个女人已经死了，“她是个可怕的人。Credence……”

Tina突然停住了。一股异样的感觉在她的脑海中蔓延，像是薄薄的、无色无味的烟，从对面悄无声息地飘过来，钻进她的眼睛和耳朵里，攫取了她的感官，她猛地抬起脸，下意识地伸手抓住书桌边缘，坐在书桌后面的男人皱起眉头，像是有些惊讶，但又并非完全出乎意料，她站起来，踉跄地退后了几步，他这才一同站起，伸出手，示意她冷静。

“Tina……”

“你对我用摄魂取念？！”Tina难以置信地提高了音调，“为什么？！”

“Tina，先坐下来。”

“你想做什么？”

“我很抱歉，Tina，但你需要先坐下。”Graves摊开双臂，他并不显得抱歉，脸上的诚恳之情也只是点到为止而已，“请听我解释。”

“你经常这么对人做吗？不经过对方的同意，就对他们摄魂取念？“

要不是因为妹妹是个天生的取念者，让她从小就对来自第三者的摄魂取念术有异于常人的敏感度，以Graves的技巧之高超纯熟，她可能到现在都不会有任何察觉。

“我承认这是职业病，之一。我……”Graves一手插回裤兜，一手搭在桌面上，弯曲的食指不断快速敲击着，终于暴露出他心底里的几分烦躁不安，“我只是想知道那男孩的情况，我想看到你所看到的。这几天我不断碰钉子，人们总是闪烁其词，况且口头交流的效率太低下了，你不得不承认，有时候……”

“所以你要用这样‘效率更高’的办法？钻进别人的脑子里，看别人看到的事，感受别人感受到的心情，就因为你觉得与人交谈太浪费时间？”

Tina怒不可遏地抱起地上的纸箱，转身走出了屋子。办公室里的人并没有跟上来，她把自己的东西放到新办公室，便快步来到升降梯前，等到梯门打开，Red探出头来问她：“Mr. Graves不跟你一起走？”

“他要加班。我们走。”

妖精不满地从鼻孔里出了口气，关上梯门，带着她垂直下行。走出沃尔沃斯大楼的旋转门，Tina戴上帽子，掏出大衣口袋里的那张纸片，天色已经晚了，她径直走向地铁口，准备搭乘通往布朗克斯区的列车，脑海中被窥视到的那副画面却挥之不去——

是Credence，穿着一身黑色蜷缩在地上，双臂抱紧自己，好像只要不断地蜷缩，就能消失成一个并不存在的黑点，不再有抽打下来的皮带，不再有教堂的冷风，不再有人们蔑视的眼神，不再有活着的罪。


	2. Chapter 2

Tina抬起头，望向这座废弃公寓临街一侧的窗户。玻璃外大多蒙着一层灰白的污渍，是很久没有被擦洗过的迹象，几只乌鸦扑闪着翅膀从楼顶飞出来，楼里头静悄悄的，什么动静都没有。

她收回视线，又确认了一遍纸片上的地址。就是这里。楼道入口只有个大敞着的门框，没有门板，大概是当初的租客或房东迁出时为了方便挪动家具而拆掉的，冷风直进直出，比别处都要凛冽许多，Tina竖起衣领走进去，短靴的后跟发出嗒、嗒、嗒的声音。

她刚踏上一阶楼梯，就发觉到哪里有些不对劲。木头阶梯上积着厚厚的灰尘，两行左右交错的上行脚印却清晰可见，甚至粘着些许潮湿的土——今天白天下了一阵雨，不少地方的路面都变得泥泞——从脚印的尺寸判断，来客至少是个高个子男孩儿，今天不久前才从这上去。

Tina看向楼梯的最上方，又转头望向身后。这似乎是从楼上下来的唯一通道，而阶梯上并没有下行的脚印。

“Modesty？”

她困惑而不抱希望地唤了一声。出乎意料的是，楼上突然传来一阵什么声响，轻微但可闻，似乎来自走廊尽头的某间屋子，Tina又快速踏上几级，伸长了脖子往上看，“Modesty？有人吗？”

她一边胳膊搭着楼梯扶手，没顾得上那些拂到袖子上的陈旧灰尘。她想立刻上去探个究竟，又怕自己的匆忙行动会吓跑那个声音，只得放慢步子、抬起脚跟，蹑手蹑脚地一级一级向上，等到终于来到二楼的走廊上，那声音还是消失了。

“Modesty？”她慢慢往前走，一间屋子一间屋子地伸过头去查看，小心翼翼地不弄出更多响动，“是你在那儿吗？Modesty？”

又一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，这回清晰得多，Tina立刻循着来源走过去，停在那个房间的门框前——

有那么几秒钟里，Tina张开口，却什么音节都发不出来。缩在角落里的小女孩不是一个人，她死死抓着身旁男孩的手，畏惧又警觉地盯着Tina的脸。

“Credence？！”

Tina惊愕又狂喜地失声叫出来，刚要上前，小女孩却猛地站起，一手还拉着缩坐在地上的哥哥，晃动着白裙子挡在他身前，瞪圆了眼睛望着Tina。

“好，好，我不过去……”Tina愣住片刻，随即配合后退了半步，“我就在这，如果你们不想让我……”

Credence握住妹妹的手，有些颤抖地拉着她，让她坐回自己身边。小女孩发红的眼睛还盯着Tina，充满戒备，没等Tina再说着什么，她扭回小脸，凑近男孩的耳边，用气声悄悄问：“她是那个魔法国会的女人？”

“是我，我叫Tina，Tina Goldstein，我去过你们家……Credence？你还记得我吗？”

男孩抬起脸，没有直视Tina的目光。他冲着门框望去，又扭头看向窗户，Tina立刻意识到他在看什么，“我是一个人来的，没有别人，我保证，没有人会再过来。”

Credence收回视线，又低下头去，显然并不敢相信她的话。这不怪他。

“我以为你……我们都以为……”Tina激动地要命，还得努力保持冷静，说话突然有些结巴起来，克制住的笑意里掺杂着一丝极其轻微的哽咽，“我以为你死了。”

“请你离开……”

男孩突然小声冒出这一句请求，把Tina噎住了。她怔在那儿，一时不知道该说什么好，她完全明白对方为何希望她走，但她不能走。

“我不会伤害你的，Credence，我不能把你和你妹妹丢在这儿……”

她还想说些什么，还想做出什么承诺，但她忍住了，她也曾经对男孩说过类似的话，然而之后发生的事让那些承诺全都变得毫无意义，她突然意识到这个，羞愧和自责的心情瞬间涌上来，把她淹没了。

她并不能保证任何事，她没有那么大的能力。

“对不起，Credence。”

她只能道歉。男孩吃惊地抬起脸看她，又迅速埋了下去。他摇了摇头。

“你不必对我道歉，Miss Goldstein。”男孩的嗓音轻轻的，像他自己一样毫无进攻性。虽然音量很小，说话的语速因缺乏自信而仓促，但他咬字很清楚，不带什么口音或腔调，即使是眼下这样畏缩而紧张的姿态，他仍然努力想要表现得不那么狼狈，不那么缺乏教养，“我知道你试着帮助我。”

他再次鼓起勇气，抬起头看向Tina，“但我希望你可以不要再来找我了。”

“我知道，我知道，Credence……我知道我让你感到不安全，我是魔法国会的人，我没能保护你不受伤害……但你能给我第二次机会吗？至少、至少让我知道你现在好不好，这几天你怎么过的，还有你妹妹……”

她看向Modesty，小女孩一直紧紧依偎着身边的哥哥。

“你一直躲在这里吗？”Tina放轻声音，试着重新走上前来，边走边蹲下，歪头望着小女孩，“教堂毁了之后，你就一直躲在这个房间里？”

Modesty抓紧哥哥的胳膊，没有回答。Credence没有制止Tina，他不由自主地低下头，望着妹妹头顶的金色头发，之前Modesty还没跟他说上几句话，Tina就突然找了上来，他也想知道这个问题的答案。

“这里有吃的吗？”Tina注意到地板上潮湿的奶迹，那个倾倒的玻璃瓶，“你们上次吃东西是什么时候？”

Modesty缩得更紧了。她不想让人知道牛奶是偷来的，还有昨天的那块酸面包，还有前天的半块热狗。她把脸埋到Credence胳膊后面，让哥哥去应付Tina的问题，而Credence也涨红了脸，他只是低着头，一言不发。

“Credence，听我说。你可以不跟我走，但是Modesty，”Tina忍不住用手握上他的肩膀，“你能带她去哪？你要她跟你一起流落街头、一起挨饿吗？”

Modesty抬起头看向哥哥，眼神有些焦急，像是害怕他真的要把自己丢下似的，“我跟你一起，我不去别的地方。”

Credence在挣扎，Tina看了出来。她把手往下挪，轻柔而坚定地握住他的手臂，这回她放轻了声音，但语气多了几分严肃：“如果你执意要走，我不会拦着你，但至少让我带你和Modesty吃一顿饭，就一顿饭，好吗？你看看你们俩现在的样子——就算我放你们走，你们能走到哪去？天色不早了，你打算今晚在哪过夜，在这里吗？”

Tina盯着Credence的眼睛，不让他把目光躲起来。Credence是个懂事的孩子，她了解他，更何况现在不止他独自一人，还有Modesty，哪怕只是为了妹妹，Credence也不会任性行事的。

“我也有个妹妹，她的名字是Queenie，你们一定要尝尝她做的水果卷，我们现在回去就能吃上。好吗？”

Credence犹豫了一阵，低下头凑近Modesty，“你饿吗？”

Modesty没说话。她饿得不得了，但她不想让Credence为难，如果Credence并不想跟Miss Goldstein走的话。

“要去吗？”Credence在她耳边小声询问，“我们一起？”

听到哥哥这么问，Modesty点了点头。Tina开心地笑了。Credence牵着妹妹站起来，小女孩背过脸拍了拍裙子上的灰尘，Tina想牵起她的另一只手，但想了想还是停下了。

“我们走。”她跨向另一边，走到男孩斜前方，没有主动触碰他，只是有分寸地贴近兄妹俩，“现在幻影移形过去可能会让你们俩身体不舒服，我想我们最好还是搭那个，那个什么来着……”

“巴士？”Modesty边走边歪着脑袋瞅她，显得比刚开始放松了些，“地铁？”

“啊，对，地铁，就是这个。我们搭地铁。”

“什么是‘幻影移形’”？

“就是……”

他们走下楼梯，跨出公寓楼的楼道口，Tina突然没了声音——她有些无措地低下头，看着Modesty。

“我……我想我可能不应该跟你说这些，Modesty，我不知道……”

“没关系，Miss Goldstein。”男孩突然打破了他从站起身后就一直保持的沉默，“Modesty，她也……她和我一样。不，不是和我一样，但她……”

Tina立刻明白过来，她瞪大眼睛，嘴角弯起一个可爱的弧度，“你是说Modesty不是麻……她也有魔法能力？”

“她六岁的时候，有一次我带她去商店，买教堂聚会要用的粉笔。过马路时，我被什么东西分了心，没有注意看。她松开我的手，跑到路中央……”Credence睫毛低垂，眼底的阴影透露出极端的疲惫与困倦，但他仍旧认真而谨慎地回忆着，像是在尽力排除那些记忆里可能出现的偏差，“一辆逆行的车子，速度很快，我还没反应过来，她站在那儿，车子忽然竖直地悬空而起，在距离她不到一米的地方……像这样。”

他抬起手，竖起掌心，向Tina示意当时那令人不可思议的情况。

“你确定那是Modesty做到的？”Tina突然狡黠地笑了，她看了看小女孩，又看回Credence，“不是你做到的？”

Credence望着她，一时没能回答。他还远远无法适应这个事实——魔法真实存在于这个世界，无数巫师与他生活在同一片土地上，那些超自然的现象，那些母亲眼中诡谲而怪异的事件，它们不是邪恶的，不是受到上帝诅咒、受到魔鬼引诱……对于妹妹的能力，对于自身拥有的能力，他还不能那么轻快愉悦地谈及，好像平凡人谈及一项特长那样，比如溜冰、心算或投篮，他还做不到。

“我……我确定。如果是因为我，我能感觉得到。”对他来说，魔力的意外运用总是伴随着惊愕和痛苦，对此他不会记错，“当时我甚至没看到那辆车。我分心了。等我转过身去找Modesty时，那已经发生了。”

他低头看向妹妹，希望获得她的承认。Modesty不太情愿地点了点头，丝毫没有这个年纪的魔法世界的小孩子应有的骄傲与得意。

“那是很惊人的天赋，Modesty。你那时候几岁……六岁？六岁就让一辆车子腾空而起？”Tina领着兄妹俩走在街上，一边说话，一边不时扭过头来，“你知道我第一次意外施展魔法是什么时候吗？十一岁，我帮Queenie打下手，她从小就是个天才厨子——我帮她拿鸡蛋，结果笨手笨脚的，把滚烫的托盘打翻了，就在它要落到Queenie的脚上时，我一声大叫，那盘子在空中哆嗦了一下，避开了Qunnie，落到另一边，撞上了我的小腿。”

Tina用手在空中比划着当时托盘落下的轨迹，她指向自己的小腿，然后皱起眉头，做出一个龇牙咧嘴的疼痛表情。Modesty一下子笑了。

“没错，那就是我如何发现自己拥有魔法能力的，我小腿上现在还有当时那个烫伤的疤呢，真是太丢脸了。”

Modesty笑着抬起小脸，看向Credence，像是在确认哥哥是否也觉得这很有意思。Tina也看向Credence，男孩并没有像妹妹那样咧开嘴，但眼角的一丝弧度柔和了他脸上原先的畏缩和紧张，他冲着Modesty轻轻笑了一下，却还是没敢回应Tina的目光。

“那儿就是地铁站，对吗？”Tina指向街对面，“呃，我好久没搭过这个了，我想我们是要先买票？”

她把手伸进大衣口袋，摸出一个钱袋，谢天谢地，里面还放着几个麻鸡使用的硬币，以备不时之需。她领着兄妹俩——或者不如说是兄妹俩领着她，考虑到她进站后就有些茫然而不知所措——来到站台边等车。

周围站着不少乘客，没过几分钟，人也越聚越多，Credence的肩膀越发塌陷下去，脊背佝偻着，双眼盯着地面，让人看不清他的脸。他似乎不喜欢人群，纷杂的脚步声和悉簌的谈话声令他不安，Tina用余光瞥着他，列车进站了，人们涌向车门，她伸出手，轻轻落到男孩另一侧的胳膊上，像一名姐姐那样，揽住他往里走。

 

*** *** ***

 

Tina猫着腰踩上楼梯，让站在楼道口的兄妹俩先别上来。她蹑手蹑脚地来到二楼，果不其然，中年女人的嗓音突然响起来：“Tina！那是你吗？”

“是我，Mrs. Esposito！”

“你一个人？”

“今天也不例外，Mrs. Esposito！”

几秒钟过去，女人的声音没有再响起。Tina松了口气，笑着转过上身，对兄妹俩勾了勾手，压低声音招呼他们上来。

“这间公寓按理说不允许男性进来……”她看到Credence脸上的表情，立刻追加解释，“没关系，别怕，不会有人发现的。”

他们小心翼翼地爬上楼，来到Tina的屋子门外。想起屋子的主人还有一位女士，Miss Goldstein的妹妹，Credence有意识地低头抚了抚自己褶皱的衣角，Modesty也在自己的脏裙子上拍了两下，兄妹俩的鞋底都不知道在哪儿踩上过潮湿的泥土，把门外的地板弄得灰扑扑的，Tina推开门，带着一大一小两个孩子往里面走，“没关系，不会弄脏的。我们进去。”

三人刚跨进屋，首先便看到了餐桌上的糕点。烤成金黄色的面包、曲奇和小圆饼摆满了整张桌子，那些造型是Modesty和Credence从来没见到过的，有长着胡须和大眼睛的小人，有盘在一起、昂起脑袋的小蛇，还有长着两对翅膀的大飞鸟，上面洒满诱人的糖霜或彩色奶油霜，简直让人心神荡漾。穿着丝绸睡裙的金发女孩从餐桌另一头冒过来，本打算迎面和Tina打招呼，却被眼前这一大一小的两位客人吸走了注意力，睁大眼睛停在原地，眼珠挪过来又移过去，在Modesty和Credence的脸上好奇地转换着。在妹妹发问之前，Tina摘下帽子和大衣，抢先转移话题：“说来话长，Queenie……你能先弄点水和吃的来吗？”

Queenie冲她眨了眨眼睛，Tina知道她的意思是“那当然”。壁炉里的火烧得正旺，引诱着被冻僵的兄妹俩的视线，Tina揽着他们来到热源旁边，伸出手搓了搓，“你们现在这儿暖和暖和，等Queenie弄点吃的来，我去给你俩找找毛巾和换洗衣服——你们需要一个热水澡。”

Credence刚开口想说些什么，Tina已经擅自离开客厅，钻进了不知道是她或者谁的房间里。Modesty伸出小手，靠近壁炉，木柴上的火焰发出温柔的呲呲声，她惬意地打了个哆嗦，扭头看向正在橱柜前忙活的金发大姐姐。

“你看……”她突然瞪圆了眼睛，使劲在哥哥的胳臂上拍了拍，“看那里，她让胡萝卜飘起来了……”

Credence循着妹妹手指的方向看过去，金头发的Miss Goldstein仿佛手持着什么隐形的厨具，指挥着食材们有条不紊的飘浮、切块、组合、装盘。那场景太过奇妙而温馨，几乎超过了他所能理解的范围，他望着餐桌上那些精致可爱的糕点，又看向Queenie面前香气四溢的烤碟，原来食物除了填饱肚子之外，还可以这样充满颜色，这样令人满怀期望，他只能控制着不要太过频繁地眨眼，好让自己把这一切都尽收眼底。

“那条裙子，它在动！”

Modesty又拽了拽他的袖口，低声指给他看那个摆在壁炉另一侧的晾衣架。架子缓缓地绕圈升降着，让挂在上面的单薄衣物都能均匀接受来自炉火的烘烤，那让Credence想起他曾在报纸上看到的摩天轮，他从没亲眼见过真正的摩天轮，只能在脑海中描绘它们转动的模样。Tina抱着一大团衣服快步走出来，风风火火地来到沙发旁，把衣服往上一撂，“我把Queenie小时候的裙子给翻出来了，如果Modesty不介意的话，她总是喜欢这么五颜六色、金光闪闪的……”

“她一点也不介意——对吗，甜心？”

Queenie来到餐桌边，重新排列那些奇妙的糕点，试图腾出一块空地方来。她眯起眼睛对着Modesty一笑，而Modesty有些害羞地攥紧了哥哥的袖子，她从没和这么时髦靓丽的年轻女士交谈过，母亲总称呼她们“有伤风化”，视她们经常出入的夜间场所为“堕落之地”，她们爱听的曲调为“靡靡之音”，她教育Chastity和Modesty要“保持警醒”、“洁身自好”，不要被错误的女性风潮所诱惑。

“你喜欢那件紫色的？”Queenie歪过脑袋来瞅着她，笑得更甜了，“她喜欢那条紫色的，Tina，那条连身裙。”

“别读他们的心。”

Tina小声警告妹妹，顺手把那条保存得当的旧童裙从衣服堆里拣出来，捉住肩线在Modesty身前展开。Modesty似乎并不确定自己可以接受，她手足无措地看着Tina捉着紫裙子在自己面前比划，一边测量肩线和袖子的长度，一边喃喃地默念着什么，“‘量裁’……‘修剪’……不对，不是这样……Queenie？那条你用来改衣服的咒语是什么来着？”

Queenie无可奈何又意料之中地笑笑，一手捏着魔杖，一手拿起一个小蛇形状的糕点，轻快优雅地绕过餐桌走来，对着Tina手里的小裙子轻声念道：“‘量体裁衣’。”

随着一阵衣料摩挲的莎莎声，细密的棉线忽然自己从裙子肩膀和腰身的缝合处有序地抽出，又再次穿回，这一次比先前收得更紧些，让整条裙子都匀称地缩小了一号。Modesty目不转睛地盯着自己身前这副奇景，她看得那么入神，甚至没注意到有一块小蛇面包悄悄出现在了自己的脑袋边。

“晚饭还要等一会儿，你想先来块小面包吗？”Queenie又抬起魔杖，远远从餐桌上取来第二块，指引到男孩面前，“看它的眼睛——是梅子干做的，味道很棒。”

Credence双手接过飘浮在空中的小面包，Modesty也跟着他一起接过，却没有立刻开始吃。Tina一手搭在Credence肩上，还在忙着研究那堆旧衣服，她弯下腰，用另只手挑出一件褐色的麻花条纹毛衣和一条深蓝色灯心绒长裤，“这些还是我上八年级时在学校穿的，是男女都合身的款式。”

Credence望着这些柔软而干燥的衣物，没有拘谨地点头道谢，也没有难堪地出言拒绝，他只是低头望着它们，似乎一时没明白应该作何反应。母亲多年的严酷训诫让他知道不可以无端接受他人的馈赠，但心里那部分模模糊糊的直觉正在告诉他，若是出于某种非本意的自律而拒绝这样的好意，会更让对方为难。

“谢谢你，Miss Goldstein。”

吃下面包后，Tina带他俩去了浴室。她让Modesty先洗，然后是Credence，换上Queenie小时候的紫睡裙的Modesty看起来精神了许多，Tina让她在沙发扶手上坐好，用刚才找出来的干净毛巾给她擦头发，而Modesty抬起手，试着接过毛巾，自己给自己擦。

“那你自己来，我去帮Queenie搭把手，等Credence洗好了，我们就吃晚饭，好不好？”

Modesty点点头，说了一句以“Miss Goldstein”为结尾的道谢。

“喊我Tina，你和Credence都是。”

“谢谢你，Tina。”

趁着男孩还在洗澡的功夫，Tina来到橱柜下方的案板前，在妹妹身边站定。她做了个深呼吸，试图解释这一切，然而她张开口望向客厅，发现自己无从说起。

“那个男孩……”

“我知道。他就是那个默然者，对吗？”

Tina瞪着她，“你怎么……你那天并不在……”

“是Modesty，刚才我不小心读到了她的心。你知道孩子更容易被‘窥探’得到，包括他们的记忆。”Queenie一手用魔杖指挥着生面团的揉捏，一手往汤锅里加了一把碎洋葱，“我看到了她看到的。Credence，还有Mr. Graves……”

“Grindelwald，不是Graves。”Tina纠正道，“Dustin去巴黎前我问过他，Grindelwald——顶替Graves的那段时间——之前一直在查第二塞勒姆的东西，市政厅地铁站外的那次肯定不是他和Credence第一次见面。怎么了，你那是什么眼神？”

“鉴于你不让我随便读你的心，我只能问你……”Queenie饶有兴致地盯着她，“你和Mr. Graves之间发生了什么？你又搞砸了什么事，被他数落了吗？”

“什么？没有，他还不算我的直系上司……等等，你什么意思？”

“这是我第一次听到你直呼他的姓氏，甚至没有‘Mr.’，而你之前从来都喊他‘部长’。”

Tina不想说这个。她颇为烦躁地叹了口气，从空中捏来一颗刚切好的干酪，丢进嘴里嚼了起来。“我只是……我过去从来没有真正了解过他。我是指，了解他这个人，而不是这个‘上司’，我一直敬重他，直到今天傍晚回到部里的时候，我都觉得他是个了不起的人物，在他经历了最近这所有的一切之后……”

“然而？”Queenie催促她说重点。

“他试着对我摄魂取念，在他的办公室里。”

Queenie“喔”了一声，似乎对这个答案有些小小的失望。Tina挑起眉毛，双臂抱起在胸前，探出脸凑近到妹妹眼前，“怎么，你觉得这没什么吗？”

“不，这确实挺讨厌的，只是我以为会是什么更严重的事呢，比读心更……”

“你不明白，Queenie！这不仅仅是读心的问题，没错，你也会读心，你甚至比他要擅长得多，但你和他不一样，我信任你、了解你，但我和他只是上级和下属，我们坐在那儿，我们正在说第二塞勒姆的事，结果毫无预兆地，他就那么进来了。”

Tina比了一个轻轻旋转的手势，又用指尖敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“我甚至不知道他是从哪一刻开始的。如果我稍微再迟钝些，可能直到他在我脑子里巡视完一圈，我都浑然不觉。”

“没错，那确实很可怕。但我觉得你不应该这么意外，亲爱的。”

Tina困惑地扭脸看向妹妹。

“那是Percival Graves，不是别人。美国目前最顶尖的傲罗，魔法安全部的头儿，重案调查部的一把手，整个国会里主席最信任的人——”

“曾经最信任的人，”Tina插嘴道，“现在恐怕不是了。”

“——你真的觉得这样一个角色，拥有这样的权力和地位，会是什么做事循规蹈矩、恪守一切原则的人吗？”

Tina沉默了。她像是还想争辩些什么的，但最终没能说出来，Queenie轻叹一声，用自己的额头在姐姐的脑门上轻轻磕了一下。

“Tinnie Tinnie Tinnie……我一直以为我才是咱们俩之中更天真的那个呢。”

“我并不天真，我只是……设想得不太准确罢了。”

晚饭准备好了，浴室里的水声也早已停止。水是热的，浴室里灯光温暖而明亮，没有人在外面催促，但Credence用最快的速度将自己冲洗干净后，便关上水龙头，擦干身体，穿上Tina学生时代的旧衣服，裤脚有些短，露出了脚踝，毛衣倒是正合身，可能是他太瘦了的缘故。他把洗手池水槽的软塞子盖紧，放了半槽水，将自己换下来的衬衣、马甲、天鹅绒外套和黑色长裤都放进去浸泡，他看到Modesty之前那身脏裙子被叠好搭在了浴缸旁的四角凳上，便把裙子也抽过来，想要待会儿一起洗，可直到敲门声响起时，他都没有找到肥皂。

“Credence？”Tina并不急迫地敲了敲门，“你还在洗吗？我们可以开饭了。”

他惊慌无措地抬起头，又转着身子环顾四周，想要找到能够用来搓出泡沫的任何洗涤用品。他不能就把自己和妹妹的脏衣服就那么撂在那儿，撂在Miss Goldstein干净整洁的浴室里，Tina又在门上敲了几下，这次听起来有些着急了：“你还好吗，Credence？Credence？”

“我没事，我……”他张口结舌地应答着，没有意识到自己音量太小，厚重木门外的人可能并没办法听清楚他在说什么。果然，随着一阵五金门把手的剧烈晃动声，浴室的门被某种外力强行打开，Tina一脸担忧地跨进来。

“Credence？”看到男孩毫发无伤地站在那儿，她松了口气，“我还以为你……”

目光转而落到洗手池里，Tina愣住片刻，疑惑不解地看回男孩的脸，好半天才反应过来他在尝试什么。

“我……我想把脏衣服洗了，可我没找到肥皂……“

看着男孩近乎羞愧地低下头，Tina竟忘了自己要说些什么。她看向水槽，黑色衣物上漂浮着一丝血迹，还有灰尘和沙土，Credence也循着她的目光看过去，这下他显得更加难堪了。她从外套口袋里抽出魔杖，对着水槽熟练地挥动，一股细腻的泡沫钻过去，带起水流在衣物间旋转、震荡，Credence难以置信地望着这一切，他看得太过入神，直到衣服被魔法从水中分离出，自己拧干、展开、叠好，又缓缓飘起到他的面前，他才回过神来，伸出胳膊，让衣服降落到自己怀里。

“是不是比你自己洗要快多了？”Tina收起魔杖，对着男孩微笑，“你很快也会学会的，我保证。”

来到餐桌边坐下时，Queenie已经把食物和蜡烛都布置好了。那些造型各异的糕点都被挪到了壁炉前的小茶几上，在火光前显得更诱人了，Tina替Credence拉开椅子，自己在另一侧坐下，Queenie站起身来，用瓷勺给Modesty舀肉汁土豆泥，就在这时候，蜡烛顶端的小火苗突然轻微地晃动起来，又迅速平息了，勺子直直掉了下去，差点碰翻小碗，Queenie像是被什么吓住了，保持着那个半弯着腰的姿势，一动不动地盯着客厅的那扇门。

“怎么了？”Tina警觉地冲着妹妹盯着的方向望去，“发生了什么？”

“有人刚刚幻影移形到了这儿，就在这栋楼里。”

Tina立即站起身来，抽出魔杖，Queenie也迅速起身，揽住Modesty的肩膀。小女孩惊恐地扭头看向哥哥，想要牵他的手，而Credence是唯一还坐在座位上的一个，他攥紧了覆盖住手腕的毛衣袖子，极力克制住体内那股受到惊吓后隐隐抽搐的力量。

“Queenie，带他俩去卧室，现在。”Tina离开餐桌，魔杖指向前方，一步步靠近客厅的房门，“除非我去找你们，不要发出任何声音，不要出来。快。”

Quennie马上照办。她揽着Modesty和Credence快步走向自己的卧室，关上门，Tina已经来到了客厅大门的后面，透过猫眼她看到外面的楼梯转角，却听不到任何脚步声，来人想必给自己施了某种无声咒，否则再细微的响动也逃不过Mrs. Esposito的耳朵。

她屏住呼吸，回忆起那些用来制服目标的作战咒语。一道影子突然打上了转角楼梯后面的墙壁上，紧接着是那张脸——Tina瞬间睁大了眼睛——穿着黑色风衣的男人踩上最后一级台阶，来到屋子门前，Tina条件反射地直起腰退后半步，门外的男人说话了。

“Tina，我知道你在里面。”

她忽然意识到，对方的无声咒并不是为了躲过房东太太，而是为了不让她提前发现。Mrs. Esposito可能已经昏迷了。

“打开门让我进去。有紧急情况。”

她知道如果男人真的要进来，根本无需自己为他开门。

“我需要跟你谈谈，Tina，现在。”

她重新靠近房门，深吸一口气拧开门把手。男人站在那儿，用视线对着她身后的客厅快速扫描了一遍，确定没有可疑的威胁后，才看回面前的下属。

“我可以进去了吗？”

Percival Graves朝一侧轻轻偏过头，试图缓和自己为这间女士公寓所带来的威胁感，眼神里那股逼真的温柔几乎盖住了语气中的压迫，好像若是对方说不，他就真的肯走似的。


	3. Chapter 3

“你妹妹不在？”

Graves跨进屋子，从客厅走到餐桌，又折回到沙发旁，抬着眼四处打量。直觉告诉Tina他并不是在找Queenie，而是在找什么别的东西，她跟上去，站定在男人身边。

“Queenie身体不太舒服，先去睡了。你说有紧急的事要跟我……”

“嘘。”

Graves食指竖到嘴边，他大步跨过沙发，来到壁炉前。壁炉这侧的墙壁上钉着几排短小的置物架，上面摆着相框、八音盒和精油蜡烛一类的物件，他伸出手，把那些小摆设挨个拿起又放下，像是在检查什么。确定那后面并没有藏着什么值得怀疑的对象后，他转过身，再次环视这间屋子，这次他把视线投到了下面——他一手挥开风衣前摆，单膝跪下，俯身凑近地板，朝着周围望了一圈。

“你在找什……”

Graves拍拍手站了起来，Tina不由地又闭上了嘴。他转过身，像是已经检查完毕，目光越过她的肩膀看向后面餐桌上的碗碟，只略作停留，便在Tina注意到之前收了回来。

“我的地方被盯上了。‘传视球’，你应该知道这东西。”

Tina难以置信地压低了嗓音，“你确定？可我以为那东西早就被……”

“禁用了，是的，但部里从来没销毁过它们。”Graves摘下围巾，眼睛迅速瞟过堆在坐垫上的那一团旧衣服，“现在用到我头上来了。”

“你确定那来自部里的人？”

“传视球是明令禁止平民巫师私自持有的。这东西在北美很稀少，有登记注册的只有四对，全部是国会的财产，更何况……”

“你的住处，”Tina开始跟上他的思考速度，“那天对你的营救，包括后来的现场调查取证，有很多在那里动手脚的好机会。”

“它就放在我客厅的书橱里，位置绝佳。如果是我，我也会选择放在那儿。”

传视球非常难以察觉，它们通体近乎透明，只有一颗弹珠或药丸的大小。发现它的存在后，Graves没有碰它，也没有靠近它，他甚至又逗留了一段时间，才离开那里，前来寻找自己的下属。

“你觉得他们——无论是谁授意把它放在那儿的——他们知道你已经发现了它的存在了吗？”Tina敏锐地问，“你表现出来了吗？”

Graves摇头。察觉到那颗小玻璃球之后，他没有盯着看，而是若无其事地将目光转开了。无论那一头的人是否正在透过传视球监视他，他都没有显露出任何发觉了异样的神色。

“无论原因是什么，他们已经对我失去了信任。”

Tina不知道是否应该随声附和，还是个干脆保持沉默。她突然想知道为什么Graves放心跟她说这些，如果她也和部里那些人是一伙的呢？他的上司没有考虑过这个可能性吗？

“我可以信任你么，Tina？”

他突然这样发问，语气平和，让人猜不出这是段坦诚相待的前奏，还是个源于怀疑的试探。Tina望着他，试图从那双毫无波动的眼睛里找到一丝线索，但她什么都没找到。

“我现在的一切工作都向你报告，我需要你的信任，所以是的，部长，你可以信任我。”Tina抱起双臂，努力让自己听起来不卑不亢、头脑清醒，“只要那是我职业范围之内的事。”

“那么这意味着你也需要信任我，对么？”

Tina眨了眨眼。

“对，我信任你。要你不会一声不吭地钻进我脑子里……”

“我不会了。下午那是个例外，我过来也是想要跟你道歉。”Graves脱下风衣，收拢了拿在手里，像是还在耐心地等对方邀请自己坐下，“我犯了一个错误，我不应该对你那么做。”

“你不应该对任何人那么做。”

Graves轻轻侧过脸来，被这句话提起了更多兴趣，“任何人？包括正在审讯中的嫌疑犯？”

“我们有吐真剂对付犯人，如果真的到了非用不可的时候。摄魂取念已经被禁止作为审讯手段了，你比我更清楚这个。”

男人靠向身后的沙发，随手将风衣搭过去，饶有兴趣地望着Tina的眼睛。在沉默达到令人不适的程度前，他率先开口：“Grindelwald伪装成我的那段时间里，你有怀疑过他么？”

怀疑‘他’？Tina认为这是个不准确的用词，“你是想问我，在那段时间里，有没有怀疑过‘你’？”

Graves低头琢磨了片刻，最终决定容忍这个形容，对着Tina点点头。

“是，我怀疑过，好几次。但我没有往别处想。”

“你没有考虑过那是另一个人的可能性。”

“我没有。一切发生得太快了，我没有多余的时间去思考，在那些瞬间我只是觉得，可能是因为，因为我并不真的了解‘你’。”

“那些瞬间？比如说？”

“比如当‘你’说默默然没有了宿主就没用了的时候，比如‘你’直接宣判我和Scamander死刑并且立即执行的时候。当‘你’接近Credence，为了他体内的力量而……”

她忽然从记忆中上潜，回到眼前，把话突兀地停下了。她皱起眉，困惑、警惕、近乎畏惧地望着Graves的眼睛，她之前说的没错，她并不了解自己的这位上司，真正的他就必定不会渴望默然者的力量吗？他过去从不曾对嫌疑犯口头宣判过极刑，且立即执行吗？

“你在怀疑。”

“什么……”Tina回过神来，“你说什么？”

“你在怀疑我。你在想，‘说不定他也是这样的人，谁知道呢。说不定他和Grindelwald一样，即使重来一次，他也会做出同样的事。’你不信任我。”

“我有不信任你的理由，不是吗？我说了，我并不真的了解你，部长。我只在重案调查部干了不到半年，和你打照面的次数还没有我加班写报告的次数多，然后我就被贬职到地下室去发魔杖许可了。我有不信任你的理由。”

Tina后退几步，停在壁炉旁缓缓自转的晾衣架旁，与来客隔开距离。对方没有咄咄逼人地走上前，也没有露出恼怒的神色，他若有所思地点点头，仿佛女孩那番话在他听来也很有道理，他走向餐桌，从盘子里捏起一块已经冷却了的烤土豆。

“是的，Tina，你有不信任我的理由。但有一点你错了。”

“什么错了？”

“你说我可以信任你。”

“你觉得我和那些监视你的人是一伙的？”

“不，你跟他们没关系。”Graves笑着摆了摆手，从沙发扶手上拿自己的风衣，“他们对你也已经有疑心了，只不过犯不着为了你动用传视球而已。原因是，我怎么可以信任一个正在对我撒谎的人？”

“你什么意思？”

Tina看到他的手伸进风衣内侧的口袋里。她立刻握紧裤兜中的魔杖，差一点就要拔出来，而Graves只是掏出了一块叠得干净齐整的白手帕，挡在嘴边咳嗽了几下，Tina这才想起来他还算是个病人。

“Queenie不是在睡觉，对么？”他拿开手帕，嘴唇显得比之前更加干燥苍白了些，“那两位客人，你为什么要把他们藏起来？”

“你在说什么……”Tina重新握紧魔杖，“什么客人……”

“我不是傻子，Tina，你们的餐桌上摆着四个人的餐具。还有这些旧衣服——”

Graves把手帕折起来，掖回到风衣内侧的口袋，伸手抓起沙发上的一件羊毛开衫和一条小小的吊带睡裙，“看来他们还要在这过夜，但我想应该不是哪位男性朋友。”

“那是Mrs. Esposito和她丈夫，他们刚刚来吃了顿晚饭就走了。她是我们的房东太太。那些衣服，Queenie今天在大扫除，她把……”

Tina清楚自己向来不擅长说谎，但男人的眼神让她意识到，自己刚刚编造的谎言简直失败透顶。

“他们是什么需要我担心的人物吗，那两位正和Queenie躲在里面的客人？”

Graves看向那道连接卧室的走廊，语气里冷冷的的调侃意味让Tina忍不住打了个寒战。她快步走上前，挡在男人面前，她是个高个子，挺直身板时甚至比她的上司还要高一些，而对方似乎并没有被她这样的行为冒犯到，他抬眼看着Tina，对她摊开了手。

“我的魔杖还在衣服里，你不用紧张。”

“你不用魔杖也能做到很多我拿着魔杖也完成不了的事，部长。”

“我只是想知道你把谁藏起来了，以及你为什么要把他们藏起来。”Graves再次望向走廊，“到底是谁？”

他看到Tina深吸了一口气，像是在做什么艰难至极的决定。这不是什么决定，这是个赌博，Tina别无选择，眼下她只能赌，赌Graves是她想象中更好的那个版本，那个不会做出Grindelwald所做的每一个选择的人，但她没有资格一个人下赌注，她不是在赌自己的前途，而是在赌那兄弟俩的命运。

“如果我现在进到那间卧室，和他们谈三分钟，你能保证不擅自进来吗？”

“你让我在这里等你去征求同意？”Graves蹙眉笑了，“我现在真的开始好奇他们到底是谁了，Tina。”

“这不是我能做的决定，部长。如果他不想见你，我就不能允许你。”

Graves盯着她，收起笑容。

“你知道如果我真的想进去，这里没有谁能拦住我。”

“我知道。”

“而且，我想我可以猜到那是谁了。那个第二塞勒姆的男孩，对么？”

Tina退后几步，右手还放在裤兜里，攥着魔杖。她不敢直视Graves的眼睛，屋子里一片死寂。

“他没有死？”

Tina做了一个吞咽的动作，她的喉咙里干涩得厉害。

“除了他还有谁？”

“他的妹妹。”

“我想见他们。你进去问吧。”

“如果他们说不呢？”Tina颤抖着松开魔杖，“如果他们不想见你，你会离开吗？你会通知国会吗？”

“把杀死了Henry Shaw的嫌疑犯带回去，确实可以让我重新赢得国会的一部分信任。我想如果我足够理智的话，就应该通知他们。但也许我没那么理智了呢？”Graves的嗓音有些嘶哑，当他轻声说话时，那种沙哑感就更明显了，“毕竟用医生的话说，我是个‘刚刚遭遇了身体和精神双重打击的病患’，理智想必也受到重挫，要是做出了什么错误的决定，也是情有可原的。”

“别拿这个开玩笑，部长。对你来说或许是个玩笑，但对Credence……对那个男孩来说，他的性命就掌握在我们的手里。他经不起你的玩笑。”

或许是因为Tina的语气太过沉重，Graves终于点头，冲着自己脚下扬扬下巴，示意自己就在这里等，不会擅自走近一步。Tina无奈地转身走过去，一步一步清晰可闻，来到Queenie的卧室门前，她抬起手，好半天才敲上去，里面从始至终都没有发出任何动静，此时此刻甚至更加安静了。

“Queenie？”

门打开一条缝隙，是金发女孩的眼睛。

“让我进去。”

“他还在那儿？”

Queenie忧心忡忡地朝走廊另一头看了一眼，Tina推开门，闪身进了房间，反手把门在背后带上。Credence和Modesty坐在床尾，低着头，她能看到Credence在悄悄地发抖，脖子后面的那一块皮肤裸露在空气中，隐隐显出脊柱骨节的轮廓。

“Credence，我需要跟你谈谈。”她来到男孩面前，蹲下身来。“外面的那个人，是Percival Graves，我的上司。”

男孩的睫毛轻微地眨动起来，像是有什么尖锐物在他身体某处不深不浅地扎了一下。

“我知道你见过他，但那不是真正的他。他被一个叫Gellert Grindelwald的人袭击并囚禁，那个人服用复方汤剂变成了他的样子……”Tina尽量放慢语速，但她忘记了要解释什么是复方汤剂，“那天在市政厅地铁站里，你被国会的人围攻后，Newt设法制服了那个人，让他现了原形。他不是真正的Graves。”

“他知道，Tina，他看到了。”Queenie的声音从旁边传来，“他被围攻后，还保留着一丝意识。他看到了Grindelwald恢复原形。”

Tina惊讶地看向妹妹，对方立即委屈地站直身体，“我不是故意的，你知道人受伤的时候特别容易被……”

“好了，我没怪你。现在的问题是，Graves想见他，但我不确定……”

“不确定什么？”Queenie问，“你怕他会把他们交给国会？”

“我不知道，Queenie，我不知道。我不了解他，我不知道他到底是个怎样的人。”

Credence抬起头，却没敢看向任何人。或许决定开口说话已经耗尽了他的勇气，他盯着自己毛衣袖子上的花纹，努力试着让自己的音量大一些：“他想见我？”

Tina愣了一下，马上回答：“是的，他还在外面。我不知道你是否愿意让他进来，让他意识到你的存在。我不能向你保证我没有把握的事，Credence，所以我要对你说实话——实话是，我不确定他会不会帮你。他也许会帮你，也可能会直接把你抓起来，交给国会。”

她站起身来，望着男孩塌陷下去的瘦弱肩膀。

“如果你不相信他，我现在可以帮你逃走，Credence，但如果你相信他……”

奇怪的是，Tina仿佛一瞬间预知到了他的选择。她望着Credence脸颊上那些细小的伤痕，他凸出的颧骨和发红的嘴唇，男孩的颤抖已经逐渐平息，两手也不再死死攥着毛衣袖口，他做出了决定，一个事关他生死的决定，至于这决定背后的根据是什么，除了他自己，或许只有Queenie知道。走廊突然传来脚步声，Tina侧身跨过去，一手抽出魔杖，Graves的身影在卧室门外停住，如同一位礼貌的访客，只是因为过度的好奇心才驱使着脚步擅自前来。

“你要学着习惯不用魔杖指着你上司的脸，Tina，”他试探性地伸手推开门，好让自己能被屋子里的人都看见，“你让我觉得可能还有一个Grindelwald留在我的身体里，没被弄出去。”

 

*** *** ***

 

“我跟你说要在外面等……”

“你说三分钟，这可不止三分钟了。”

Tina看起来并没有被说服，但还是收起了魔杖。Credence望着门口那个闯进来的人，眼中的紧张不安被另一种不引人察觉的专注所替代，他望着Graves，直到对方转过脸来，与他的目光对上，都没有再把头埋下去。

“嗨，Queenie。”Graves看向Tina身后的金发女孩，“抱歉打扰了你们的晚餐。”

Queenie不知该做何反应，只得勉强绷出一个不太自然的微笑，拢了拢身上的丝绸披肩。她里面只穿着一条再家居不过的吊带睡裙，实在不是什么适合接待眼前这位访客的穿着选择，Graves也注意到这一点，不动声色地立刻把视线挪开了。

“所以……”他看回床尾，目光扫过Modesty湿淋淋的浅色头发和Credence身上那件柔软宽大的毛衣，“我想你们就是Miss Goldstein今晚的客人？”

“这是Mr. Graves，”Tina在他还想说什么之前抢先对兄妹俩介绍，神情窘迫而懊恼，“他……他不是之前那个他了，像我刚才说的，他……”

“Tina，你还没向我介绍他们呢。”

Tina转过上身，近乎恼怒地瞪了她的上司一眼。Graves无辜地摊了摊手，目光折回到Credence身上，男孩一直在盯着他看，当他也望过去时，男孩会小心地垂下睫毛，但很快又重新抬起来，专注地、不安地继续看着他。

“这是Modesty，这是Credence，你见过……”

“我没有见过Credence，我想是他见过‘我’。”

“你见过，今天下午，在办公室里。”Tina走到床尾，坐到Modesty身边，隔着小女孩看向她的哥哥，有些后悔自己一时冲动提及这事似的，忽然降低了音量，“在我的脑子里。”

这个Graves没法反驳。他站在那儿，想要看清兄妹俩的脸，但两个人都佝着背、垂着脸，他不得不蹲下，轻轻偏过头来，先与小女孩的目光对上，“嗨，Modesty。”

Modesty怯生生地瞅着他，小声回了一声“Mr. Graves”。他随即看向男孩。

“你是Credence？”

这下离得如此之近，Credence不敢再继续盯着对方的脸看了。但他还是没舍得把头埋下去，像他平时会做的那样，他将视线轻轻往旁边挪了挪，落到男人的鬓角上，衬衣领子上，西装马甲的纽扣上，这注视并非因为他突然壮起了胆子，而更像是出自一股恍惚，这几个小时里发生的一切都过于不真实，他盯着Graves袖口里露出来的半截腕表，几乎没听到对方说话的声音。

“Credence？”

他回过神来，立刻下意识地低头道歉。Graves大概没预料到这样的反应，他抬头瞅了瞅Tina，不自知地把下唇抿进去咬了一下，又看回男孩的脸，整晚第一次表现得有些束手无策。

“我过来之前，你们正打算用晚饭？”他想起这个可以继续下去的话题，便向男孩建议，“我正好也还没吃，要一起么？”

他站起来看向Tina和Queenie，姐妹俩面面相觑，又同时看回他，有些错愕的样子。这下Graves的脸有些挂不住了——怎么，我就连留下来吃顿饭的资格都没有吗？

“呃，因为考虑到他们俩，我做了很多甜的……”还是Queenie第一个反应过来，勉强笑着走上来一步，“水果卷、奶油烤土豆这些，不知道合不合你的……”

“没关系，我喜欢吃甜的。”

Queenie这下没话可说，只得又看回姐姐的脸。Tina更是张口结舌，“我、我们没准备太多，可能……”

“Tina，你知道国会里有多少人想抓住一次跟我共进晚餐的机会吗？”他两手插进裤兜里，不知道该气还是该笑地勾起嘴角，反倒没了之前那股尴尬劲儿，“一顿私房水果卷换一次升职加薪的可能性，你觉得很吃亏？”

“你要给我升职加薪？”Tina抓重点的能力没有受到任何影响。Graves瞪着她笑了一下，边笑边退后了半步，弯腰去握Modesty的手，“那可以再谈，但如果你不留我吃这顿水果卷，我大概有必要考虑考虑把你从魔杖许可办事处调回重案调查部是不是一个正确的决定。我们去吃饭？”

Modesty被他牵住一只手，虽然还有些怯生生的，但她站了起来，扭头看向Credence，又望了望Tina。卧室外的香味不断飘进来，她饿得肚子咕咕叫，却只是握着Graves的大手犹豫，这毕竟不是她的家，她是客人，一切安排都要听从主人，如果Tina不表态，她是不可以擅自跟着这位她不知道到底是好人还是坏人的先生走过去吃饭的。

好在Tina终于点了点头。她推开卧室半掩的门，让Graves牵着Modesty走出去，Queenie也跟了上去。

“走吧，Credence，”她对坐在床尾的男孩伸出手，“我们先吃饭。别怕。”

Credence跟着Tina走出房间，通过走廊回到客厅。Graves已经反客为主地给自己拿了把椅子，加入到餐桌旁，Queenie用魔杖从橱柜里召来一副干净的刀叉碟子，让它们缓缓落到Graves的座位面前。桌上的美食已经有些冷却了，Graves一边坐下，一边随手在桌上一挥，瞬间仿佛有隐形的炭火在食材周围闪现，水果卷的酥皮重新变得饱胀蓬松，芦笋煎鲈鱼的表面发出油孜孜的细小响声，Credence和Modesty一起睁大了眼睛——Modesty看着食物，而Credence看着Graves的那只手。

Tina在心里打赌Graves一定有那么几秒钟的得意。他显然察觉到了男孩对自己徒手释咒的注视，没错，这即使在巫师世界也是很罕见的能力，但Credence的眼神还让他感知到了什么别的东西。他为自己取了一些烤土豆，顺手也给男孩分了几块，Credence收回视线，盯着自己盘子里黄澄澄的烤土豆，开口向对方说了声“谢谢。”。

他的嗓音薄薄的，音量虽小但吐字清楚，不知道出于什么原因，Graves想听他多说说话。

“刚才我让你想起了什么吗？”

Credence抓着刀叉的手攥紧了又松开，瘦削的指节在皮肤下清晰可见。几天前的记忆还在他脑海里不断闪现，他和眼前的男人坐在那间高级餐厅里，他其实有些害怕那种场所，一尘不染的高脚玻璃酒杯、昂首阔步的侍应生和盛装打扮的顾客，一切都让他感到深刻的格格不入，男人注意到了这个，便随手从餐桌附近的景观花坛里抽出一支濒临枯萎的康乃馨，另一只手在上面轻轻拂过，花瓣顷刻间卷裂褪色，变成另一幅鲜艳欲滴的模样，美丽又危险，让Credence转不开眼睛。

他及时从记忆中抽身，看回自己面前的碟子。“不，我只是觉得……觉得刚才那很厉害。我以为巫……”

“巫师”这个词对他来说，还没有那么容易就能轻松地脱口而出。他抓住叉子，动作斯文地戳起一块土豆，试着继续说下去：“我以为巫师都需要魔杖，才能做到那些事。”

“有的人是天生的，还有些是通过后天的努力习得的。”Queenie语调轻快地向他解释道，“不过徒手能完成的魔法很有限，终究还是比不上魔杖。你是天生的还是后来学会的，Mr. Graves？我猜是天生的。”

“怎么，我看着不像是那种勤能补拙的类型？”

Tina把馅饼里热腾腾的梅子酱咬进嘴里，听到上司这话，忍不住嘴巴一喷。她像是不小心把自己的嘴巴给烫到了，略显狼狈地揪起摊在腿上的餐巾，Graves扬起眉毛看向她，她也看着Graves，眼神甚至算得上有些挑衅意味了，“你很像，部长，你看起来非常勤奋。”

“你说上司好话的技巧还需要多加磨练，Tina，至少让它听起来比你对魔杖许可办事处的工作更真情实意一点。”

“你知道‘勤能补拙’这个词的意思吗，部长？”Tina放下刀叉，两边胳膊肘都支到了餐盘旁，一心要跟Graves争个清楚，“你首先要‘拙’，才能用勤去补一补。你是伊弗莫尼少数几个入学时就得到三所学院共同邀请的学生，你只用了六年就毕业，拿到傲罗资格时你才二十岁……”

“不，我是二十一岁才拿到傲罗资格的。”

“‘才二十一岁’？‘才’？！”Tina的表情看上去好像她就要把手里的叉子丢出去了，“你知道美国的傲罗的平均从业起始年龄是多少岁吗？”

“我没查过这方面的详细数字。正好向你请教一下？”

“三十二岁！”Tina几乎咬牙切齿地报出这个她在《美国傲罗发展史：1779-1910》里看来的数字，那是她在准备她的傲罗资格笔试期间读过的众多书籍中的一本，“如果没有你的数据来拉低的话，说不定是三十三岁……”

Queenie忍不住咯咯笑了起来，Modesty也被Tina的反应弄得偷偷咧开了嘴，Credence小口咀嚼着柔软香甜的烤土豆，目光在Tina和Graves的脸上来回切换，他似乎更习惯这样的场合，更习惯别人聚精会神地说着什么，他作为其中一员，只需要安静听着，这让他更加放松了。

“如果我没记错的话，”Graves转过头来，向Goldstein家的妹妹确认，“Tina是二十七岁通过傲罗资格考试的，对吗？我记得在她的履历表里看到过。”

“没错，她二十七岁生日的那天，我们正好把两件事一起庆祝了。”

“所以某种程度上来说，你和我是一个梯队的，Tina，”Graves竖起手中的叉子，指向对面的女孩，又冲着自己指了指，“用不着对我那么大的意见。”

Tina显然没想到对方会这么说。她像是被噎住了，好半天没说出什么，戳起一块鳕鱼塞进嘴里嚼了几下，没尝出味道。是的，她知道自己也许称得上优秀，但和他不同，和Graves不同，这个人不是“优秀”而已，“优秀”是个太寡淡的形容词了。

“‘伊弗莫尼’是什么？”

她和妹妹一起看向Modesty，Graves也转向了她。小女孩意识到自己的提问有些唐突，但仍然好奇地昂着头，她看了看哥哥，她知道Credence也想知道。

“她是这世界上最棒的魔法学校。”Queenie压低脑袋，笑眯眯地向Modesty介绍起了她和姐姐的母校，“我和Tina都是从那里毕业的。你今年几岁了，Modesty？”

“八岁。”

“噢，那你还要再过三年才能去上学，一年级新生最小要到十一岁。“

Modesty低下头，望着自己盘子里切了一半的水果卷。她不觉得自己真的能去魔法学校上学，虽然她无数次偷偷幻想过，她藏起那把玩具魔杖，一有机会就悄悄在阁楼里练习，她学着那些故事书里邪恶女巫的样子——那些故事书里的女巫永远是邪恶的——但她并不想变得邪恶，她觉得既然有邪恶的坏女巫，就一定有善良的好女巫，她想象好女巫可以用魔咒驱散夜里的迷雾，用魔药治愈Credence脸上和手心的伤，用魔法让整座教堂都灯火通明、闪闪发光，而不是永远阴沉昏暗，像是在守护着什么恶魔的睡梦。

“你多大了，Credence？”Graves忽然问男孩：“十八岁？”

Credence吞咽下口中剩余的食物，抬起手在嘴角上迅速擦拭了一下，不希望自己说话时嘴边还粘着任何食物残渣或酱汁。“我十九岁了。“

他忍不住想到Miss Goldstein刚才说到的话，关于Mr. Graves二十岁时就拿到了傲罗资格，他还不清楚“傲罗”具体是什么，但他想，那一定是什么非常厉害的职业。

“伊弗莫尼不收超龄的孩子，但我知道欧洲有几所学校收。”

他已经十九岁了，却还没有接受过多少正规的教育。母亲过去并没有送他去学校，而是在教堂里亲自为他和其他孩子授课，最初的课程有圣经故事和四则算术，随着他的年龄增长，又加上了历史，大多是关于巫师如何惑众，邪神如何依附于普通人的身上作恶，他并不喜欢那些课程，但谁知道学校就不会是更糟的可能呢？

“你想去上学吗，Credence？”

他没设想过这个问题。第二塞勒姆的教堂固然令他绝望，但他更害怕人群，学校将会是另一处噩梦，男人曾说他会教他——不是Mr. Graves，是Gellert Grindelwald，他在心里纠正自己——但没说教他些什么，他不知道自己是不是可教之才，也许就算有人教了，他也学不会。

“我想我学不了，Mr. Graves。”

也许他能做到的，只有被那股力量吞噬，化身成一片黑雾，损害所经之处的任何人和事物，除此之外，什么神奇的魔法也学不会。

“看这里。”

他抬起眼睛，看到Graves从奶油蛋糕上捏起一颗糖渍草莓，放进自己的餐盘。Graves伸过右手，他修长的手指上骨节分明，食指和拇指之间长着肉眼可见的老茧，随着一个流畅的手部动作，他轻念了一句什么，鲜红色的草莓突然向上飘浮起来，他又对着蛋糕撇了一下手，乳白色的奶油也如同被裱花带拧出来似的飘过来，在草莓下方不断旋转画圈，盘成一个可爱的小底座。它们最终降落在Credence的餐盘里，凝固的糖浆在烛光下散发出诱人的色泽，Credence看得入迷，没注意到Graves朝着他伸过来的胳膊。

“拿出你的手。你用哪边手写字？右手？好，那就是右手。”

Credence照做了。男人对他演示了那个手部动作，并让他跟着来一次，他试着重复，Graves认可地点头，“现在跟我重复，‘腾空而起’。”

“‘腾空而起’。”

“好。看到那颗草莓了吗？”Graves指向另一块奶油小蛋糕，“现在看着它，集中注意力，重复刚才我教你的。”

Credence看到了那颗草莓。他对着那儿伸出手，心脏隔着胸口砰砰直跳。

“放轻松。”

和记忆中不同的是，Graves的嗓音里不再有那种令他感到压迫的东西。相反地，他慢慢冷静下来，那些会让他畏惧的事物似乎一瞬间都变得模糊而无关紧要，周遭只剩下眼前被草莓点缀着的奶油蛋糕和餐桌上不断闪烁的烛光。

“‘腾空而起’。”

他低声念出这个简短而陌生的咒语，草莓随之颤动起来，缓缓上浮，随着他手指的动作飘向Graves的餐盘里。他又看回蛋糕上的奶油——不，也许不一定要是奶油，他的目光越过Queenie和Tina，落到橱柜里一瓶没有被软木塞塞住的红酒上，他再次集中全部注意力，甚至没意识到自己是怎么让那橱柜上的那两扇门咯吱咯吱地打开的，他只是盯着那瓶已经被喝掉一半的酒，不徐不疾地控制着它朝餐桌这边飘浮的行迹，他让它在半空中倾倒过来，类似躺下的动作，Graves注意到这个，立刻抬起手一挥，从橱柜里召来玻璃杯，让杯子落在自己的餐盘旁边。

随着Credence右手的翻覆，瓶口慢慢对准玻璃杯，酒液流淌而出，发出细微的哗哗声。Tina忍不住跳了起来，Queenie也开始鼓掌，Graves拿起酒杯，送到自己嘴边，“我觉得问题不是你学不了，Credence。”

Credence收回手，酒瓶也立回到桌面上。他这才呼出一口气。

“问题是，这世界上有谁有资格教你。”


	4. Chapter 4

当晚吃完饭后，Graves并没有久留。告辞之前他为Goldstein姐妹俩所在的楼层施了一个庞大而复杂的防护咒，除了能够屏蔽任何原理类似传视球的魔法监视器具以外，还可以防止被除了他们之外的巫师幻影移形进来。他本想把咒语的防护范围扩大至整栋公寓，但Grindelwald对他进行的袭击和囚禁显然没有他自己认定得那么不值一提，他的伤影响到了施放咒语的效力，至于Tina让他先在家休息一阵子的建议，他依然没有在意，只是一再悄悄叮嘱Tina“看住那两个孩子”。 

“我当然希望他们待在这儿，我找到他们时就是这么想的，但我不知道。”夜风冰冷，Tina把手收进大衣两侧的口袋里，送Graves下楼是她的提议，出来后他们一路聊着这事，已经把公寓楼远远甩在了身后。“Credence已经不是小孩子了，如果他坚持要走……”

“他还是，只是年纪不再是了而已。”Graves看着眼前的路，抬起手拢紧风衣的衣襟，“他早就停止长大了，自从他被那个第二赛勒姆的女人收养的那天起。”

这是句有些晦涩难懂的判断，Tina不由地向她的上司投去怀疑的一瞥，“你对他用了取念咒？”

“还有你的妹妹，她比我读的要全面得多。”

她没想到Graves竟然看出来Queenie是个读心者，这本是姐妹俩之间的秘密，除了Newt和Jacob以外，还从来没对外人透露过。

“Queenie……Queenie是天生的，有时她没办法控制。你和她不同。”

Graves转过来看了她一眼，不置可否。

“你知道Grindelwald顶着我的脸和那个男孩交流过。我只是在试着弄清楚他到底对他说过做过些什么，我不想一句一句盘问Credence，他不喜欢跟人交流，你应该比我更清楚。他不喜欢对着人。”

前半句Tina没法反驳，后半句倒不一定。她把松松垮垮的围巾从脖子上摘下来，重新绕回去两圈，这次绕紧了些，足以挡住街道上四处乱窜的冷风，她看向走在斜前方的男人，Graves的表情和先前在公寓里时不太一样了。

“我不觉得他不喜欢对着你。”Tina耸了耸肩，“他一直在偷偷盯着你看。”

从Graves的神情判断，他也知道这个，并且正被困扰着。

“他不是在看我。”

“嗯？”

Tina似乎隐约猜出了这话的言外之意，但不愿意去相信。他转过头来，冲着朝他瞪大眼睛的女孩指了指自己左侧耳后，那有一块头发是秃的，“看到这里了么？”

那天夜里Grindelwald将他击倒后，他没有立即失去意识。他进入一种清醒的昏迷状态，近似梦魇，他能够感觉到Grindeldwald蹲下来靠近他，剪下他的一撮头发，摘走他的魔法暴露等级怀表，但他没办法动弹，一点也不。那家伙不只是用复方汤剂盗取了他的样貌，他穿走了他的衣服，翻阅了他书房里成堆的工作记录和秘密文档，他彻底扮成了他，别说Tina或者Abernathy，他连主席都骗了过去，而Credence过去甚至不认识他，更无从分辨真假。

“你觉得他是在……他是在从你身上看Grindelwald？”

“他在看Grindelwald扮成的那个我。”

“但他已经知道那并不是……”

“那并不是我，没错，他现在知道了。所以他在尝试分辨。他在分辨我和他之前认识的那个人有何不同。”

也许Credence还没找到什么真正的不同，今晚的Mr. Graves是那么温柔，对他表现出充分的体贴和关照，可Grindelwald在误以为Modesty是默然者之前，也和今晚的Graves如出一辙，甚至更加——

“我可以问你一个问题吗，部长？”

Graves看向Tina，示意她继续。

“你认识Grindelwald吗，在那之前？”

“我还想不到魔法国会里有哪个人会不认识Grindelwald，我当然不例外。”

“你知道我指的是私人的‘认识’。你和他有过私交吗？”

“我应该有吗？”Graves眯起眼睛，脸上的神情让人看不出他是被这问题惹恼了，还是饶有兴趣，“你是不是听到了什么传言？”

“在病房里的时候，你对主席说，他通过某种手段找到了你的住处，”Tina仔细回忆着那天Graves醒来后对自己遇袭当天的描述，“你说他直接出现，对你进行了袭击。”

“但是？”男人替她说出了接下来的转折词。

“但如果Grindelwald的目的是扮成你，而不是杀了你，他需要非常了解你，不是吗？”

要想成功盗取另一个人的身份，仅靠复方汤剂是不够的。他不是随便一个什么人，他是Percival Graves，亲信众多、人脉复杂，Tina已经认识他两年多，也毫无把握能够通过复方汤剂扮成他，并仅凭事前查阅资料和过程中的随机应变相安无事地度过一段时间，一天都不行，必定会露馅。

“他不仅仅是扮成你两三天，这么长的时间里，没有人发觉到破绽，你自己难道不觉得可怕吗？”Tina坦率地抛出这个尖锐的问题，“如果你们真的完全不认识，从来没有任何私交的话？”

Graves转回脸去，不像是心虚的样子，但也没有给出回答。他突然勾起嘴角笑了一下，看回身边的女孩，“你觉得自己是个合格的傲罗吗，Tina？”

Tina怔住片刻，她不知道这算是什么问题，和她刚才问的又有什么关联。她眨了眨眼睛，语气不太自信，但还算坚定：“我一直在努力。”

“你是个合格的傲罗，别误会我的意思。但你有一点做得很糟糕。”

“什么？”

Tina一脸茫然地望着他，脚下的步子都不知不觉间放慢了。两人走到了路口前，Graves停下来，“你不擅长保护你自己。”

“我……”

“假设你的猜想是有根据的，假设我真的和Grindelwald有私交，他顶替我的身份这整件事没有看起来那么简单——”他转过身，微微仰起脸，直视女孩的眼睛，“如果我和他真的有什么不可告人的牵连，Tina，你现在把一肚子怀疑都这么扔给我，想过可能的后果么？”

对方的眼神是那么直接而难以捉摸，Tina险些忍不住要转开头，但她稳住了。没有给她反应的时间，男人接着又问：“假设你是我，Grindelwald顶替我身份这件事是共谋的，现在你的下属发现了其中的可疑之处，并且把问题全部扔在了你面前。你要怎么做？”

“我从来没有怀疑说这件事是你和他共谋……”

“你从来没有设想过这个可能性？那就很令人失望了，Tina，按照你刚才的思路，这应该是最容易理出的一条走向。你有理由这么怀疑，你是个傲罗，你在重案调查部工作，你应该这么怀疑。”

Tina说不出话。她已经明白Graves想要说什么了，她没有想到的是，对方居然会主动抛出这样的假设。

“回到我们刚才的话题。假设这整件事是我和Grindelwald一手策划的，现在你是我，你的一名下属心生疑问，并直接找你当面对质。你要怎么做？”

“开除她，剥夺她的傲罗资格？”Tina自嘲地笑了，连她自己也无法回避这其中的讽刺意味，“把她赶回地下室，继续给外国人发魔杖许可？”

“那也没能阻止她当初继续去搀和第二塞勒姆的事，不是么？”Graves抬手看了看表，“谁知道她这次不会继续咬着你不放，即使再次被扔到Abernathy的队伍里，也要继续自己调查，不肯善罢甘休？”

Tina脸上自嘲的笑意也消失了。

“把她逐出纽约？找个什么罪名遣送出国？你是安全部和重案调查部的部长，捏造出一桩罪状并让她无从抗辩，完全处在你的权力范围内——我不是说这是合理正当的，我是说它是完全可行的，注意其中的区别——或者更干脆彻底些，杀了她，让她再也无法问什么、说什么？”

Graves把他那条浅灰色围巾重新整理了一番，下摆掖进风衣里。夜色深了，他显然不打算让Tina再继续送下去，街对面就有个适合幻影移形的完美位置，他开始扫视街道两侧，确保周围没有可能目击到这一切的麻鸡。

“你要学会保护好自己，Tina。确保自己的安全，再去追究真相。它们之间不一定是矛盾的。”

Tina抬起手，把额前的头发撩到耳后。奇怪的是，她内心深处所能设想的那个最坏可能性，她对于它的疑问，现在反倒被打消了。

“另外，以防你还在瞎琢磨——”Graves摇了摇头，从裤兜中掏出黑色的魔杖，“那个假设不成立，我和Grindelwald不是同谋。从来不是。”

他转身穿过街道，走向那个路灯灯光无法触及的角落，背对着Tina挥挥手，一阵轻微的爆裂声，便消失不见了。

 

早上醒来时，Credence没有立刻睁开眼。

他首先感觉到的，是被角蹭在脸颊上的触感，柔软、干燥而温暖，然后是一股好闻的气味，起初有些陌生，但他随后想起来了，是昨晚他在浴室里闻到的气味，应该是放在浴缸边缘的那块香皂，他当然足够懂事地没有去使用——他是这间公寓里唯一的男孩，留宿本身已经不太礼貌了——也许是Modesty用的，现在整间客房里还能闻见那股淡淡的香味。

想到Modesty，他睁开眼睛，朝着另一侧转过头。床头柜那一边的床上是空的，妹妹并不在，被子掀开了堆在那儿，没有叠，这说明她一定也是刚刚下床，否则她不会把被子枕头晾在床上不管的。

Credence坐起身，看向房门。门半掩着，只露出外面走廊的一小块地面，外面静悄悄的，没有什么声音，他顿时紧张不安起来，立刻下床走出去，连拖鞋也忘了穿。他来到客厅，一眼看到了坐在壁炉前的妹妹，她还穿着那身紫罗兰色的小睡裙，头发也没有梳，盘着腿窝在地毯上，怀里捧着一本又大又厚的书。

“Credence！”她这才注意到哥哥也起来了，立刻冲他招了招小手，“你看这个……”

他走过去，在Modesty身边蹲下，看向她手指着的地方。泛黄的书页页脚已经有些打卷，看起来年头不小了，黑白插画上的一根手绘魔杖正在优雅地挥动，旁边是一颗饱满的苹果，正随着魔杖挥动的幅度自己分成了八瓣，光洁又齐整。Credence难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，他几乎以为是自己没睡醒而产生幻觉了，Modesty又兴奋地翻到下一页，这页的插画是一根魔杖和一颗土豆，土豆随着魔杖的动作自己削起了皮，从这一头连着削到那一头，薄而均匀，直到整颗都削干净了，也没有断裂。

“这里头所有的画都会动，这本是黑白的，那一本里是彩色的……”Modesty迫不及待地又拿起另一本，哗啦哗啦地翻开给哥哥看，“你看这个。”

这张插画比刚才的就精致壮观多了，是一幅跨页全彩图，足有五层高的婚礼蛋糕在支架上轻轻转动，一旁的面包师傅一手握着魔杖，一手攥着个裱花带，奶油从裱花带嘴里徐徐喷出，随着魔杖的挥动在蛋糕胚上画波浪。Credence伸手过去，轻轻合上书，看到酒红色封皮上用烫金花体字写着《三十条咒语让你轻松成为烘焙大师》，他又看向刚才那一本，那本要更大、更沉，书籍破损得厉害，封面上的大写字母已经有些剥落，他勉强辩认出那一行写的是《家政实用魔法大全（第四册）》。

“这些是Miss Goldstein的书？”Credence既惊喜又有些忧虑地问妹妹，“你从哪里……”

“我没有乱翻，它们就堆在这儿，我起来的时候就看到了。”

Modesty转过上身，指向另一边那摞还没来得及翻看的大部头。Credence歪过脖子，没有去摸它们，只是小心又认真地低声念出那些奇妙的书名：《都市丽人之没有魔杖也芬芳（图文详解）》、《美国傲罗发展史：1779-1910》、《亚利桑那神奇植物图鉴》、《欧洲魔法学术机构概览：大不列颠卷》、《巫师史上十大悬案全记录》、《变形术入门：第十版》、《伊莲娜与维克多》……

“我早上出来的时候，她们就都不在了。我在餐桌上看到了这个。”

他回过头，接过Modesty递来的一张小纸条，字迹工整优美：

「亲爱的Credence与Modesty，

很抱歉我和Queenie必须得先出门上班了，我俩本想和你们一起吃早餐来着，可Queenie睡过头了，我又想起今天有个听证会必须提前到场，一早上手忙脚乱的，就没来得及叫醒你们，明天我们再一起吃早饭吧。

Queenie在餐桌上和厨台上都留了一些食物，你们要记得吃，除了锅里的炖牛肉需要热一下之外，其他冷着吃味道应该也不错。

出于安全考虑，我用魔法给房门上了锁，除了我和Queenie以外没人进得来，也没人能从里面出去。对不起，Credence，我知道也许你还想走，但今天还不行，请多留一天，今晚我们再好好谈谈。我翻了一些旧书出来，你们如果感兴趣的话可以翻翻，但我赶着出门，没仔细看具体都是些什么书，如果你们看到了什么奇怪的内容，那应该都是Queenie的，不是我的。

另外，如果有任何紧急的事发生，记得立刻去我的房间，把床底下的小沙漏拿出来，平时那里头的沙子是褐色的，倒置后会变成血红色，我的办公室里也放着一只，只要它们俩其中一个的沙子变红，另外一个也会变红，我看到后就会马上回去。

 

你们的，

Tina」

Credence放下纸条，从地毯上站起来，走到那扇门前，试着拧了拧门把手，什么都没有发生，门被锁得死死的。他对着门板发呆了一小会儿，接着转过身看向餐桌，上面摆满了那些造型奇特的小糕点，还有瓶装牛奶、果酱、香蕉和橙子。他走回到Modesty身边，她还在津津有味地看什么，他重新蹲下去，习惯性地抱住自己的膝盖，凑近妹妹。这本似乎没有插图，而且印刷质量很差，很多字母的墨迹都晕在了一起，但Modesty近乎看得入迷，他好奇地问：“这本是讲什么的？”

“‘伊莲娜与维克多’。”

“是小说？”Credence俯身瞅了瞅封面，又看回妹妹正在读的那页，就这么一小会儿的功夫，她居然已经翻过去了将近四分之一，“你看得好快。他们是谁？”

“维克多是个男巫，伊莲娜是普通人，他喜欢上了她，可她不知道他是个……”

还没说完后半句，Modesty又被其中的剧情深深吸引，聚精会神地继续看下去了。Credence难以察觉地抿了抿嘴，像是个笑，他站起来，走回到他们昨晚入睡的客房，换下Tina拿给他的那身睡衣睡裤，换上毛衣和灯芯绒长裤，把被子叠整齐，又来到Modesty的床前，帮她拍平枕头、叠好被子，拿起显然是Queenie或者Tina为她挑出来放在床尾凳子上的一套小女孩的衣服，来到壁炉前，递给妹妹。那是一件儿童背心、一件柔软的浅粉色羊毛上衣和一条卡其色格子条纹的百褶半身裙，Modesty抱着衣服回到客房里快速换上，她显然很喜欢这身衣服，虽然它们都有些旧了，还有些打皱，但她走出来时试着转了个圈，让裙子也转起来，Credence望着她笑了，她也不好意思地笑，她跑到他身边，抓住他的胳膊，“你可以帮我梳头吗？”

Credence愣住了一下，随即点点头。他们还住在教堂里时，每天早上都是母亲或者Chastity给Modesty梳头，她虽然已经八岁了，但还不太会摆弄那些紧绷绷的橡胶发圈和自己又细又软的金色头发，这几天里她都是披头散发的，像个无家可归的野孩子似的，昨晚终于用热水洗了个头，她现在想要把头发扎起来了。

他带着她来到浴室，面对着洗手池上方的理容镜。镜子两侧各有一列小抽屉，他犹豫地拉开其中一个，没发现梳子，又拉开一个，这回找到了。他用梳子替Modesty把打结的发梢轻轻梳开，接过她递给他的之前一直套在自己手腕上的黑色发圈，他一手握住她的头发，一手把发圈绑上去，小心地绕了三道，扎成一个低低的、干净利索的小马尾，搭在浅粉色的羊毛上衣的领子外面。

“Credence。”

“嗯？”

“你想离开这里吗？”

他没想到妹妹会忽然这么问，措手不及地傻在了镜子前，半天都没说出话。

“如果你还是想走的话，我会跟你一起的，Credence。虽然这里很好……”

Modesty的声音突然小了下去，她看了看镜子两侧的小抽屉，看了看那把精制的木梳，又看了看一旁干净明亮的浴缸和浴帘，不只是这些，还有客厅里那些奇妙的书，那些食物，客房里柔软干燥的床单和被子，睡前Miss Goldstein端过来的热可可……所有这一切都太好了，好得不像是真的。

“虽然这里很好，但我还是要跟你一起。如果你想去别的地方的话。”

Credence低头望着她脖子后头一小块苍白的皮肤，睫毛颤颤巍巍地眨动着。他看得出她想留下来。

“我晚上会跟Miss Goldstein谈谈。至少今天，我们都要呆在这儿了。”他牵起她的小手，带着她走出浴室，“我们去吃东西吧，餐桌上有好多吃的。”

Modesty跟着他来到走廊，看起来又高兴了一点儿。他俩在餐桌前坐下，一人拿起一块长胡子的大眼睛小人造型的面包，充满好奇地一起咬下去，沾了满嘴的白色糖霜。

 

*** *** ***

 

“Credence。”

“嗯？”

“你还能把昨天晚上你做的那个再做一遍吗？”

“我做的什么？”

“就是Mr. Graves教你的那个。”Modesty不由自主地压低了声音，像是在讲悄悄话那样，即使魔法已不再是禁忌，即使现在他们不会再因为私自讨论巫术而遭到惩罚，“你让草莓和酒瓶飘起来了。”

Credence的嘴巴放慢了咀嚼。他有点拘谨地抬起眼看妹妹，又低下头去，接着吃东西。他刻意把精力全部放在咀嚼的动作上，试着掩饰自己回答时的含糊与颤抖：“我、我不太记得怎么做了。”

Modesty不相信。她放下手里的小面包，从椅子上站起身，弯腰探向餐桌另一头，伸手从那排香蕉上掰了一根下来。

“你能让它飞到沙发上吗？”

“不。”

她把香蕉搁在自己面前，没有坐回去，而是走到哥哥的位置旁，胳膊肘支在桌面上，两手托着腮帮，半是央求半是不讲道理地：“你试试看，就一下。”

Credence为难地不说话，只顾着低头吃自己的面包。

“就试一下，Credence，我保证只看这一次……”小女孩腾出一只手来，抓着他的胳膊摇晃，让他没办法再好好吃面包，“Credence……”

“我不行，Modesty，我不能做那个。”

他由着妹妹抓住自己的小臂乱摇，嗓音轻柔又难过。他不能，也不敢再尝试，现在只有他们两个，没有别的巫师，如果他出了什么岔子，如果他突然无法控制自己，让“那个东西”跑出来——他还不知道它的名字，也从未主动开口提及过它，想到它时他只会在心里用“那个东西”来代指——如果他无法掌控自己的所作所为，可能会对Modesty造成危险，可能会毁了Miss Goldstein的这栋屋子……

“你是害怕你这次做不好吗？”妹妹还没察觉出他眼神中另一丝异样的恐惧，她过去从没这么对哥哥撒娇过，眼下却锲而不舍地缠着他，“可你昨天晚上成功了，他们都说你真厉害……”

“他们没有那么说……”

“他们就是那个意思，Mr. Graves说全世界恐怕没有几个人有资格教得了你，Miss Goldstein鼓掌鼓了半天，他们就是那个意思……”

“别说了，Modesty！”

话音刚落，Credence就张着嘴巴僵住了。他的语调并不高，声音也不大，可他从来没这么对妹妹说过话，Modesty傻傻地楞在那儿，有些畏缩地盯着他。

“对不起。”他的声音更小了，“我只是真的……我不能。”

Modesty摇摇头，不接受哥哥的道歉。她刚意识到自己刚才的行为实在惹人厌烦，应该说对不起的是她，她脸颊涨红起来，抿起嘴唇难受了一阵，羞怯地坐回椅子上继续吃东西了。为了掩饰羞怯，她去拿了一瓶牛奶，剥开牛皮纸捆成的瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。

“Modesty。”

她没作声，继续握着玻璃瓶喝牛奶。

“Modesty？”

这下不能再装作听不见了。她抬起脸，用手背擦擦嘴，看向坐在身边的人。

“我是个杀人犯吗？”

Modesty握住玻璃瓶的双手突然攥紧了。

“我害死了Ma，害死了Chastity。”

Credence即使坐着，也总习惯佝着背、低垂着脑袋，这样的好处是，虽然Modesty个头还很小，兄妹俩的视线高度也没有距离太远，哪怕他嗓音再小，对方也能听到。

“我害死了Henry Shaw。我差点害死了Miss Goldstein和Mr. Scamander。”

他没有痛哭流涕、泣不成声，也没有咬牙切齿、大喊大叫。这些话如同某种无色无味的物质，从他体内某一处隐秘地分泌而出，有些随着血液涌向肢体末端，让他的手指轻微痉挛，还有些蒸发成气体，悄悄涌上他的嗓子眼，堵在那儿发酵膨胀，最后彻底哽住他，让他即使用尽全力，也发不出多大动静。

“是你杀了他们的吗？”Modesty松开手中的瓶子，她开始重新思考那个她想了很久的问题，“你想让他们死掉，所以你变成……你变成那团黑乎乎的东西，然后杀了他们吗？”

Credence轻轻摇头，却显得并没有把握，仿佛他觉得仅仅是这样的否认，也是在变相地为自己开脱。

“我不想让他们死……我不想让任何人死。可那一刻，我是那么恨他们。我恨Henry Shaw，恨Ma，我控制不住自己不去恨。然后，‘它’就突然醒过来……”

就好像他恨得越重，“那个东西”便越强壮。它从前没有那么强壮，并不是一直都是，Credence记得自己第一次意识到它的存在时，它还弱小的只像是一场太过真实的噩梦，在某个太阳高照的夏季正午把他的脑子搅和得一团漆黑，但它没有冲出来，没有对任何除了Credence之外的人造成任何伤害。

“平时我试着把它关起来。它住在这个地方。”Modesty看着他抬起手，指了指自己的胸口，“当‘它’醒过来的时候，就想要吃掉我。”

Credence艰难地停顿了片刻，她也突然走神了。她想起自己五六岁时的一场高烧，她躺在床上，烧得迷迷糊糊的，她缠着Credence从一本童话书上给她念故事，现在她突然想起了那其中的一个故事。

“和把‘它’关起来相比，被‘它’吃掉要更容易些。‘它’挣扎着醒过来的时候，很疼，重新试着把它关起来，也很疼。但当‘它’真的吃掉我以后……”

Credence远远地望向屋子另一头，思绪朝着记忆中那片铅灰色的迷雾中飘荡——当他真的被那东西吞噬后，痛觉便消失了，听觉、视觉和嗅觉也都一并钝化，世界变成毛玻璃下的风景画，所有颜色都在溶解，空间也在快速收缩，人们的尖叫声他听不到，惊恐的眼神他也看不到，那东西的感官悄然取代着他的感官，他什么都不必做，力量便充盈着他的全身，好像只要他闭上眼睛、松开拳头，就能彻底的解脱。

那一点也不痛，那是个诱惑。真正痛苦的是反抗，是重新把“它”关起来的企图。

“你记得你给我讲过的那个城堡主的故事吗，Credence？”

飘荡的思绪被Modesty的嗓音拉回到餐桌旁，他看向妹妹，疑惑地问：“城堡主？”

“那个城堡主，他的心脏会流出毒液。”

Credence想起来了，那是他曾给Modesty念过的一个童话。从前有个城堡主，他没有仆人伺候也没有娶妻生子，因为他生下来就得了一种怪病：他的心脏偶尔会流出一种致命的毒液，任何除了他之外的人若是碰到，都会瞬间暴毙。他刚从母亲肚子里出来，母亲就中毒身亡，他的父亲刚伸手抱起他，也中了毒，他的兄弟姐妹不敢再碰他，却因为拥抱父母的尸体也黏上了剩余的毒液，全部相继死去了。

从此他独自在城堡长大，终日站在高高的钟楼里，非常孤独。他终于有一天，他实在无法继续忍受这样的生活，趁夜里悄悄来到附近的集市，贴出了一张告示：只要有人能治好他的心脏，他就把自己所有的财产都送给那个人，作为酬谢。果然，第二天就有人自告奋勇，他们是一个铁匠、一个吟游诗人和一个市政官。

铁匠说：亲爱的城主，请让我为您锻造一副心脏甲胄，我会选用全世界最珍贵的铁皮，用全世界最烫的火焰把它烧热，再用全世界最冷的水来淬火，只要让您的心脏穿上它，保准被裹得严严实实、一条缝儿也不漏，再可怕的毒液也流不出了！

吟游诗人说：别听这傻瓜的胡说八道，亲爱的城主，您若是给心脏戴上铁皮，总有一天会毒死你自己的。请让我为您吟唱一段歌谣，您可别小瞧它，只要您听完这段神秘古老的歌谣，您心脏里的毒液就会全部流出，我会用我的水囊把它们一滴不漏的接进去，再交给您，您从此以后就可以自由地使用它，再也不会一不小心就害死人了！

市政官说：别听这巫医的满嘴邪说，亲爱的城主，您若是让他给您念咒，他会把您心脏里的毒液抽出来，全部占为己有，拿去毒死别人的。请跟随我去往镇子上的教堂，那里的神父会为你祈祷，净化你的心脏，让它恢复正常的跳动，再也不会造成任何伤害了！

铁匠说：别听这家伙的信口雌黄，亲爱的城主，您若是跟他走了，必定会被他们合伙绑起来，以屠母弑父的罪名绞死在集市广场上的！

铁匠、吟游诗人和市政官三人大吵起来，城堡主不知如何是好。他又惊又怕，心脏突然变得冰冷，他知道这是它流出毒液的前兆，便立刻逃回城堡、锁上大门，跑到了城堡最顶端的钟楼上，他使劲压住胸口，阻止毒液随着心脏的跳动而流出，在他几乎要窒息而死的那一刻，他忍不住松开了手，浓稠发黑的毒液瞬间喷涌而出，冒着气泡流向城堡外面，铁匠被毒死了，吟游诗人召来飞毯逃走了，市政官逃向远处的树林，撞上了一名猎人，听闻此事后，猎人爬上树林里最高的一棵树，对准钟楼上的城堡主，一箭射中他的心脏，毒液终于不再往外流了。从此以后，当地的人们终于不再提心吊胆，过上了幸福的生活。第一次听到时Modesty并不喜欢，这是个蹩脚的故事，心脏流出的毒液怎么可能流到身体外，让别人粘上呢？铁匠就算真的打造出一副铁皮，又要怎么给城堡主装备上，难道要把他的心脏挖出来？可现在，她突然又回想起这个故事。“他也不想毒死那些人，可他控制不了，不是吗？”

Modesty盘起双腿，蜷缩在椅子上，喃喃地回忆着童话里的细节。

“如果他把心脏掐住，让毒液不再流出来，心脏就不能再继续跳，他就要喘不上气来了。如果他喘不上气来，就要昏过去，什么劲都没有了，他没有了劲，还怎么把心脏掐住，让毒液别再流……”

Credence突然直起背，浑身僵硬地转过头去，看向客厅的门。Modesty被他的动作打断，没再说下去，脸上浮现出惊恐不安的神色：“怎么了？”

“好像有人在外面。”

他仓皇地站起来，却没有靠近那扇门。昨晚Mr. Graves给这层楼施了魔法，除了他们之外没有人能够瞬间移动进来，Miss Goldstein也用魔法把门彻底锁住了，不会有人能闯进来，但他仍然感到一股强烈的威胁。

“是其他住在这里的人吗？”Modesty也从椅子上下来了，她谨慎地用气息声问哥哥，“是房东吗？”

“不，不是……”Credence缓缓走上前，站在那儿停顿了几秒，“不是普通人……”

一阵突如其来的死寂，兄妹俩谁都没再出声。他们屏住呼吸听着，听门外是否有任何一丝可疑的动静，然而没有，什么声音都没有，就连空气都好像凝固住了一般，安静得让人恐惧。

“Modesty，去Miss Gold……去Tina的卧室，”Credence没有转过头来，轻声颤抖着吩咐妹妹，“她床底下，找到她说的那个沙漏，把它倒过来，快……”

Modesty没有犹豫，她立刻跑向走廊，冲进Tina的卧室，趴到地上掀起床单，看到了那个小小的袖珍沙漏。她慌张地伸过胳膊，拿出沙漏，一把将它倒扣在地板上，沙子在钻过细颈下滑的一瞬间变成血红色，她听到Credence快步朝这边走，一骨碌从床底下爬起，他进来关上门，从里面反锁，Modesty害怕地漏出了一点哭腔：“那是什么人，Credence？”

他拉着她蜷缩到床尾和墙壁间的角落里，没有回答。血红色的沙子已经静置下来，他抬起头，绝望地祈求Tina能在下一秒出现。

*** *** ***

起床洗漱后，Percival Graves省略了早餐环节，直接来到起居室里，对着靠墙放置的那座理容镜打领结。镜子旁就是书橱，他刻意在书橱前来回走动了几下，一副毫无防备的样子，无论传视球另一端的监视人是谁，都不会看出任何端倪。

他的书橱很大，与视线平行的一栏上除了书籍，还摆着一架望月镜、一个八音盒模样的门钥匙、一盏老旧的黄铜灯台和一个朴素的相框，黑白相片里穿着连身睡袍的年轻男巫不过二十岁上下，留着打卷的黑色长发，身形消瘦，笑容灿烂而疲倦，正跪立在床上往前伸手，似乎在与手持相机的人争抢镜头。书橱的架子和玻璃都相当整洁，没有一丝灰尘，打扫卫生是他从医院回到家后着手进行的第一件事——短短十几天的时间，偌大的单身公寓已经被灰尘蒙上了厚厚的一层，由于一时联系不上提供家政服务的妖精钟点工，他找出书橱里唯一那本与家务相关的咒语书，花了整个下午用魔法除尘、清洗地面、擦拭玻璃制品，Percival Graves不认为自己有洁癖，他只是无法忍受视线所及的范围内有肉眼可见的不整洁之处。

打扫屋子的过程中，他想起了一些从前的事。不是什么重要的事件，是一些琐事，当他还年轻、幼稚且软弱时，当他还并不是魔法国会安全部部长时，他也曾有一阵子过得邋里邋遢，那是一段妥协，他容许对方把换下的脏衣服就那么扔在地上，容许对方刚喝了半瓶苏格兰威士忌就缠上来跟他亲吻，他甚至容许对方将那些从欧洲带回来的脏兮兮的纪念物摆在他的露台上，那些还粘着泥巴的陶瓷制品和锈迹斑斑的部落面具，他不再坚持每天的清扫，学会把衣服一卷就扔到床尾，这些不好的习惯后来顽强地跟了他很长时间，直到多年前他只身前往欧洲，偶然拿回那张相片，才又重新恢复了往日近乎强迫症的卫生习性，再也没有让自己的住处变得脏乱过。

不过，那番打扫其实没有多大意义了，他已经决定从这里搬走。他在罗兰大道上还有一处房产，是他母亲名下的一栋褐石屋，母亲病逝后房子按照遗嘱留给了他姐姐，但姐姐常年在孟加拉研习东方宗教，并且似乎没有短期内再回美国的打算，便把房子又转给了他。他打好领结，套上西装马甲，看了一眼窗外的天气，走到衣帽架前摘下围巾和风衣，抬手看了看表，现在是上午八点，他打算去部里把近来堆积的报告看完，同时查查到底是谁授命监视他的，最后再去施施压，重新参与到Grindelwald的审讯当中——他不想任何人搅和了这次难得的机会，又让那家伙从他们的眼皮底下跑了，或者让英国人钻了什么空子要求引渡——如果一切顺利的话，他可以赶在天黑前离开，去褐石屋看一看有哪些需要添置的东西。

来到沃尔沃斯大厦时突然下起了雨，雨点并不大，但相当细密，无论近处还是远处的景物都变得灰蒙蒙的，十足令人心情低落。Graves搭乘直梯上到五十六层，刚跨出梯门就迎面撞上了高个子女孩，她怀抱着一摞羊皮纸文件，看起来急匆匆的，嘴角上还粘着一小块薄薄的浅黄色，大概是早餐面包上涂抹的橘子酱。

“嗨，部长……”

“Tina，嘴边。”

他抬起手指，在自己左侧嘴角上点了点，示意女孩找对位置赶紧擦擦。Tina愣住两秒，忽然反应过来，赶紧抬手一抹，尴尬地低头咕哝，“噢天啊，谢谢……早上走得太急了……”

“兄妹俩还好吗？”

“还好，我们出门时留了食物，把屋子锁上了，应该没什么事。哦，我得走了……”她闪身钻进直梯，对着上司瘪了瘪嘴，“有个听证会，一个蠢蛋在修复麻鸡受损建筑时弄毁了一整条街的下水管道……”

“好了，好了，去吧。”Graves理解地冲她点头，“结束后早点上来，我有事跟你说。”

直梯的门朝中间合上，Tina那声“好的部长”被淹没在嘎吱嘎吱的声响后头。他转身走向自己的办公室，进屋后挥手将壁炉里的柴火点燃，摘下围巾，桌上的羊皮纸文件堆得到处都是，有不少应该都是今天早上才添的，他的秘书Dustin短期内似乎都不会从巴黎回来了，没人能帮他整理这些，他走到椅子边，站在那儿解开袖扣，壁炉里冷不丁地传来一阵可疑的爆裂，他转过头去，火焰就在他眼前变成了绿色。

这是有人把他办公室的壁炉接入了飞路网的迹象，他立刻猜到了是谁，除了那个人之外没有谁有这个权力，他面带愠色地跨出来，站定在壁炉前，随着“啪”的一声，一个瘦小干瘪的身影踉踉跄跄地出现在了绿色火焰里。

“……跳跳？”

Percival Graves无法相信自己的眼睛，那居然是跳跳，他父亲的家养小精灵，它咳嗽着从柴火堆上走出来，抬起脑袋，狂喜又羞怯地瞪大了那双本来就够大的眼睛，“Percy少爷！”

“你什么时候这么大胆子了？”他挥开风衣的下摆，往前一步半蹲下来，“谁让你出现在我的办公室的？”

“是您父亲派我来的！”

“我就知道，除了他还有谁。”

Graves不耐烦地直起身，走到办公室门前把门关上。被称作“跳跳”的小精灵犹豫地跟上一步，又停在了原地，它身上兜着一件还算干净的小袍子，像是用窗帘布改成的，它口中的少爷走回到书桌后，重重地坐到了下去。

“主人很担心您，Percy少爷！一得知您出事了，他就想要赶来纽约，但他近来身体越来越差……”

看到主人儿子脸上阴沉的神情，跳跳不敢再擅自说下去。它两手搅在一起，光秃秃的脚趾在地上踩来踩去，Graves烦闷又无奈地叹了口气，看向桌子前头的它，对它招了招手。

“Percy少爷。”小精灵走上前去。

“他让你过来做什么？”

“主人让我来看看您是否无恙，Percy少爷，他担心那位欧洲来的黑巫师对您……”

“你看到了，跳跳，我很好，安然无恙，你现在可以回去了。”

“您瘦了许多！”跳跳突然激动地提高了嗓音，“您脸上怎么弄出了这些伤痕！您耳边的头发也……”

“我瘦了些，有几道很快就会痊愈的伤口，秃了一小块头发，除此之外没有大碍，你可以回去向他汇报了。”

“主人还得知Picquery女士批准给您放了个长假，也许您正好终于可以抽空回……”

“噢，我不打算休假，一天都不，你告诉他我从来没有什么时候比最近更忙过，没有时间回去。”

Graves拿起羽毛笔，开始唰唰地书写起什么来。跳跳欲言又止地用手指搔了搔腿，像是早就猜到了对方的反应，却还是有些伤心。

“我知道Percy少爷还在因为那件事情生主人的气……”

Graves抬起头，眼神瞬间变得冰冷。跳跳暂时闭上了嘴，但没忍住多久，又蹦豆子似的说了下去：“主人当时全是为了Percy少爷着想才那么做的，主人不想看到Percy少爷因为一个，一个……”

家养小精灵仿佛一时没能找到合适的词语，它的态度原本是那么低贱卑微，而此刻谈及那个它找不到词语形容的人，那双大眼睛里顷刻间充满了鄙夷和嫌恶，“……一个、一个心术不正的魅惑之人耽误了您的……”

这是最后一根稻草，Graves受够了。他一把推开椅子，起身走到桌子前，揪起小精灵后颈的衣领回到壁炉前，将它丢在地上。

“回去告诉他，我不需要他操心，让他管好自己，不要再去侵犯任何人的生活就够了。”

“主人全是为了您好，Percy少爷！”跳跳痛苦地抓着自己的大耳朵，流出了豌豆大小的眼泪，“您当时还年轻，不知道自己在做什么，您原本是交过女朋友的，只不过一时鬼迷心窍，被那个叫Patrick的邪恶男孩……”

它没能把话说完，就发不出声音了。Graves将它一把提起，扔回壁炉中的绿色火焰里，冷冷地低语了一声“老家宅邸”，爆裂声再次响起，小精灵不见了。


	5. Chapter 5

Tina跌跌撞撞地冲进会议室后门，扫视了一圈，在后排那个熟悉的红发女孩身边发现了稀稀拉拉的几个空位。她匆忙地跑过去坐下，把怀里抱着的一叠牛皮纸放在腿上，那是她的报告草稿，这个听证会没什么值得听的，她打算利用时间把报告写完，本来以为会迟到，但她抬起头来看了一眼会议室正前方，那边还有两三张重要人物的位子空着，看来她还不算来得最晚的。

她深吸了口气，看向一旁的女孩。那是Ruby，新晋成立的整顿小组的成员，她们从备考傲罗资格考试期间就认识了，一直是好朋友，她虽然最终没能考过，但比Tina早几年以文职身份进入国会工作，在内务部做档案员，偶尔兼任会议记录。

“你们的头儿还没到？”Tina凑近她问，“我还以为已经开始了呢，差点跑断腿。”

“我估计今天是开不成了。本来就没什么好讨论的，那家伙的魔杖到了检修年限，自己懒得去找人保养，结果把复原咒施成那样，责任不是他是谁的？”Ruby兴致缺缺地用羽毛笔的上端戳了戳自己蓬松的刘海，“头儿今天一早和其他几位长官去见主席，整个上午都没见着他人影。”

“在哪？”

“好像还是在‘秘阁’吧。你知道他们都喜欢去那间屋子谈事情，我真不理解，那儿连窗户都没有一扇，总是黑乎乎的。”

Tina望向那几张空着的座椅，不由地走了神。Ruby转过脸，笑嘻嘻地看向她：“对了，我都忘记恭喜你被调回重案部了。晚上喝酒去？”

“噢，谢谢，不过我今晚有点事，改天吧。”

“好吧。但你得跟我说说，那天到底什么情况？”

“什么什么情况？”

Ruby警觉地对着周围扫视了一圈，像是不希望那些精彩内幕被外人听去了似的，“就是，你知道，那天在地铁站里呀！那真的是个默默然？我以为美国根本没有默然者，我只在写欧洲巫师史的书里读到过，一直觉得像是瞎编的。还有那位英国来的‘怪物饲养者’先生，我听说他的哥哥长得可帅了，还有Grindelwald，你看到他的脸了？他长得帅吗？”

她连珠炮似的低声把一连串问题抛出来，直到自己说完，才注意到黑发女孩正望着桌面发呆，根本没听见自己的话。

“嘿，‘女士’？”她用羽毛笔在Tina胳膊上轻轻一戳，“听见我的问题了吗？”

“那间秘阁，他们过去在那里开会讨论事情，我记得都是Mr. Graves牵头的，从来没有哪一次他不在场……”

眼看对方显然没听见自己先前的话，Ruby眯起眼睛，扭回头来，百无聊赖地耸了耸肩，“我看不能怪他们，你们头儿最近搞的这一出确实够蹊跷的。”

“我也知道，我知道这件事之后，国会里一些人对他挺怀疑，他们甚至——”Tina突然一顿，险些把部长在家里被监视的事说漏嘴了。她警觉地咳嗽了两声，重新凑近红发女孩，把重点放回到心中的疑问上，“但是，他们还不至于真想把他踢走吧？”

听了Tina这话，Ruby突然对她投来古怪的一瞥。

“怎么了？”Tina稍稍往后仰了仰，被对方那眼神弄得一头雾水，“我说错话了吗？”

“你被从傲罗队伍踢出去也不到半年，Tina，怎么可能连这个都不知道？”Ruby压低嗓音，“Percival Graves是你的上司，不是我的，你怎么现在还问出这种……”

“我不像你，Ruby，我没那么擅长打探办公室八卦！而且他一直不算是我的顶头上司，我上面还有两个人向他汇报呢，他……”

“这可不是什么办公室八卦，小妞！按照规矩来说，我本来就应该跟你们部门的人保持距离……”女孩神色不太放松地再次看向周围，确认没有人正在偷听她们的闲聊，“如果不是因为我认识你那么久，我都要怀疑你是不是受命来找我打探口风的了，你以为内务部最近为什么突然要成立那个什么破小组？我们头儿最近盯得特别紧，根本不……”

Ruby的上司是内务部部长Alexander Grimsditch的秘书，也是整顿小组的组长。她兀自停下话头，紧张地舔了下嘴唇，似乎有些后悔自己为什么把话题引到了这个方向。

“这到底是什么意思，Ruby？”

“也没什么，你当我没说好了。我其实也不清楚。”

“Ruby？”Tina在位置上坐直了腰，立刻比眼前的女孩高出半头，气急败坏地努力压低嗓音，“你都把话说了一半了，现在又告诉我你也不清楚？”

“我不想因为多嘴惹麻烦，最近本来就够乱的了。”

“Graves现在是我的上司，我只是想听一听关于他的传言而已，不管真的假的……”

“不，你还是去问别人吧。”

Tina眯起眼睛。她忽然想起前几天Queenie跟她提起的那件事，当时她还没放在心上，她本来就不是个对绯闻八卦十分敏感的人，而此时此刻——

“Ruby，Celia知道你在跟Sam幽会吗？”

红发女孩猛地怔住，难堪又气恼地在Tina胳膊上掐了一把：“谁、谁跟你瞎说的？我没有……”

“你真的没有？”

Ruby底气不足地瞪了她半天，最终泄下气来，“不是我主动的，Sam他……”

“跟我把刚才那番话说完，我就保证不去Celia那里多嘴——前提是你别再跟他继续下去了，我真不知道你怎么想的，Ruby，跟有女朋友的人厮混！你以前可还不至于这样。”

“好了好了，我说就是了。你得保证不告诉任何人这是我跟你说的，而且，我其实也不清楚具体是怎么一回事，都是听来看来的，我就是个打字员，平时的活儿根本不涉及他们那些……”

“我保证，Ruby，我只是好奇而已。”Tina故作轻松地做了个鬼脸，“就当是聊八卦嘛，我感觉这半年里我错过了好多，都怪那个密不透风的地下室。”

Ruby深吸了一口气，收起羽毛笔。

“好吧，反正也不止我一个人知道，很多人私底下都在说这事，就算我不说，你迟早也会从别人那里听到。你刚才问，他们是不是想让Graves走人，对吧？”

“嗯，或者类似的，给他无限期强制休假，挂个闲职，想办法把他赶走？”

Ruby点点头，又摇摇头，“我明白你的意思，但那是不太可能的，至少在这次事件之前完全不可能，他们做不到。你真的一点都不了解他在国会里的权力，Tina？”

“我觉得我还算挺了解的，至少在跟你聊天之前。”Tina不大甘心地搜肠刮肚起来，“我查过他的很多资料，他在伊芙莫尼的学业经历，他在国会里的晋升记录，我也去找过那些写到他家族的书籍，我知道Gondulphus Graves是当年的十二傲罗里……”

“这都是纸面上的东西，伊芙莫尼的一年级小孩都能想办法看到。”

Tina顿时闭上了嘴。她当时就是托留校任职的同学在图书馆里替她借到了那些书，偷偷用假影咒翻阅的。

“所以……他们并不打算把他赶走，因为他的地位坚不可摧？”

“没有什么‘他们’，Tina，只有Picquery和她身边的几个人而已。她的确正在想办法弄走Graves——因为如果她再没动作，Graves就要把她彻底架空了。”

Ruby若无其事地平视前方，只用最小的幅度开合嘴唇，不让人看出来她正在和重案部的女傲罗低声耳语。Tina不可置信地瞪着她，几乎忘了要掩饰自己的震惊，直到Ruby在桌子下狠狠抓了她的手腕一把，她才反应过来，勉强恢复平静的神色。

“把Picqury架空？可、可这怎么可能，他一直是Picquery最信任……”

“他们是主席和部长，难道你以为他们会在下属面前像两个小孩那样大摆脸色、互相揭底？他们还亲亲密密地一起跳过舞呢，我记得特别清楚，就在17年还是18年的圣诞舞会上，那时候McCurdy刚被你上司调到了开罗，说是让他牵头一个什么重要的国会与学术机构合作的项目，结果再也没见他回来过。谁知道那家伙现在是死是活。”

“McCurdy？Grimsditch之前的那位秘书？”

“就是他。他是Picquery一手提拔上来的，在那之前内务部基本是他说了算，Grimsditch只是个空职，那几年重案部被他整得翻天覆地，Graves手底下走得最近的那批傲罗全在他手里栽过。”

“为什么？”

“因为和Graves一样行事呗。滥用职权什么的，做什么决定都是事后才上报，根本不把其它部门放在眼里，当然了，除了内务部以外，当时也确实没几个其它部门能威胁到他们——你知道司法部的部长是Graves的舅舅吗？你不知道——总之那次他把McCurdy弄走，对Picquery是很大的打击，听说她在办公室捏碎了丹麦巨人族送她的一个玻璃啤酒杯，结果当天晚上的舞会，Graves邀请她跳舞，她没有拒绝，还跟他一直谈笑，光彩照人得不得了。这只是其中一件，Graves背后的手段多了去了，Picquery虽然也不是开玩笑的人物，但毕竟没有Graves整个家族做后盾，说真的，要不是这次突然冒出来个Grindelwald搅得一团乱，Picquery手里的实权大概已经握不住了。”

Ruby这番“办公室八卦”的信息量太大，Tina竟一时没能全部消化。她满脑子疑问，只能捡起最新生出的一个说：“就算这都是真的，既然Grindelwald的出现坏了Graves的好事，为什么人们还会怀疑他跟Grindelwald之间有合谋，而不是怀疑Picquery？”

Ruby摊开手抬了起来，一副“谁在乎”的表情，“大概人们觉得他跟Grindelwald的政见挺相合的吧，我不知道。虽然他还不至于要把全北美的麻鸡都屠了或者变成奴隶什么的，但我早就听说他对……”

会议室外突然传来一阵急促而刺耳的钟声，在场包括Tina在内的所有傲罗几乎一齐站立起来，那是魔法暴露等级达到“紧急”的警报，上一次被敲响还是数天前默然者在纽约街头大肆横行的时候。Tina抱起牛皮纸、翻过后排的桌子直冲后门，她的心脏提到了嗓子眼，跳得像是打鼓，直梯前进进出出挤满了人，她大喊一声：“出了什么事？！”

“没多大事，至少没有哪个地铁站又被炸了。”直梯里的妖精Red探过身子，对她打了个招呼，“是Gellert Grindelwald，他逃走了。”

 

Graves站在壁炉前，垂下来的手指还在轻微发抖。火焰已经变回了蓝色，他望着那闪烁的火舌，想起自己还有正经事要做，心烦意乱地深吸了口气，抽出魔杖，对着壁炉轻念了一句咒语。火焰仿佛被从中挑开，凭空生出一团翠绿色的浓烟，他低语出某个名字，浓烟便翻卷着变成紫红色，片刻之后，一个中年男人上半身的影子出现了。

“早上好，Alex。”

“你不应该这么快就回来。”Alexander Grimsditch眼里并没有惊讶，只是嗓音听起来颇为烦闷，“在家歇几天并不会有什么影响……”

“好让你的人继续全天候监视我？”

Grimsditch挑起眉毛，只显得有些惊讶，丝毫没有被戳破的困窘，“你知道那是老手段了，对谁都用过。Picquery让我盯着你点儿，我总不能一点行动都没有吧？”

“你至少可以提前告诉我一声，免得让我哪天早上起来洗完澡，光着身子在书橱前晃悠。”

对方没什么幽默感地干巴巴笑了一声，Graves背着手转身走了一步，又转回来，抬起眼盯着紫烟里的男人，“你们进行到什么程度了？”

“查完了你前三个月的飞路网记录和猫头鹰收寄记录，都先过了我的手，没发现什么可疑的，就算有，我也帮你处理了。过几天可能会派人打报告去要求你上交魔杖，检查你这段时间施放的所有进攻性咒语，你到时候配合点。”

“我什么时候不配合过？”他抬起双手，一副无辜的样子，“重案部有哪个傲罗敢不配合你，我首先教训。”

“你少来这套，我没心情跟你说这些有的没的。我不年轻了，Percival，我已经没那个精力也没那个耐心继续帮你了，这阵子风头过去，我打算辞职，Mary的身体越来越差，我想多陪陪她。”

Graves盯着男人的脸部投影，往前凑近了些，甚至略微弯下腰，像是在仔细研习对方的表情。过了好一会儿，他才直起腰，左手将魔杖插回裤兜，慢吞吞地开口道：“是Mary的心脏，对吗，我记得她心脏一直不好。”

“先天的，她家人都那样。”

“她还在圣丹尼斯医院？”

“除了那里，没有别的巫师医院有条件接收她那样的病人。她的情况很复杂……”

“所以，如果圣丹尼斯医院拒绝继续为她提供护理和治疗，她就没别的地方可去了？”

如果Grimsditch真的身处这间天花板开阔的办公室里，他瞬间变得铁青的粗壮脸颊一定比现在让Graves看得更清楚。

“你什么意思？”他故作沉着地压低了是嗓音问，“你在说什么，Percival？”

“没什么，我只是突然想起来，圣丹尼斯医院的副院长还欠我一个人情。当初我帮他的妹妹逃脱了一宗指控，那傻丫头涉嫌与几个麻鸡酒保有染。这不算什么大忙，但他很疼爱他的妹妹，所以……”

“有话直说吧，告诉我你觉得我应该怎么做？”

“还要让我告诉你应该怎么做？”Graves的语调突然完全变了，“你知道你要怎么做——老实在你的位子上呆着，别再摇摆不定地当墙头草，别再以为你骗得了我，你知道你说谎的技术差得惊人吗？”

“你……”

“我从欧洲回来那天就找人去飞路网局销掉了我这半年的记录，你上哪去查？还有猫头鹰，我已经很久没有用书信跟人交流过了，你倒告诉我，你都查到我这两个月给谁寄过信，又都收了谁的信？”

Goldhead是他的猫头鹰，早几个月前就飞到孟加拉去找了他姐姐。紫色浓烟里的内务部头子恼羞成怒地攥紧了拳头，眼神里除了愤怒，还有一丝难以令人察觉的畏惧。

“Picquery授意查我、监视我的人根本不是你，我知道，她早就不信任你了。老实说吧，现在是谁在干你该干的事？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”Graves笑了，“你不知道她找了谁暗中接替你的职务？”

“是的，我不知道，就像你说的那样，她早就不信任我了！”Grimsditch几乎是暗自咆哮了起来，窝囊又绝望，“可能是她身边那个刚升上去的年轻人，那个小波兰佬，也有可能是情报部的某个家伙……”

壁炉前的男人突然抬起一边手臂，示意他闭嘴。屋外传来了钟鸣声，Graves掏出他的那只怀表，看到指针指向红色的“紧急”一栏内，他立刻意识到发生了什么，挥手熄灭柴火上那团紫色浓烟，抓起围巾冲出门外，径直走向Tina的办公室。

“Goldstein？”他随手拦下一个重案部的成员，是个他并不认识的新面孔，“你看见Goldstein了吗？”

“没、没有，部长，大家都被集合下去了……”年轻人回头望向Tina的桌子，“她可能也在下面，我不知道发生了什么……”

“是Grindelwald，他逃走了，没有别的可能性。好了，快下去吧！”

年轻傲罗像是还没反应过来，只顺从又敬重地对他点了点头，便慌张地奔向直梯。他顺着对方先前的目光看向Tina的办公桌，一抹小小的红色映入了视线，他走过去，看清了桌角上的那个小沙漏，里面的细沙全部变成了不正常的深红色，像是刚刚收集进去的新鲜的血液，这是个挺落后的小玩意儿了，Graves不记得自己上一次使用它是什么年代，他一把抓起它，另只手抽出魔杖，幻影移形的一瞬间他有些轻微的作呕，等到双脚踩稳地面，耳边的风声消失，他睁开眼睛，花了三四秒钟的时间才看清眼前的地面。

走廊里弥漫着女用香水的甜味，屋子里寂静无声。

“Modesty？”他面朝客厅，缓缓倒退着往后走，“你们在里面吗？”

他伸出手拉开客房的门，里面空无一人。他继续后退，看到一间卧室的门紧闭着，他试着转动把手，发现从里面反锁了。

“阿拉霍洞开。”

他推门进去，看到兄妹俩蜷缩着躲在角落里，总算松了口气。

“Mr. Graves……”

“是我，没事。你们……”

没等Credence开口告诉他，Graves就感觉到了。屋子外面有人，他重新抓紧魔杖，举起另一只手的手指比在嘴巴前面，示意兄妹俩别出声，他放轻脚步，慢慢走出卧室，靠近客厅里的那扇房门。他极其谨慎地踱到门后，用脸侧贴上去，门板很厚，他没有听见任何呼吸声或衣料摩挲声，他悄悄将魔杖举高，一手缓慢地往门把上搭过去。Tina对门把手施了魔法，他立刻察觉到了，但如果外面站着的是他想象的那个人，这点魔法并不足以阻止他。

“昏昏倒地！”

他挥出魔杖，一股亮蓝色的力量直直穿透门板，打了出去。依然没有声音，没有痛呼、闪躲或人体倒地的动静，他再次用咒语把门打开，外面什么人都没有。

他跨出去，下了一楼。一间公寓的门敞开着，矮胖的女人横倒在地上，显然是被用了石化咒，她八成是房东，在撞破那个闯入者时受到了攻击。他挥手将她挪进去，另一边手挥杖关上门，同时轻语“一忘皆空”，他隔着实物施放咒语的能力似乎也受到了影响，没有过去那么敏捷灵光了，踩上阶梯跨回Tina的公寓时他看到了Modesty，Credence站在她身后，一大一小两个人杵在客厅里望着他，脸上是畏惧又担忧的神情。

“那人离开了。”

Modesty还在轻微地发着抖，她紧紧攥着身边的高个子男孩，小声问：“那是谁？”

“我不确定。”Graves反手关上门，“但他暂时应该还不打算做什么。现在没事……”

话音未落，晕眩感骤然袭来，身子便毫无预兆地失去了平衡，让他松开了手。失重感在太阳穴两边骤然炸开，眼前猛地变暗，魔杖从手中滑落，他颤颤巍巍地向身后倒去，一边胳膊还在挣扎着想要扶住什么，男孩眼疾手快地上前揽住他，让他靠着自己，慢慢走到沙发边坐下。

“Mr. Graves？”小女孩的尖细嗓音在他不远处响起，“Mr. Graves？”

他睁开眼睛，努力大口呼吸着，重新看清了眼前的人。

“我没事，只是有点……”清醒过来后，他的第一反应是微笑，虽然笑得有些吃力，“可能是有点低血糖，现在好了。没事了。”

他轻轻侧过头来，瞥见男孩的手还放在自己的肩膀上。男孩也这才反应过来似的，赶忙把胳膊收了回去，站在一边，几秒钟后又绕过沙发走向餐桌，弯下腰在糖果盒里挑拣，选了几颗金币巧克力，拿在手里走回来，却没有直视靠坐在沙发上的男人。

他把巧克力糖塞到了妹妹手里。Modesty看了他一眼，立刻明白了他的意思，她抓着糖走到Graves面前，伸出手递给了他。

“谢谢你，Modesty。”Graves接过巧克力糖，剥开一片放到嘴里，他从始至终都看着小女孩，像是完全没有察觉到Credence刚才的行为一样，“我现在感到好多了。”

他吃下一片，又剥了一片。Modesty现在已经不怎么怵他了，甚至有一点点愿意亲近他的意思，她从Graves腿上又拿走一片金币巧克力，自告奋勇地帮他把金色的锡纸剥开。

“噢，谢谢你，我一直不擅长剥糖纸，总会弄得手指头黏乎乎的。”他把巧克力放进嘴里，一边吮吸那令人舌头干渴的浓烈甜味，一边歪过头来，温柔又惹人亲近地打量小女孩，“你穿这身衣服真漂亮，Modesty。你让我想起不久前去看的一场儿童芭蕾舞剧，那个领舞的小姑娘和你一般大，不过，你比她要好看得多。”

“真的吗？”

Modesty不假思索地问了出来，然后才感到一阵脸红，有些扭捏地低下头，不太自在地用手揪袖子上的蕾丝绣线。

“真的。你喜欢跳舞吗？”

Modesty点点头，没点几下，又停住了，“但我没学过。”

“有些人不需要学也可以跳得很棒。”

她不太确定地抬起脸，像是有些隐隐的开心，又不想显得特别开心。她看了看沙发上的男人，又回头看了一眼Credence，男孩腼腆地给了她一个鼓励的眼神，她眯起眼睛偷偷笑了一下，像是终于鼓起了勇气，她后退了几步，给自己找到一片不会撞到任何东西的空地，然后稳住重心，由快到慢地原地旋转了起来。

百褶裙飘动出一个美丽而精致的弧度，还有她浅金色的头发，她不知道什么时候弄松了辫子，发圈已经不知道掉到哪儿去了。Credence望着她，眼里的警惕和防备连日来第一次彻底消失，他的眼尾皱起，嘴角轻轻上翘，Modesty旋转的身影成为他眼中最明亮的一抹色彩，他安静地笑了，Graves也笑了，他鼓起掌，抬头瞥向男孩，他看到男孩的笑容，突然愣住，直到Modesty精疲力尽地停了下来，喘着气兴奋地走回来，他都没能把目光从男孩脸上移开，依然那么愣着，连搁在他腿上的巧克力金币纷纷滑落了下来，他都没有注意。Modesty注意到他在发愣，她还沉浸在旋转的喜悦里，这么多天的恐惧害怕都丢在了脑后，她擦了擦脑门上渗出来的细密汗珠，大着胆子伸出小手，在男人眼前快速晃了晃，“Mr. Graves？”

“噢……Modesty，棒极了，我简直看呆了。”

他回过神来，把视线从Credence脸上移开，侧身凑到脚边捡起巧克力金币，分给Modesty一片，自己还留着两片。他从沙发上站起身，把巧克力从锡纸里剥出来，一片放进自己嘴里，另一片往前递出去，送到了男孩嘴边。

Credence的笑容又变回了紧张无措，他抬起胳膊，本能地想要接到手里，男人却反臂一晃，不让他用手抓住，用近乎命令的嗓音柔声吩咐道：““张开嘴。”

Credence猛地抬起眼，受惊般地望向他。

 

*** *** ***

 

在男孩做出任何反应之前，Graves放下胳膊，像是回过神来似的，把巧克力递进了男孩手里。这一系列举动十足奇怪，但又没出格到能让Credence鼓起勇气发问，或让他自己也感到不得不做出些解释的程度，他什么都没说，转身走回到沙发旁，Modesty把金色的糖纸叠成了一团，拿在手里捏来捏去的，她望着地毯，注意力又被那堆书吸引走了，Graves挨着她坐下，把裤兜里的小沙漏拿了出来。

“Tina也有一个。”Modesty瞅见他手里的沙漏，转身望向卧室，“她说如果有危险，就让我们把它倒过来……”

“你知道它叫什么吗？”

Modesty摇摇头，眼里充满好奇。

“它叫‘血沙漏’，不是因为里面装着血，而是因为当它们其中一个被倒过来时——它们总是成对出现的——另外一个的沙子就会变成血红色。巫师们过去喜欢在彼此之间拿它报警或做提醒，不过现在已经有些过时了。”

他把沙漏递给Modesty，她接到手里，立刻研究了起来，一边研究，一边走向刚才他们躲藏的那间卧室，大概是去找床底下的那另一个去了。客厅现在只剩下他和Credence，他的目光投过去，男孩立刻低下头躲开了。

Graves感到莫名的后悔。Credence很少笑，甚至鲜少对着除了妹妹之外的人舒展开眉眼，几分钟前的那个笑容转瞬即逝，而现在他几乎已经想不起那个笑的模样了，他的脑海里浮现出另一张年轻的脸，另一副笑容，而在此之前，他从未注意到Credence与那个人在样貌上的相似之处。

Credence走到餐桌旁，从糖果盒里找出了一个茶包。他转身来到炉子前，或许是想要烧一壶水，又或是想要缓解眼下这片稍显尴尬的沉默，他提起搁在水池里的小茶壶，望着炉灶上那四片圆圆的支架，那下面好像并没有连接瓦斯，就只是纯粹的支架，他手里抓着茶包，有些不知所措，Graves的脚步声从后面传来，他有些慌乱地埋下脸，再次尝试寻找什么可以打得着火的东西。

“想烧水？”

Graves在他身边停下，对着炉灶伸过手随意一展，小小的火焰凭空地蹿了出来，热烘烘的。

“谢谢。”Credence把茶壶放到火上，“我没找到打火的……”

“应该是我说谢谢。”

Graves刚才把风衣脱了下来，现在身上只剩马甲、领带和白衬衣，没有了通体深色的覆盖，整个人看起来随和了不少。他双手插进裤兜，转身倚靠着灶台，低头打量Credence手里抓着茶包，又歪过脸来看他的眼睛，“还是说这茶不是泡给我的？”

Credence意外地摇摇头，又赶忙点了点头。Graves笑了，随即也点点头，两手从裤兜里抽出来，站直身子。

“我知道。谢谢你。”

男孩望着他，终于放松了些，睫毛不再慌张地眨动，视线移回到噗噗冒气的茶壶嘴上。水沸得比他想象得要快得多，他找到一块抹布，包住金属材质的壶提手，小心提起来搁到旁边，壶嘴立刻安静了。他捻起茶包上那根拴着吊牌的棉线，放进一个干净茶杯里，提起壶倒水进去，动作熟练又小心，带着一股纯真的专注。

Graves发现，当男孩专心致志地做一件什么事时，或当他暂时忘记了自己正被人注视着时，他的背佝得就没有那么厉害，眼神也不再躲闪了。他很瘦，身上没有足够的脂肪把那件略显臃肿的毛衣撑满，两颊的颧骨突出，或许也是瘦的缘故，Graves怀疑他在长身体的那几年没有吃饱，骨头长了，肉却没有跟着长，他大概也很少出门运动，原本就浅的肤色因为缺少日照而更加苍白，鼻梁和左眼皮上能清楚地看到伤痕，不知道是什么时候弄上去的。

开水的热气源源不断地从茶杯里往外冒，Credence捏起垂在外面的茶包吊牌，提起来轻轻地上下晃动。深绿色的物质迅速从茶包里往外扩散，如同水里的烟雾，餐桌上还有一瓶牛奶，他不确定Graves喝茶是否加奶，他侧过脸来，发现对方还没有熄灭炉灶上的那一小团火苗。

Graves迎上他的视线，好像并不打算做出什么。

“你自己就可以熄了它，不需要咒语。”Graves冲着火苗抬抬下巴，“这对你来说不成问题。”

Credence看回炉灶上那抔小小的蓝色火焰，手握着茶杯，迟迟没有伸出来。

“我不知道我应不应该，先生。”

“应不应该什么？把火熄了？”

他摇头，“应不应该学习……这些。”

“为什么不？”

Graves的眼神告诉男孩他其实明白原因，但他想听男孩自己说出来，然后再尝试反驳。

“我也许控制不了。”他试着提高音量，不要每次说话几乎都只有他自己能听见，“会伤到人。”

“你昨天就控制得很好。那并不容易做到，徒手让酒瓶飘起来，固定高度和角度，再让它下倾。很多孩子也许要练习几个月，甚至半年，用魔杖。而你自己摸索着就成功了。”

Credence低头听着，没有出声。

“你害怕你体内的那股力量会再跑出来，是么？”Graves猜测他还不知道那力量的名字，“你知不知道，它是怎么形成的？”

Credence摇摇头，放开了茶杯，脊背又弯曲了下去。Graves不喜欢看他这样。

“有些拥有魔法天赋的孩子——像你这样的孩子——因为身处的环境所迫，或出于别的什么原因，不得不压抑自己的能力。压抑到一定程度后，这股神秘的黑暗力量会在他们体内生长而出，慢慢变得强大，最后毫无预兆地爆发出来，造成破坏。”

他暂停了片刻，没有急着把更多的信息一股脑塞给面前的年轻人。过了几秒钟后，他缓慢而沉静地继续解释：“它很不常见，我们甚至以为美国根本没有，至少这几个世纪里都没有过。对于它的记载大多出自欧洲人的书籍，描述也不尽相同，没有人真的了解它究竟是怎么一回事。”

Credence依旧没有说话。他端起茶杯啜了一口，确定温度适宜后，才抬起来继续喝下去，他用余光瞥着Credence低垂的肩膀，再次放低了音量，“这股力量，或者说这个寄生体，我们称它为‘默默然’，而它所寄生的孩子，被叫做‘默然者’。他们一般不会活过十岁，默默然会逐渐耗尽他们的生命。你是个例外。”

Credence想起对方——不是Mr. Graves，是那个顶替成他的男人，他这样在心里提醒自己——曾对他说，他是个奇迹。他不觉得自己是个奇迹，如果一定要形容的话，他想，自己或许是个难得一见的厄运。

“所以，远离魔法并不能保证让你控制住那股力量，相反的，那可能会雪上加霜。”Graves熄灭了灶上的火，提起茶壶，给自己添满，“但如果你愿意去了解魔法，了解你自己，或许最终能够找到与它和平共处的方法。”

“有办法把它消灭吗？”Credence仍然低着头，“我不想与它共处。”

“我不知道。即使有，无论那是什么方法，对你来说都很危险。”

“我愿意试。”

“我不希望你试。你可能会受到很大的伤害。”Graves的嗓音变得严肃，“可能会死。”

Credence的眼神告诉Graves，他觉得自己可能值得那个结局，如果没有别的办法了的话。他觉得那或许就是他应得的。

“它是你的一部分，你不能逃避这个，你得承认它和你是共存的。但那不意味着你永远都会被它掌控，不一定永远都得是这样，你活过了十岁，你撑到了现在，也许你还可以做到更多——也许有一天你可以彻底控制它，让它听从你的意志，而不是你屈从于它。”

Graves注意到男孩的眼睛瞟向了一边，像是想起了什么事情。

“Mr. Graves……”

“嗯？”

“这是那个人想要的吗？”

他反应过来男孩在说Grindelwald，这有些出乎意料。

“他对我说，‘你可以控制它’。他想要让我跟他一起走。这是他想要的吗，让我学会控制‘它’，掌握它的力量？”

“是的。因为他也渴望它的……”

Graves的话音停住了。他蹙起眉头，望着男孩低垂的双眼。

“你是想问，我为什么也希望你学会控制它，是吗？”他上前半步，距离男孩不过一拳的距离了，“你是在想这个？”

Credence显然鼓足了勇气，才能在他的注视下点头承认。

“我害死了三个人，无论那是不是我故意的。我知道我是个逃犯。在地铁站里的时候，那位女士下令杀死我……”

“你在想，为什么我的选择和他们不一样。为什么我没有把你抓起来，甚至直接给你死刑，对么？”

他知道自己问的是对的，即使Credence已经不敢再点头了。

“因为和Miss Goldstein一样，我相信你是无辜的。我相信杀人的不是你，是寄生在你身体里的那个东西。至于为什么我希望你能学会控制它，学会掌握它的力量……”

Graves退后几步，不再看着男孩的眼睛。

“因为我想让你自由。”

在这之后过了很久，Credence才终于明白，此时Graves所说的自由，究竟是指什么。然而这一刻，他并没能听懂，这并不怪他，“自由”的就像“幸福”或者“快乐”，不曾出现在他过去十九年的生命里，而眼下他只是凭借一股盲目的直觉选择相信对方，哪怕上一次这样的盲目让他几乎送了命。他无法抗拒。

“我害怕了很多年……”他有些出神地低声呢喃道，“我以为我是个罪人，是个怪物。”

对于除了他自己以外的人来说，或许很难想象那到底意味着什么，即便是Percival Graves也体会不到，没有人能体会得到。然而，Credence感到自己背上那副长久以来压迫着他的重量稍稍变轻了，好像有人抬起手试图拉起它们，虽然没完全拉起来，但依然让他好受了些。

至少他现在知道那到底是什么了。它有名字，有历史，在别人身上也发生过，即使这些认知不足以打消他内心的恐惧，也没能为他提供永久的解脱，但他终于知道它来自何处了。

“我一直以为那是上帝在惩罚我。我那么害怕它。”

“恐惧并不值得羞耻，Credence。你有理由恐惧。”

“你有恐惧的事情吗，Mr. Graves？”

话音刚落，男孩自己也愣住了。问题是那么自然而然地就他被说出，他似乎一时间忘记了对方是谁，也忘记了自己是谁，他刚要思考该如何收回这个逾矩的、不懂分寸的问题，对方却慎重而认真地开口回答了：“当然。每个人都有恐惧。”

Graves的眼神给了他一种错觉，仿佛他们已经认识了很久，足够亲密到可以讨论这样私人的问题，他忍不住追问：“你最害怕什么？”

男人苦涩地垂眼笑了笑，但没有保持多久。显然有那么一瞬间，他在犹豫是否真的要和男孩继续这个话题，他本可以轻易地把这一页翻过去，用无伤大雅的玩笑或什么风度翩翩的提议糊弄过去，但他盯着炉灶上那几处烧焦的痕迹，陷入了记忆中的某处沼泽里，他或许只是在心里自言自语，没意识到声音已经发了出来：“我最害怕，我没办法保护我爱的人。”

“家人？”

这是Credence的第一反应，他想到了Modesty。Graves眼神空洞地抬起脸，随口附和男孩给出的选项，“是啊，家人。”

他的目光回到Credence脸上，很久没有移开。他希望Credence能再笑笑，却一时没能想起什么能把男孩逗笑的话，他忽然从裤兜中抽出魔杖，抬高到脸前，没有取得男孩的同意便朝着他耳后轻柔地一挥，男孩头颅上那片长度尴尬的黑发忽然开始伸展，不一会儿就触到了脸颊、下巴甚至肩膀，齐整地发梢变得参差不齐，变得卷曲，男孩不知所措地后退了半步，大腿碰上了一口平底锅的把手，他赶忙转过身，伸手去扶住，长长的卷发随着他的动作晃到了眼前，他愣在那儿，扭头望回男人手中的魔杖，虽然并没有显得十分畏惧或愤怒，但仍然吓得不轻。

“别怕，这只是个简单的……”Graves也愣住了几秒，这才反应过来，本能地伸过没有拿魔杖的那只手，想要触碰他，向他表示自己并没有恶意，“我只是觉得你或许需要……”

“Credence？！”

Modesty不知道什么时候回到了客厅，手里攥着那那对小沙漏，注意力却已经彻底被吸引到了哥哥的新模样上。她朝着炉子一路小跑过来，两眼盯着Credence，兴奋得不得了，抬起手指着他：“你的头发！你有长头发了！”

Credence不知道该说些什么，只能看着她咯咯地傻笑出声，伸出胳膊拉住他的手，拖着他往前走出两步，好让自己看个清楚。Credence前一秒钟还沉浸在慌乱中，这下被妹妹又叫又拉的，更是有些迷糊了，他回头望了望Graves，又看回Modesty，男人和妹妹都在盯着她看，只有他自己还完全不知道自己现在变成了什么样。

“我没有征求他的意见，不确定他喜不喜欢。”Graves走过来，手里还握着魔杖，“如果你不喜欢，Credence，没关系，我可以帮你……”

“不！”

Modesty大叫着打断了他，她重新抓紧哥哥的双手，很是着急地摇晃起来，就差连蹦带跳了，“不要变回去！”

Graves被小女孩的高声请求吓了一跳，他作势收回魔杖，伸手拍了拍Modesty的肩膀，好让她冷静些，“好，好，我不变。但你得问问Credence他……”

“你也喜欢现在这样，对吗Credence？”Modesty抬头瞪着哥哥，唯恐得到不同的答案，“你喜欢的对吧？”

“我、我看不到。”

Credence原本有些难堪，但Modesty的激烈反应倒多多少少帮他放松了些。他被Modesty拉着转了个身，原来炉灶就正对着一个靠墙摆放的老式梳妆台，她把镜子前的那些相框、化妆品和小盆栽挪开，好让Credence能看清楚，他望着镜子里那个长头发的人，花了很长时间才接受那居然是他自己。

“你喜欢吗？”Modesty探出身子拦在他面前，比他还要紧张，“不喜欢？”

从Modesty的表情来看，Credence猜测如果自己摇头，她大概会皱起鼻子哭给他看。他说不上来喜欢或不喜欢，那真的太奇怪、太不像他了，虽然他确实不喜欢自己过去的发型，但如今镜子里的那个人太过陌生，简直就像是与他无关的另一个年轻人，不仅是头发，脸型、眼窝、鼻子两侧的阴影，仿佛连剩下的部分也都悄然改变了。

“我不知道，这不像是我……你不觉得奇怪吗？”

Modesty拼命摇头。

“你喜欢？”

Modesty立刻使劲地点头。Credence又犹豫了。虽然他自己不习惯，但如果她这么喜欢，就这么留着，好像也没有太大困难。他又抬起眼看向镜子，这次他还看到了Graves，就站在他身后，对方盯着镜子里的他，像是在出神。

从镜子里看Credence才发觉，Graves的脸色不太好。他想起对方之前的晕眩，有些担忧地小声问：“Mr. Graves？你感觉还好吗？”

Graves看回现实中的他，立刻回答：“很好，我没事。怎么了？”

“你脸色看起来不太好。”

“噢，没什么……”他低下头摆了摆手，对自己不久前暴露出的严重疲态显得颇为尴尬，他的语气刻意轻快起来，大概希望快点跳过这个话题，“只是低血糖而已。我跳过了早餐。”

他经常忘记或者略过早上的那顿饭，有时因为太忙，更多时候是嫌麻烦。Credence望着他，像是并不觉得这是个能说服别人“我没事”的充分理由，犹豫地轻声问：“为什么？”

Modesty还拥着哥哥，她也抬起头看他，流露出同样的疑问。这真是Graves很多年都没有经历过的质问了——关于他为什么要跳过早餐——他知道真相对于孩子来说并不是好的示范，但莫名地，他突然没办法流利地搬出随便一个什么借口来糊弄。

或者不如说，出于某种不知名的原因，他想要对男孩讲实话，即使那可能听起来很傻。

“我……我觉得太麻烦了。毕竟有午餐。”

“可是你早上不饿吗？”Modesty伸着小脸，双臂从Credence的身上放开，收紧到他的这一侧胳膊上，像是谨防他偷偷又把自己的头发变回去似的，“一晚上没吃东西，早晨肚子空空的，午餐还要好久。”

他心虚地咬了一下嘴唇，说不出什么合理的反驳，只好又对着兄妹俩温柔地笑了，像是终于承认这不是什么可以轻易搪塞过去的事，承认早餐是不应该被跳过的。Modesty突然想起早上在那本家政咒语大全里看到的一个让麦片自己冲泡的方法，她松开怀里的手臂，小步跑向壁炉，饶有兴致地又翻起了那本书，留下哥哥和那个不吃早餐的男人面面相觑，谁都没有说话。

过了一会儿，Credence开口：“Miss Goldstein还给我们留了很多吃的。”

“不，我得先回部里一趟。”Graves摇摇头，他早就该先离开了，在确定了这间公寓的危险解除后，“那边现在正……”

Credence没有听他说完，便走向了餐桌，查看还剩下哪些食物。Graves已经大步走到了沙发前，拿起搭在扶手上的风衣，他捉着肩线往后一甩，动作利落地给自己披上，视线范围内突然出现一小团红色，他侧过头来，看见一个苹果缓缓冲着自己飘来，降落进了他风衣的口袋里，除了苹果还有几颗糖，这次不是巧克力金币了，而是几颗五颜六色、方方正正的水果糖，它们挨个钻进他的口袋里，和苹果一起把他风衣下摆的那一块儿撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，他惊讶地抬起头，刚好瞥见Credence放下胳膊，不太自信地摸了摸自己的手。

他把苹果掏出来，搁在掌心里查看。长头发的男孩抬起头来，眼睛望着男人双脚站立的那处地板，“我只是觉得……我只是觉得，你也许不想当着同事的面再晕倒一次。”

Graves勾起嘴角，用另一只手推开门，“我记得我一直不太喜欢吃苹果。上次吃是很久前的事了。”

他跨出去，把苹果送到嘴边咬了一口，回身对男孩摆了摆手，示意他过来把门反锁好。他咀嚼着嘴里的果肉下了楼，快速走出楼道，冷风立即在耳边呼啸起来，他努力吞咽着，几乎没尝出苹果的味道，他的手轻微地颤抖起来，这很奇怪，刚才面对那男孩时他一直很平静，而现在独自走在街上，倒突然有些失控了。

只是长得像而已，Graves这么告诉自己。世界上长得像的人太多了，没有任何意义。


	6. Chapter 6

Graves大步走向沃尔沃斯大厦，一眼看见了慌慌张张打算横穿马路的女傲罗。她的黑头发和灰色大衣上落满了砖灰，整个人像是刚刚经历过一场小型爆炸，电车从远处的地面轨道上驶来，她无奈地退到路边，左右张望，想要在没人注意到的一刻直接用魔法瞬移，Graves立即朝着女孩跨过去，在魔杖被抽出的瞬间抓住了她的胳膊。

“Tina！”

高个子女孩这才注意到男人是谁，立即惊恐地开口：“Grindelwald逃——”

“我知道他跑了。”

“Credence和Modesty他们还——”

“他们——”

“Grindelwald肯定是去找——”

“Tina，Tina。”他一手放在女孩的肩上，有力度地收紧，“喘口气再说话。”

“Grindelwald一定去找他们了，我要立刻回去，我本来给他们留了——”

“血沙漏，你给他们留了那个。我去找你，在你的桌上看见它变红了——”

“它变红了？”Tina的嗓音瞬间绷成一道颤抖的线。

“我立刻赶了过去。Grindelwald应该找到了那里，我赶到时他就在门外，或者刚刚离开。”

“离、离开？可是……可是Credence和——”

“孩子俩没事。Grindelwald没现身，我刚才说了，他离开了。Credence和Modesty躲在卧室里，直到我出现时都没有出去过。”

“你确定那是Grindelwald？”Tina总算喘匀了一口气，整个人仍然惊魂未定，“你确定他真的离开了？”

“我确定。他短时间内不会再去找Credence，至少这几天不会。”

“你怎么知道？”

Graves放开手，转过身往前走了几步，又扭过头示意女孩跟上，“先跟我回部里，快点。”

“你不觉得我现在应该回去看着兄妹俩吗？”Tina走过去，“现在只有他们两个人在家，万一……”

“Grindelwald刚逃走，我就消失了半个多钟头，肯宁已经有人起疑了。”Graves昂首阔步地朝旋转门的方向走去，只微微偏过头来，用只有两个人能听清的音量和不容置疑的语气解释，“现在所有傲罗都理应集合待命，你也不例外。”

Tina后知后觉地点点头，跟着男人两级并作一级地快步跨上通往旋转门的阶梯，“你怎么确定Grindelwald不会——”

“Queenie在哪？”

“我没看见她，她应该——”

话音刚落，两人迎面撞上一抹玫红色的身影。金发女孩拾起被撞掉下去的帽子，抬起头看见眼前的人，惊喜的神情仅仅掠过一瞬，就变回了原先的惊慌，“我到处都找不到你，Tina，你——”

“钟响后主席下令所有重案部的傲罗都立刻去地牢，我好不容易才趁没人的时候脱开身——”

“Queenie，你确定你找到合适的借口请假离开了？”Graves打断问道。

“我给自己施了个发热咒，Mr. Abernathy很确信我再不回去就会随时晕倒在办公——”

“好，你现在立即回去，带Credence去这个地址……读我的心。”

他聚精会神地看了Queenie一眼，女孩虽有些措手不及，但立刻照做了。Queenie并不是重案部的成员，他们三个人站在一起太过引人注目，况且旋转门的另一边正源源不断有人走出来，Graves用眼神确认金发女孩已经从自己的脑海中读取到所有需要的信息后，什么都没有多说，便领着Tina向前继续走。

“我们需要一个暗号。”他不动声色地低语，“男孩是‘果酱罐’，女孩是‘银杯藤’。”

“你让Queenie带‘果酱罐’去哪？”

“一个暂时安全的地方。Matteo！”

Graves高声喊住一个正匆匆从大楼中央的斜梯走上来的男妖精，Tina勉强认出那是门钥匙管理员之一，对方看见Graves，立刻停下脚步，朝这边走过来。

“Grindelwald怎么逃跑的？”

“说老实话，我不知道，部长，等我们反应过来的时候，里面已经大乱了……”妖精和面前的女傲罗一样，满头满身都是砖灰，它的长指甲随着抽搐的手掌而颤抖，嗓音尖利而恼怒，“他不知怎么搞到了魔杖，把守卫全部打成了重伤，还毁了很多间囚室的栅栏，把一批死囚都放了出来……”

“他都把谁放出来了？”

“Nelson 'Nelly' McCarran，他最先不见了，还有Neha——”

“那个苏奎米什女巫？”

“对，去年夏天在一整条河里投毒的那个，”Tina用更快的语速回答道，“Arvid Carlson，Skovgaard兄弟，还有个我不知道姓名的黑人男孩，好像是从明尼苏达被转监过来——”

“Cayman，那个能变成鳄鱼的孩子，”Graves一边回忆一边对妖精挥了挥手，让他继续他要做的事情，转身领着Tina走向直梯，“咬死了一条小船上的五个邪教徒，他们把他姐姐掳去当了祭品。”

“对，应该是他……我们被集合过去的时候，这几个已经没影了，还有巨怪Amund，但它卡在了十二傲罗画像后的那道门里，我们花了一番功夫才把它弄回去。”

“Picquery主席还在那边？”

“我走的时候还在。”

直梯前站着不下七八名巫师，看到Percival Graves过来了，不约而同地往后退，让出位置。梯门打开，他跨进去，Tina也跟进去，站在角落的妖精Red抬起头来，“去重案部？”

“地牢。”Graves低声吩咐。

Red重重地拉下拉环，直梯立即以坠落般的速度下行。沃尔沃斯大厦的地底下究竟有多深，大概只有伦敦的古灵阁可以与之比较——两三分钟过去，直梯四周的金属碰撞声才戛然而止，他们走出来，拐到一条狭窄逼仄、阴暗潮湿的走廊里，走廊的尽头通往一个小房间，在那里保管着国会拥有的数十把长期有效的门钥匙。

走廊相当长，蜿蜒曲折，他们转了好几个弯，仍然没看到尽头。几名傲罗从前方的转角走出来，脚底软绵绵的，像是还没有从晕眩中完全恢复，走廊两侧墙壁上闪烁着微弱的烛火，光线很昏暗，以致于直到迎面碰上，其中一名女巫才认出前方的男人是谁：“Mr. Graves！”

Graves花了几秒钟才想起这位女傲罗的名字，“Portia。主席他们还在地牢？”

Portia点头，“她和部里的人都在，她先派了我们几个回来去外事部。”

“去通知欧洲人？”

“不……”女巫转脸看向同事，他们似乎也为了得到的这条口令而感到疑惑，“去把消息按下来。”

“按下来？这怎么可能？”Tina吃惊地睁大了眼睛，“他们必须意识到危险，如果Grindelwald逃回欧洲……”

Graves忽然抬起手，让Tina停下。他向几名傲罗轻轻点头，似乎已经明白了主席的口令，不打算继续追问，侧过身冲背后那头扬了扬下巴，示意他们可以走了。Tina跟着他继续往前，直到又拐了两个弯，确定那几名傲罗已经走远了，她才敢出声追问：“为什么主席——”

“她已经知道Cre……她已经知道‘果酱罐’还活着了。”

从进入大厦维持到现在的冷静终于被打破，Graves的眼神里流露出几分恼怒和阴沉，脚步也变得仓促。但也只是短短几秒钟的时间，等他们再次转弯后，男人似乎已经平复了思绪，脚步也重新放稳，仿佛那个判断虽然令人惊惶，但也并非完全出乎他的意料。

“她怎么知道……她觉得她能在欧洲人发现之前就把Grindelwald重新逮住？”Tina顺着这个思路倒回去，敏锐地发现了线索，自言自语地解释起来，“她有这个把握，因为她相信Grindelwald短时间内不会离开美国，因为……”

“因为他在美国还有未尽的事宜。”Graves用耳语般的音量继续，“Picquery想必已经知道这一点了，无论通过哪种方式。”

走廊尽头终于显现出一道门，那便是门钥匙管理处了。里面的妖精听到脚步声，马上高声提问：“是什么人？”

“Percival Graves。”“Porpentina Goldstein。”

他们边答边走进去，两名妖精没有多问什么，便合伙将拴在墙壁上的一截锈迹斑斑的铁链摘了下来，递到两人面前。铁链末端吊着一把钩子，钩子上甚至还覆盖着一层不知干涸了多久的血迹，Tina伸过手，看了Graves一眼，两人一起默数了三秒，把手指放到钩子上。

 

*** *** ***

 

Queenie推开房门，瞥见Modesty正坐在沙发前的地毯上，捧着《伊莲娜与维克多》聚精会神地读。看到她回来了，女孩放下书站起身，她反手关上门，没有脱掉鞋子便走过去，“你还好吗？Credence呢？”

她听到一声礼貌而轻微的“Miss Goldstein”，顺着声音望过去，瘦瘦高高的男孩正站在灶台边的水槽前，左手捏着湿淋淋的抹布，右手握着一口小锅。“我知道你们也许用魔法会更快，只是……”他低头看向水槽，“我没什么事可做……”

他其实并不是真的无事可做，他可以和妹妹一起去翻一翻那些书，但给自己手头上找些什么力所能及的任务去完成，显然让他觉得更心安些。Queenie只是盯着他的脸看，半天才反应过来，她和Tina平日并不算邋遢的人，只是昨晚忙忘了，把碟子锅碗堆在水槽里，放了一整晚都没洗，她跨过去拿走了男孩手中的炖锅，不好意思地耸了耸肩膀：“谢谢你，甜心，丢在这儿给我就好了……”

她抽走男孩手里的抹布，又忍不住盯着他看了起来。Credence被她看得手足无措，想要把脸埋下去，又害怕这会显得很不礼貌，只能站在那儿，望着一旁水槽里的泡沫。Queenie饶有兴致地露出甜笑，伸手替男孩把额前的头发往耳后捋了一下，省得挡住眼睛，“是你自己把头发变长了？”

“是Mr. Graves，他施了一个咒语。”

Queenie点了点头，像是能够料到似的，又凑回到男孩面前，温柔又调皮地继续打量他，“你不喜欢吗？”

Credence摇头，“只是、只是不太习惯。”

“你从来没有留过这么长的头发，是吗甜心？”

Queenie笑得是如此甜美而友好，即使包含了一丝习惯性的调笑在里头，也没有让Credence感到难堪。但他仍然没能真的适应自己的新发型——他抬起手，试着轻轻触摸自己脖子旁卷曲的发梢，只碰了一两下，就又把胳膊放下去了。

“照过镜子了？”不用说Queenie也能看出来，男孩依然不太自在，“对你来说太长了，是吗？”

男孩拘谨地点了点头。仿佛觉得这种评价是对Mr. Graves的好意缺乏尊重似的，他又看向妹妹，不自知地试图为男人辩护，“但Modesty好像很喜欢。”

“我可以帮你修一修。”

Queenie抽出魔杖，绕着男孩走了半圈，在他太阳穴的高度反复挥动手腕，让咒语均匀地作用在每一缕黑色的头发上，看着它们缓缓收缩变短，离开肩膀，褪到了耳垂边的位置。觉得这下差不多了，她把魔杖搁到一边，双手放在Credence肩上，握着他转向身后的梳妆台，“现在怎么样？”

男孩睁大眼睛望着镜中的自己。原先几乎齐肩的卷发现在收到了颈脖处，发梢看起来也没有那么卷了，虽然仍旧比之前要长很多，但那股陌生感已经被削弱，让他能认出那确实是自己了。

“谢谢你，Miss Goldstein。”

“如果我和Tina都在，你要怎么喊呢？'黑头发Miss Goldstein'和'金头发Miss Goldstein'？喊我Queenie就好。”

Credence有些不好意思地点了点头。Queenie把手从他肩上放开，想起自己回来还有正事要做，笑容不由地收敛了。

“我们现在得走，Credence，你不能继续呆在这里了。”Queenie拉住男孩垂在腿边的一只手，捏住他冰凉的手心，“Mr. Graves告诉我和Tina那个人来过了，Grindelwald，他知道你还没死，即使现在没有做出进一步的动作，但他迟早会再来找你的。这里不再安全了。”

“我知道。我……”

“你去跟Modesty道个别，我要带你去一个地方。”

Credence惊讶地抬起脸，他望向妹妹，又看回Queenie的眼睛。他没明白她的意思。

“准确地说，是Mr. Graves要我带你去一个地方。是他的一间屋子，那里暂时是安全的，不会有人找到你。我们不会让你一个人孤零零地呆在那儿的，他会搬过去和你一起住，我和Tina也会经常去找你的，带着Modesty一起。我知道你不想和她分开，但如果你想要她安全，Credence，你必须承认——她在你身边，要比不在你身边面临更多危险。”

她看到男孩的睫毛突然剧烈地颤抖了几下，目光挪到了一边。

“别误会我的意思，我是说来自Grindelwald的危险，他还会继续找你，所以——”

“我明白，Miss Gol......Queenie，我明白你的意思。”Credence埋着脸点了点头，嗓音虽小，但咬字清楚，“你说得对，Modesty离我远一点，会比跟着我更安全。你们都是。”

听到最后这句，Queenie困惑而怀疑地歪过头，盯着男孩闪躲的眼睛：“你想说什么，Credence？什么叫‘你们都是？’”

“Grindelwald是个强大的巫师，对吗？”他小声问。

“对，他是。”

“如果他不择一切手段地想要找到我，而你们却在保护我、帮助我……“男孩斟酌着自己的用词，“那到最后，可能会遇到危险的，就不止我一个人了。”

“你想一个人离开吗，甜心？你想去哪里——你能去哪里？”

Credence没有回答。他的心中也没有答案。

“听我说，亲爱的，我们不止是在保护你一个人，Mr. Graves和Tina，他们要考虑的是整个纽约、整个美国，你知道Grindelwald想要的是你的力量，一旦他得手了，会把你变成他的武器——”

“我不会让那个发生的。”男孩第一次近乎执拗地摇摇头，打断了Queenie的话，“我不会再让他骗了我。我已经知道他是什么样的人，我知道他想要做什么，如果他找到了我，我不会跟他走，不会听从他的。我……”

“你还没有学会控制你的力量，Credence，如果你一个人孤零零的被他找到，你能够怎么样，和他同归于尽吗？这就是你的打算？”Queenie握紧他的手，几乎要激动地扯起来，“你不了解邪恶的人和我们之间的区别，亲爱的，邪恶的人有一万种方法能够让你屈服，伪装欺骗仅仅是其中一种，你不知道下一次他再找到你的时候，会使出什么样的手段……”

她放开了Credence的手。她知道他已经是个大人了，即使看起来如此脆弱，却有着一颗并没有那么易碎的内心，他不需要她像对待一个小孩子那样拉着他、握着他、好声好气地哄他，他能扛起来的比他们想象的要多，即使那双肩膀瘦削又孱弱，总是塌陷着，像是被什么莫须有的罪状沉甸甸地压了数十年似的。

“即使那是我们大家加起来都不能替你抵挡的手段，只要你不是孤零零的，你就还有胜算。谁都不是非得一个人作战，甜心。”

男孩脸上的神情告诉Queenie，他努力把这番话听了进去。她捧住他的脸，踮起脚在他额头印上一个鼓励的吻，随后牵着他来到沙发前蹲下，准备对妹妹告别。Modesty已经察觉到他们有什么严肃的事要说，乖巧地放开了怀里的大书，抱起膝盖，像她的哥哥感到不安时会做的那样，Credence捉住她的小手，久久没能出声，Queenie决定给兄妹俩一些私人时间，起身离开客厅，走到了通往的双开门后面。

一分多钟过去，她听到了Modesty混杂着哭腔的嗓音。又过了一会儿，小女孩大概是终于忍不住哭了起来，她听到Credence低声哄她、安慰她，他自己的话语也夹杂着鼻音，Queenie忍不住走回到兄妹俩身边，她抱着双臂站在Credence身后，本无意去窥探什么的，小女孩的悲伤却不由地让自己的心灵门户洞开，令金发读心者一不小心闯了进去——

冰冻的河面上十分安静，头顶与脚下都是白茫茫的。五六岁的金发小姑娘把毛线手套摘下来，握住身边高个子男孩的手，一边拉着他乱滑，一边咯咯直笑，男孩没站稳重心，被妹妹拉得滑倒在地上，Queenie走近一些，看清了兄妹俩脚上的冰鞋。

那不是冰鞋。女孩的卡其色童鞋鞋底凭空长出了两道冰刀，像是某个技艺不精的鞋匠学徒瞎糊弄出来的作品，男孩的黑色皮鞋也是一样，两道冰刀像是从鞋底里歪歪扭扭地长出来似的，如果不是鞋匠的拙劣手艺，那就只可能是孩子们自己的杰作，或者、或者是……是咒语。

没等Queenie反应过来多久，冰面的另一头突然传来一阵闹哄哄的叫声。

“嘿，怪胎！”

为首的男孩看起来不过十六七岁，扁脑门、酒糟鼻，大冷天也只穿了身薄薄的夹克棉袄，大概是为了在他那几个跟班弟兄和几个同校女生前显摆自己的潇洒。Credence赶忙从冰面上爬起来，拉紧Modesty的手，他扭头想走，又被来人叫住了。

“谁让你们在这溜冰的？”男孩迈开两条粗壮的长腿，几步滑到Credence面前，“你们哪来的冰鞋？你们妈妈没忙着让你们去火烧女巫吗？”

后面的年轻人爆发出一阵哄笑声，Credence没说什么，拉着妹妹想要转向，却被男孩从后面一把推倒在冰面上。他们拥上去，抓住Credence的手臂，按住Credence的腿，把他的冰鞋从脚上扯下来，鞋上的那排冰刀看起来是那么奇怪，他们一边踹他、踢他，一边把冰鞋丢过来又丢过去，像是在分享什么好笑的秘密，Modesty冲过去想要推开他们，她太小了，撞在其中一个大男孩的腿上便重重摔倒了，Credence挣扎着想要爬起来抱住她，还没来得及翻身，背部又狠狠挨了一脚。

“好啦，Chuck，我们换个地方溜吧！”一个女孩的嗓音传来，带着丝毫不加掩饰的嘲讽与厌恶，“被这一大一小两个怪胎搅和的，我不想再在这里玩了，总觉得哪里不对劲。小心别被他们传染了什么晦气！”

年轻人们在高声笑闹中滑远了，Modesty两手撑住冰面，使劲重新爬起来。她脱掉了自己的冰鞋，那是她用玩具魔杖变出来的，发现自己能够造出冰鞋后，她第一个告诉了哥哥，并且不由分说地把他的靴子也变成了这样，她拉着他从教堂里偷跑出来，来到这片美丽的冰面，她原以为这会是个开开心心的下午，可现在她抽抽噎噎地哭着，Credence还蜷缩在那儿，像是一时爬不起来了，她凑过去跪在他身边，歪着小脑袋查看他的脸，“Credence？Credence？”

天空又开始飘雪了，男孩瑟缩着从嘴里呼出白气，睫毛上一抖一抖的。

“Credence？”小女孩伏在他身前，伤心地一个劲儿呼唤着：“Credence？”

“我没事，Modesty。”他缓慢地转过脸，好让妹妹能听见自己微弱的话音，“你先回去吧，我想我要过一会才能站起来。”

他艰难地伸出手，握了握妹妹冻僵的小拳头。

“鞋子的事情，告诉Ma是我弄的，我从别的地方弄来的冰刀，装到了鞋子上……”

小女孩停止了呼唤，眼泪依旧掉个不停，有几颗掉在了她哥哥的手背上，手背的皮肤太凉了，泪滴好半天都没有散去，也没有风干，Queenie捂着嘴往后退，一直退到了结冰的河岸边，天上忽然有乌鸦飞过，飞进河岸另一侧的树林里，她闭上眼再睁开，回到了温暖的壁炉前，男孩已经从沙发边站了起来，拉着妹妹的手。

“Queenie说，她和Tina会带你来看我的。”

Modesty只是伤心地点点头，不肯说话。Credence再次蹲下来，笨拙地抱住了她。

 

*** *** ***

震耳的钝响远远传来，一下又一下，Tina直到走近了才意识到，那应该是巨怪发出的。她跟在Graves身后疾行，经过那个庞然大物的囚室，发臭的巨怪正用它那与身材比例不符的小脑门往栅栏上砸，迟缓又坚持，每砸一次都有灰尘从四周猛抖出来，凹凸不平的地面也随之震动，Graves厌烦地抬起手臂对它伸开五指，一股无形的力量让那排坚硬的金属栅栏变成了某种类似粘土的材质，巨怪的脑门一挨上去，立马被黏住，动弹不得了。

好笑的是，它想钻钻不过去，拔更拔不出来，一对大鼻孔开始剧烈抽动，嘴巴张开，像是要愤怒地咆哮，Tina抽出魔杖对它射出一个噤声咒，它的体量实在太大，咒语只是让它喉咙里的动静减弱了六成，不过这也够用了，她转回上身，跟着Graves转过一个拐角，他们开始能够隐约听见傲罗们的说话声了。

“如果一会儿主席开始质疑我，无论质疑的内容是什么，不用替我争辩，不需要表现得十分信任我。你也不知道我刚才那半个钟头里究竟去哪了——你之前是用什么理由脱身离开的？”

“我没有跟任何人说，就只是趁没人注意的时候溜回了门钥匙那儿，然后回到了大厦……”

Tina越说越小声，她不用抬起眼去看，也不用问，就几乎能够感觉到Graves正在心里摇头。

“如果有人问起，我可以说我是去办公室里找你去了——”

巨怪咆哮的音量开始在背后恢复，这次Graves不需要压低嗓音了，他放缓步伐，让女孩走到自己身边：“不。那个逃走的苏奎米什女巫，就说你发现了她的踪迹。”他看了Tina一眼，“她身上总有股巴波块茎的气味，你说你循着那味道追到了地上，结果跟丢了，所以你擅自回到办公室，想要打报告给我去调她的卷宗档案，看她可能往什么方向去——记住没有？”

Tina赶忙点点头。她想问“巴波块茎”是什么，但她想了想，还是闭嘴了。他们又拐过一个弯，前方的走道上到处散落着栅栏残片与破碎的石块，两侧的几间囚室已经彻底被毁了，Picquery和十几名傲罗正站在走道尽头，那后面原本是一间戒备森严的囚室，现在却只剩下一扇空荡荡的门框，被施了重重魔法的栅栏和钢铁门板已经不翼而飞，连同里面的囚犯一起消失了。Picquery首先听到脚步声，停下话头侧过身来，Graves在原地站定，礼貌地朝着他上司的位置微微欠身，“主席。”

“Mr. Graves。”包着华丽头巾的高挑女人好像并未因为他的缺席而感到特别的不满，也没有为了他此时的突然出现而觉得意外，“你去哪了？”

他一眼望见了Picquery身后的那个年轻人，正是不久前在办公室里被他询问Tina在哪的男孩，既然这样，有些借口就不能用了。他往前迈了半步，直面Picquery的注视，用余光在她身后的人手的脸上快速扫了一圈，轻描淡写地答道：“我回去了一趟。”

“什么？”Picquery蹙起眉头，显然觉得这个理由有些荒谬。

“我立刻回了住处，在得知Grindelwald逃走的消息后。那里是这家伙在纽约熟悉的少数落脚点之一，他知道我白天只可能在沃尔沃斯大厦，所以如果他——”

“那么，你发现他的踪迹了么？”

Tina可以从她的语气中听出不信任，但她仍然顺着Graves的解释问了下去。

“没有，主席。我只在屋子门口看了一眼，就知道他不在里面，也没进去过，所以我立即赶回来了。”

他来到Picquery身边，看向已经半毁的囚室里面。Picquery很有风度地往一旁跨开，好为她的安全部长疏通视线。

“他抢了谁的魔杖？”Graves对她身后的那个粗脖子男傲罗发问。那是William Ginsberg，情报部的副部长，情报部的前身是安全部下属的一个小组，前不久才在Picquery的主导下分出来，独立成部，Ginsberg是个嗓门如洪钟的中年人，看起来一点也不像是个特务头子，眼下他浑身脏兮兮、灰扑扑的，和Tina他们一样，必然是同Grindelwald或被他放出去的逃犯交过手，“我们一个守卫的。给他灌吐真剂的时候大意了，不知道他是怎么偷偷把手镣弄开的。”

“你们在这里审的他？”

Graves在一堆碎砖前蹲下，不用问也知道，之所以不把人带到审讯室审，正是为了避开他和他手下的人。他从碎砖之间捻起半撮还有热度的尘土，“你跟他正面交手了么？”

“没有，那发生得太快了，鬼家伙一抢走魔杖就把这儿炸开了花……到处是砖灰和浓烟，第一个被他放出来的是巨怪Amund，我们被他挡了半天的路，那些门钥匙房间的妖精——”

Graves站起身来，无意听这位副部长继续啰嗦下去。他隐约流露出的不耐烦只恰到好处地闪现了几秒，就在转向戴头巾的女人时消失了，“我刚才在外面遇到了Portia，她说你要求他们去通知外事部的人，不要告知欧洲方面关于此事的消息？”

“是的。”

“恕我直言，主席，即使Grindelwald一开始是从他们眼皮底下溜走的，但现在我们也犯了同样的疏漏，难道不应该……”

Tina的视线从她的上司脸上移向了Picquery，她知道Graves是在明知故问，只是在试图确认。

“我相信你我都不想在这个节骨眼上让国际巫师联盟来添乱，Graves，他们在默默然事件爆发前就已经威胁过要派代表团过来插手了。这次我们自己能解决，在任何风声走漏之前。”

“你似乎对此很有信心，主席。我们真的有这个把握吗？”

“你认为如果他没有逃走，我们最终能够怎么处置他？”Picquery用另一个问题代替了回答，“判他死刑？交给英国人？还是无限期监禁？”

“我还以为我在对他的审讯与处置上已经没有任何发言权了，主席。我全程都没有参与其中。”

“就当作你康复期间的一次练习，Graves，说说你的想法。”

他停顿片刻，跨进了囚室，环视三面伤痕累累的石壁，“我们没有正当的罪名能够立即判处他死刑。他没有在美国的土地上谋杀任何一名巫师。”

“或者麻鸡。”Picquery低声补充，无意打断他的话。

“我们也不想让他被引渡。欧洲人已经放他从手心里溜走不止一次，何况那里是他活动的大本营，一旦他在那里纠集起人手和势力——”

“等他下一次踏足北美大陆时，就不止是冒充什么人招摇撞骗那么简单了。”

说到“什么人”这个单词时，Picquery意味深长地放慢了语速，除此之外，Tina只感到了这两位魔法国会最重要的人物之间没人能插得上嘴的的节奏。如果Ruby说的那些传言都不假，那么，或许即使二人政见不同，并且暗中互相都有小动作，多年共事的经历也早已让他们培养出了旁人难以企及的默契。

换句话说，他们对彼此的思维方式与行事风格想必都知根知底。

“所以，我们手里的选择并不多。”Graves转过身，看回他的上司，“只能看住他、囚禁他，尽可能从他嘴里撬出任何可以获得的信息……”

他视线一转，望向Ginsberg和Pichquery身后其他几名身居高位的傲罗，“我们做到了么？”

这句问话八成是抛给Picquery的，Tina听出来了。她现在逐渐开始能够判断出Graves的每一句话是否另有所指，体会出其中的言下之意，比如眼下这个问题——你们拦着我这个安全部和重案调查部部长参与其中，现在让人跑了，那么，你们至少在这几天的审讯里撬出了点什么有用的吧？

“我们问出了他来纽约的目的，他是来找默然者的。”Ginsberg拖长了调子，仿佛说得越慢，他的回答就会越有价值似的，“他得知了之前在纽约发生的一系列不寻常的事件，他相信这与默默然的力量有关——”

“我想这不用审讯也是明摆着的。”

“他说了他的计划，他要联合‘新大陆’的力量，同他一起组建——”

“‘更伟大的利益’，是的，我们都很清楚Grindelwald的那套宣传口号。”

粗脖子男人的脸涨成了通红的猪肝色。他时而紧盯着Graves，时而闪开视线，他像是还习惯性地对眼前男人怀有敬畏，同时又秘而不宣地恼怒着，“他还说出了几个信徒的名字，过去从来没有曝光过的，都是英国魔法部的家伙。他说了他在北美认识的一些巫师的名字。”

“我是其中之一吗？”

Tina惊惶地看向Graves，不敢相信自己的耳朵。和情报部副部长一起瞪大眼睛的还有Picquery身后的傲罗，Graves眯起眼睛望着他们，好像并非自己言出惊人，而是对方的反应更加没有道理似的。

“难道你们没有问他这个，主席？”他终于扭头看向女人，礼数周全地把矛头对准过去，“你们肯定问了，关于我是否在遇袭前就与他有过交情。他是怎么说的？”

“不如你先告诉我们，怎么样？”Picquery此刻反倒放低了音量，她的语调是那么平稳沉静，无需靠嗓门来让自己的话清晰可闻，“给我们一个对照。我想知道他是不是在说谎。”

“你怀疑吐真剂对他并不起作用？”

“先回答问题，Graves。”

“不，我从未与Grindelwald有过私交。”Graves硬生生地脱口而出，让人感到他多少被这问题冒犯了，只是出于对提问者的尊敬才愿意配合，“我们没有任何形式的‘交情’。”

Picquery望着他，片刻之后才开口问Ginsberg：“Grindelwald也说，在此之前，他从来都没有认识过Mr. Graves，对么？”

“是的，主席，他是这么说的。”

“这就很棘手了。如果你说的是实话，Graves，Grindelwald就没有撒谎，吐真剂发挥了效果。如果吐真剂生效了，他为什么会说那男孩还活着？”

Graves立刻皱眉道：“他说什么？”

一股奇怪的直觉告诉Tina，Picquery并不像是被Graves的明知故问蒙在鼓里。她这么慢条斯理地解释着，不是被Graves牵着鼻子走，把自己做决定的理由和盘托出，她是在声明，声明她对事态的发展仍然拥有足够的判断，哪怕什么人此时此刻对她有所隐瞒，也不会真的构成多大的障碍。

“看看那条手镣。”她冲着囚室里地上那两截断裂的铁镣抬了抬下巴，Graves走过去，“我对它施了一个重现咒，见到了它最近一次被用魔法挣断时的幻影。五天前，Grindelwald就用无杖术把它弄开了。”

“地牢里所有的刑具都是抗咒语、抗无杖术的……”

“他是Grindelwald，他有这个本事。是我轻敌了。”从进来到现在，Tina第一次在Picquery脸上察觉到近似懊悔的神态，“他有整整五天的时间抢走魔杖，逃出这里，但他等到了今天。为什么？因为他相信那个默然者还没死。他在等。”

“等什么？”

“等你。他曾问Ginsberg，为什么没让真正的Percival Graves来审他。”

Graves迅速看向Ginsberg，对方阴沉着脸补充了一句：“我说你还在医院。他要求见你。”

“他相信如果那个男孩还活着，会去找你。”

“我们还不知道那是不是真的。是你下了处死Credence Barebone的命令，那天我不在场，你们来告诉我你们都亲眼看见了什么。Tina，你看到他躲开傲罗们的咒语了吗？”

“没有，Sir。”

“你看到他逃走了吗？”

Tina继续摇头，“没有，Sir。受到攻击后，他……和默默然一起化成了碎片。”

“那么，Picquery主席，”Graves转回脸来，盯着女人的眼睛，“他怎么可能还活着？”

“你来告诉我，Graves，你觉得吐真剂对Grindelwald起作用了么？你们过去真的毫无交际，还是那男孩真的死了？”

“即使他能抵抗吐真剂的效果，也不代表他说的全是假话……”

直到所有人的目光都转向了她，Tina才意识到自己的发言是多么突兀与不合时宜。她羞耻而尴尬地低下了头，但并没有觉得自己的话是错的。

“我只是想说，如果吐真剂无法影响他，他就可以选择要不要撒谎。”

Picquery望着Tina，起初的意外神情转成了若有所思的微笑。

“你说的有道理，Miss Goldstein。”

她朝着走道的另一端缓缓踱了几步，从另一个角度查看地牢受损的状况。或许她只是在利用这短暂的时间做最后的决定，决定她要相信Grindelwald哪一句话是实话，没有过多犹豫，她早在同Graves交谈之前就已经有了预感。

“Ginsberg，追捕Grindelwald的行动由你负责。”

Graves难以置信地大步上前：“主席——”

“你有你的任务，Graves，不会继续让你在家休假了。”她侧过身，没有看向任何人，“你去把那个男孩重新找出来。”

 

*** *** ***

 

Queenie停下脚步，转向街道右侧，似乎发现了他们的目的地。Credence站在她身后，同她一起打量眼前这栋房子。

“上西区第六大道，二十三号街一百七十号，两层独栋灰石屋，临街一面的阁楼屋檐上开了两扇小窗户……”Queenie小声复述出她在从Percival Graves那里读到的地址和描述，“应该就是这里了。”

她扭脸对着男孩笑了笑，像是在给他加油鼓劲儿，告诉他他们终于找到了。她又谨慎地环视了一圈四周，确保附近没有什么行人注意到他们俩，也没有哪户人家的窗户后头站着一个爱盯梢的邻居，这是条整洁而宁静的街道，一幢幢独栋住宅排列得井然有序，没有随地可见的垃圾或小水洼，没有拥挤而臃肿的连栋公寓楼，这是像她和Tina这样的女孩绝对负担不起的地段，Queenie不禁开始好奇这是Graves租来的房子，还是属于他自己的家产。

“你觉得这里有人住吗？”她问男孩，“Mr. Graves没告诉我这到底是什么地方。也许是他女朋友的家？”

这是一句玩笑，但Credence望着灰石屋门前的台阶，没有反应，Queenie意识到他可能是冷了，他们走得太匆忙，她只胡乱找出一条围巾给男孩绕上，就拉着他出门了，他身上只穿着昨天Tina给他找出来的那条灯芯绒长裤和条纹毛衣，外面虽然也有些阳光，但天气还是冷的，男孩的鼻头和手掌骨节冻得通红，他似乎也已经习惯了低温，他并没有跺脚、发抖或者捧起两手摩擦呵气，只是瑟缩着脖子，徒劳地抵御钻进衣领里的冷风。

“我们进去吧。”

Queenie领着他踩上台阶，来到屋子门前。两扇厚实的黑松木双开门上各有一道把手，共同被一把大挂锁拴着。她小心地摁响右上方的门铃：“你好，有人吗？”

没有任何回应。Credence注意到那把大锁是开着的，他指给Queenie看。

“有人吗？”Queenie把锁摘下来，偷偷摸摸地推开门，往里头走了一步，“你好？”

走道里一片昏暗，什么都没有。她突然想起了什么，退回到门外，把大锁重新拴上去，“他告诉我有口令，我差点忘了……口令是什么来着？稍等一下，让我想想，口令……啊，对了，是这个，我想起来了。”

她拉住Credence，往后面退开半步，最后一次回头环视四周，确定附近没有人发现他们。

“你想试试看吗？”

“什么？”男孩有点不知所措地看向Queenie，她已经对着那把锁弓下了腰。

“这里肯定被施了空间藏匿咒——是一种特殊的魔法，等进去了我再跟你解释——我猜这应该就是口令接收器，有时候它是一把普通的锁，有时是一幅画，我还见过用镜子的，那很诡异……总之，只要我们说出正确的口令，它就能让我们通往真正的屋子里去。”她直起上身，对着Credence挤了挤眼睛，像是在撺掇他做什么坏事儿似的，探到他耳边，“口令是‘紫色月亮、肉桂樟脑球与奥兰治大街的溜冰场’。来吧，你去说。”

男孩看回门把手。他有些紧张，但更多的是好奇，他凑过前去弯下腰，对着挂锁轻轻开口：

“‘紫色月亮，肉桂樟脑球与奥兰治……奥兰治大街的溜冰场’。”

两三秒钟过去后，铁质锁钩的一头突然自己戳进了锁芯，发出一连串咔嗒咔嗒的声音。Credence连眼睛都忘了眨，他以为这一天一夜里自己已经见识到了足够多奇妙的事情，然而此时发生的事仍然让他震惊得不知作何反应：锁芯的表面居然浮现出了一张脸，这脸上嘴巴、眼睛和鼻子一应俱全，它的表情像是刚被吵醒，两条眼缝半睁不睁的，扁小的嘴砸吧了几下，直到Credence站直身子，说不出话地往后退开，它才转动眼球打起了哈欠，屈尊纡贵般的看向门前的两位来客。

“你好，是Mr. Graves让我——”

“哪一个Mr. Graves，哪一个？”大挂锁懒洋洋地打断了Queenie礼貌的自我介绍。

“呃，是Percival Graves……”

“Percival Graves，Percival Graves。让我想想……”大挂锁扬起眉毛，如果它真的有眉毛的话，至少Credence看到了它的两条眼皮正在往上皱，接着它突然怒目圆睁，之前的慵懒大概都是装出来的，“当然是Percival Graves！除了他还有谁！不知好歹的臭小子，从不肯停下来听我说两句，动不动就不告而别，不告诉我他去哪儿，多久后回来！下周他的二十九岁生日，别想从我嘴里听到一句‘生日快——”

“没有冒犯的意思，但你确定我们说的是同一个Percival Graves吗？”Queenie怀疑地和身边的男孩交换了一个眼神，“Mr. Graves怎么说也有，四十出头了？”

“你说啥？”挂锁惊愕地拖长了嗓子，“他多大……等等，现在是哪一年？”

“一九二九年。”

“啥？？？”

从挂锁脸上的神情可以看出，它正在经历一场大型精神崩溃。Queenie本不想打断它，但没有办法，她必须快点把Credence带进去，“听着，先生，你能先让我们进去吗？我们已经说出了口令，而且——”

“一九二九年？？一九二九年！！我真他妈的不敢相信，他过去虽然也忘记把我唤醒过，但最多一次也不过十六个月，我以为我那次跟他已经谈得很深入、很清楚了，绝对不能再……结果他就这么让我锁了十三年？？十三年！”挂锁痛心疾首地嘶吼起来，好在它即使是吼，音量也没高出多少，也没有喷出唾沫星子，它的眼睛转向Credence，还在骂骂咧咧的，“你把他给我喊过来，我要跟他谈谈，太过分了！我在Graves家勤勤恳恳这么多年，没有人像他这么对待过我……你的头发怎么了，Patrick？还有您这身衣服，你今天可安静得不像话——这小妞又是谁？”

它忽然压低了声音，好像这样就真的能让男孩身边的金发女士听不见他似的。Queenie一头雾水，Credence茫然万分，它也察觉出气氛有些怪异，稍稍冷静下来，故作沉稳地清了清嗓子，一本正经地继续发问：“不对，哪里不太对。你们是在逗我玩呢吧？十三年，你看着可不像老了十三岁，Patrick，你看起来真的很怪，这难道是什么新的便装造型之类的？”它在男孩身上重新打量了一番，越发觉得可疑，两眼又挪向一旁的女孩，嘴巴还冲着Credence，“该不会是你们分手了，你想带着朋友来偷东西吧？”

Queenie的眉头皱在一起，她满脑子问号，张开了口都不知道该从何问起，她又瞅了一眼Credence，憋了半天才憋出她最没有头绪的那个问题：“……谁是Patrick？”

挂锁也愣住片刻，“你们还在逗我玩？现在到底是哪一年？等等，那房子……”

它锁钩一转，把自己翘起来，努力朝街道对面望去。Credence察觉到自己的胳膊似乎妨碍了它的视线，往旁边跨了半步，它盯着正前方那栋三层红砖住宅定睛一看，两眼睁得有鳄鱼卵那么大，它又左右各转了半圈，扫视这条路上的其它建筑，Queenie觉得它大概又要崩溃了，她装作若无其事地握住男孩的手腕，把他往自己身边拉了拉，以防挂锁再嚷嚷着吓到他。

“好吧，好吧，我看见了。我知道了，好吧，你们不是在逗我玩，”挂锁低沉地自言自语了起来，大概是受到了太大的打击，以至于它连勃然大怒的力气都没有了，“就算没有十三年，起码也有五年以上了，这种程度的变化。天啊，真的是、这真的是一九二九年？这真的是一九二九年。你也不是Patrick？”

没等Credence作出什么反应，它又抢走话头，自顾自地分析了下去：“你不是Patrick，我一开始就不该认错的，我的眼神越来越差了，你显然不是他嘛。发型不对，衣服不对，眼神不对，连站姿都不对，你们长得甚至没有那么像，只是一般想而已，我真不知道我是怎么看错的。你们是谁？”

“我是Queenie Goldstein，这是……”Queenie犹豫了一秒，但她觉得既然他们选择相信了Graves，也就应该相信他的挂锁，“这是Credence Barebone，Mr. Graves可能还没跟你——”

“当然没有，小姐，他让我睡了十三年呢。我是打算问你们这一切到底是怎么回事，但你大概会告诉我‘说来话长’，对吗？”

Queenie郑重地点点头，几乎松了口气。挂锁沉思了一小会儿，它的眼神让Credence忍不住觉得，如果它有胳膊和手指的话，它现在大概正抱着胳膊，用伸开的拇指和食指卡着自己的下巴。

“是Percy让你们过来这里的？”

“是的。”Queenie赶忙回答，“他没有太多时间，只是悄悄告诉了我这个地址和口令。”

“好吧，让你们先进去也无妨，既然他对你们信任到了愿意告诉你们这个地方的口令的地步。你能把口令再说一遍吗，年轻人？”它看向Credence，“只是保险起见，我要再确认一遍，这是老规矩了。凑近点儿，对着我说。”

Credence顺从地点点头，重新弯下腰，靠近挂锁，“‘紫色月亮，肉桂樟脑球与奥兰治大街的溜冰场’。”

随着一阵脆生生的咔哒声响，锁钩的一头在锁芯的插孔里反复开合了三次，Credence以为会发生什么重大的变化，但并没有，一切如常。Queenie抬起手来，将双开门中的其中一扇推开，走道里依然空荡荡的，但和他们第一次进入时的感觉已经完全不同了，她转身对男孩招了招手，让他也进来，他们顺着走道来到起居室，壁炉里燃烧着的柴火不时刺啦作响，Credence环顾周围，这屋子给人一种奇怪的错觉，让他怀疑这里或许几天前都还有人居住，虽然地板和座钟表面上积了厚厚的灰尘，四周弥漫着一股淡淡的陈旧气息，挂在墙上的人物画像都是空的，只剩下那些常见的肖像画背景，更别提门前的那把挂锁还觉得自己活在一九一五年，完全不知道已经十多年过去了。

“你觉得冷吗？过来这边，”Queenie对他抬起手勾了勾，“这边暖和。”

他走到壁炉边，对着温暖的火焰伸出胳膊，两手轻轻摩挲。他的视线有些不知道该往哪儿放，可看的地方太多了，他看到几个四角坠着流苏的沙发坐垫在壁炉前随意摆放着，立在墙角的那尊大座钟上共有三个表盘，最中央的那个显示着现在的时间，右侧的那个有五段颜色不同的刻度，指针指着红色的“紧急”字样，左侧的表盘没有刻度，只有六七根小人模样的指针，它们每人都抱着一把乐器，Credence认出了一台手风琴、一根长笛和一把尤克里里，剩下的看不太清楚，这些乐手们绕着圈你追我赶，每当有谁被追上了，就要站在原地弹奏一曲。Queenie走向座钟旁的立柜，那上面摆着一台留声机，喇叭是黑色的，内侧边缘画着一圈美丽的花朵，Credence没看出那是什么花，转台上还摆着唱片，Queenie把唱臂推过去，搭上唱针，甜美俏皮的女声立即从喇叭深处传出，好像只被打断了没多久似的。

“没想到Mr. Graves爱听这样的歌。”Queenie咯咯地轻笑起来，“你喜欢音乐吗，Credence？”

Credence想要点头，但他觉得自己没有充分的理由，母亲从不允许他们听除了颂歌之外的音乐。他想了一下才说：“我听得很少。你喜欢吗？”

“当然啦，谁会不呢？”

Queenie随着唱片里女声的唱腔轻轻舞动起来，曼妙的身姿在起居室中央的一小块空地上扭动、旋转，脚尖随着节奏轻敲地板，让整间屋子都明亮了起来。Credence露出笑容，他往后退，给Queenie腾出更多空间，他觉得自己的脚后跟碰倒了一个什么东西，低头一看，是个闪闪发光的玻璃罐，罐子盖掉开滚到了沙发底下，他蹲下去，伸手把罐子扶正，里面原本闪烁着的一小团微弱的蓝色火焰，现在不知怎么的，火苗苟延残喘地摇晃着，就要熄灭了。


	7. Chapter 7

Credence赶忙把罐子捧起，一手弓起来挡在罐口，想要拦住先前那股惊动了火苗的气流。幽蓝的火苗颤颤巍巍地瑟缩着，变得极小，几乎就要消失似的，Credence紧紧捧着他，动也不敢再动，几秒钟过去，火苗终于重新缓缓扩大，恢复了原先一半的体积。

“怎么了？”Queenie走过来，看向他手里，“那是什么？”

“我不小心碰倒了它。”

Credence把手从罐口挪开，还显得不太放心。Queenie饶有兴趣地注视着里面的小火苗：“别担心，这火应该被施过魔法，不会轻易被熄灭的。我想我要先回去了，Modesty还一个人在屋子里呢，我也许可以去带她买买东西，买些你们需要的，你一时半会儿可能没法出门了，Credence，你有什么需要的吗，除了衣服？你需要一件外套，一双舒服点儿的鞋，我得给你量量尺寸，但我猜这里并没有皮尺，只能等下次——”

“谢谢你，Miss Goldstein，但是我——”

“你叫我什么？”

Queenie俏皮地偏过脑袋，卷曲的金色发梢顺着脸颊倾斜的弧度垂下来。Credence显得十分局促，他低下头，不知道该往哪儿摆放的两手似乎想要在裤缝上抠挠，但他立即停止了，他也不想让自己再这么扭扭捏捏、令人为难。

“Queenie，你不必替我买衣服，我、我这样就挺好——”

“你是在担心钱的事情吗？”

Credence羞怯地转开视线，两手终于忍不住焦急地挠起了灯芯绒裤子上的柔软竖纹。他张开嘴两次都没能出声，直到第三次，他抬起头来，“我们、我和Modesty穿旧衣服就可以。”

“我知道旧衣服可以，但我想给你俩挑一身新的嘛。”Queenie轻松地耸耸肩，语气却柔和了许多，“而且我知道有这么一家裁缝店，料子和做工都特别好，价钱还很实惠——贵得我和Tina也买不起嘛——那家店男女装都做，什么版型都有，我还从来没有订过男装，我上次拿着Jacob的尺寸去……”

Queenie自己咬住舌头，突然有些脸红了起来。Credence不知道发生了什么，但他望着Queenie绯红的脸颊，觉得自己还是装作根本没注意听那个名字最好。

“总之，你不要担心钱的事。在你们兄妹俩身上是花不了多少钱的，相信我。那么，我这就走啦，你自己一个人可以吗？”

他点点头，虽然他不确定自己一个人“可不可以”。

“部长应该不会太晚回来，他不会把你一个人扔在这儿就不管了。我希望‘大挂锁先生’不要对他太过刁难……”她扭头冲着门的方向望了一眼，转回来对Credence挤挤眼睛，“不用送我过去了，我怕外面路上有人能看见你。我们再见。”

Credence目送她消失在走道那头，听到她在门背上叩响几声，门才打开，她似乎慷慨地给了大挂锁先生一个飞吻或者什么，但它显然并不领情，因为Credence听到它吆喝了一句：“真的假的？我的年纪都够当你曾祖父了！”

那把锁真的有那么大岁数了吗？他好奇地想。他不敢主动去问，所以只是乖乖呆在起居室里，甚至没有擅自走出壁炉前由地毯覆盖着的那一片区域，他低头看向手里的罐子，试探性地把食指伸了进去，小火苗并没有烫伤他，那热烘烘的触感奇妙极了，他过了好一阵儿才依依不舍地把手指拿出来。起居室连接着一条应该是通往厨房、书房和后花园的过道，旋转而上的雕花阶梯一路延伸成二楼走廊的地板和围栏扶手，上面卧室或客房的门紧闭着，Credence不打算去入侵任何一处角落，光是现在这附近的东西就足够他探索了，他捧着温暖的火焰罐，来到留声机和座钟前，唱片里的女声换了一首更为舒缓忧郁的歌曲，他小心把罐子放到留声机旁，跨到座钟前弯下腰，仔细研究那上面的指针小人。

小人们似乎一直都没注意到这间屋子迎来了新客人，直到Credence的脸凑近过来，其中一个前额上画着油彩、头戴印第安发饰的女孩才察觉到了什么，她把排萧从嘴边拿开，捅了捅正杵在她前面吹奏长笛的深色皮肤男人，用对于Credence来说微不可闻，但对于他们自己来说十分洪亮的音量问道：“嘿，嘿！不是我看错了吧，来人了，居然有人来了！”

“是谁，是Mr. Graves吗？”抱着尤克里里的瘦高女人不再往前绕圈跑跳，她转过纤细的上半身，这让Credence有些担心，因为她的双腿后面连接着一根指针，把她固定在表盘上，她只能竭力转动上身、伸长脖子，好让自己看清楚站在座钟前的人是谁，“是Patrick？”

“这不是'Paatlic'，看看他的眼‘金’和头发，不是！难道他是进来‘透’东西的？”深色皮肤的男人操着一口异国口音，Credence反应了一下才意识到他在怀疑他是小偷，“Julia，Julia！你问问这小孩，问问他打哪来的，Mr. 'Gleeves'和'Paatlic'呢？”

“你打哪儿来呀，小伙？”一位身材矮胖、单手握小号的中年黑人女性开了口，她原本头朝下指着六点钟方向，经过一阵哼哧哼哧地加速跑，来到了十二点钟方向，现在大多数指针小人都聚到十二点钟方向了，“你往后站站，往后……再往后，对，就靠着沙发那儿，这样我们看你就没那么累了。你叫啥名字呀？”

Credence听话地站在距离座钟四五英尺左右的地方，在见识了门外那个大挂锁之后，现在的他对于眼前发现的事已经能够不那么目瞪口呆地应付了，他告诉小人他的名字是Credence，是Mr. Graves让Miss Goldstein带他来这里的。

“你认识Mr. Graves？那就好——”

“什么叫‘那就好’，认识Mr. 'Gleeves'并不能‘呆’表什么，说不定——”

“你能不能闭上你那张嘴，把你的那条舌头捋捋直了再说话？”抱尤克里里的女人不耐烦地冲着那个有口音的笛子手尖声大叫，“好不容易来了个新客人，你就要把人家吓跑了！”

Credence有点不知所措，他想说没关系，他们没有吓到他（其实还是有一点的），但没等他开口调停，笛子手毫不客气地出言反击：“别冲我嚷嚷，瘦得像‘护树弱锅’一样的蠢蛋！”

“那叫‘护树罗锅’，你这外国佬、大傻冒！！！”女人挥起她那把在Credence看来只有落叶书签大小的尤克里里，朝笛手脑袋上抡去，“我真不知道当初Patrick为什么要收你，你根本吹不出个调来！”

名叫Julia的老太太把手里的小号夹到胳肢窝下面，哼哧哼哧地绕了三十度跑过去，一手试着扯开他俩，一手抓过小号往俩人的后脑勺上敲。其他几名乐手好像早已习惯了这出，他们分散开来，斜斜地站在一点钟或者十点钟附近，印第安女孩还在兴致盎然地打量Credence，看到Credence脸上有点忧虑慌张的神情，她轻快地对他说：“别在意，他俩一直就这个样。其实也不能怪Cecilia那么瘦，Patrick把她剪下来时一不小心剪歪了，把她半边的腰都给剪掉了；至于Diego，他是从一本玻利维亚民乐图谱上被剪下来的，他花了不到八个月就能用英语跟我们聊天了，我觉得这真的很不容易。”

听了这话，Credence脸上的忧虑被所困惑所替代：“剪下来？”

“是呀，比如我，把我印出来的那本叫做《探寻印第安部落巫乐》，又厚又破的书，又厚又破，Patrick花了足足一下午的时间剪我，我记得我告诉他，你没必要非把我脑袋上那些羽毛都原封不动地一起剪下来，但他不乐意，他还告诉我，那叫‘鹰羽冠’，你看——”女孩指了指自己的额头，“我以前还真不知道它居然还有名字。如果有机会的话，我其实很想尝试一顶帽子，比如那种尖顶帽，或者钟形帽。你有帽子吗？”

“有。”Credence想起那顶帽子大概已经被埋在第二塞勒姆教堂的废墟里了，这让他的嗓音不由地有些颤抖，他努力抑制住，“我以前有……一顶硬硬的、黑色的礼帽。”

“你不喜欢它？”

女孩很敏锐。Credence不愿意说谎，但也不想对自己曾经被给予的物质生活说三道四，他重新看向指针上的小纸人，看向女孩头上那圈华丽的羽毛，“我……我想它没有你的鹰羽冠漂亮。但也许你戴帽子会很好看，比我好看。”

这话若是换一个差不多年纪的男孩来说，可能会听起来俗气又轻佻，可从Credence的口中说出，只有一股近乎羞怯的诚实。指针上的小姑娘把排萧拿到嘴边，开心地吹出一溜高亢的音阶，又快速拿开，转动着圆溜溜的眼珠，跃跃欲试地对座钟前的男孩说：“你会画画吗？”

Credence一愣，苍白的两颊竟然有些泛红了。是的，他会，而且他喜欢画画，虽然没有任何人知道他喜欢，他过去时常躲在自己灰暗狭小的房间里，画纸就是那些他从马路边捡回来的被行人随意丢弃的传单，他在传单背面练习，有时他画一片自己亲手挑拣的枫树叶，有时画他在熟食店附近见到的小野猫，他还画过Modesty，但只是靠记忆和印象凭空去画，没找她当模特，他没告诉过任何人他画画。

“会一点儿。”

“那你可以帮我画一顶帽子吗，Credence，没准两顶？”女孩兴奋地摇晃了起来，“等等，让我想想……对，在书房，书房里肯定有羊皮纸和羽毛笔，至于剪刀……剪刀应该在厨房，那里就是厨房，书房要再往里头走走。”

她指向屋子另一头，Credence看过去，走道里没有灯光，但他隐约看到了应该是厨房的入口，没有门，再往里还有一扇门，那应该就是书房了。

“哎呀，我都忘了自我介绍了，我叫‘嘟嘟’，这是Patrick给我起的名字，我也不知道为啥叫嘟嘟。”她俏皮地嘟了嘟嘴，Credence心想，他大概猜到为什么了。

“我可以先问你一个问题吗，嘟嘟？”

“当然。”嘟嘟敏捷地往左侧的十点钟方向一跳，躲开Diego和Cecilia扭打中不知被谁抡过来的笛子末端，“你想问什么？”

Credence伸出食指，戳在嘟嘟身后，轻轻将她往九点钟方向又拨下来一个刻度，防止她被尤克里里琴手和笛子手的冲突所波及。他看了一眼座钟旁的留声机，歌曲已经播到头了，现在只剩下唱片空转的声音，他看回小纸人，小声问：“谁是Patrick？”

嘟嘟继续盯着他看，线条饱满的圆润小脸上头一次显出了几分迟钝。她应该是听懂了这个问题，却没能完全理解这个问题的意思，“Patrick就是……他是……就是Patrick呀？”

Credence咬了咬嘴唇，也许他应该换一个角度来问：“他是Mr. Graves的……兄弟？”

嘟嘟一下子笑了，“不不不，他们不是兄弟，真要说的话，我会猜你跟他才是，你长得和Patrick真的挺像的，就像他们都说我长得和'爵士小仙子'也很像——”

“噢得了吧！只有你自己那么说——”

“很多人都说了！”嘟嘟装作满不在意，继续看着Credence，只是不自知地把下巴抬得更高了，“他们说我的眼睛和鼻子都和她很像，还有……”

她没把话说完，不是因为Cecilia忙着跟Diego打架的功夫还能抽出空来拆她的台，而是因为Credence的神情告诉她，他也不知道这个“爵士小仙子”是谁。

“她是个歌手，Patrick给我看过听过她的唱片，还有她的海报，好吧，我可能确实没有那么像她，我没有她那么漂亮的头发，而且我没有鼻梁。”

但Credence觉得嘟嘟已经是他见过的最可爱的小纸人了。他想这么告诉嘟嘟，又有些踌躇，他从来都不会表达赞美，他不会表达很多东西，嘟嘟忧伤地摸了摸自己脸上那两个印刷得很敷衍的小鼻孔，他转身看向书房，他在脑海中描绘出了嘟嘟戴一顶太阳帽的模样，他本不想离开起居室，在这栋大屋子里到处乱闯，走过去之前他先在心里要求自己做出保证，他只是去找纸、笔和剪刀，不要乱碰任何别的东西，除了太阳帽，他想他还会画尖顶帽、草帽和阔沿帽，书房的门没有锁，轻轻一推就开了。

里面很宽敞，但很暗。Credence摸索着来到窗边，捉住靠近书桌的这侧窗帘边缘，小心地拨开一道缝，让光线进来——

他怔在那儿，捉着窗帘的手猛然攥紧了。窗外的芦苇地连绵不绝地延伸到了视野尽头，足有三四英尺高的芦苇杆正在随着风齐齐往一处飘荡，没有城市街道，没有一栋挨着一栋的灰石屋，Credence恍惚地往前靠了半步，鼻尖几乎要贴到玻璃上，这不是上西区第六大道，甚至不可能是纽约，他转头往书房门外望，走道里静悄悄的，他回过身来，把窗帘拉开三分之一，风速似乎正在降，那片一望无际的芦苇杆纷纷直回来了。

他开始回忆Queenie的话，Queenie说那扇门一定被施了某种咒语，咒语的名字他没有记住，应该是能让两个相距甚远的空间重叠起来，或者彼此替换的魔法。“不可思议”已经不足以描述他现在的感受，这几乎有些令人忘记了自己究竟身在何处，他缓缓伸过手，想要提起窗户的插销，里面有点锈住了，他又加了一只手过去才把它弄上来，窗户被打开，芦苇扑簌簌随风飘荡的声音瞬间在耳边变得真实起来，他望着浅褐色的大地，望着灰蓝色的天空，如果说之前那一连串经历——看着Tina用魔法洗衣，让酒瓶腾空而起，和会说话的挂锁与座钟指针进行交谈——还都太过梦幻，像是某种新潮舞台剧里的情节和布景，那么眼下的体验则更直观、更宏达，Credence深吸了一口气，重新呼出时忍不住有些颤抖。几秒钟过去，他退后半步，把窗帘重新拉上，只露出一条缝，好让自己能勉强看清楚书桌。书桌上摆着一沓薄薄的羊皮纸、三瓶瓶插着羽毛笔的墨水、一盏绿色灯罩的台灯和一座空花瓶，他走到桌子后面，拿了一张纸，又从其中一瓶墨水里拿出笔，他从没用过羽毛笔，他想也许和钢笔并没有什么两样，而奇怪的是，笔尖明明吸饱了墨，还没等他在纸面上画出一个什么轮廓，墨迹便随着走笔的顺序一点点消褪了，他又换了一瓶墨水里的笔，这下索性什么都画不出来，哪怕那墨水的颜色看起来极深，他放弃了这一根，把所有希望都寄托到最后那瓶墨水里的笔上，他攥紧它，轻轻在羊皮纸上试探性地划了一个圈，这下终于显现出来，并且没有立刻消失了，他松了口气，拿起纸笔和墨水走出书房，回到壁炉前坐下，把纸摊在地板上。

他先画了一顶小小的钟形帽。他拿不定主意嘟嘟喜不喜欢蝴蝶结，所以在旁边单独花了一朵，他打算把帽子和蝴蝶结分开剪下来，如果嘟嘟喜欢，就把蝴蝶结粘上去，如果嘟嘟不喜欢，就不粘。他又画了一顶高高的尖顶帽，在他的记忆里，这种帽子总是和女巫的形象联系在一起，出现在母亲亲手绘制的那些传单里，仿佛和它们盖住的脸庞一样代表不祥与邪恶，可现在他认识了Tina、Queenie和嘟嘟，她们都是女巫，可她们一点都不邪恶或者不祥，他还画了一顶缝着纱网与玫瑰花的阔檐帽，这顶没画好，他把它涂掉，重新在脑子里思考构图，他迟迟没有下笔，转而有些走神了，等到忽然回过神来，他发现自己正在画一幅肖像。

他每画几笔，就有些心虚地抬起头看看，好像正在做什么见不得人的事情似的，座钟上的小人已经恢复了先前你追我赶、各自演奏的状态，没有谁会盯着他看，他渐渐放下戒备，全身心投入了进去。虽然羽毛笔比他想象得要好用，但他还是希望能有一支铅笔。墨水一印到纸张上，就难以避免会有不同程度的晕染，破坏了那些细节，比如鬓角的发丝纹理，眼角的皱纹，嘴唇的形状……身边突然传来一阵乐曲，他起初没有注意，那曲子音量很小，等到他感觉哪里不对劲时，羽毛笔从无力的手指间滑落，眼睛也已经几乎睁不开了，曲子是那个表盘上的指针小人们合奏出来的，他想要站起来，想要喊嘟嘟，但浑身都软绵绵的，脑袋也变得沉重，他从来没有感到这么困倦过，浓重的睡意毫无预兆、来势凶猛，他歪到一边的地毯上，蜷着身子，壁炉前很温暖，眼皮刚一合上，他就睡着了。

 

醒来的那一刻，Credence首先闻到了一股淡淡的香水味。他睁开眼睛，有什么遮住了他的脸，是件大衣的衣领，他一时僵住，半天都没敢动弹。

他察觉到香水味正是从大衣上散发出来的，和他记忆中在那个昏暗巷子里闻的毫无二致。耳边还能听到壁炉里火焰跳动的噼啪声，他把手腕从大衣下伸出去，捉住大衣的袖管轻轻拽开，眼前重新获得了视野，不远处的单人扶手沙发前出现了穿着黑色皮鞋的双脚，他心里迅速一坠，顺着那双皮鞋往上看去——上身只穿着衬衣和西装马甲的男人靠坐在沙发里，一手托着自己左侧太阳穴的位置，臂肘撑在扶手上，胸膛平缓地一起一伏，像是也睡着了。

Credence悄悄扭过头，看向座钟，如果钟上的时间是准的，现在是晚上十一点多，居然已经七八个小时过去了。

有那么整整几分钟的时间，他都没敢再动。屋子里静悄悄的，只能听见壁炉里的柴火偶尔噼啪作响，座钟上的那些小人似乎也休息了，他躺在地上，直直望着沙发前男人的双腿，不知道自己该不该起来。他突然想起了他的画，心里又是猛地一沉，那张纸呢？他小心翼翼地掀开盖在身上的大衣，尽量不发出什么响动地坐起来，左看右看，都没有发现他的画。慌乱间他不经意再次看向座钟，有什么吸引了他的注意力，他慢慢从地上站起身，把大衣拿在手里，他走过去观察那张表盘，嘟嘟站在一点钟的方向，正在喜滋滋地换帽子，他给她画的那几顶帽子，他看到钟形帽上粘着那朵蝴蝶结，显然嘟嘟很喜欢，她太过沉浸于新帽子的喜悦中，根本没注意到有人靠近。

Credence转过身，望着沙发上睡着的男人。是他把帽子剪下来给嘟嘟的，不会有第二种可能，那么他也一定看到了帽子旁边的肖像，Credence惊恐地想。

他认真思考了几秒钟要不要现在就跑掉，趁男人还没醒来，如果要跑，现在就是最好的机会。他不知道自己为什么要画Mr. Graves的脸，为什么要未经准许就闯进书房，拿东西出来用，他可以想象Mr. Graves发现时的心情，这让他几乎想要哽咽，他知道没有人会喜欢看到自己被他这样的人偷偷摸摸地画出来，像个十足的怪胎，他必须要离开，好替Mr. Graves省去亲自赶人的不体面，这么在打定主意后，他反而因绝望而冷静了几分。

他转过身，像一抹没有侵略性的、发誓不留下任何痕迹的游魂，抓着大衣走到沙发边，想把它还给它的主人。沙发离壁炉有一定的距离，没有他刚才在上面睡着的地板那么暖烘烘的，他能看出男人有些冷了，他原本只想把大衣搭在沙发另一边扶手上，不碰到对方，而现在他犹豫着要不要直接为他披上，他只犹豫了两秒，男人的眼睛就睡意朦胧地睁开了。

“Credence？”

他一下子就往后退，大衣脱手掉在了地上。

“你醒了？”男人抬起手揉了揉眼睛，鼻音浓重，“我回来时……怎么了？”

Credence蹲下去，把衣服捡起来抱在怀里，迟迟没有抬头。男人从沙发上坐直身子，望着男孩，没弄明白究竟发生了什么，“你还好吗？”

“对不起。”男孩竭尽全力让自己嗓音再大一些、稳一些，“对不起。”

Graves疑惑地蹙眉，没有急着站起来。他抬起臂肘支在沙发扶手上，上半身往前探了探，嗓音里还带着一股刚刚从浅眠中醒来的疲惫懒散，“你能告诉我，你为什么要对不起吗？”

“我、我不该画你，对不起。我只是……我不会再那么做了，请……”

男孩越说越往后缩，仿佛就要贴上背后的墙壁消失掉，全然忘记了自己还拿着对方的衣服，不能这时候就消失。听到他连连低声道歉，Graves缓缓站起身来，走上前望着他，从他手里接过自己的大衣。

“我喜欢那张画。我很少让别人给我画像，但我喜欢你画的——你画得比我本人更英俊些。”

Credence傻傻地愣在那儿，半天没有抬起脸，只是一个劲儿地盯着男人胸前的马甲纽扣，还有男人抓着大衣的左手。他眼中的恐慌还没有完全褪去，就被惊讶与困惑代替了，对方伸过手来，在他后脑的头发上轻轻揉弄了一把，“为什么你这么害怕我，Credence？”

男孩僵硬地抬起眼看他，又垂下脸去，摇了摇头。Graves不明白，他不明白Credence并不害怕他，他只看到男孩总是在自己面前束手束脚、惊慌无措，好像连大气都不敢喘，男孩虽然在除了妹妹之外的任何人面前都会这样，但在他面前尤甚。他的手掌下移，停留在男孩凉丝丝的后颈上，“如果我有什么地方让你感到害怕，你可以告诉我。”

“我不害怕你，Mr. Graves。”

Credence轻声否认，他的嗓音是那么薄，薄得好像一戳就会破掉，Graves不会明白，这世界上有太多人让男孩害怕，而他不是其中一名。他的手只在Credence后颈上停留了片刻，随后便立刻拿开了，动作间并没有任何情色意味，但他身为年长的那一个，似乎觉得自己有责任更加严格地约束二人间发生的言行，他把手掖进裤兜，往后退了半步，“那么，为什么你觉得，我会因为你画了我的脸而生气？”

男孩害怕的是被他讨厌，以及自己心中生出的不想被对方讨厌的期待，仅此而已。在此之前，Credence从未有过让任何人停止讨厌自己、甚至喜欢上自己的奢望，这是他人生十九年以来第一次凭空生出了这种不切实际的期待，就像从未登过山的人忽然间发现自己站在了悬崖边，或是从来没有下过水的人转瞬就被推进了冰冷的湖底，他在峭壁间两腿发麻，在湖水里喘不过气，简直就要吓坏了。

 

*** *** ***

 

Graves没有追问下去。他的疑惑并未被打消，但他不想对着一个看似令眼前的男孩无地自容的秘密刨根问底，Credence才十九岁，他记得自己的十九岁，即使性格和经历都与男孩大相径庭，也依然脆弱、敏感、处处设防，对人对事都充满不安全感。

“嘟嘟很喜欢她的新帽子。”他扭头看向座钟，“我想我可能把帽檐和蝴蝶结都剪坏了，但她没在意。”

这个事实让Credence显得放松了一点儿，他也朝座钟的方向望过去，那些疑问又一股脑涌上了心头，在他的胸口里横冲直撞。“它们是……活着的吗？”他不确定地看回男人，他的个头其实比Graves还要稍高些，但大约因为他总佝着背，又习惯性地喜欢垂着脑袋往上看人，就显得要更矮小似的，“她告诉我说，她是被……是被从一本书上剪下来的。”

他没提那个陌生的名字。但男人看回他脸上的眼神告诉他，Graves猜得出他应该已经知道了。

“你想问它们是不是‘活着’的，对么？”

Credence点头。Graves没有立刻回答，他花了十几秒钟的时间，像是正在心里斟酌用词、组织语句，他走回到单人扶手沙发前，Credence跟着他走过去，在长沙发靠近对方的那侧坐下，安静地等待解答。

“巫师世界对于‘活着’的定义，可能和你长大的那个世界里所认知的不太一样。”Graves望着壁炉里的火焰，“麻鸡社会倾向于认为，生命是‘活着’的唯一形式，其实并非如此。嘟嘟不是生命——它们是小纸人，当然没有祖先，无法繁衍，也不需要依靠进食来维持存在，它们感知时间流逝的能力很差，几乎不会衰老……但从被魔法创造出来的那一刻起，它们就开始出现各种各样的应激反应和情感思绪，它们会逐渐拥有记忆、形成个性，如果它们存在的时间够久的话。”

“它们会死吗？”

Graves淡淡一笑，那副样子颇像个老师，突然听见自己颇为重视的好学生提了一个傻问题。

“你是问嘟嘟这样的小纸人，还是问所有以非生命面貌‘活着’的存在？”

Credence望向房门，他想起了大挂锁先生。Graves顺着他的视线看去，“我想，你已经与Benny见过面了。”

原来大挂锁先生也有名字，Credence收回目光，对男人点了点头。

“像嘟嘟和Benny这样的存在，的确是可能‘死’去的。我记得我祖母告诉过我，她年轻时曾威胁Benny说，她总有一天要把它扔进铁匠铺，让他们把它给熔了拉倒，因为每次她偷溜出去和男孩儿幽会，它都恨不得嚷嚷得整栋宅子都知道。”

Credence惊异地笑了，那对弯弯的眼睛让Graves相信，如果自己是Tina或者Queenie，他可能会笑得更大胆一点。他问：“它有你的祖母那么老？”

“不不不，我祖母要是还在世，会被你这话气得用手杖抽你的，她可比Benny要年轻，年轻得多了。”Graves煞有介事地压低了嗓音，像是正在讲一个神秘故事，而此刻正是关键情节，“事实上，没人知道Benny到底多大年纪了。我不知道，我祖父母不知道，我祖祖母的父母似乎也不知道，小时候我试着问过它，我问，Benny！你今年到底多大岁数？你知道它怎么说吗？”

“它怎么说？”

Credence难以抑制自己语气中的好奇。他能感觉到Mr. Graves有一点点卖关子的意思，而自己心甘情愿地上钩了，为什么不呢？哪怕Benny的生平故事全都是对方瞎编的，他也依然想要听下去，从来没有人为他讲过故事，他爱听故事。

“它说，听着，Percy，在拉帕波茨法令颁布之前，我就在给一户从爱尔兰移民过来的吸血鬼人家看门了，你倒是掰开你那十根小手指头好好算算，我至少有多大了？”

Graves把大挂锁先生模仿得惟妙惟肖，要不是听到了吸血鬼这个单词，Credence也许会再次被逗笑，但他倒吸了一口冷气，十足惊恐又加倍好奇，“吸血鬼？他们、他们真的存在？”

“是啊，他们是真的。在美国的大多都隐居了，我们尽力对他们实施登记，所有有前科的吸血鬼都会受到监视，但我得承认，肯定还有些一直逍遥法外。据说欧洲东南部和北非的吸血鬼还依然挺猖狂，谁知道呢，我对此表示怀疑。”

“为什么？”

“因为吸血鬼在传说里的形象比他们这个群体本身要夸张得多。我有个表亲的前女友在英国的圣芒戈魔法医院工作，她当时在生物伤害科轮岗实习，她说每季都会接收几个自称在去罗马尼亚或者阿尔巴尼亚的旅途上被吸血鬼咬了的病人，但大多数都只是癔症发作。速速飞来！”Graves毫无预兆地对着厨房伸出手，做了个释放五指的动作，一袋牛皮纸包着的什么食物从那儿飞出来，降落在他腿上，Credence看到一截长面包从袋口露出来，“回来得太匆忙，路上随便买了点儿，今晚先跟我一起这么凑合吃吧。”

Graves拿出长面包掰断，递给男孩半截。厨房又飘来两个空茶杯，Credence意识到对方其实无需开口把咒语说出声来，果然，在杯子里变出冒热气的热茶后，Graves抬头看向他，露出一副显然是临时拿出来的困扰神情，“我忘记黄油刀了，你能把它弄过来吗？”

“好。”他立刻点头，握着手里的面包，站起身来，准备往厨房走，“它放在什么位置？”

“我也不记得了，也许在很角落的地方，你不一定能找得到，Credence，我觉得你还是别过去了。”

Credence这才反应过来男人想要让他做什么。

“你听到我刚才念出的那句咒语了，很简单，‘速速飞来’，当你刚开始学习时，可以和你想要让它飞来的东西的名字连用，比如‘茶杯飞来’或‘黄油刀飞来’。两个诀窍，首先，在没有魔杖的情况下，手部动作要这么做——”Graves重复了先前那个释放五指的手势，“其次，你要能在脑海中描绘出这个东西长什么样，就像你曾经真的见过它一样，哪怕你其实没见过，但只要你能想象。这把黄油刀有这么长，”他把面包咬在嘴里，腾出双手比划了一个长度，才把面包从嘴里拿开，“纯银的材质，刀柄上有雕花，刀刃锋利平滑，刀尖是圆润的钝头。你能想象出它的样子来吗？”

“能。”

“好，试试吧。”

Credence看向厨房。一把黄油刀并不难想象，他伸出手，在心里默念了一遍那个陌生的咒语，他只是想先练习一下，以免真的开口时会念错，没想到厨房里已经传来了响动，像是有什么东西在敲打橱柜，他不安地看了一眼Graves，对方右手拿着面包，左边托着下巴支在沙发扶手上，正好整以暇地抬头望着他，一副如果他没办法把黄油刀弄过来，自己可就要跟他一起干嚼面包了的模样。

Credence轻轻吸了口气，这次他把咒语念出了声：“黄油刀飞来！”

随着五指的迅速舒展与收拢，一把银质餐具从厨房里高高地飞了出来，刀口没找着准头，直冲着壁炉上方的墙插上去。好在黄油刀的刀尖很钝，没能真的刺入，掉到了壁炉的柴火外围，Graves的目光转向男孩，“别急着去捡。还记得昨晚的那个咒语吗？”

他点点头，迅速在心里含糊地默念了一遍“腾空而起”。他对着躺在地上的银器伸出手，这次没有出声，首先离地的是刀柄，然后才是刀尖，它上升到与男孩视线平齐的高度，接着稳稳地平移过来，又降落了半米，停在单人沙发左侧扶手边，刀尖本来是冲着沙发的，它突然和刀柄调了个位置，好像有个无形的手在旁边拨动似的，现在换成刀柄冲着沙发了，坐在上面的男人抬起手就能握住。

“谢谢你，Credence，现在我们可以开始吃晚餐了。”他从纸袋里取出一块用油纸包裹着的黄油，“如果你想要学习怎么让刀子自己帮你抹，可以请教Queenie，我想她们姐妹俩应该比我更精通这方面的技巧。”

沙发旁只有一张低矮的小茶几，Graves让茶杯落在上面。他能够用某种魔法控制刀子自行切下一片厚度适宜的黄油，却似乎不太擅长让刀把它送进面包里，他用手完成最后这一步，接着又切下一片，用漂浮魔法把平放着黄油的刀子递向男孩。

“谢谢。”Credence接过刀，小声对他道谢：“谢谢你的食物，Mr. Graves。”

“希望你喜欢。不喜欢也没关系，我们以后不会顿顿靠这些填饱肚子。”

Graves显然觉得面包有些干，每嚼几口就要拿起杯子喝茶，“我在想，这里可能需要一个家养小精灵。”

Credence想问什么是家养小精灵，但他意识到自己已经问了许多问题，也许不应该在吃饭的时间还追着男人不放。Graves注意到他睫毛的眨动，每当男孩欲言又止时，他都会那么低垂双眼，情不自禁地眨动几下，他习惯了隐藏自己的思绪，实际上又并不擅长那么做，大概是因为从前也没有人在意过，他隐藏得好不好，都没有什么影响。

“家养小精灵是一种妖精。很多巫师家庭里都有，它们会做各种家务活。这间屋子……”

说到这里，男人停顿了一下。他咀嚼的动作也放慢了，仿佛突然被上涌的记忆碎片割破了大脑中的某处神经，那些碎片的棱角太过锋利，但他没有流露出怪罪的意思，如果真要怪罪什么，只能说是他太不自量力，以为这么多年过去后，他已经可以若无其事地去触及它们了。他啜了口茶，继续说下去：“这间屋子太久没人住了。最后一次离开这里时，我给它施了停滞咒，它会减缓所有非生命体随时间流逝所发生的变化，比如灰尘的堆积，潮湿空气对铁器的锈蚀，墙纸的褪色，诸如此类，但并不能真的让它保持生气，我猜很多地方都需要维修了。另外，我当时离开得匆忙，几乎没有收拾过这里，很多旧物必须挪走，也得给你置办些新东西，活儿会很多。家养小精灵很擅长这些杂事。”

他注意到男孩嚼得心不在焉的，表情不太自然。“怎么了？”

Credence快速把嘴里的食物全部咽下去，才低着头开口：“这些事情我也能做……我是说，收拾屋子这些。也许没有用魔法做得快，但是……”

由于地租的问题，Mary Lou Barebone曾把新塞勒姆慈善社教堂搬迁多次。每到一座陌生的建筑里，他们都要进行彻底的大扫除，Credence已经很熟悉那些烦劳的家务杂活：扫地、拖地、擦窗户、驱虫、疏通管道、补钉子、挂窗帘布、擦拭灯罩、换灯泡，等等等等。作为家里唯一的男孩，他还要承担绝大多数的体力活，比如抬家具或者把床架立起来，他不清楚家养小精灵是不是长着三头六臂，能在眨眼之间干好他一个钟头才能做完的活儿，但如果这间屋子需要人手，他希望Mr. Graves能知道，他什么活儿都愿意去做。

“你可以？”男人并不表现得格外惊讶，但他自己显然没考虑到这个选择，“不过，由我们亲自来确实更好。家养小精灵虽然会干活儿，但要是遇到个性格奇怪的，也挺麻烦。”

Credence望着他发灰的鬓角，一时有些走神。不知道是不是想多了，但Credence有这种奇怪的感觉，他觉得Mr. Graves正在试图让自己表现得比实际上更加平静、更加放松，从他开始聊嘟嘟的那一刻起，Credence就这么感觉到了，他从小到大都是这么极端敏感，尤其在感知他人情绪这回事上，但大多数时候他并不能分辨自己的判断是否准确，他很少主动去与人求证，一是性格使然，二是因为他根本没办法举出什么确凿的证据——是男人言辞间与其眼底疲惫的阴影毫不相称的温柔轻快吗，或是那偶尔凝固在嘴角的空洞笑意，和只在交谈的短暂间隙里才会浮现出的失神与恍然？Credence一点把握都没有，他不敢妄下结论，也许他是被那突如其来的一觉给睡昏了头，或者是被食物带来的血糖飙升弄得胡思乱想，他安静地嚼完了自己那半截面包，被噎得不轻，好一会儿才想起有茶可以喝，他伸手去端茶杯，刚好男人也抬过手来，只是掌根的皮肤轻轻蹭了一下，但他像是以为自己会烫到了对方似的，猛地把胳膊收了回去。

Graves抬眼瞧他，端起茶杯送到嘴边，什么都没说。Credence立刻明白自己反应过度了。

“不喜欢别人碰你？”男人把杯子放回到茶几上，他随手挥动了两下，用某种清除咒弄掉了自己腿上和地毯上的面包渣。Credence不知道该怎么回答，他这才重新伸过手去拿起茶杯。关于身体接触这件事，他还谈不上喜欢或者不喜欢，从来都没有什么人真正触碰过他，被Modesty牵着手应该不算，母亲也从来不亲手打他，上一次被人触碰时是在那个昏暗无光的巷子里，至于对方为什么愿意那么做，那样触碰他、抚慰他、拥抱他……至少他现在知道真相了。

“我、我想你可能不喜欢。我不是故意的……以后不会了。对不起。”

Credence局促地握紧杯子。他知道自己在别人眼中是什么样的——畏缩、胆怯、笨拙，说话时不敢与人直视，总是阴沉沉的，从Henry Shaw的低语里听见那个词时他不仅仅是怨恨，更多的是恐惧，而现在回想起来，如果Henry Shaw说的是真的呢？如果那跟是否拥有魔法无关，如果他真的就是个“怪胎”呢？

“我要跟你商量两件事情，Credence，我觉得我迟早要跟你谈谈这个，不如就现在吧——把头抬起来。”

他听话地抬头，但眼睛没有看对方。

“看着我。”

他的眼神只在男人的脸上敷衍地落了一下，就又不听使唤地躲到了下面去。Graves拿走了他手里的茶杯。

“我不想强迫你做任何你不想做的事，但你要学会看着别人的眼睛，当你和人们交谈的时候，Credence。不要一直低着头。”

说话时看着对方的眼睛能有多困难，像Percival Graves这样的人很难想象得出来。男孩艰难地抬起目光，与他的双眼对上，他伸出手掌，抚住男孩凉丝丝的半边脸颊。

Credence浑身都僵住了。

“跟我说话的时候，不要低着头，记住了吗？”Graves的嗓音毫无责备或威胁之意，就连他掌心的薄茧也是干燥而柔软的，如果男孩从中听出了任何类似压迫感的成分，应该也只是他在魔法国会长久以来的身居高位所造成的职业习惯，“我从没想过我会对一个年轻人说这种话，这听起来肯定挺像个惹人厌烦的老头——但是，不要总驼着背，Credence，把背挺直。”

男孩慢慢地、机械地坐直后背。Graves的拇指指腹在他耳垂下方握紧，后面四指收拢的弧度恰好包住他的后颈，他想要闭上眼睛，想要投入近在咫尺的怀抱，他心里有一块隐秘的地方甚至希望自己还在那个昏暗的巷子里，还在被欺骗利用着，如果是那样，他还有理由放任自己生出一点不切实际的幻想，可现在的Graves只是出于纯粹的好意，没有见不得光的密谋，也没有别有用心的诱惑， 他想吞下那股渴望，他越是这么努力，那股渴望就越猖狂，像是爬行动物的细长舌头，从他的脏器里一路舔进耳道，他害怕它会继续往外爬，舔到男人放在他后脑的手掌上，他太害怕了，根本没办法继续抬着头看对方。

他听到Graves叹了一口气，只是轻轻的鼻息，并非故意表露出不悦的那一种，但他还是从中察觉出了一丝无可奈何的、徘徊在恼怒边缘的挫败感，他把头埋得更低了，脆生生地呢喃了一句“对不起”，男人蹙起眉头，手掌情不自禁地收紧了：

“这就是我要跟你商量的第二件事——不要随便说对不起。只在你真的觉得抱歉，并且有必要道歉时说它，你没做错什么，我只是在跟你商量，如果那对你来说很困难，你没办法一下子就做到，那不是你的错。你不必对我说对不起。”

“我……”

他赶紧咬住了嘴唇，差点又说了一次。Graves也看出来了，他无奈地笑笑，放松手掌，抚着他的脸颊轻轻摇晃了几下，像是正常家庭里的长辈常常会对男孩做的那样，随后放开了。

“你知道我小时候被矫正过的一个‘坏习惯’是什么吗？”

Graves从单人沙发上起来，绕过男孩，坐到了他的另一边。长沙发很宽敞，容纳两个成年男性绰绰有余，他靠向柔软的沙发后背，望着留声机的方向，“我能看到死去的人，或者说我以为我能看到她。”

“她？”

Credence几乎立刻猜到了那是谁，是Graves的妈妈。奇怪的直觉。

“我妈妈在我上学前就去世了。医生起初说她得了歇斯底里症，后来把诊断改成了肺气肿，他们说她的气管一直不太好，但我知道她到底是怎么死的。她是被我父亲逼死的。”

Graves的语气是如此轻描淡，好像这是一段他早已释怀了的、可以随意与任何人谈起了的童年回忆，但事实是，这是他几十年来头一回主动开口提及，连他自己都有些吃惊。

“她从来不爱他。他们是政治联姻，婚礼前只见过两次面，我记得小时候每次她必须当着别人的面亲吻他时，她的嘴角都绷得紧紧的。不过她很爱我，也很爱我的姐姐。她只是不爱我父亲。”

妈妈刚去世的那些年，姐姐和姑妈曾想尽一切办法想要让他开口，让他把他的那些“梦境”说出来，但他从来没配合过，他不跟任何人谈妈妈，他也不明白自己现在为什么突然翻出了那段积压了他大半段人生童年往事，也许是因为Credence，Credence有这种说不清楚的气质，当你在他身边时，你会想要讲故事给他听。

“她有个初恋，是她的表亲的邻居，普通巫师家庭出身，在《纽约幽灵报》写稿子。我父亲不是第一个发现他们在偷偷幽会的人，是他的一个朋友无意中撞见的，那人告诉了父亲，他们用‘企图公开散布严重危害拉帕波特法令的言论’罪名把那个男巫送到了阿拉斯加的监狱，只因为他写了一篇探讨魔法国会与美国武装部队安全局达成秘密合作的文章，妈妈气疯了，她无法忍受那种不公正，她想跟父亲离婚，想把他和他那个朋友的做法曝光，然后他们就把她锁在了家里，没收了她的魔杖和猫头鹰。”

“什么是‘拉帕波特法令’？”

“美国巫师界的一条重要法律，规定了北美巫师社会与所有非魔法人士的彻底隔离。不得维持超过日常必须通讯活动之外的私交，不得有亲近行为，不得通婚。”

Credence点头，沉默地鼓励着男人继续说下去。

“我试着帮她传过话，她让我去找她的一个老同学，就住在离我们家不远的街区上，是一位和她一样优秀的女巫，但我没能成功，父亲发现了我在偷偷帮她，我不再被允许单独和她相处。后来她开始卧床不起。有时候她连续昏睡好几天，等她醒来后，有好一阵子都认不出我，她会突然陷入惶恐，在宅子里到处乱走，像是在找什么东西，父亲和仆人们要把她绑回床上，她就尖声哭泣。有一天晚上我偷偷起来，钻进了她的卧室——她那时被安置在阁楼上的一个被施了囚禁咒的小房间里，如果没人为她开门，她自己哪儿也去不了——我偷偷钻进去，坐在她床边，她也醒着，她认出了我，她抓住我的手，嘶哑地告诉我她是多么想念我，我也很想她，她看起来一点都不疯狂，只是太虚弱了，她抱着我睡了一夜，她像个小女孩儿一样问我，‘我看起来像个疯婆子吗，亲爱的？我现在看着像是童话书里那种会把人丢进坩埚里煮了的坏女巫吗，Percy？’”

Graves模仿着母亲那天夜里对他发问时的语气。他仍然能够清晰回忆起妈妈当时那双浑浊中透着微光的眼睛，妈妈那副温柔甚至诙谐的音调，他记得他生气地说，不！当然不，你一点都不像疯婆子，也不像坏女巫，你谁都不像，你只像我妈妈。

“后来她又试着跑出去一次。是我帮她打开了房间的门，在夜里，她还没跑出多远，就被发现了。再后来他们把她送进了一所专门收治‘特殊’病人的魔法医院，那里的治疗师被允许对病人使用咒语，只要他们声称那有助于病情的诊断与恢复。他们不让我去看她。”

Credence只是听着，没有再打断发问或者评论。Graves看到自己的手有些颤抖，他本以为他会把这些记忆带进坟墓里，而现在他平静地说着，不仅仅因为身边的男孩是个绝好的倾听者，还因为你觉得他能听得懂——即使他是如此羞怯内向、寡言少语，即使他只认识了你不过几天，连抬头看着你的眼睛都难以做到，你仍然会有想要信任他的强烈冲动，那些酸胀刺痛的陈年旧事，那些小时候的破碎记忆，无论多么潮湿晦涩、昏暗模糊，无论被叙述得多么颠三倒四、没头没尾，你都觉得他能听明白，他全部明白。

“她去世后，我经常能看到她。我没有跟他们说，我只跟Louise提起过，因为妈妈有次问我，你姐姐最近怎么样？我不知道她怎么样，妈妈去世后我们俩很久都没有说过话，所以我去问她，你最近怎么样？她只是敷衍我。于是我对她说，是妈妈问我的。然后她告诉了姑妈。”

Graves没有描述任何人的长相，但Credence的脑海中浮现出了那个家庭曾经的模样：高高在上、严肃刻薄的父亲，母亲有着温柔而美丽的深褐色眼睛，脸上看不到笑容，个头稍高的女儿昂着头站在父亲身边，像是刻意要和自己的弟弟划分开距离，男孩微微皱着眉，瘦小的肩膀被母亲揽着。

“她的眼睛是什么颜色的？”

“深褐色的。我有着和她一样的眼睛。她的头发也是褐色的，除了生病后慢慢变白了，在那之前她一直有着最美丽的头发。她笑起来有酒窝。”男人转过头看了Credence一眼，像是又想起什么，垂下脸轻轻笑了，“我记得她来找我的时候，总穿着一条浅绿色的纱织连衣裙，我小时候很喜欢她穿那条裙子，大概四五岁的时候，她说我总爱跟着她，抓着她裙摆后面的一截不放。”

“你能碰到她吗？”

Graves摇摇头。“我试过，但她总是退后。她会说对不起，我的甜心，但我们现在不能拉手，也不能拥抱，你可以只是站在那儿，让我好好看一看，跟我说说话吗？我没有坚持，我想她一定有她那么做的理由。她告诉了我很多有趣的事，在她还年轻，没有嫁给他的时候，她游历过很多地方，见识过世界各地数不清的神奇巫师，是她鼓励我把无声无杖术继续练习下去，父亲很不喜欢那个，但她对我说，那是了不起的天赋，只要我想要练习，就一定要坚持。”

“无声无杖术？”

“就是在不把咒语念出声，也不使用魔杖的条件下施放魔法。这需要一定的天赋，但并不被所有巫师欣赏，可能因为历史上很多臭名昭著的黑巫师都是无声无杖术的使用者，所以人们对它的印象并不太好。那也曾经是我被矫正过的‘坏习惯’之一。”

“你妈妈也会？”

“她不会，但她挺高兴我会。”

“你现在还能经常看到她吗？”

Graves停住了。他盯着地面，过了好一会儿才收回视线。

“不了。很久之前就没再看到过了。”

他看向Credence，Credence也望着他。他低下头，一刹那有点体会到了男孩那种没办法抬起脸的感受，他看到男孩苍白的手指在沙发边缘轻轻摩挲着，似乎想要往他的手这边挪，但最终还是没动，他重新抬起头，突然脆弱地笑了一下，他用手捏捏鼻子，吸着气转开脸，他盯着留声机的大喇叭，忽然出神地低声问：“你觉得我那时是疯了吗？”

Credence没有立刻回答。他望着男人的侧脸，笨拙地把自己的几根手指轻轻覆盖在对方抓着沙发边缘的手掌上。


	8. Chapter 8

那天后半夜，Credence很久都没能睡着。Graves让他先在起居室的长沙发上将就一晚，他说主卧因为采光不好，床底下或者窗帘后头很可能已经长出了一窝狐媚子，楼上的房间会好些，他得先把它们收拾出来，Credence提出自己可以帮忙，而Graves只是笑着摇摇头，抽出魔杖一挥，不容置疑地在长沙发上变出了一床被子，并为他指明了一楼主卧自带的盥洗室的位置。

盥洗室里摆着男士的洗漱用品，像是很久很久都没有被使用过了。他用清水漱了口、洗了脸，他没有问“狐媚子”是什么，他猜测应该是一种害虫，等洗漱完回到起居室时，Graves已经上楼去了。

Credence在沙发上侧躺着，望着屋子上方的走廊。透过由旋转楼梯延伸而成的走廊护栏，他能看到那间可能是储藏室或者次卧的房间里摇曳着昏黄的灯光，男人一定是点了蜡烛。里面不时响起脚步声，家具被挪动时与地板发出的摩擦声，抽屉被缓缓打开的声音，什么玻璃器皿或者木制物料被碰倒的声音，书页被唦唦翻动的声音……这些声音让Credence确信那应该是个用来堆放杂物的地方，而不是住人的卧室，它们都不刺耳，即使偶尔混杂在一起，也并未造成多大的动静，它们并非Credence睡不着的原因，他下午已经昏睡了太久，Graves变出棉被时他描述了当时发生的事，他原本正在聚精会神地画画（他没有说自己当时正在画的就是那幅肖像，他说不说都无所谓，Graves当然知道），只记得自己听到座钟传来一支小曲子，那明明是首挺轻快的曲子，但他感觉到眼皮突然变重，手里握着的羽毛笔也开始不听使唤，他慢慢蜷缩着趴下来，卧在壁炉前，他想自己只是需要闭上眼休息几分钟，几分钟就好，而等到他再次睁开眼时，七八个小时就已经过去了。

Graves告诉他，那是嘟嘟他们演奏的那支曲子弄的。那支曲子过去被他施了一种催眠咒，可以让除了他之外的人昏昏入睡，但那张表盘上的指针小人们自己并不知道，他们不是故意要让他睡着的。听了这个解释，Credence明白过来，随后又心生疑惑，Mr. Graves为什么会想要用这种方法来对另一个人催眠呢？他没来得及问。男人从那个房间里走出来了，他立刻闭上眼睛、捉紧被角，装作已经睡着的样子，等到脚步声在另一个房间里停下，他才把眼睛慢慢睁开，望着那扇阴影中的门，而这一次，里面的男人似乎很久都没有动弹。

Credence放缓自己的喘息，试图听得再清楚些。他几乎屏住了呼吸，但并没有什么用处，Graves应该就是没怎么动，好几分钟过去，脚步声才重新响起，他听到男人走了几步，然后似乎是拉开了一把凳子或椅子，他听到类似木头脚的东西与地板的摩擦，然后便再次恢复了平静，他能想象得出男人坐下来的样子，他就这么想着，总算开始感到一丝倦意。

又过了不知多久，楼上房间里不再发出任何声响，Credence半睡半醒间望了一眼座钟上最中央的那个表盘，已经是夜里三点了。整栋屋子静悄悄的，只有那间房半掩的门后还亮着，他小心翼翼地拉开身上的被子，从沙发上侧身站起来，脱掉鞋子，光着脚走到旋转楼梯前。

他这才发现，旋转楼梯上那层长绒地毯似的东西并不是地毯，而是一层细密的苔藓。他慢慢抬脚踩上一级，深绿色的植被并不如想象中那么柔软，它们显然在日渐枯萎，变得蔫巴发黄，他想起Graves提到的那个停滞咒，如果没有咒语，这层苔藓地毯大概早已腐烂得不成样子了。楼梯有些陡，在空中不必要地旋转了好几圈，他蹑手蹑脚地绕着圈往上走，来到那间房的门外，他能看到一把椅子的后半截和靠背，男人坐在上面，双臂交叠着趴在椅子前方那张Credence看不全的书桌上，他不由地抬起手抓紧门框，里面的人看样子已经睡着了。

他站在那儿，望着Graves轻微起伏的脊背。他用另一只手搭上半掩的门，悄悄拉开了一点儿，现在他能看到男人的全身了——后背不自然地弓下去，脑袋埋在臂弯里，那肯定不是个舒服的睡姿，会压迫呼吸，他望着男人从衬衣领子上方露出来的一小块皮肤，衣领上的扣子一颗都没有解开。Credence猛然意识到自己这种行为的不妥当，他往后退了半步，被突如其来的负罪感压得抬不起头，窥探的视线却颤抖着重新爬升起来，落在男人交叠的臂弯前，他一手重新抚上墙壁，不由地再次往前靠近了一点儿，现在，他能看到这间房的全貌了。

书桌很小，桌子下方靠墙的一侧摆着许多盆奇形怪状的植物。有一盆像是蟹爪兰，“蟹爪”的部分红得很不自然，旁边的那盆更奇怪，像是一株怒气冲冲的柳树苗，不耐烦地挥舞着幼嫩的枝条，最里面的一盆初看还算正常，只是几片翠绿的大叶子，但Credence发现它下面像是还藏着什么活物，让表面的泥土偶尔突然凸起一小块，还有几盆他同样叫不出名字的，它们看起来都不太有精神。

他把目光从书桌移开，望向房间另一端。这间房不大，那张四柱高高支起的单人床就占据了将近三分之二的空间，Credence望着床上的被子——与其说那是某种样式花哨的被子，不如说那就是几条硬是被缝在了一起的花毯子，它们有宽有窄、有厚有薄，每一条的材质、花色和图案都不相同，令人怀疑它们根本不是一件床上用品，而是一套随心所欲的收藏，可什么样的人会收藏花毯子呢？Mr. Graves可不像这样的人。垂在床沿下方的床单被一排没能完全被推进去的杂物戳得七扭八歪，甚至露了出来，Credence觉得他看到了一个琴盒屁股，只是不确定里面装的是什么琴，还有两个不知道都堆了些啥玩意儿在里面的纸箱，不靠墙的这一侧床头边还挤着个衣柜，柜子半敞着，里面挂满了花样百出的奇装异服，甚至还有几顶女士假发和几条坠满亮片的裙子，Credence瞬间难以置信地看了趴在书桌前的男人，这难道曾经是位女士的房间吗？是他的情人？床的另一侧墙上挂着厚重的大窗帘，就在Credence发呆的这时候毫无预兆地变了颜色，他的目光被吸引过去，这才注意到帘子上站着几个人。

说“站着”不准确，他们看上去只是窗帘上的印制图案，但却能做表情、做动作，和相片或者真人画报里的没什么两样，而Credence从没见过人物会动的相片和画报。他们身后的背景是一块菜地，Credence看到了一排排钻出泥土的胡萝卜缨，菜地上方的天空原本是落日余晖的紫红色，而就在刚才，就好像太阳又往地平线上爬回来了一段路似的，紫红色的晚霞不见了，天空恢复成亮蓝色的面目，站在菜地里的人齐齐盯着卧室门口的男孩，只是盯着，谁都没出声。

Credence的的第一反应是赶快转身逃走。那些人发现了他这个偷窥者，毫无疑问，他窘迫地往后退，险些退到了走廊围栏上，他以为窗帘上的那些人会叫醒Graves，警示他房门口有个鬼鬼祟祟的男孩正在盯着他看，但没有，他们并没有出声，他们只是互相交头接耳地低语了几句，声音极轻，Credence怀疑他们自己都不一定能听清最左边那个人说的话，那是一具缺乏光泽的甲胄，Credence觉得可能根本没有人在里面穿戴着它，它头盔上的那片活动开口从始至终都紧闭着，当它说话时，只能发出一阵模糊而低沉的呜呜声。

发现他们没有要叫醒床上的男人的意思后，Credence鼓起勇气，慢慢走回到房门的开口后，小心望着墙上的窗帘。他觉得他们正在低声讨论自己。除了那具甲胄，旁边几个人的模样也正常不到哪去，正中央的是个包着头巾、年迈体弱的小老太太，她似乎眼盲，一双混浊的眼睛没有聚焦，脸上却带着一种无忧无虑的稚嫩神情，她和甲胄中间站着一名强盗打扮的矮个子男人，山羊胡、酒糟鼻，手里提着一串湿乎乎的玩意儿，Credence定睛一看，发现那居然像是某种生物的小脑袋。

“——你说‘不祥’？‘不祥’是什么意思？”强盗凑在老太太身边，用窗帘之外的人难以听清的音量和她交谈，“不，不是小孩子……我看怎么都有十六七了，至少十七……对，是个男孩，黑头发、高颧骨、瘦长的胳膊腿。没错，是有点像Patrick，有一点像，但他们这个岁数的年轻人在我看来都没多大差别……”

Credence听不清他们的低语，他望向老太太右边那个瘦长的树人，那是他只在Modesty偷藏的童话故事书里读到过的形象，他不知道巫师世界是不是也管它们叫“树人”，它身上的树皮看起来又干又硬，布满了大大小小的节疤和虫蛀，Credence猜测它大概年纪很大了，因为窗帘里看上去并不是深秋或冬天，它稀稀拉拉的枝衩上却几乎没有多少叶子，一只胖胖的小黑鸟停在它的肩头，两条细腿蹦来蹦去，老太太指使强盗把它从树人的肩膀上拿下来，它也没飞走，而是乖乖地被送到老太太的手中。

她从身前的破布围裙里掏出一把鸟食，一面喂它，一面对它低语了一句什么，Credence觉得那应该不是人类的语言，至少不是英语，因为她身边的甲胄人、强盗和树人都一副不明所以的样子。小胖鸟啄饱了食，扇扇翅膀飞了起来，让Credence没有料想到的是，它居然径直飞出了窗帘，变成了一只立体的、活生生的真鸟，现在他看清楚了，那应该是一只乌鸦，只是他从来没见过这么小又这么胖的乌鸦，它直冲着Credence飞过来，他试着闪躲，但小乌鸦并没有啄他、拿翅膀扑闪他或者绕着他乱飞，它只是落在他的肩膀上，用尖尖的喙扯下了他的一根头发。

“啊……”

他猝不及防地痛呼出声，又赶忙噤了声。小乌鸦衔着他的头发，飞回进窗帘里，邀功似的把头发丝放在老太太的掌心上。趴在书桌前的男人动了动胳膊，发出一声似乎不太舒服的闷哼，Credence进退不得地停在门口，两手紧贴着裤缝，Graves就要醒来了，他想也许他可以装作刚刚走上来的样子——

“Credence？”男人抬手揉了揉前额，鼻音浓重，费了一番功夫才从桌面上直起身，“什么时候了……”

“三点钟。”Credence往后退了半步，退到门框后面，“我、我刚才醒了，没听到你——”

“噢，我也不知道什么时候又睡着了。本来应该把这些植物挪到楼下去，再把毯子和枕头都换下来的。”Graves没有从椅子上起来，他侧过身，两眼都是红血丝，“也许不应该赶在夜里弄，我最近确实睡得不太够。”

从男人望着那张床的眼神里，Credence隐约觉得，他并不真的愿意把那条花毯子和那个同样花哨的大枕头拿走，换成新的。他望着这间屋子，虽未流露出什么情绪，但Credence能够感觉得出，他不想让房间里的任何一样东西变样。

而且，从他的脸色来看，他远远不只是缺乏睡眠而已。白天还不明显，但到了深夜，他的疲态从身体各部分散发出来，不只是疲态，还有伤病未愈的气息，Credence从小照顾过无数个母亲救济的病孩子，他对病人的存在相当敏感。

“我想，也许你想要到床上睡。”他低声建议道，“在桌子趴着睡不太好，脖子和背会变僵。”

“是的，已经有点儿了。”Graves痛苦地摸了摸脖子。

“我不确定，Mr. Graves，但是我觉得……”这次他没有多想，近乎有些唐突地对男人说：“我觉得你脸色不太好。”

男人并没有挑起眉毛，质问他从哪看出来的，也没有随口敷衍过去，好像只是男孩看走眼了。他站起来，扯散马甲后面的绑带，解开衬衣最上面的扣子，露出毫不设防的倦容，缓缓在床尾坐下。

“只是有些累了。我没事。”

也许是因为不再年轻了的缘故，否则只不过是一场偷袭，落了下风，又被关了几天，不至于差点搞得半死不活的，有时候他会忘记自己早已不再是二三十岁了。他望着Credence年轻的面容，竟一时想不起自己是从哪天起开始正式步入中年的，他抬起手，用掌根摩挲眼窝，带着笑意问男孩：“你觉得我看起来有多大岁数？”

Credence在心里被这问题吓了一跳。男人看出他有些不安，笑着拍了拍自己身边的床铺，“别担心，我又不是女士，不会被你的答案冒犯的。”

Credence想了一会儿，小声猜测：“四十？”

“差不多。”Graves点点头站起来，脱下松松垮垮的马甲，“你嘴下留情了，但我还是很高兴听到你这么说。我快四十四岁了。”

“我希望我也有四十岁。”

Graves转过脸，望着男孩。他似乎本打算在心里自言自语，一不小心说出了声来，发现被听见后，立刻窘迫地埋下了头。

“为什么？”

Credence短促地在嘴唇上舔了一下，像是急于做出解释，又怕自己说不明白，“我……我想也许当我四十岁的时候，就不会像现在这么……”

“像现在什么？”

“像……像……”男孩的双臂一直垂在裤缝旁，不知道往哪放才好，出于习惯，他用指尖捉住灯芯绒布料上的几条纹路，不自知地揉搓，“像现在这么……软弱。这么……没有意义。”

他不想说出来的。他不想把这些想法说出来，好像他在故意寻求男人的安慰似的，可他更不愿撒谎，撒谎令他羞愧，说真话同样令他羞愧万分，他觉得他应该离开了，让对方继续休息。

“对不起，Mr. Graves，我下去了。晚安。”

“等一下，我们的话还没说完呢。”

“我只是……”他侧着身子停在那儿，眼睛盯着门框，不敢看回去，“我不知道我在说些什么，Sir，我——”

“我知道你为什么那么说，Credence，我明白。转过来。”

Credence看回床尾，看向男人的皮鞋。

“我之前说什么来着？”

他僵硬地抬起头，望着男人的双眼。说话时要看着对方，男人是这么叮嘱他的，他没有忘记，他还需要练习。

“坐过来。”

男孩愣了一下，听话地走过去。他意识到自己还在驼着背，男人也发现了，他坐下时想要把背挺直，但那会有些奇怪，因为Graves也坐得很放松，他如果突然挺直腰板，就要比男人高出半截了。

“我可以继续跟你说一大堆道理，但那会有点无聊，对吗？所以我先不说那些了。让我们说点开心的。你知道‘龚特尔魔杖铺’吗？”

他好奇地摇摇头。

“‘丰饶角巷’呢，也不知道？”

他又开始卖关子了，他明知道Credence不会知道。

“那是纽约最大的巫师商业区，你可以在那儿买到任何你想象得到和想象不到的魔法物品。过几天我带你去买魔杖。”

他在男孩脸上看到了预料之中的神情。极力克制的喜悦、激动、好奇、紧张，还有一点顾虑，他知道男孩在担心钱的问题。

“我不能说我是个特别富有的人，Credence，但我想一根魔杖、一身袍子、一些必要的文具和学习器具以及一套初学者的新书，不会让我一夜间变得拮据的。何况这些并不是白送你的，也许我也期待着你会给我一些回报呢？”

Credence不知道自己有什么可以拿给男人作为回报，他一无所有。如果他真的拥有什么，如果他真的能拿什么有价值的东西给Graves，他一定不会犹豫……

“我需要你站在我这一边，Credence，这是我要求的回报。你要你站在我这边，当——”

“我是站在你这一边的，Mr. Graves，我——”

“不，你现在还不明白，你不明白，Credence，”男人握住他的肩膀，让他听自己先讲，“我不是在怪你，也不是怀疑你，我只是需要一个承诺。我要听到你亲口对我说，你永远会站在我这一边，永远信任我。”

男孩沉默了片刻。并不是因为他犹豫了，但他上次如此笃定地要信任一个男人的时候——要信任眼前这张面孔的时候——他也没有丝毫犹豫过。

“我永远站在你的那一边，Mr. Graves。我永远信任你。”

“好孩子。”男人伸出手，在他卷曲的头发上轻轻揉弄，“这就够了。”

 

*** *** ***

 

Tina站在通往盲猪酒吧的地下楼梯前，神色戒备。她时不时左右张望，想要看看约她的人出现在街角没有，巷子里行人寥寥，一如既往的安静冷清，但鉴于她上一次光临时差点把这家隐蔽的地下卖酒场所给彻底毁了，她的紧张不是没有道理的，如果Gnarlak正巴不得把她给剐了呢？

随着一阵轻微的爆裂声，街角处忽然闪现出一团昏暗而混乱的形态，Tina望过去，瘦长挺拔的轮廓刚从幻影移形中复原，就脚底生风地大步朝着她走。

“你说好九点的！”Tina试着压低嗓门、保持冷静，但语气中的埋怨还是没能忍住，“我等了一个多钟头，还以为你不会来了！”

Graves抬起手掌，在抓狂的女孩面前做了一个看上去像是安抚，实则是让她冷静点的手势。他的表情里并没有一个迟到者应有的自觉，甚至似乎有点被逗乐了，他望着Tina皱巴着的、没能成功维持镇定的脸，用一点都听不出自责的语气解释说：“有点事耽搁了。”

Tina瞪着男人的双眼，敏锐地捕捉到了对方脸上那一丝被逗乐了似的神情。她这才反应过来——自己大概是魔法国会里第一个敢这么对Percival Graves说话的人，仅仅因为他没有按时到达约定地点。她莫名想起了Abernathy，她还在魔杖许可办公室工作时的顶头上司，如果是Abernathy的话，别说埋怨了，他大概会忙不迭地弯腰鞠躬，告诉男人“没什么，Sir，您当然要以您手头的事为重了——我在这呼吸呼吸新鲜空气也挺好的！”

可惜她不是Abernathy，她是Tina，虽然迟钝地意识到自己的反应从职场关系上来说实在太过唐突，但谁让Graves不守时在先呢？她在心里这么安慰自己。

“抱歉，Tina，下次我争取只迟到半个小时。”

Tina不知该气还是该笑。她在这儿高度紧张地徘徊了一个多小时，直到这一刻才真正放松下来，她望着Graves狡黠的双眼，总算露出一点怀疑的笑意，“我不会因为刚才冲你嚷嚷又被降职吧？”

“嗯，谁说得准呢？我还从来没有因为迟到了区区一个多小时被人这么当面数落过，感觉太坏了。”

“‘区区’一个多小时！‘区区’！”

女孩身上有股傻乎乎的耿直，就像干燥的木柴，一点就着，她身上的所有反应都很容易预测，即使Graves这样本不爱逗乐打趣的角色，也忍不住总想用火钳子轻轻戳她几下。

“你就打算穿这身进酒吧？”他打量着女孩身上那件灰扑扑的大衣。

“噢，我忘了。”

Tina抽出魔杖，对着自己轻轻一点，大衣自上而下地消褪了，取而代之的是一条亮闪闪的深色无袖连身裙。裙子是条漂亮裙子，颇有爵士女郎的时髦气质，可或许是因为Tina个子太高、身上太瘦，在展现女性魅力这件事上又毫无天赋——她的长裤变成吊带丝袜，小腿处明显可见勾丝的痕迹，靴子变成一双小高跟，俏丽但似乎有点挤脚，Graves打量着她，他在心中打赌，这套打扮是她唯一一身能够出入这种场合的行头。

“怎么了？”女孩有点不自在地低下头瞅了瞅，伸手在裙子后摆上拽了两下。

“没什么，走吧。”

她边走边回头瞄他，“帽子不错。”

“谢谢。”Graves颇具绅士风度地点头回礼，“这是我最遮脸的一顶。”

“怕被人认出来？”

“不是我会怕，而是有些人会怕。他们不也怕你么？”男人勾起嘴角笑笑，会在这种地方混迹的货色，三分之一被Tina磨叽成了心不甘情不愿的线人，三分之一被她逮捕过，还有三分之一是舞娘、歌女、乐队的鼓手、小号手和萨克斯风手，魔法国会里的很多巫师不屑于来这种地方，她是重案调查部里少有的愿意混入三六九等的人群里的年轻傲罗，只要那能帮助她找线索、查案子，她就没什么忌讳的。

“我们没有口令，我不确定他们会放我们进去，”Tina忧心忡忡地走在他前面，阶梯又陡又窄，她踩着高跟鞋，又不时回头说话，转角时差点踩空，好在男人眼疾手快，一把扶住了她。来到那道木板门前，她抬起手打算敲门，“以前我每次过来，都要花好久打听口令，自从之前那次被赶出傲罗队伍之后，我的线人都——”

“我们不需要口令。敲门吧。”

Tina愣了一下，男人的表情确实没有显示出任何顾虑，她点点头，敲了敲画报上背对他们的女人的后脑勺。口令不是唯一值得她担心的事情，“我不确定他们还会接待我，在那次混乱的抓捕之后……Jacob还打了Gnarlak一拳，其实挺解气的，但——”

门上的暗板被抽开，一双男人的眼睛在Tina脸上打量了一番，好半天才瞅见她背后站着的是谁。她看到男人的眼神一变，门立刻被打开，她还没反应过来，Graves已经揽过她往里走了。

从这里的氛围和人数来看，不久前的那场突袭虽然损坏了一些桌椅和酒杯，还弄碎了不少灯具，但并没有对酒吧的生意造成任何负面影响。不过，Tina还是注意到了一些变化，坐在角落里负责看场子的马仔里出现了几个人高马大的生面孔，吧台后面的妖精酒保正在擦拭几只丑陋的木头杯子，之前那位长期驻场的妖精女歌手也不在了，换成了小舞台上的三姐妹，她们都戴着油光水滑的黑色波波头假发，穿着开衩开到大腿根的连身裙，脖子上缠了一圈又一圈假珍珠，从她们稚嫩而大胆的歌喉和偶尔的走音与颤抖判断，三个人应该是刚来纽约闯荡不久。

 

"How could a seeker chase the bludgers?（一个找球手怎能去追游走球？）

How could one see a boggart and feels no fear?（一个人见了博格特怎能不吓破胆？）

How could no-majs live without the Scourgify spell（麻鸡们怎能不用“清理一空”咒过得下去日子）

How could I forget my one and only lover?（而我怎么才能忘记我唯一的恋人？）

……"

 

台下有人吹起口哨，Graves领着她找了个靠后的位置坐下。一个苍老的家养小精灵从酒客的腿间挤过来，没精打采地为二人递上水单，没等Tina接过，之前为他们开门的那个男人从另一头走过来，赶走了家养小精灵。

“晚上好，Mr. Graves，好久不——”

“晚上好，给我来一杯琴酒，不加冰。你要什么？”

“呃？”Tina转过头来，“噢，我要……和你一样。”

“不加冰？”

“唔。”Tina点点头，她对酒精没有什么偏好。

“两杯琴酒不加冰。”

男人没有多问什么，转身走了。Tina望着他的背影，想起了那是谁，“那是Gnarlak的二把手，我从来没见过他亲自招待客人。”

“是啊。”Graves心不在焉地应了一声，他望着舞台上的三姐妹，似乎还挺欣赏那首黏黏糊糊的、被唱得不着调的情歌。Tina警觉地观察着四周，似乎想要从酒客中揪出几个走私魔鬼网或者非法交易银杯藤的家伙，“那边那个人，那个穿条纹西装的，你觉得眼熟吗？我总觉得在哪张通缉令上看到过他的脸。”

“等等，我想想——”Graves故作思考状，“你的脸也挺脸熟的，我好像在哪张通缉令上看到过。”

Tina难以置信地瞪着他。他笑着放开交叠在胸前的双臂，又不太愿意把两肘支在油腻腻的酒桌上，只能继续靠坐着，少了几分平日在办公室里的威严气魄，“放轻松，Tina，我们是在酒吧，不是在部里讨论案子。那家伙你的确见过，在三年前的通缉令上，他因为对一只地精施夺魂咒被抓起来关了半年——想起来了？”

他说到“三年前”时她想起来了，她用拳头敲了敲自己的脑门，露出一张苦瓜脸，似乎被自己的坏记性弄得有点沮丧。Graves没有笑话她的意思，他又看向前面的舞台，三姐妹的唱功虽然不如之前那位女妖精，但新鲜面孔总是受欢迎的，她们踩着俏皮的舞步扭动腰肢，一点也不像歌词里唱的那么忧伤愁苦：

 

"How could the tooth fairy beat a biting doxy?（一个牙仙怎么才能打得过咬人的狐媚子？）

How could a kid not get lost in Cornucopia Alley?（一个小孩怎能才能不在丰饶角巷看花了眼？）

How could one cut ties and not to obliviate（一个人怎么才能不用遗忘咒麻痹自己）

How could I forget my one and only babe?（我怎么才能忘记我唯一的宝贝？）

……"

 

Tina想问他们今晚来这儿到底是为了什么，白天在办公室里他没有细说，只丢给她一句“晚上九点在盲猪酒吧见”，就疾步如风地走掉了，她忐忑不安地等到下班，随便吃了点东西糊弄肚子就赶过来，结果他现在表现得跟个没事人似的，好像真的只是为了过来喝一杯酒，听听小曲儿。她刚要开口，刚才那个男人端着酒走了过来，她不得不闭上嘴，等他为他们把酒杯端到桌上，再等他转身离开，台下又爆发出一阵骚动和欢呼，她抬头望过去，原来是三姐妹中的其中一名猛然掀动裙子，变出了一群被施了昏头咒的幼体狐媚子，它们飞不高，也还不会妖人，只能扑扇着翅膀在空中颤颤巍巍地飞，躲避醉醺醺的酒客伸上去乱抓的大手。趁着间奏还未结束，三姐妹娇滴滴地交换了一下站位，又对着台下抛洒了一波飞吻，随即用更加甜腻的音调唱起副歌部分，Tina这才听出这是翻唱了一首男歌手的歌：

 

"Oh, oh（噢，噢）

Loving her is like a book of chronicles（爱上她的日子如同一本厚厚的编年史）

With inscriptions and recollections（充满了注解和回忆）

If only I had one more chance（如果能够重来一次）

Fetch her the strongest love potions!（我会给她最强效的爱情药水！）

……"

 

“你还没告诉我，我们今晚来这里是要做什么！”台下的掌声和口哨声太吵闹了，Tina不得不扯着嗓子凑近Graves，“是关于‘果酱罐’的事吗？”

“不是。”Graves端起酒杯抿了一口，“是关于也在找他的那个巫师。”

“Grindelwald？”

男人点点头。

“你觉得他会出现在这儿？”Tina不大相信地环顾四周，“可他——”

“我不是觉得他会来这里，但他之前很可能来过。复方汤剂是个很麻烦的药，他不太可能自己花费时间和精力亲自去熬制……”

Tina立刻明白了，Graves是想要来这里打探那些地下魔药贩子的口风，看看有没有人最近卖出过复方汤剂。

“我认识那边那家伙，他什么禁药都敢卖，让我去问问——”

Graves按住她，“别过去。”

“怎么了？”

“你忘了Picuery给我的任务是什么？”

她迟钝地反应过来，低头坐回椅子上。Graves本不该插手追踪Grindelwald的事的，这里人多口杂，确实不该贸然拉一个人就上去问，即使对方可能根本不清楚买药的人是谁。

“那我们怎么打听？就这么干等着？”

“等Gnarlak过来，我跟他谈谈，让他去问。”

“他信得过吗？”Tina蹙眉道，“他上次刚把New...刚把Mr. Scamander的护树罗锅要过去，转头就把我们卖了。”

“那要看是对谁。对你们俩，他当然敢那么放肆了。”

Graves给了她一个眼神，让她相信Gnarlak不敢让他信不过。Tina很好奇那背后的原因，但她没有多问，就算她问了，男人应该也不会告诉她，Gnarlak不是什么正经货色，能让他听话的人更不会是个善茬，想到这个，Tina突然觉得胃部一阵不舒服的搅动，“Graves不是个善茬”这一点她早就该清楚，可她还是无法想象得出其中的细节，她低头喝了一口酒，又喝了一口，她偷偷抬起眼看向男人，他望着舞台，那首曲子终于快唱完了，她被吵得脑袋都痛了。

 

"How could a squib learn to bewitch a Knarl?（一个哑炮怎能学会如何对一只刺佬儿施咒？）

How could the Snifflers stop to dig treasure?（嗅嗅们怎能停止掘金？）

How could one face the lake and not be blurred?（一个人如何让湖面中自己的倒影不被模糊？）

How could I forget my one and only sweetheart?（我怎么才能忘记我唯一的甜心？）

Oh, oh（噢，噢）

Loving her is like a book of chronicles（爱上她的日子如同一本厚厚的编年史）

With inscriptions and recollections（充满了注解和回忆）

If only I had one more chance（如果能够重来一次）

Fetch her the strongest love potions!（我会给她最强效的爱情药水！）"

 

*** *** ***

 

“‘果酱罐’还好吗？我听Queenie说你让她带他去了曼哈顿的一栋灰石屋，你确定那里百分之百安全？”Tina白天在部里就想问他，可他早上只去给傲罗们开了个短会，分配了一下关于追踪那个第二赛勒姆的男孩的任务，就匆匆离开了，她得到的任务是“从他妹妹入手，走访纽约所有她可能去寻求帮助的地方”，她不知道自己到底应该做些什么，Modesty正坐在她的公寓里翻阅《亚利桑那神奇植物图鉴》呢，“你说你的住处现在已经被监视了，如果他们也发现了那个——”

“不会的。它不在曼哈顿，不在纽约，除了我没人知道它在哪。”Graves小口啜饮着，他喝酒时依旧保持体面，不会龇牙咧嘴地吞咽，或在被酒精灼烧了喉咙后夸张地呼气，顶多皱皱眉头，嘴唇禁闭着把酒液咽下去，“这周末我会搬走，去我姐姐留下的一处房产暂住，他们的传视球没法继续用了。”

“等等，什么叫它不在纽约？你把Cre……你把他带到哪儿了？Queenie明明告诉我是在曼哈顿——”

Graves抬起视线，一边看向Tina身后，一边竖起食指在嘴边，示意她不要继续说下去。她转过头，看到那个中年妖精正从吧台旁的狭窄过道里冲着他们这桌走，他眼睛上还有些青肿，看来Jacob那一拳打得还真不轻。

Tina立刻转回来端起酒杯，装作没注意到他走过来。

“晚上好，Mr. Graves，”Gnarlak从隔壁桌拉了一把椅子过来，椅子脚在凹凸不平的地板上刮出闷响，“好久不见了。”

“晚上好，Gnarlak。”

妖精坐下来，没有一边胳膊搭在椅背上，也没有叼着烟吞云吐雾，没有了Tina上次在这里与他面对面时他身上的那股懒散与目中无人。Gnarlak甚至显得有一丝心神不宁——虽然难以察觉，但仍然细微可见——Tina两手捉着酒杯，心不在焉地边喝边用余光瞥他，Graves放下杯子，看向酒吧另一头的舞台：

“我看到你们的表演换人了。之前那个姑娘呢？”

“Alesha？被她之前呆过的一个妖精乐团的萨克斯风手搞大了肚子，回新泽西老家去了。”Gnarlak嘟囔着掏出雪茄盒，拿出一根递向男人，“我受不了新来的这几个，太吵了，但挺能卖酒的。”

Graves接过雪茄，妖精也给自己叼上一根，抬手打了个不响的响指，两根都点燃了。他深吸一口，像是稍微放松了些，斜着眼看向坐在一旁干瞪眼的女孩，脸色有变。

“我看到他们把你和你那位英国朋友撤下去了。”Gnarlak用夹着雪茄的那只大手指了指酒吧墙上的一排魔法通缉令，那上面不久前还登着她和Newt Scamander的脸，“他还欠我一只护树罗锅，别以为我忘了。”

“他不欠你任何东西，你一开始就给魔法国会通风报信了，别以为我忘了。”

“我可把梅西百货的线索告诉你们了，到底是谁没有做生意的契约精神？”Gnarlak把雪茄夹回手里，另一只手的食指在油腻腻的酒桌上反复敲了起来，“而且，我看你现在坐在这儿好好的，也没被关进地牢啊？那个Scamander不是也回伦敦了么？说实在的，小妞，要不是……”

妖精突然看了一眼坐在桌边的男人。Graves并没有出言阻止，或表露出什么明显的情绪，但Gnarlak似乎终于意识眼下不是个能让他口无遮拦的场合，虽不情愿但很自觉地没有再说下去。他对着吧台打了个响指，隔着那么远，那边的妖精酒保不可能凭耳朵听见，而Tina看到那个正在擦木头杯子的妖精猛然抬起头，绕过吧台，一路往这边小跑了过来。

“给Mr. Graves和这位小姐上一轮‘红与黑威士忌’。”

Tina本想拒绝，她向来不喜欢那种一口吞的烈酒（Queenie倒是很喜欢），可一旁的男人并没有阻止的意思。他们不是还有正经事要谈吗？她犹疑地看了Graves一眼，Graves回给她一个安抚的眼神，像是在说“没关系，别着急”，她抿了抿嘴，没再表示什么，看着那个妖精回到吧台后面一通忙活，用漂浮咒把托盘和一排六个小玻璃酒杯送到他们桌子上。

“新品？”Graves伸手拿起一杯，端到面前研究，“红色的是什么？”

“对。不卖给客人，只给我自己和一些朋友调着玩玩——那是梅子糖浆。”Gnarlak抬了抬下巴，示意酒杯里红色的那层，“下面的是岩浆巧克力，我找人从比利时进的货。你真应该看看那帮英国佬调的这玩意儿，几乎没酒味，我改良了一下，现在这个味道才像样。”

Tina仰头喝下一杯，被又甜又稠的浓烈口感呛得咳嗽起来，边咳边好奇Gnarlak口中的“英国佬”是指英国的巫师还是英国的妖精。

“你去了一趟伦敦？”

“是，在霍格莫德。他们找了一家房梁都快支不住了的破酒吧，真不知道每年交的会费都被他们花到哪去了，还‘联合商会’呢，哈。”

“他们又在什么问题上拿不定主意了吧。”

“’联合商会‘？”Tina困惑地看了看Graves，又看向妖精，“什么联合商会？”

Gnarlak不太爽快地朝她一瞥，不耐烦里还掺杂着几分顾忌。他显然不想解释，但碍于Graves对她的宽容态度，他只得在开口前从鼻孔里暗暗地哼了一声，以表轻蔑，“在英国做买卖的那帮妖精成立的联合会。我跟英国佬向来不对付，但没办法，我也做买卖。”

“你‘做买卖’？”Tina似笑非笑地瞧着Gnarlak，“比如贩卖麻鸡人口？或者走私违禁品？”

妖精毫无羞耻感地把雪茄叼回嘴里，轻描淡写地补充道：“或者倒卖银杯藤和迷情剂，是的，当然还有别的，但我靠这几样就已经赚够了好几辈子的棺材本。”

“英国妖精的联合商会起初类似一个秘密结社，仅凭家族关系和介绍入会，之后逐渐变成了一个构架松散的组织，他们和古灵阁帮的妖精关系很亲密。”Graves向自己手下的女孩继续解释，“后来他们其中不少的妖精举家移民到了北美，但在英国还有生意，干脆在这边也搞了个分部。如果我没记错的话，你是当初倒卖银杯藤时被一个苏格兰裔的供货商推荐入会的？”

“是，不过那家伙现在大概死了。他当时一屁股赌债，把手上最后一点钱入股了‘紫色月亮’，后来你们把那地方查封了，他天天被放贷的人揪起来念毒咒，我最后一次见他时，他两边耳朵都没了，样子滑稽得很。”

Tina不知道这个倒霉鬼是人类还是妖精，但从Gnarlak脸上的嘲讽表情来看，无论是对人类还是对同类，他都没有多少同情心——从这一点上看，他还真算是个不偏不倚的家伙。

“所以，他们这次在伦敦开会，是为了在什么问题上拿主意？”Graves一手夹着雪茄，上身往后仰，斜靠着椅子，“他们的卷烟又在哪块殖民地上卖不出去了？还是又想集体抵制古灵阁抽贷？”

Gnarlak摇摇头，“不是因为这些。你应该知道是什么，就是你们现在的那个大麻烦。”

“Grindel——”Tina脱口而出，随即赶紧压低嗓音，“是Gellert Grindelwald？”

“杀一两个不算什么，但杀多了就难免引人胡思乱想，这个家伙。他好像曾对伦敦的几个妖精家族示好，是想拉拢他们出钱吧，我猜，但没人知道他对整个妖精群体到底是什么看法和打算。有些妖精觉得他能干出一番名堂，有些觉得他是个疯子，最后搞什么表决——联合商会到底是明确跟他划分界限，还是应该保持中立，或者大家伙干脆散了，各走各的路，这几拨吵翻了天也没吵出什么结果，要不是因为那家酒吧的乐队还不错，我早就走人了，谁有闲工夫听那帮说话时舌头都捋不顺溜的家伙磨磨唧唧的。”

“一大帮人开会这种事，通常都不会产生什么成果。”Graves笑着吐出烟圈，近乎显得和一旁的妖精有了某种心领神会的默契，“他们表面上是一个利益共同体，但背后的宗族差别和利益分歧千丝万缕，即使没有Grindelwald，再换一个什么人出来喊打喊杀的，他们照样要吵翻天。”

“是这样。不过，别说的你们人类都很齐心协力似的，Mr. Graves，大战刚打完没几天呢。”

“我从没那么说过。真要说的话，我会承认，人类在齐心协力这回事上做得比任何一个种族都要差，任何一个。”

Tina不太赞同地抬手捋了捋头发，“我们怎么着都比巨人要好点儿吧。”

男人和妖精立刻都笑了。她不确定那是对她的评判表示认可，还是一种嘲讽，不过她也不太在乎，她相信人类还没有糟糕到那个程度，至少没有巨人那么糟，“你刚才说，Grindelwald试图拉拢几个妖精家族，他想要他们出钱？”

“他的那套设想和计划，靠他自己一个人显然是不够的。但钱应该只是他的备用选择。”

“什么意思？”Tina有些困惑地转向她的上司，“他自己家很富有吗？”

“我相信Gnarlak的意思是，要想达成计划，他需要巨大的资金或者巨大的力量，而一旦有了力量，钱就不会再是一个问题。”

她点点头明白过来：“一旦你足够强大，人们要么出于恐惧或谄媚而主动把财产献给你，要么无力保护它们不被你夺取。”

“所以，他这次来美国的目的是什么，‘部长’？”Gnarlak把烟从嘴里拿开，靠向椅背，“你们从这家伙嘴巴里撬出什么来了没有？”

Tina一点都不奇怪妖精会知道Grindelwald在纽约被抓的内情，他手底下的门路千奇百怪、四通八达，也许不出几天，他就能推断出Grindelwald已经越狱了。可Graves却有些反常地紧张了起来——他并没有什么表现，脸上仍然是那副镇定自如、若有所思的神情，但Tina察觉到他略微调整了一下坐姿，握酒杯的那只手也绷紧了，手背上的骨节有些发白，他仿佛还迅速瞥了她一眼，像是在顾虑什么，但立刻就闪开了，快得她几乎没办法确定那是真的。

“我们还在努力。他的嘴很严。”

“难不成你们的吐真剂用完了？”Gnarlak露出一口满是烟渍的尖牙，“我记得Lambo那儿刚好还有一批货，本来是要留给那些怀疑自己包养的情人在外面跟年轻女孩风流的阔太太的，要不先匀给你们魔法国会，还记在你账上？”

“不是吐真剂的问题。如果它真的那么万能，早就不需要任何审讯工作了。”

“也许吧。不过我以为这次落到了你手上，他很快就能吐出点什么有用的东西来呢，毕竟你们俩——”

“我们俩怎么？”Graves今晚第一次表现得盛气凌人，这转变太过突然，几乎让人不由地觉得他不只是在恼火，还有些威胁和警示的意味，“这个人袭击了我，盗取我的身份招摇行事，你觉得这关系里能有什么利于审讯的成分？”

从Gnarlak的反应来看，他先前那句不是故意的。他说漏了嘴。无论他想说的到底是什么，此时此刻他无疑都后悔了，Tina看到他另一边放在大腿上的手握紧起来，半天都没松开，他在她脸上迅速一瞥，又望回Graves，伸出舌头在暗哑的薄嘴唇上抿了一圈，重新开口：“是我记错了。你跟那家伙当然没有什么别的瓜葛，是我在想一件别的事，有点搞混了。”

“没关系。不提这个，我今晚带Goldstein过来不是闲聊的，更不是来蹭酒的。我们说正事吧。”

“就算是来蹭酒的，我也没法把你们二位赶出去吧。”Gnarlak看起来终于放松了点儿，“说吧，什么事？”

“我们想知道最近有没有人在你这儿卖过复方汤剂，成品或者它的药材。”

“还是因为Grindelwald？”

Graves不置可否。“我知道你很久以前就不经手这个了，价格太高，销路窄，有技艺熬的人也太少，但应该还会有魔药贩子断断续续地出手。有什么印象吗？”

“好吧，虽然我不觉得你能从那些家伙嘴里问出什么有用的东西来，他们卖东西根本不看买家的底细，连你的脸都懒得瞧，只要给足够的钱或者金子，他们能把自己老娘的底裤卖给撒旦。我想想……”Gnarlak转向身后，扫视了一圈，视线落在不远处的一张牌桌上，“看到那个头顶上长瘤子的男巫了么？我记得Lambo上个月跟我提过，说这家伙一直追着他问能不能搞到干蚂蟥。”

“蚂蟥是药材之一。”Graves用食指轻敲酒杯，“他搞到了？”

“搞到了。Lambo本不想搭理他，结果这小子拿出了一小把金加隆——”

“加隆？”Tina睁大了眼，“那不是……”

无须再说下去，她和一旁的男人都立刻明白过来那是谁给的。

“是啊，谁跟金子过不去？Lambo把他手上所有的干蚂蟥都卖给他了。就那小子。”

Gnarlak又用雪茄指了指那张牌桌。Graves顺着看过去。

“看来我们要找那位先生谈谈了。”他喝下最后一杯红与黑威士忌，伸手放开酒杯，“谢谢你的线索。”

“也许你也可以帮我个忙，Mr. Graves，我是说也许。”妖精眯起眼睛注视着自己又长又尖的指甲，像是为了故意避开和男人的目光接触，“你知道，皇后区的那帮波兰妖精一直在找麻烦，先是把给我酒厂的地窖给——”

“我以为你知道我没有权力插入你们之间的帮派纠纷，Gnarlak，”Graves故作困惑地皱起眉头，“我以为你们也向来不喜欢人类插手。”

“是的，但这次不一样。卖酒这行和过去不同了——”

“不同吗？不过是从前只卖给妖精和巫师，现在你们连麻鸡的钱都想赚了。”

“这有错？”Gnarlak忽然露出了一个意味不明的微笑，“你不是也认为美国的魔法社会总有一天要和麻鸡社会达成‘共识’吗，我还指望着等那天来了，我就能把银杯藤的生意彻底做大呢。”

Graves转向了Tina，不出所料，她正不加掩饰地盯着他，眼里充满疑惑。他避开女孩的目光，扭脸看回妖精，看向他背后这间愈发拥挤的地下酒吧，“你先去忙吧，人越来越多了。我们下次再聊。”

Gnarlak识相地点了点头，打响指叫来那个苍老的妖精，把剩下的一小截雪茄捻灭在它头顶上，离开椅子，“你们要什么就跟他说。回见。”

他走后，Graves把那个老得背都直不起来的妖精也打发走了。现在桌旁只剩下他和Tina，女孩还在琢磨自己刚才听到的那些话，有些走神，Graves用自己的酒杯敲了敲她的，“你去跟那个贩子谈谈。”

“噢，是的，好。”Tina反应过来，“找他谈谈，对。问问他那个出金子的买主……”

她还没说完，就瞪着眼停下了——Graves从大衣内侧的口袋掏出一小袋像是钱币的东西，从桌面下推给她，“问完我们的逃犯的事之后，再问问他现在手里还有没有剩下的药剂了。”

“什、什么？你说复方汤剂？”

“对。”

“我们要买复方汤剂？”Tina做贼似的地接过钱袋、压低声音，“在这儿，从一个铁定触犯了十条以上《美国巫师社群安全法》的贩子手里？”

“没错，这就是我们要做的事情。”

“为了什么？？”

“为了带我们的‘果酱罐’去一趟丰饶角巷，Tina，他需要一根魔杖。”

 

*** *** ***

 

周六一大早，Tina迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，拨开床头上方的窗帘，向外看去。天际线下刚刚泛出鱼肚白，上空仍然是深蓝色的，她打起哈欠，抬头挠了挠脑袋后面被睡扁了的头发，房间外突然传来一阵什么动静，她张着嘴巴，望着紧闭的房门，Queenie还在熟睡，她紧张地踮着脚下了床。

“Modesty？”她推开门走出去，来到客厅，“是你吗？”

穿着睡裙的金发小姑娘在炉灶前转过头来，手里抓着咖啡壶。水龙头还开着，她刚才似乎在涮洗什么，Tina走过去，看到了水槽里躺着三个干净的马克杯。

“你在煮咖啡？”

小女孩有些不好意思地点了点头。她看起来像是正在为了什么而感到隐隐的兴奋，这种兴奋驱使着她一定要干些什么力所能及的事，比如煮咖啡、做早饭，才能不至于让自己无所事事地瞎激动。

“你几点钟起床的？天都还没亮呢。”Tina来到她身边，帮忙把装咖啡豆的饼干桶桶盖抠开，“我们八点钟出门，你如果觉得困，还能再去睡个二十分钟。”

Modesty把脑袋摇得飞快，“我也才起来一小会儿。”

“有些迫不及待了，是不是？”Tina笑着用桶盖在她的脑袋上轻轻一敲，“你昨晚几点睡着的？”

小女孩傻笑着吐了吐舌头，Tina能想象得出，她大概一整晚都没怎么睡着。

“刷过牙了？”

“没有。”

“快去。”Tina把咖啡壶从她手里拿过来，“洗好以后叫Queenie起来，我们今天可能没时间吃午饭，所以早上要尽可能多吃点。”

Modesty使劲点头，开开心心地转身跑去洗手间了。刷完牙洗好脸，她又蹦跳着跑进那间卧室，把另一位Miss Goldstein从被窝里挖出来——她原本只是用喊的，但Queenie的金脑袋埋在被子下面，半天都没反应，她只得凑上前去，抓住赖床女士的胳膊摇晃，“Queenie！Queenie！Tina让我喊你起床，我们今天要吃一顿大早餐……”

Queenie这才醒了过来。她睡眼惺忪地看向Modesety，鼻音浓重地冲小女孩打招呼，“早上好，Modesty……噢，我差点忘了……“她坐起来，撒娇似的闭上眼搂住小女孩，还不肯起床似的，“我差点忘了，今天我们要陪Modesty小姐和她的哥哥去丰饶角巷买魔杖……可是我根本起不来呀，我还想再多睡一会儿，要不我们改天再去，好不好？”

Modesty知道这话是在逗她玩呢，她加倍兴奋地傻笑起来，在Queenie的臂弯里使劲摇头。Queenie也开始傻笑，她开始在小女孩身上挠痒痒，挠得两个人扭作一团，直到Tina循声走过来，拎着咖啡壶站在门口，她俩都没有发觉，还在挥舞着并不存在的魔杖朝对方发射“痒痒咒”。

“两位女士，请容许我提醒你们，”Tina用壶盖在房门上敲了两声，用一本正经地腔调说：“首先，‘痒痒咒’是四大不可饶恕咒之一，任何使用它的男巫和女巫都会受到最严厉的惩处。第二——”

Queenie突然抓住Modesty那只假装持杖的小手挥向姐姐，“‘咯吱咯吱’！”

“噢！”Tina弯腰躲开那仿佛危险之极的痒痒咒的袭击，冲着妹妹怒目而视，“你居然敢！Modesty，快把这个危险分子制服！”

小女孩从床上跳下来，后退了几步，右手还攥得紧紧的，她的眼珠四处乱转，像是在犹豫到底要用自己在Tina那本《初级防御术》里学到的哪一道魔咒，她很快作出了决定：“昏昏倒地！”

Queenie发出一声呼喊，又软绵绵地栽回了床上。她的姐姐走过去拉她，她抬起手抚着额头，一副虚弱的模样，“我中了昏迷咒，我没办法起床……”

厨房传来一阵尖利的笛子声，是炉子上的水烧开了。Modesty自告奋勇去关火冲水，卧室里一时只剩下两个大女孩儿，Tina的收起笑容，竟显得有些心神不宁了起来。

“怎么了？”Queenie懒洋洋地打了滚，一边手肘撑起来，托着自己的下巴，“你如果不想让我读你的心思，可得再加把劲儿，我不是故意打探的。你在担心什么。”

“我不知道。你觉得这是个好主意吗，现在就带他们去买魔杖？”

“至少这会让他们很开心。”

“Modesty还不满11岁，按理说她要到入学时才能拥有魔杖的。而Credence……”Tina踱步到床头，打开五斗橱最下方的抽屉，小心翼翼地取出一只钢制酒壶，“我不确定，Queenie，你觉得用这种方式带他去丰饶角巷真的合适吗？”

“我想，Mr. Graves的考虑有他的道理。你和他现在最不应该让别人看到的就是和一个十八九岁的男孩走在一起——你们应该正忙着追查他的下落呢。”Queenie冲着她手里的酒壶看去，“只要你们确定这药的质量没问题。”

“Grindelwald就是用那家伙手里熬出来的药变成部长的样子骗过了所有人，所以是的，我相信这药的质量应该没得说。我只是……我忍不住对部长有太多的怀疑，你知道那天晚上我听到Gnarlak和他聊了些什么。而且他把Credence藏起来的那个地方，他说那并不在纽约……”

Queenie下了床，一边换衣服一边说：“他说它不在纽约？我之前一直猜测那是某种空间藏匿咒，现在看来并不是——”

“他告诉你地址的时候，你有读到他任何别的想法或者记忆吗？”Tina望着她往小腿上套的肉色丝袜，迟钝地感受到了一丝心虚，“我、我不是鼓励你那么做，只是——”

“我试过，但没能成功。”Queenie耸了耸肩，“他的大脑封闭术很成熟，我能读到的内容都是经过他自己选择过滤的，他就只告诉了我那栋灰石屋的地址和口令，其它什么都没有。也许那屋子的门只是一个通道，正确的口令会将你引向千百英里外的另一处，这种魔法虽然高深，倒也并不那么少见，但真正奇怪的不是它的位置，Tina，你真的也不知道‘Patrick’是谁吗？”

Tina摊开双手摇头，“我真的不知道。他的兄弟？但我记得他只有个妹妹或者姐姐。那天我应该问他的，结果忙忘了。也许Ruby知道，她什么都知道，也许我们应该先去问问她。”

“后天我去问她吧。是时候应该去找Modesty要头发了吧？”Queenie看着她手里的酒壶，抬起手捉住自己的发梢，仔细解开那几处开叉打结的地方，“那个人有没有跟你说需要几根？”

“一小撮就可以。”

姐妹俩来到客厅，在壁炉里架起一口小小的坩埚。Modesty已经煮好了咖啡、泡好了茶，正在案板前切白面包片准备做三明治，一扭头看到她们似乎打算熬制某种魔药，立刻好奇地走了过去。

“这是什么？”

“这叫复方汤剂，是一种可以让你变成另外一个人的模样的药。”

“我们要让Credence变成你的样子，甜心。”Queenie蹲下来，揽住Modesty的肩膀，“丰饶角巷的巫师太多了，我们不想让他们看到Mr. Graves还有Tina带着一个男孩儿去逛街买东西，那太容易引起怀疑。”

“变成我的样子？”Modesty睁大了眼睛，嘴角掩饰不住地咧出笑意，“就像和我是双胞胎那样吗？”

“就像和你是双胞胎那样。”Queenie在她的鼻尖上一刮，“我们还会给你俩换身衣服，改一改头发的颜色什么的。”

“如果有人问起，我们会说你和她是第二塞勒姆救助过的孩子，是我去Credence小时候曾经短暂呆过的那家麻鸡收容院里追查线索，碰巧发现了你们也躲在那儿。我想我需要一根大勺子，”Tina看了看四周，“得先把这药给搅开，加热到冒泡。”

Modesty立刻跑到橱柜前找出一根木头汤勺，跑回来递给她，看着她伸进坩埚，在泥浆颜色的浓稠液体里徐徐搅拌。“制作复方汤剂最后的原料，是想要让服药者变成的那个人的一部分，比如指甲、头发什么的。你愿意剪下来一小撮放进来吗？”

当然愿意。Modesty接过一旁的Queenie递来的小剪刀，从自己脑袋上剪下一撮金色的柔软头发，丢进嘟嘟冒着难闻气味的坩埚里。药剂立刻变了颜色，沸腾得更凶了，Tina拿出勺子，把坩埚从壁炉里弄出来，用咒语快速将里面的液体冷却，装回钢制酒壶里。

“你可以先想想要给Credence起个什么名字。我们不能当着别人的面喊他Credence，也不能喊他‘果酱罐’——这是我们和Mr. Graves之间的暗号——我想如果由我或者Queenie或者Mr. Graves来起，他可能会觉得难堪，但如果是你的话，他兴许不会太难为情。”

接下来的时间里，Modesty便专心地陷入了关于给哥哥起一个女孩名这回事的思考之中。她们吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，又一起从Queenie床底下的大皮箱里找出了两身姐妹俩小时候的衣服（外套是一样的，两件卡其色毛呢子儿童大衣，Tina的尺码稍大，她里面的是白衬衣、细毛线背心和深灰色绒布长裤，Queenie里面的是紫罗兰色的灯芯绒连衣裙搭配白色长筒袜——她们还决定要给Modesty和变形后的Credence的头发换成浅栗色，两人都戴上帽子，这样应该就万无一失，不会让任何人觉得眼熟了。

差一刻到八点钟，她们离开公寓，幻影移形到了上西区第六大道。Queenie默念着“二十三号街一百七十号”，领着姐姐和Modesty很快找到了那栋灰石屋，她一眼望见门前的那把大挂锁，看起来和上次一样紧锁着，造型也平淡无奇，不会引起走过这条街道的任何一个麻鸡或者巫师的注意。

“他跟你约定好了八点，对吗？”她问Tina，“他有说他会出来接我们吗，还是让我们自己进去？”

“他没说，只是给了这个时间和地点，让我们带上Modesty、药和要给Credence换的衣服过来。你们上次是怎么进去的？”

“有口令。”

Queenie走在最前面，几步踩上台阶，来到门前。她回头张望一番，确定周围没有人在朝她们这里看，她转回来，对着大挂锁前倾身子，压低嗓音轻柔地说：“‘紫色月亮、肉桂樟脑球与奥兰治大街的溜冰场’”。

Tina和Modesty傻站在她身后，用一种既好奇又觉得滑稽的眼神相视一笑。出乎她们意料的是，那把大挂锁竟然睁开了一双眼睛，还有一个嘴巴，它似乎花了几秒钟才看清楚Queenie是谁，眼中的欣喜一闪而过，便被某种倚老卖老的拿腔拿调所代替了：“这不是Goldstein嘛？”

“早上好！我们能进去吗？”Queenie娇滴滴地把两手一合，后退着直起腰来，“是Mr. Graves让我们过来的。”

“是的，是的，他跟我说了。除了你，还会有一大一小两位女士，是不是？”

“没错，她们在这儿呢。”

Queenie往旁边一跨，让姐姐和Modesty站到前面来。大挂锁上下打量了一会儿，仿佛是决定她俩在自己看来还算顺眼，自顾自说了一声“好吧”，锁芯便咔嗒咔嗒地开始转动，锁钩的一头像上次那样反复开合了三次，最终弹了上来，Tina拿开它，把门往里推，Tina和Modesty跟着她走进去，并没有人等在走廊里欢迎，门在她们身后缓缓关上了。

“Mr. Graves？”Tina试着喊了一声，“我们到了。Mr. Graves？Credence？”

没有回应。Modesty被起居室里的座钟吸引了过去，Queenie跨进厨房查看，只剩下Tina继续往里走，来到了书房的门口，“Mr. Gra——”

她愣在原地，被眼前的景象彻底吓坏了。靠墙的那排书柜有一架敞着，里面空荡荡的，书房的窗户大开，窗帘剧烈地翻滚抖动，狂风呼啸，外面那片看起来像是芦苇荡的地方被一片深灰色的混乱力量覆盖着、掀动着，那力量如同长了触手的浓烟或是极度变形的乌云，正用一种痉挛般的震颤幅度在低空中苦苦喘息。

“Credence！”

Tina失声大喊，她忽然看到了Graves，男人就站在那片芦苇附近，距离头顶上失控的默默然不过几米的距离，他看上去只能勉强站直，但一步都不肯后退，也不愿跑开，他举高双手，还在试图与那团具有毁灭性的力量对话：“那不是真的，看着我，Credence，我很抱歉，但你要知道那不是——”

Tina跑过去翻出窗台，跌跌撞撞地一边跑一边掏出魔杖。距离男人十几米远的地方还站着个女人，她起初在屋子里没看清那是谁，现在能够认出了，但那不可能，不可能，她喘着气拼命摇头，那个眼神阴郁的女人突然朝她快步走来，她举起魔杖，对着Mary Lou Barebone大喊了一声昏迷咒，但似乎没用，咒语只在女人身上炸开了片刻，等Tina一眨眼，女人不见了，取而代之的是、是……

“Queenie！”她发出一声不像是她自己的惨叫，她的理智立刻认出了那应该是个什么，但那幅景象让她的身体先于大脑行动，她拼命跑过去，在妹妹的血腥尸体旁猛地跪下，“Queenie！Queenie！”

“Tina，退开！”男人一手还举在空中，拿魔杖的另一只手冲着她伸过来，“退到一边去，现在！”

她喘着粗气从草地里站起身，看着死去的Queenie再次变形，这次变成了另一个女人，Tina不认识她是谁，她形容枯槁、脸色苍白，身上穿着像是病号服似的睡袍，朝着Graves歪歪扭扭地走了过去。

“呼神护卫！”

Tina抢在Graves之前喊出了咒语。她的魔杖尖端瞬间射出一股银白色的力量，接着迅速扩大成一只通体银色的火烈鸟，火烈鸟冲向那个女人，阻挡她、逼退她，Graves看回上空，再次对着已经有消褪迹象的默默然伸出手：“Credence，没有危险了，那一切都是假的，那是个博格特。看——”

随着Tina的守护神重重的一啄，女人“啪”地一声从空气中消失了。Graves扔开魔杖，把那只手也对着上空伸了出来，“过来，Credence，回到我身边。”

Tina在那团逐渐缩小的黑雾里看到了男孩的轮廓。他落在芦苇中央，紧紧蜷缩着，仿佛刚刚经历了一场发生在他体内的狂风骤雨，浑身都被恐惧和绝望打湿了。


	9. Chapter 9

在听到姐姐的喊叫声前，Queenie首先感觉到的是那阵令人不安的强风。她揽住身旁的Modesty，没有立刻动作，从书房那头传来的气流如同一颗巨大而衰弱的心脏，扩张、收缩、扩张、收缩，她攥住Modesty的小手飞快地跑过去，刚冲进书房，就逼停了自己的脚步。

窗户大敞着，风是从外面灌进来的。一团混乱的黑色力量盘旋在芦苇上空，每颤抖着呼吸一次——如果它真的是在呼吸的话——周围的大气便会在这惊扰下震荡一次，厚重的遮光布帘被吹得像是变成了轻纱，在两边的墙壁前剧烈飞扬，Modesty不得不把脸埋进自己和Queenie的胳膊之间，风太大了，可她还想看过去，她知道那是谁，那股熟悉的恐惧感从她瘦弱的脊柱底部一路窜上来，她捏紧了Queenie的手。

“是Credence……”她想要转回脸，可恐惧和强风压得她直不起腰，“那个是Credence……”

Queenie一面搂紧她，一面惊恐地盯着窗外。Tina的叫声突然从远处传来，Queenie一眼望见了那个瘦长的身影，她望着姐姐跑向齐腰高的芦苇深处，突然跪了下去，成年男巫的轮廓出现在附近，那是Graves，他一手指着头顶上方的默默然，一手挥向Tina，似乎想要阻挡某样试图伤害她的东西，Queenie没办法再这么旁观下去，叮嘱Modesty留在这儿不要乱动后，她跑过去跳出窗台，从大衣口袋里抽出魔杖，“Tina！”

就在这一瞬间，Tina释放出了她的守护神。银色的火烈鸟从芦苇丛中奔出，Queenie这才看到另一头站着个形容枯槁的孱弱女人，守护神冲向她，将她步步逼退，她啪得一声消失了，消失得无影无踪，Graves只失神了片刻，便重新看向上空，对着默默然伸出双手。

他说了一句什么，但Queenie没听清，这是她第一次看到Credence这个样子，Tina缓缓起身，走到她旁边，她盯着那团缓缓皱缩下来的混乱黑雾，什么话也说不出。

“Credence？”

Tina没有贸然上前，她和妹妹站在一起，距离男孩还隔着好几米的芦苇地。

“Credence，是我们，我和Queenie，还有Mr. Graves...”

男孩已经完全恢复了原本的模样。他蹲坐在那儿，臂弯抱紧膝盖，周围枯黄的芦苇杆提供了绝好的掩护，他似乎也希望自己可以藏起来，什么动静都别再发出。

“没有其他人，只有我们。”男人也慢慢蹲下了身，“没关系，Credence，这是个意外，你被吓坏了。”

“那个博格特是哪儿来的？”Tina问。

“我书房的柜子里。它在那儿藏了很多年，是我忘记了。”

从Credence脸上的神情可以看出，他还不明白那究竟是什么。Queenie也在他身边蹲下来，“博格特是一种……一种魔法生物，当你面对它时，你内心最害怕看到什么，它就会变成什么样子。”

男孩双眼低垂着，看上去稍微放松了些。最恐怖的往往不是使人们感到恐怖的事物本身，而是对它的一无所知，在了解了这事物究竟为何可怕之后——就像不久前他获知了自己体内的那股邪恶力量究竟从何而来时——恐惧虽然没能彻底消失，但已经不再继续掐着他的心脏和喉咙不放了。

他偷偷抬脸瞅了Graves一眼，又看向旁边的姐妹俩。害怕的心情褪去后，深重的羞耻感浮现上来，他缓慢而无措地站起身，调整自己慌乱的呼吸，在脑海里努力搜寻一句可以说的话，或者一个问题，任何能够将他从这种羞耻中暂时解脱出来的语句：“它、它独处的时候，是什么样子？”

“我也一直很好奇这个。”Graves捡起自己的魔杖，“没有人知道，至少还没有哪本书上有过正式的记载。”

“我上学时曾在《唱唱反调》里读到过，上面说当博格特独自躲藏起来的时候，它看起来像一滩脏兮兮的泥坑。”

“《唱唱反调》？那个没谱的英国小报？”Graves眯起眼睛望向金头发的女孩，又看向她的姐姐，嘴角的笑意里露出几分与他向来的作风不太匹配的顽劣，像是某种坏心眼的戏弄，“你们俩念书时就看那个？这倒是能解释为什么你要用守护神咒对付博格特，大概那小报说它们其实是摄魂怪的变种？”

“不、不是那样，我可没看过《唱唱反调》……”Tina赶忙撇清自己，又恼怒地瞪了瞪一旁笑得开心的Queenie，“我、我一直不会用滑稽咒对付博格特。”

Tina仍有些惊魂未定，她上一次直面那种可怕的生物还是在学校的黑魔法防御术课上，当时的博格特在她面前变成了一个幽灵，自从她七岁那年在某本插画故事集里读到过后，那幽灵就成了她噩梦的常客，她太紧张了，半天都没法想象出一个幽灵要怎么样才能变得可笑，情急之下她回想起一段开心的记忆，紧接着胡乱放出了他们在上一节课上学到的守护神咒，没成想歪打正着，她的小小火烈鸟把幽灵撞弯了腰，大家都笑了，包括教授，他破例给了她高分，因为他觉得“只要能把它击退，用什么咒语并不重要”。

“你能放出一个完美的守护神，却不会用滑稽咒？”当然了，她从未停止过出乎Graves的意料，“但我得承认，那是只漂亮的火烈鸟。”

Tina还想说些什么，出现在余光里的小小身影让她转过身去。是Modesty，她不知什么时候也从窗台跳了出来，正怯怯地冲他们这边走，Credence抬头看向她，他一下子又握紧了拳头，显得既高兴又难过，他大概一直在想什么时候能跟妹妹再见面，却没料到会是今天这种情况。

Modesty在距离他三五米的地方停下脚步。他驼着背，怯生生地望着妹妹。Queenie的眼珠在一前一后的兄妹俩身上来回转悠，她察觉到空气中的异样氛围，这时候应该由大人出面说些什么，可Tina尴尬地傻站着，Graves也难得语塞了一回，她叹了口气，踩着足有八九公分高的搭扣小皮鞋轻轻跳到小女孩身边，“她一直念叨着想过来找你玩呢——对不对，Modesty？”

小女孩没有反应，只是望着Credence的脸，仿佛在确认什么。

“Credence也一直在等着她过来。”男人总算跟上了Queenie了节奏，上前一步揽住男孩，“我教他用变形咒把一根火柴变成了一只蝴蝶结，他留着它打算送给你呢，Modesty……”

男孩这才反应过来还有这回事似的，他把手伸进外衣口袋，攥出一个看不清是蝴蝶结还是什么的粉色东西。他犹豫着，不敢贸然上前，Queenie看出了他的顾虑，便拉着小女孩往前跨了几步。她小心翼翼地从哥哥手里把那东西取了过来。

的确是个蝴蝶结。两圈粉色绸缎被绑得歪歪扭扭的，上面还残留着一丝火柴盒的气味，Modesty看了看它，又看看Credence，冷不丁用软软的嗓音冒出一句问题：“小狗不肯咬谁，谁不肯摇梨？”

三位大人面面相觑，齐齐摸不着头脑地愣住了。倒是Credence睁大了眼睛，像是终于抓住了一丝希望：“Jockli。‘小狗不肯咬Jockli，Jockli不肯摇梨’。”

Modesty点点头，如释重负地露出一个小小的笑容，又显得有点愧疚。

“Jock... Jocob？”Queenie吃惊地插话道，“你们说Jacob？”

Tina不赞同地摇摇头，“我不觉得他们在说Jacob，是'Jockli'。谁是Jockli？”

“他、他是……”Modesty走上前，抬起胳膊去抓Credence的手，“他是……”

Credence笨拙地被妹妹攥住，他感觉到自己的手心汗津津的，而Modesty的手是热的，他抽出手在裤腿上快速擦了一下，才重新抓住Modesty的小手，他抬起头，试图帮她解释这个Jockli是谁：“是一首儿歌里的，‘梨子不愿掉下去’。里面有一颗梨树，一个小狗，一个叫Jockli的人。还有其他人。”

“所以我想，这算是你们俩的暗号？”Graves把魔杖插回裤兜，望着小女孩笑了，“你要确认下他是不是真的Credence，是吗？”

Modesty看起来更加内疚了，她抿着嘴，不知道如何回答。她不是故意怀疑的，她抬起头望着哥哥，希望他明白她的内疚，他乖乖被她抓着手，一点怪罪或者受伤的表情都没有。

“我们先回屋吧？虽然这里景致不错，但我们该准备准备出发了。”Tina看向她的上司，用眼神告诉他她还有一肚子的问题要在路上问，“我先只问这一个问题——我们现在是在哪儿？”

Graves率先转身，领着他们朝那栋房子的方向走去，“不在纽约，这是肯定的。药带来了吗？”

Tina从大衣口袋里摸出一个小巧的酒壶，递给男人。

“也许，也许我们应该换一天去……”她担忧地打量着走在自己斜前方的男孩，话说得磕磕巴巴的，“我是说，丰饶角巷什么时候都可以去，不是吗？不一定非得今天。”

Graves转过脸瞅她，立刻明白了她在顾虑什么。男孩的脸色也变了，他错愕地望着Tina，还没想好要怎么说，就先开了口：“我、我不会……我不会再那样了，我会控制好自己，我发誓——”

Tina迟钝了好几秒钟才意识到男孩会错了意。她跨到男孩身边，几乎有点手忙脚乱地解释起来：“我不是在担心这个，Credence，我知道刚才只是个意外，你被吓坏了，没有别的……博格特不是什么常见的生物，我们不会出个门一拐弯就又碰上他……”

“Tina只是担心你现在的身体不适合变形，亲爱的。你有哪里不舒服吗？”Queenie看向男人手里的复方汤剂，“我听说那药难喝得很。”

Credence反应过来，他马上摇头，“我没事……我可以喝下去，难喝也没关系。”

“真的没有什么不舒服的地方？”

Graves抬起手放在他的后颈上，皮肤凉丝丝的。他感觉到自己的指尖略微颤栗了片刻，脖子和肩膀倒紧绷着，男人的掌心并不热，拇指指腹和食指中间那一节都长着粗糙的茧，他紧张地眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己回过神来，“只有……只有一点头晕。真的没关系。”

他们走到书房的窗户外侧，Graves让开到一边，拍了拍他的背，他抱起Modesty，扶着她让她先翻进去，然后才是自己。纵身抬腿跳进去后，他转过身，Queenie已经对他伸出了手，他乖乖地抬起胳膊抚稳她，整个人像一棵瘦高而不够挺拔的、杵在那儿不知如何是好的小松树，即使配合地做着任何一名体面的男士此时都会做的行为，佝偻的脊背和涨红的两颊却没能掩盖住出他的紧张羞涩。

“非常感谢，小绅士。”

Queenie站稳鞋跟，对着他歪歪一笑。Tina穿的是平底靴，不像Queenie那么举步维艰，她显然没想要Credence也上来扶他，她从来不习惯任何男士在这种日常小事上提供协助或殷勤，但男孩笨拙地对她伸出了手，她一愣，随即笑了笑，一手搭着他一手撑住窗台，干净利索地翻过窗台。

“希望那个博格特别找着回来的路。”Graves动作熟练地翻身跨进来，转过去关上窗户，“你们给Credence带了衣服过来吗？”

“放在外面的沙发上了。”

“好。”他从Tina手里接过酒壶，拧开盖子闻了一口，立刻眉头紧皱，“这味道确实不怎么样。”

他把盖子拧回去，颇有些不放心地递给了男孩。Credence不想表现地胆怯，如果他真的害怕的话，早在Mr. Graves向他提及这个计划的时候，他就会拒绝了，但他没有，他是那么渴望拥有一根魔杖，就算无法拥有，只是去魔杖铺走走看看，都已经值得了，如果这一切不是在做梦，如果世界上真的存在一间专门卖魔杖的店铺，一条贩售各种魔法物件的巷子……

“你不必当着我们的面喝下它，甜心，所以不用紧张，等药效完全发挥出来了，你感觉不那么不自在了，再出来就行。我们先去起居室准备壁炉——我们是用飞路粉过去吗？”Queenie后知后觉地转向Graves问。

“走飞路网不安全吧？”Tina忧心忡忡地一起问道：“用扫帚？幻影移形？”

“不用飞路粉，也不用扫帚，这两种都容易在路上被截……直接幻影移形过去的问题在于丰饶角巷的人太多了，我们找不到一处能够瞬移过去而不引起任何注意的角落，况且这里距离那儿太远，我们可能没感觉，但她俩很容易在落地后产生不良反应。我们要去一个离那儿更近的位置，然后瞬移到那周围某个隐蔽的地方。”

大姐妹俩交换了一个“他说的有道理”的眼神，没有发表什么反对意见。Graves温柔地牵起小女孩，“我们先出去，给Credence一点时间，等他出来后，就会是你的样子了。好吗？”

Modesty点头。他直起身，转向男孩，“这是一整天的量，先喝三口就够了。生效的时间有长有短，试纯度而定，你慢慢来，不必着急，如果有任何不对劲的地方立刻喊我，明白了吗？”

“明白了，Mr. Graves。”

三个大人领着Modesty走出了书房。Credence退到书桌后面，拧开酒壶盖子，试探性地闻了一闻，果真很难闻。他屏住呼吸、闭上眼睛，一鼓作气地灌下了三口。

 

*** *** ***

 

“Credence？你还好吗？”Tina站在书房门外，耳朵几乎贴上了门板，“有什么问题吗？Credence？”

“没、没有……我很好……”

里面传来了回答，却并不是Credence自己的嗓音。Tina长舒了口气，男孩已经在里面呆了有半个钟头了，直到刚才以前都一点动静也没有，她还以为出了什么意外呢，“所以，已经生效了？”

一阵令人不安的沉默，Tina又把耳朵贴了上去。几秒钟过去，她听到男孩小声回答：“生效了。”

“你感觉怎么样？顺不顺利？有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，一切都好……”可从那语气听来，“她”似乎有点吓傻了，“只是……”

“只是什么？不习惯自己的新样子？”Tina放心地直起腰，“稍等，我先去拿衣服给你。”

她回到起居室里，除了Graves，另外一大一小两位女士都按捺不住兴奋和好奇地凑了上来，没等她说什么，Qunnie立刻读到了答案，“生效了！生效了，太好了……”

“我把衣服拿给他，你们冷静点——”

话一出口Tina就知道没戏，Queenie已经开始拉着Modesty转着圈跳了，边跳边喊着什么“Felicity来啦，Felicity来啦”，她猜到那大概是Modesty给她“哥哥”起的名字，“为什么是Felicity？”

“我在拉丁语的书上读到，'Felicia'是快乐的意思，我希望Credence快乐，然后，因为我是Modesty——”

“Modesty和Felicity，听起来不正像一对双胞胎姐妹么？”Graves靠在沙发边，原本抱着胳膊，说完这句便笑着对Tina摆了摆手，“快去把衣服拿给他换上吧，然后带他出来。我们尽快出发。”

Tina一溜小跑到书房门前，把一件卡其色毛呢子儿童大衣、一件白衬衣、一件细毛线背心、一条深灰色绒布长裤和一双栗色小皮鞋通通塞了进去。衣服被从地板上拿走，接着传来了布料摩挲的是唦唦声，Tina礼貌地等在外面，没有贸然进去，直到听见小皮鞋踩在了地板上，犹豫地走向门板后，她才上前拉开门，眉开眼笑地回头喊了一声：“Modesty！”

金头发的小女孩拉着金头发的大女孩飞奔过来。幸好她在Tina身边踩了个急刹车，才没有撞上门框旁的墙，她盯着书房里站着的那个和自己长得一模一样的小女孩，兴奋地嗓子都有点变哑了：“Credence！”

Queenie用胳膊肘往小女孩身上轻轻戳过去，一本正经地纠正她，“是Felicity！”

“是的，是Felicity！”Modesty跨到他身边，一会儿瞅瞅他，一会儿又瞅瞅自己，不敢相信似的压低声音，歪着脑袋悄悄问他：“真的是你吗，Credence？”

Credence，或者说Felicity，冲着妹妹不好意思地一笑，有点紧张地摸了摸穿在自己身上有些过长的衬衣袖口。或许是还不习惯自己的新嗓音，他用蚊子哼似的音量答了句“是我”，话音未落，Graves也从过道那一头走了过来。

“感觉还好吗？”他在Credence面前蹲下，语气比平时甚至还要温柔些，“那个是不是真的很难喝？”

Felicity看起来倒更像是Modesty的妹妹，更羞怯、更安静。虽然有点手足无措，内心按捺着的惊奇和兴奋却没能被完全掩盖住，他对着Graves笑了一下，手指还在捉着袖口捏弄，“是很难喝……不过还没到难以下咽的程度。”

“那就好。”

Graves替他把胸前的羊角扣挨个扣好，然后才站起来，面向另外那对大姐妹俩：“你们还有什么能做的吗？”

Quennie笑眯眯地抽出魔杖，对着Modesty和Credence的脑袋划着小圈挥动，童年时摆弄人偶娃娃的乐趣久违地浮现上来，即使是十几年后，改变眼球颜色和发型发色的咒语依然烂熟于心，随着她手腕的最后一挑，两个小姐妹全新的深栗色卷发完美地成型了。

“哪里有镜子？”Tina看得出Modesty已经等不及想亲眼瞅瞅自己和Felicity的新模样了，她转身望向四周，“我在门口和起居室都没看到镜子。在卧室或者卫生间里？”

一阵古怪的沉默，Graves没有立刻回答。他看了一眼身后的走廊，又看看楼上，说不清他脸上的表情是犹豫、停滞、走神还是其它什么，那表情很细微，只有Queenie和Felicity注意到了，他转回头，又恢复了那副平静自若的样子，“这屋子还缺少不少东西，镜子是其中一项。稍等……‘镜面立现’。”

随着手部的动作，一张椭圆形的镜面凭空出现在他和女孩子们之间。那并不是一面实在的镜子，它稳稳地悬在空中，两侧都是镜面，分不出正反来，Modesty似乎已经接受了“Mr. Graves能随心所欲地变出任何奇妙的东西”这个设定，开心地跳过来照了照，而Credence还沉浸在惊奇之中，他望着镜面发呆，难以想象自己未来还会不会有对男人高超的魔法能力习以为常的那一天，他觉得不会。

他走到妹妹身后，看向镜中的自己。

“我和Tina的身份比较敏感，所以我和她今天的角色是护卫，我们俩会跟你们保持距离，由Queenie带着你们俩去买东西。”男人慢条斯理地叮嘱，“到了以后我们分头行动：我先去魔杖铺，找个借口在那儿逗留，Tina先护着你们先去奇巧书店或者乐洋洋糖果作坊逛一逛，然后Queenie再带你们俩来挑魔杖。即使Queenie和我打招呼，你们俩也记得不要表现出认识我的样子，知道了吗？”

小姐妹俩乖巧地点点头。男人抬手做了个向上捏起的动作，镜面从四周向中心消失于无形之中，他领着他们走向屋子的正门，“跟着我走，到达之前不要分心，不要在任何地方逗留。”

他一手拉开门，让女孩们先走出去。没等他自己最后跨出来，大挂锁先生睁开了眼睛：“早上好啊Percy，这是要领着女士们去哪儿——咦，那个小伙子呢？”

“带我们去灰石屋，Billy。”

大挂锁先生哼了一声，把整个锁身扭到了另一侧，尖刻而拙劣地模仿起Graves的嗓音：“‘你也早上好啊，Billy！’——噢，我怎么能忘了呢，我们骄傲的小Percy把你一扔就是十多年，根本懒得跟你说早安！”

Queenie上身忍不住前倾了一下，她是想笑的，又不好直接笑出来，只能摇晃着踮了踮脚，重新找回重心。Graves并没有显得难堪，倒有几分自知理亏的无奈，“Billy、Billy，听着，我很抱歉，我对你做的事是不可原谅的。但拜托，配合我一下，我有要紧的事要办，你可以晚上再找我算账，我发誓。”

“晚上，晚上！你昨天就说‘晚上’，前天也说‘晚上’，你根本就不想跟我谈，我看透你了，臭小子！”

“你看，Billy，”他抬起手做投降状，又冲着身后的女孩们指了指，“我当着这几位女士的面对你发誓，我今晚一定跟你好好谈谈。现在能让我们走了吗？”

大挂锁将信将疑地对着他身后望了一眼。它心里必定是激烈地挣扎了片刻，最终决定放他一马，嘟嘟囔囔地自己绕过门把手，锁上了。几秒钟后，他们听到锁芯开始转动，锁钩的一头反复开合三次，接着弹了上来，Graves伸手把锁拿开，向里推开门，女孩们有点搞不清状况，彼此交换了一个困惑的表情，便跟着他走了进去——

不再是几分钟前的屋子了。这地方更像是真实的“二十三号街一百七十号”，哪里都空荡荡的，没什么生活气息，比起住宅来说，倒更像是某种用于中转的落脚点，男人径直领着她们来到了地下室，四面墙上都挂着巨大的画像，她们跟着他在一幅描绘农妇挤奶的乡间油画前停下，不知道该做什么。

“下午好，夫人。”画里是黄昏时分，Graves对着妇人打了个招呼，“我们去Louise的房子。”

妇人从小木凳上起身，“乐意效劳。“

画布中央突然像是高温引燃了那样，所有色彩都熔化了，画框陷进墙里，凭空挤出一扇木门，Graves拉开门走进去，挥手点亮了那间房里的壁灯，她们接连跟着进去，发现自己置身于另一栋陌生的独栋住宅里。

“这是我姐姐的地方，自从她出国后就没人住了。跟我走。”

这应该是储藏室，他们跟着Graves从另一扇门走出去，来到连接后屋和正厅的过道上，Credence惊讶地发现沙发旁堆着不少纸箱，里面装着很多像是Graves的所有物，男人注意到他的眼神，回过头来解释：“名义上我明天会搬到这里来住。人们只会知道这个地方，而不会知道灰石屋的存在，也不知道这两栋房子之间的联系，我还会跟你一起住在那儿。”

“我只知道你很擅长抓人，还不知道你也这么擅长藏人，部长……”Tina近乎惊叹地回想着这几栋屋子之间的奇妙连结，“你以前也用这种方式包庇过什么部里正在追查的通缉犯吗？”

这只是个一时兴起的玩笑，Graves的眼神却倏地变了。他走在通往二楼的阶梯的阴影之下，所以没有谁察觉，他迅速调整好表情，来到正门前，“从这里出去就是墨菲山谷大街，离丰饶角巷只有四个街区了。你们认得奇巧书店后门通往的那条岔路吗？”

“我知道，那条岔路的南端正好接着一家麻鸡典当铺，我去那儿处理过咒语事故。”Tina一边回忆一边皱起眉头，“但那条路不是早就被麻鸡的建筑废料堵上了吗？”

“没错，被堵上了。”

Tina一知半解地迎接着上司耐心的视线，“所以……所以我们可以瞬移到那儿后面，然后走书店的后门？”

“正是这样。”

Graves的语气让她觉得自己像是个在课堂上歪打正着答对了问题的一年级学生，通常她不喜欢男性用这种语气对她说话，但从Graves的嘴里说出来，似乎没了通常会伴随这种语气一起表达出来的自视甚高。她点点头，看了Tina一眼，Tina也知道那个地段，她们都准备好了。男人转向Queenie：“我和Tina先走，确保那里没问题，三分钟后如果我们没有回来，你就带着女孩们一起过去。”

“好。”

Tina和Graves抽出魔杖，在接连两阵刺耳的破裂声中消失了。Queenie看向姐妹俩，“紧张吗？”

Modesty点点头，不过她显然更多是兴奋。她的“妹妹”Felicity，没有点头也没有摇头，Queenie握住她的手，对她甜甜地笑了，“不必紧张，你们会玩得开心的。那是个我永远逛不腻的地方，尤其是乐洋洋糖果作坊和天鹅女巫时装店，买完魔杖如果还有时间，我一定要带你们俩去看看……”

她回忆起小时候第一次和Tina去糖果店的经历，话匣子一打开就没停下来。三分钟很快过去了，Credence看了看她身后的门，她回过神来，在自己的脑袋上一拍，“差点忘了正事，我们得走了……这是你们俩第一次幻影移形？”

两人点头。

“来，挎住我的胳膊，一人一边，要挎紧了噢。可能会有点晕，可以闭上眼睛，但别屏住呼吸。再怎么样都比门钥匙的感觉要好，你们也没用过门钥匙吧？那感觉就像被一把钩子钩住肚脐眼……”

没等他们反应过来，忽然间天旋地转，Queenie故意没有说一二三，她知道倒数会让人更紧张。他们脚下一软，重重地踩在了石砖地上，Credence打了个哆嗦，他摸索着抓到了Queenie的手，抓到妹妹的胳膊，他深吸一口气睁开眼睛，看到Tina正站在他们前面。

“感觉怎么样？”

“有一点晕……”他松开Queenie的手，自己站直身子，“睁开眼睛就好了。”

他们挤挤挨挨地站在一堆废料后头，身后是一扇破烂的木门。这一定很考验幻影移形的水平，否则要是落在了废料中间可就惨了，那扇门后不时传来喧嚷声，像是有很多人，Tina带着他们走过去，铜质的门把手看起来年久失修，随时都可能掉下来摔成几块。

“Mr. Graves已经从这出去了，我盯着你们在这附近几家店逛逛，然后再去魔杖铺。”Tina退到一旁，“你们先走，我一会儿再跟进去。”

Queenie鬼鬼祟祟地拉开门，带着两个女孩闪身钻了进去。人多到不可思议，Queenie拉着姐妹俩挤过了好几排书架才找到个能站人的空地，Credence和Modesty昂着小脑袋四处望，那些书架几乎顶到了天花板上，到处充斥着女巫和男巫们入迷的低声阅读和放肆的高声评论，“‘肠立停咒虽然能缓解腹泻，但若是施法不当，极易导致严重便秘……’真是瞎说一气，现在真是什么人都敢冒充治疗师出书了，我姑妈用了一辈子肠立停咒，上大号从来不是问题过！”，“‘美国巫师最后一次亲眼观测到野生雷鸟的幼鸟是在1913年的亚利桑那州……’，妈妈，现在真的没有野生雷鸟了吗？”，“亲爱的，你看后面那排有吗？你确定你全都找过一遍了？我这排也没有，全是给那些想嫁到麻鸡家庭里的傻妞看的违禁爱情小说，MACUSA真该好好整顿整顿这里了——”

“这是纽约最大最齐全的巫师书店了，什么样的书你都能在这里买到，二手书更是便宜得要命……”Queenie拉着她俩继续往前走，这儿太大了，与其说是间书店，不如说是个允许人们大声说话、同时也卖书的图书馆，“现在人太多，我们先去糖果店转转，一会儿再回这里……Tina跟上来了吗？好，她在后面，我看见她了……”

他们又挤过三四十排左右都望不到尽头的书架，才勉强看到了书店的正门，门口是两个简陋的柜台，后面坐着一对夫妇模样的老年人，他们可能是老板，穿着邋邋遢遢的旧袍子，收钱的态度非常之不耐烦，似乎简直无法忍受居然有这么多人来他们的店里买书。Queenie为姐妹俩推开发黄的玻璃门，让她们先走出去，她抬头望向面前熙熙攘攘的人流，还有沿路两侧的各色店铺，姐妹俩傻站在门前，直到后面有几个拎着书袋的小孩跟着女巫母亲走出来，她们才急匆匆地让开出口。

“感觉怎么样？”Queenie踩着小碎步带她们挪到书店的落地窗前，以防挡路，“这就是丰饶角巷，除了不长胖的甜食、不过时的裙子和不昂贵的珠宝，你想要什么都可以买到的地方。”

“还有魔杖？”Credence傻傻地问。

“是的，甜心，还有魔杖。”

 

*** *** ***

 

虽然名字里有个“巷”，但Credence觉得这里实际上是一条颇为开阔的街道，除了更脏乱、更喧闹、更古怪以外，他甚至觉得这里和梅西百货所在的第七大道并没有太大的区别。他和妹妹牵着手跟在Queenie身后，一边快步往前走，一边忍不住冲着两旁店铺的落地窗睁大了眼睛，那上面都用某种魔法漆出了可以变化的抢眼广告词或夸张宣传画：一间母婴用品店的窗玻璃上画着个腰肢纤细、手忙脚乱的年轻女巫，她正试着把一个无声哭叫着的小婴儿塞进她的黑色尖顶帽里，好像那也能充当襁褓似的，接着她抓起一个金光闪闪的奶嘴儿，给婴儿吮上，他立刻奇迹般地停止哭闹和挣扎，甚至露出有些诡异的笑容；一间名叫“露露的沙龙”的美容美发店显然买通了它所在的整栋楼的外窗广告位，一楼外窗上交替闪烁着“巴黎进口染发剂”和“永不掉色”的字样，二楼外窗上是一位搔首弄姿、长发飘飘的时髦女巫，她嘴边还画着一个气泡框，里面是句Credence认不出的法语，三楼外窗上画着好几把理发师专用的长剪子，他们咔嚓咔嚓地剪出一列价格表，光是剪发咒就分为“精简”、“标准”和“豪华”三档，Credence很好奇剪发咒运作起来是什么样的，他想学会这个，这样他以后就可以自己打理自己的脑袋了；他们还经过一家卖镜具的店铺，Credence从来没有见过专门卖镜子的地方，这家店的落地窗就是一张硕大的单面镜，他看到了Queenie、Modesty和Modesty模样的自己，没过几秒，镜中的倒影就被广告代替了，“家用版迷你厄里斯魔镜，安装了最尖端的防沉迷唤醒咒……梳妆台必备的莉莉丝理容镜，可调节镜中人的瞳色、发色和肤色……本店招牌罗丝玛丽魔镜，让你与自己面对面促膝长谈！”

“什么是‘厄里斯魔镜’？”Modesty蹦跳着追到了Queenie身边，探着脑袋问她：“还有‘罗丝玛丽魔镜’？”

“噢，你们是看到了那家镜子店……别信他们的广告，那里卖的都是蹩脚的仿造货，真正的厄里斯魔镜据说在法国，人们说你能够从中看到你在这个世界上最渴望的事物，无论那是什么。Ruby去年从那家店买了一块回去，结果她只在里面看到了她和她前前前任男朋友穿着新娘新郎装，他们抱着个丑丑的孩子，她长胖了起码四十磅……她带着镜子去找那家店退货，结果对方根本不认帐，坚持说她应该认清自己内心深处的渴望，她气得把镜子摔得粉碎，差点当场念咒，把那家店给一把火烧了。”

Modesty噗嗤一声笑出来，Credence也忍不住笑了。Queenie一左一右地牵住她俩，不动声色地回头在人群中望了她的姐姐一眼，Tina个头高，即使是在这样人潮汹涌的街上也不容易被淹没，她距离她们七八米左右，正一步不落地紧跟着呢。Queenie放心地转过头来，继续解释：“至于罗丝玛丽魔镜，它是那家店唯一拿得出手的货品了，我去试用过，你能在里面看到你自己——你在所有镜子里都能看到自己，没错，但罗丝玛丽魔镜里的你自己并不是你，她像另一个活人，能够跟你对话，聆听你的倾诉，甚至短暂地跳出镜子，和你交换身份，代替你去做一些事情，如果你允许的话……”

“但、但她不是真的，对吗？”Modesty显得既惊奇又有些害怕，“她只是个有魔法的倒影，不是真正的另一个你吧？”

“说老实话，我其实也不知道，我没有在那面镜子前呆多久就走了，但听说过去的确有不少人沉湎于那种镜子无法自拔，到最后不是精神失常，就是彻底失踪了。等等，我们是不是走过了，我看看……”

斜对面的路边竖着一根高高的指向标，顶端钉着七八块箭头形状的木条，Queenie牵着她俩停下来，昂头往那上面看。“迈克菲尔钟表行”、“分趾蹄酒吧”、“乐洋洋糖果作坊”……Queenie顺着那块牌子的指向转身，隐约看到了那面被刷成橘黄色的鲜亮外墙，看来她们没有走错，糖果店就在不远的位置呢，她拉着姐妹俩继续往前赶，脚步越发地轻快。

Credence一路上都在不断地四处打量。他的视线总是被阻断，前来这里采购魔法商品的男巫女巫们实在太多了，有些人的打扮得疯疯癫癫的，即使放在本来就已经挺古怪的巫师群体里也很惹眼，他看到几位胖墩墩的黑人女巫用花布裹着肩膀，有瘦高而孱弱的老年男巫把一串已经风干了的大蒜戴在脖子上，还有很多巫师是拖家带口的，他看到不少比Modesty还小的、穿着童款长袍的孩子，他们无时无刻不在努力挣脱家长的抓握，试图冲到飞毯与飞天扫帚铺的陈列窗前，对着摆在里面的最新款“黑隼六代”露出痴迷的眼神，或者溜到卖动物棉花糖的小贩面前，转身对着爸爸或妈妈拼命招手，急于让他们也快点过来瞧瞧，可等他们真的跟过来，只是不耐烦地拍拍自己孩子的肩膀，“这些路边卖的零嘴会让你拉肚子的，而且我怀疑这家伙给棉花糖施的变形咒并不灵光，你刚拿到手没多久，它们就会变回最初的形状”。

这么大的一片地方，这么多巫师聚集在一起，怎么可能不引起任何注意呢？，“Queenie，人们……我是说‘麻鸡’，他们发现不了这地方吗？”

“他们如果留心注意，也是有可能找到门路进来的，但人们很少留心自己世界之外的东西，不是吗？巫师也一样。看到那儿没有？”Queenie踮起脚，指向前方一段上坡路的尽头，那上面立着一栋颇为气派的高层建筑，“如果我们走到底，会发现那里被一家酒店给严严实实地堵死了，那是从真正的丰饶角巷进来这里的主要通道。”

“所以，这里不是真正的丰饶角巷？”

“‘丰饶角巷’是麻鸡的地名，那条巷子很长，里头总共有二三十个小岔路和死角，每一处都被施了魔法，从那些小岔路和死角的墙上能穿进一个房间，也就是那栋酒店里的一间客房，来这里逛街买东西的巫师通常都走那里，奇巧书店后门的那个入口很少有人知道。”

“那这个地方没有自己的名字？”Credence环视四周，“一直都被叫‘巷’？”

Queenie点点头，又摇摇头，“我在一本关于纽约魔法地点的书籍里读到过，记得不太清楚了，最早创造出这条大街的那个商人男巫好像是给它起过正式名字的，什么大街或者大道吧，没想到大家都不那么叫它，都管它叫那个麻鸡地名，我想他应该挺伤心的。书上说这还是他按照他老家的主街道的样子创建的，一个西部小镇——他父母都是纯血巫师，但年轻时都跟着麻鸡一起淘金去了——当然最初比现在小得多，一共没几家店铺，过了几十年才发展成现在这样……我们到了！”

没等Credence看清那间店铺的名字，一股浓郁的香甜气息就已经在空气中飘散开了。糖果店的外墙是与其它门面都格格不入的鲜橙色，没有落地窗、没有闪烁的广告画，上百个扑扇着翅膀的小仙子在店门外嗡嗡直飞，它们比蜜蜂和蝴蝶大一点，比狐媚子小一点，每个小仙子都挎着一锅粉红色的蜜桃糖浆。Credence和Modesty不知道它们是什么，只是好奇又机警地盯着它们薄如蝉翼的金色翅膀，几个小仙子叽叽喳喳地扑闪到她俩面前，伸手掏进那口还没有酒盖子大的糖锅里，接着往前那么一洒——

“接住，张开嘴接住！”Queenie兴奋地拍打小姐妹俩的后背，恨不得跳起来替她俩去抢了，“那是小仙子蜜桃糖，只要小小一粒吃下去，就能让你今晚做一个绝妙的好梦！”

果然，后面立刻有好几个小孩子和年轻人拥上来，想要把她们仨给挤开。Modesty的好胜心瞬间被激发了，她拽住她的“Felicity”小姐姐，蹦到最近的那一级台阶上，然后使劲往高处跳，她机灵地同时张开了嘴巴和另一只手的手掌心，成功吃到了一颗，又接住了几颗，Credence自己虽然没有接到，但看到妹妹成功了，也忍不住开心地跳了起来。

“太棒了，Modesty！”Queenie惊喜地蹦过来拉住她，“可以分我两颗吗，我和Ti……”

没等她说完，Modesty就相当慷慨地从掌心里分出两颗小小的粉色糖粒，放到了她手里。现在还剩下三颗，Modesty自作主张地捏起一颗往Credence嘴里送，Credence配合地张开嘴巴，高高兴兴地把蜜桃味的小硬糖咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。

“吃这个真的会让你做好梦吗，Queenie？”Modesty满怀期待地问。

“你之前吃这个做过什么好梦，Queenie？”Credence也跟着问。

“我记得梦到过失去了我摄魂取念的天赋。”金发的大女孩领着姐妹俩往糖果店里走，回忆起自己多年前第一次吃到这种神奇糖果的经历，“我走在路上，那还是条挺喧闹的大路，行人很多，但我连一颗悲伤的内心都没有听到。世界安静得只剩下匆匆的脚步声、汽车声、风声和树叶声，好像真的一个悲伤的人都没有。”

“你每分每秒都能‘读’到周围人在想什么吗？”Modesty问。

“大部分时候，只要我不想，就可以什么都听不到。但人们在特别脆弱或伤心的时候，很容易被无意间捕捉得到，而当你拥有这种能力时，总是无时无刻不在被提醒着这世界上有多少人正在悄悄地悲伤。”

Credence若有所思地回头望了一眼。他们刚跨进糖果店的玻璃门，还能看见外面摩肩接踵的人流，他突然意识到了什么，同时惊诧于自己竟然这么迟钝，“你一路上都能……我是说，只要是这样人多的地方，你都会听到人们在难过——只要有人心里正在难过着什么？”

Queenie浅浅一笑，她的笑容依然甜美优雅，可这次却多了几分难以察觉的无奈和忧伤。“也许没有那么准确和细致，但是的，哪怕我刻意控制住，也总是会不经意间感知到那些正在暗自难过的人的内心。我不是说这很讨厌……但我仍然常常幻想，如果我失去了这种能力，世界或许会变得更快乐一些，哪怕那仅仅相当于是把我的耳朵堵起来而已。”

或许她早已习惯了不去注意那些暴露于她脑海之中的茫茫人心，习惯了在时隐时现、若即若离的念头和低语下专注于自己的生活，她如果能再冷漠些、再铁石心肠些、再缺乏共情力一些就好了，如果她能够对任何人的悲伤与脆弱都闻而不见——比如刚才在奇巧书店，有个孩子正在绝望地搜寻黑魔法咒语，他的麻鸡母亲接受不了他的父亲是个男巫的事实，决议要离婚，他想如果能给妈妈施一个夺魂咒，她就永远不会离开这个家了；在那间母婴用品商店的门外，一个刚刚被伴侣抛弃的年轻女人正在挣扎着要不要把肚子里的孩子生下来，她不久前才因为疏忽大意而弄丢了工作，这个月的房租已经拖了十天没交了；即使是刚才小仙女抛洒蜜桃糖的台阶上，那一块所有人看起来都兴奋、快乐而无忧无虑的地方，有人拼命蹦起来去接一颗糖，为了让患猩红热的姐姐能做一个她年幼时养过的宠物小兔子又活过来了的美梦，有人站在旁边，看着女儿跳来跳去，心里纠结着什么时候才能告诉她他们就要搬回乡下老家，她不能继续在纽约上学了，还有人决心今天来买一袋金蛋熔岩巧克力，买最大的那一袋，全部吃完之后，就去找个地方从容地结束自己的生命……她出神地揽着姐妹俩往店里走，没发现Tina似乎跟丢了，Modesty的目光很快就被店里那些她闻所未闻的各色糖果给吸走，倒是“Felicity”还在偷偷留意着她的表情，似乎还在思考她刚才说的那番话。

“Queenie，我一直想问你……”他转开目光，望向眼前货架上插着的那一排冒着各色烟雾的烟囱造型的棒棒糖，试图表现得并不是很专心，“你有没有、有没有听到过……或者不是‘听’，我的意思是，听到或者‘读’到过——”

“读到过你的想法和记忆？我承认有过一次，我确实不应该那么做，只是——”

出乎她意料的是，Credence摇了摇头。他好像立即后悔自己发问了，因为Queenie会错了意，现在他不得不继续补充完整自己的问题，他宁愿自己一开始就管好嘴巴，而不是这么冒冒失失地冲动，“没、没关系，我知道你不是故意的，我只是……我想问的是，你有没有，你有没有读到过……”

最后那个称呼他几乎没发出声，Queenie靠嘴型才辨认出说的是谁。“Mr. Graves？”

Credence心虚而羞耻地轻轻点头，慌张地伸过手去摸一根棒棒糖喷出的天蓝色烟雾，又看向下面那排货架上堆得满满的吹泡蛋奶酒糖，低垂地睫毛颤个不停。

“为什么会这么问？”Queenie流露出好奇的神色，“关于他，你有什么疑惑吗？”

Credence不知道如何回答。他决定说实话，因为即使他想好了什么能够搪塞过去的借口，Queenie大概也能轻松识破。

“我只是觉得……我觉得Mr. Graves的心里，有一块很难过的地方。”他嗓音轻轻的，抬眼在Queenie脸上飞快地瞟过，又心虚地挪开了，“我不知道那具体是哪里，也不知道是否真的有那么一块地方，也许是我想错了，但是……但是既然你说，人们在脆弱和悲伤的时候最容易被、被听见，被读到，那么也许你……”

“对不起，Credence，我没有进到Mr. Graves的脑海里过，除了他允许我进去的那一次，他用那种方式告诉了我灰石屋的地址。”Queenie坦诚地告诉他，“其它时间里，他的周围都相当安静，即使有那么几次我试图去窥探，也徒劳无功。他掌握着相当高超的大脑封闭术。”

“‘大脑封闭术’？”

“是的，是一种高深的魔法，它能帮助你抵御夺魂咒，并保护你不受其它任何形式的精神窥视或者意念控制。”

Credence沉默地收回手，那根烟囱造型的棒棒糖喷出的烟雾把他的手指染成了天蓝色，他不知道该说些什么，只能无措地低着头，装作还在研究吹泡蛋奶酒糖旁边的金币巧克力。Modesty似乎在另一排货架前发现了什么惊奇玩意儿，她小跑过来，拉起他就往那边跑，Queenie对着姐妹俩的背影笑笑，转过身来，这才发现自己的姐姐不知道跑哪儿去了。

 

*** *** ***

 

“看这个。”Modesty抓起一颗用紫色锡纸裹成蝴蝶结形状的硬糖，塞到她哥哥——现在是双胞胎姐姐了——的手里，“这个可以试吃，刚才那边有那位售货员女士告诉我的，这里的都可以试吃，但每种最多只能拿两个。”

Credence把糖纸剥开，露出了里面一颗圆溜溜的、色彩斑斓的坚硬糖球。他刚要塞进嘴里，Modesty就咯咯傻笑着按住了他的手，似乎已经对这一刻期待已久，就等着他这么干呢，“不对，你应该吃的是这层糖纸，这个球是玻璃珠，会把你的牙齿咯掉的！”

他睁大眼睛看着妹妹，又看回糖球，他决定还是试探性地咬一下，果然，根本咬不动。紫色锡纸看起来丝毫不像是可食用的样子，他把它放到嘴边，伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔了一口，混合着焦糖味和肉桂味的香甜物质瞬间在舌尖化开，他惊讶而困惑地笑了，“这是……？”

“我觉得应该是巧克力，我刚才吃到的是玫红色的，有某种浆果的味道。”

Credence把那颗玻璃珠又拿起来嗅了嗅，确实有巧克力的香气。他们俩吃糖的经历十分匮乏，一时间无法确定这种锡纸糖到底是不是巧克力做的，他看向货架，从这头到那头都被这种糖堆得满满的，像是一座座五颜六色的小糖山，有他刚才吃的紫色的，Modesty说的那种玫红色的，还有金色、湖蓝色、浅粉色、橙色、姜黄色、草绿色……他这才注意到每种颜色的糖里都歪歪扭扭地竖着一块小木牌，上面写着一行意味不明的短语，比如紫色的上面是“双目清明”，玫红色的上面是“多醉一会儿”，姜黄色的是“不必道别”，还有好几种颜色的堆在货架尽头，小牌子上的文字看不清楚，Modesty朝那边走了几步，又拿起两颗淡咖啡色的。

“那位女士告诉我，吃了糖纸后不要把玻璃珠扔掉，它们是可以收集的，不同颜色有不同的含义和功效。”

“‘功效’？它们是药吗？”Credence怀疑地看着那些木牌上的文字，“看起来一点都不像……”

Modesty满不在乎地耸了耸肩，露出一种小孩子特有的、故作老成的可爱劲儿，“也许只是一种说法，为了让人们都来买，就像是‘幸运茶点’，一块茶点附送一个小字条，上面印着一句好话。但真正好玩的是这个，你看——”

她从口袋里掏出自己刚才吃的那颗的玻璃珠，凑近了Credence给他看。玻璃珠里环绕聚集着一团浓稠的雾气，雾气里点缀着闪闪发亮的小颗粒，那些小颗粒时而混进雾气中，消失于无形，时而显现出来，组合成一行字母：“MODESTY”。

Modesty把她“姐姐”手里的那颗还没有任何名字的玻璃珠掏出来，又放回他的掌心，郑重其事地叮嘱他：“谁的名字都可以，但不可以是历史人物或者小说里的角色，必须是你真正认识的人，刚才那位女士这么告诉我的，你想好一个名字，靠近它轻轻地说出来，然后这个名字就会出现了。”

Credence望着手里的玻璃珠，不假思索地想到了一个名字，一个称呼。

“它会永远写在里面，你可以把它带在身上，当作护身符或者什么的。我刚才拿我自己做了试验，玫红色是‘多醉一会儿’，不知道这是什么意思，我从来没有喝过酒，以后也不想喝——”

一个穿袍子的男孩突然跌跌撞撞地挤过来，差点把Modesty碰倒了，Credence赶忙扶稳她，同时弯下腰伸手去扶那个小男孩。男孩看起来不过四五岁，苍白的小脸上是一种呆滞而恍惚的神情，好像不清楚自己怎么会跌倒了，一双大手伸向他，有力地将他从地上抱起站直，Credence抬起头，男人看样子应该就是小男孩的父亲，他紧紧握住儿子的胳膊，低头打量着眼前这对双胞胎小姐妹。

“真抱歉，他总是这么冒失。没撞着你吧？”

男人向Modesty投去一个关切的眼神，视线又挪回Felicity，仿佛正在脑海中激烈地辨认哪个是更年长的那个，虽然双胞胎的年纪通常只相差几分钟。Modesty飞快地摇摇头，Credence下意识地向后退了半步，男人露出温和的笑容，像是敏锐地捕捉到了这对小姐妹对陌生人的警惕和抗拒似的，他从大衣口袋里掏出一个小口袋，上面印着乐洋洋糖果作坊的标志，“我刚带他买完一圈，你们有什么想要的吗？”

“噢，不……”

没等Credence说出拒绝，男人已经打开口袋，拿出了几颗他们刚才正在试吃的玻璃珠糖。他一手递上去，笑容充满了真诚的歉意，“我知道你们的父母可能叮嘱过你们不要接受陌生人的食物，所以你们可以不吃，或者待会儿拿出去扔掉。我只是想替这位莽莽撞撞的小家伙向两位小女士道歉。”

对方已经这么说了，再坚持拒绝的话，就显得太没礼貌、太不近人情了。Modesty主动伸手接过了糖，小声说了句“谢谢，没关系”，男人对着她和Felicity点点头，在她俩脸上最后看了一眼，便拉住儿子转身走开了。

Modesty回想起她们被打断之前的对话，拉住Credence的胳膊，“快，你也试试。你想说谁？别说你自己的名字，我刚才已经试过自己的了。”

Credence躲闪着妹妹的注视，他也很想立刻就尝试，但更希望是自己一个人。他把玻璃珠端起来，低下头，用几乎只有他自己能听清的嗓音轻语道：“Mr. Graves。”

没过一会儿，小小的玻璃珠里雾气升腾，里面的的细密颗粒组合出了八个花体字母，一闪一闪地散发出微弱的紫光。Credence心虚地握住拳头，把玻璃珠塞进了口袋，Modesty看到他成功了，高兴地眯起眼睛一笑，并未多想什么，便转开脸去研究刚才那个男人送给她们的那几颗其它颜色的糖了。

“对了，Modesty……”Credence又想起什么，他咬着嘴唇犹豫了几秒，最终决定开口，“刚才在外面，你接住的那种、那种糖，Queenie说吃下去能让人做个好梦的那种，你可以再给我一颗吗？”

Modesty马上把手伸进裙子口袋，“好啊。你是想分给Mr. Graves吗？”

如果现在转过头来仔细看的话，她能看到Credence的脸颊莫名其妙地有些涨红，但她正忙着在口袋里搜寻那颗体积非常之小的小仙子蜜桃糖，没顾上去看他。他敷衍地点点头，没有说什么，Modesty终于把糖粒找了出来，递到他手里，“Queenie怎么还没过来？我以为她跟你在一起。”

Credence转身望向他跑过来找妹妹之前所在的位置，没有看到Queenie的身影。他们手拉着手往那边走，在一排又一排糖果货架之间穿梭寻找，总算在一个不起眼的角落里发现了Goldstein姐妹的身影。

“你就那么一声不吭地消失了，我还以为出了什么麻烦呢！”Queenie极力压低嗓音，她和Tina都没注意到小姐妹俩已经找过来了，“到底怎么回事？”

Tina烦躁地摆了摆手，“在那家镜子店，有对年轻夫妇不知道怎么跑进了一面镜子里，结果出不来了。人们都围在那儿，我以为出了什么事，就过去看，店老板声称那只是一面普通的梳妆镜，没有双向通道的功能，我怀疑又是那些爱捣乱的、游手好闲的青少年故意施恶咒……店老板通知了MACUSA，我离开时已经有傲罗正在赶过去的路上了。”

Queenie面露担忧之色，“你觉得会有什么问题吗，有MACUSA的人过来？”

“没关系，那些傲罗是去镜子店处理意外的，我们只要低调行事，就不会有人注意到我们。”Tina深吸一口气，平复自己的思绪，“你待会儿带女孩们绕路走，避开镜子店，这里离龚特儿魔杖铺没几步路……”

Credence犹豫着上前迈了半步，让姐妹俩意识到他和Modesty已经找过来了。Tina看到他们，又转头看向旁边，目前为止还没有任何顾客或者店员注意到这一大一小两对姐妹，她拍拍Queenie的胳膊，最后轻语了一句“这次我会跟紧了”，便对着Credence和Modesty点头一笑，转身走到另一排货架后面去了。

“我给你们挑了一袋糖果，是按照我自己的口味选的。”Queenie对着她俩扬了扬手里的小布袋子，“我们去结账，然后就去魔杖铺，等我们出了门Tina再跟上来。走吧？”

他们跟着Queenie来到店门口的收款处，排队付钱花了十几分钟，等到走出糖果店时，之前那团抛洒美梦蜜桃糖的小仙女已经不见踪影，而是换成了一群嗡嗡乱飞的大蜜蜂，在空气中像下雨那样滴出某种介于蜂蜜和太妃糖浆的粘稠液体。他们绕开蜜蜂下了台阶，经过几家挤挨在一块儿的小咖啡馆和小酒吧，Tina的脚步声很快跟了上来，他们挑了一条远离丰饶角巷主路的小道，反复拐了好几个弯、穿过好几个狭窄的建筑间隙，又回到距离先前的糖果作坊不远的位置，不过已经是在巷子的另一侧了，Credence一眼就看到了那家魔杖铺，它并没有阔气的招牌和门面，也没有这里随处可见的落地橱窗，只有一扇小小的红色木门，屋檐上方横着一块木板，镶嵌着“龚特儿手工魔杖”几个大字。

他下意识地握紧了Modesty的手，感觉到自己的手心汗津津的，尴尬地想要放开，但Modesty没肯。他们跟在Queenie身后继续往那边走，来到紧闭的红色木门前，Queenie抬起手敲门，他紧张地回过头，Tina就站在斜对面一间酒吧的窗户前望着他们，她歪过脑袋对他笑了笑，他也鼓起勇气露出一个笑，但Tina可能看不清楚，Queenie已经揽着他和妹妹往魔杖铺里走了。

“是啊，我已经很久没有见到他了，上一次见面还是在您叔父的沙龙里。据说他现在……”

Credence猛地抬起头，循着男人嗓音的方向望去，这里面灯光昏暗、狭小不堪，只有一张柜台和一块只够四五个人同时站立的空地，说话声低沉而模糊，是从柜台后的那扇门里传来的。一位穿着西装的中年男士把脑袋从摊开在柜台上的账本里拔出来，大步走到Queenie面前，对着她和小姐妹俩微微欠身，“上午好，女士们。有什么可以帮到你们的？“

“我想要为她俩各挑一把魔杖。”Queenie站在中间张开双手，轻轻放在Credence和Modesty的肩上，“她们是双胞胎，今年都是九岁，但我想即使是双胞胎，她们也各有各的特质，魔杖肯定也是得分开挑的。你觉得我们可以在这里做到吗？”

“当然了，乐意效劳。”男士侧开身子，抬起手引向往柜台后，“来吧，这边请。”

他们走进那扇虚掩的门，眼前豁然开朗。这屋子又高又宽敞，像是个博物馆里的小展厅，除了靠门处不远的一套沙发和屋子中央的几根大立柱之外，没有任何遮挡，所有款式的魔杖都陈列在墙上，用方形的玻璃罩盖着，一位导购员模样的青年男巫从几名正在试用魔杖的顾客身边走过来，迎接Queenie和她身后的小姐妹。

“当然了，我怎么可能不记得？那是Louise的第一把魔杖，拿到家之后她可把我嫉妒坏了……”

Graves就坐在东侧的那套像是用来招待特殊顾客的沙发上，和看样子正是魔杖铺老板的老年女人攀谈着，从二人的神情姿态上来判断，气氛相当轻松，显然是颇有交情的旧相识。Credence知道自己不应该盯着那边看，他应该表现得像是根本不认识Mr. Graves，他试图把目光收回来，但不知是错觉还是什么，他的余光瞥见男人似乎朝着他这边转了一下脸，他不敢去确认，赶紧把头扭过来，青年男巫已经带着Queenie和妹妹往前走了，他快步跟上去。

“你们有什么偏爱的柔韧性、材质和杖芯用料吗？”男巫在北侧的这面墙中央停下来，示意他们看挂在墙上第二排和第三排的魔杖，“对于八岁至十三岁之间的女孩，如果没有特殊偏爱，我们总会推荐柔韧性较低的、杖芯主要为动物羽毛的类型。有些客人偏爱植物用料的杖芯，但那对于孩子来说可能……”

展厅的门再次被推开，Queenie和男巫一起转头望过去，有新顾客进来了。Credence还在望着墙上那些做工精致的魔杖，心里激动不已的同时，也在默默担忧着它们的价格，Modesty捏了捏他的手，他转过头，顺着妹妹的目光一起看了过去。

是之前在糖果店遇到的那个有礼貌的男人。他牵着他的儿子，友好和善地和男巫交谈了几句，便在对方的引导下走向了展厅南侧，交接给了另一位导购员模样的年轻女巫。

“他是来给他儿子买魔杖的吗？”

Modesty好奇地喃喃道。这不太可能，那个木讷笨拙的小男孩才四五岁，或者是给他妻子买？那位男巫向他们走回来，周到地表达了歉意，便继续介绍墙上的魔杖。Credence和Modesty没法自己拿主意，Queenie便做了主，让他拿下其中两根给姐妹俩试用，一根是冷杉木和雷鸟颈部羽毛、八英寸半、坚硬，一根是橡木和挪威火龙心脏神经、九英寸、硬度适中，略长的这根给了Credence，Modesty拿了冷山木的那根。

“不必紧张，试着挥动起来。”

Modesty率先抬起了胳膊。她捏着崭新的魔杖轻轻上挥，感觉到一股温热的力量顺着手臂和脊背快速流淌，杖尖射出了散发着金光的柔和的风，让Queenie和男巫都露出了笑容。有了妹妹开的好头，Credence也获得了鼓励，他稍稍退后，试着不去想Mr. Graves此时此刻或许正在后面盯着他看的事实，深吸一口气，对着左手边的立柱抬起了魔杖——

“啊……”

某种莫名的力量突然蹿出他的指腹，与魔杖产生了极大的互斥，他低声痛呼着松开手，险些向后倒在地上。Queenie立刻靠上来，男巫跑过来捡起魔杖，坐在东侧沙发上的男人停止了与女人的交谈，和转身站起来的她一起看向这个伸着胳膊发抖的小女孩。

“发生了什么？”Queenie紧张不已地扶住他的肩膀，“受伤了吗？”

Credence咬着嘴唇摇摇头，感到巨大的羞耻与难堪。他站起身，视线无助地四处乱飘，青年男巫在一旁耐心地安慰他和Queenie，解释说这种魔杖的不匹配所导致的事故经常发生，不必过于惊吓，他不敢看任何人，更不敢看向Mr. Graves，视线最终落到了展厅的另一个角落，落到了那个带着小男孩站在墙下的男人身上，男人和屋子里的其他顾客一样，也在望着他。


	10. Chapter 10

Credence在众人的注视下接过了店员为他挑选的第二根魔杖。振翅灌木，黄嘴狮鹫的羽毛，八英寸，质地比刚才那根更坚硬，如果是放在他自己的手里，肯定会显得有点短，但现在拿着正好。

“别紧张，你做得到！”

Modesty小声给他加油鼓劲，还有一旁的Queenie，她们都用那种鼓励的眼神望着他，好像刚才发生的事也和过去一样，只是出于他内心深处难以克服的恐惧和不自信。他握紧魔杖，睫毛颤抖着，眼神飘向了站在展厅东侧的沙发前的男人，Graves被那位店主模样的女士挡住了大半边身子，但Credence知道他正在看着他。

他收回目光，重新直视前方，他能感觉到还有一双锋利的、炽热的视线正直冲着自己切过来，是不远处那位年轻父亲的，他试着不去理会那有些怪异的炽热，把全部注意力都集中到手里捏着的魔杖上。

“来吧，再轻挥一下试试。”店员男巫小声引导道。

他看向左前方的立柱，抬起胳膊。他还没开始挥动手腕，就意识到这一次尝试也不会朝着好的方向发展，魔杖在排斥他的掌控，他的身体仿佛也在极力排斥魔杖，他脸色发白地咬紧了嘴唇，试着不去理会从指尖迅速蔓延至全身的刺痛感，轻轻挥动了一下手腕——刺痛感瞬间放大，如同一张忽然蔓延裹紧的网，他难以忍受地闭紧双眼，控制住不痛呼出声，又逼自己重新睁开了眼睛。如果他连魔杖都拿不稳的话，还谈什么学习魔法，谈什么成为一名巫师？他抬起胳膊，把魔杖换到另一边手里抓着，也许换一边会奏效，他望向立柱后面的一张木制支架，上面摆了细口玻璃花瓶，花瓶里面寥寥插着几根没有生叶开花的植物，他仔细回忆Mr. Graves教给他的飘浮咒的要领，对准了其中的一根。

玻璃的迸裂声盖过了魔杖掉在地上的响动，也盖过了他踉跄着向后倒去的脚步声。几名女性顾客发出尖叫，Modesty惊恐地捂住了嘴，年轻的店员们都吓呆了，大概谁都没见过这种程度的“不匹配”，Credence花了好几秒钟才回过神来，弄明白自己做了什么，他不知道自己是否应该去把那些已经变成碎片的花瓶玻璃一一捡起，还是应该先向周围人道歉，最后他决定先把那根崭新的魔杖从地上拾起来，他刚伸出手，身后传来一阵急促的高跟鞋鞋跟与地面的敲击声，他立刻意识到这应该是店主，和Mr. Graves相谈甚欢的那位女士。

脚步声在他身边停下，女人审视着小女孩模样的他，并没有立刻发话。他稍稍抬起眼，扫了一眼那块地面，Mr. Graves没有跟过来，这多少令他松了口气，同时又提起一口气——他让他失望了吗？

“有的时候，魔杖们的确也可以如此挑剔。”

来人的语调没有什么起伏，他的手僵硬在半空，不确定是否该继续去捡。

“你不是故意的吧？”女人姿态优雅地在他身边蹲下，皱纹满布的眼角略微眯起来，瞥了一眼落在地上的魔杖，让人看不出她是在说笑，还是真的在怀疑眼前的小姑娘，“你看起来不像那种爱使小手段出风头的蠢孩子。”

“我、我没有……”

“别在意，这并不重要。”她捡起魔杖，交还给站在一旁还有些慌乱的青年男巫，“将它放回去，把这边第四列和第五列的拿下来。”

“两列全部？”

女人这才转过头看他，透露出一丝近乎无奈的刻薄：“难道我已经到了口齿不清的年纪吗？”

小店员立刻不作声地退开，走回到墙边，小心翼翼地用某种商家自创的摘取咒将那一根根立在光滑墙面上的魔杖召下来。

在店主女士的强硬指领之下，他们开始不厌其烦地让Felicity反复尝试，从最短的八英寸直到就连拿在高壮的成年男性手中也未免长了些的十七点五英寸（拿在Credence此时的手里，可以称得上像是某种小型晾衣杆），从无比柔软的桤木材质到又重又硬的雪松木材质（Modesty觉得那握起来和火钳的柄没什么两样），还有无数种珍奇的杖芯：珍珠母，火蜥蜴鳞片，阿拉斯加独角兽的羽毛……可无论是哪种组合，都无法在Felicity的手中发挥出除了制造混乱之外的任何效果。

“试试这一根！”在数十次失败之后，店主女士几乎陷入了偏执，她似乎难以接受自己竟然无法为一个名不见经传的小姑娘挑出魔杖的事实，更加用力地抓住了Felicity的肩膀，把那根从另一面墙上取下来的十三英寸长的魔杖塞进她手里，“试试它！”

Credence还在大口喘息着，没能从之前那一连串与各色魔杖的激烈抵抗中缓过劲儿来。每一根魔杖好像都对他怀有深切的敌意，他体内的力量也对每根魔杖都报以更加凶猛的反应，他的手抖个不停，打战的牙齿也快咬不紧了，看到他这番胆怯犹豫的模样，Modesty不忍心地想要上前阻拦，却被那位女士专横地制止了。

“可、可是……”她着急而委屈地转头看了Queenie一眼，大女孩也很揪心，但她似乎还抱有一丝希望：的确是有人需要付出一定的精力和代价才能找到属于自己的魔杖的，这种情况在巫师社会并不算罕见——但是，无论愿不愿意承认，在场的成年巫师们都无法否认，这个孩子此刻所遭遇的困难程度是他们从未目睹也从未听说过的——“可是他……她看起来很痛苦！”

妹妹的声音让Credence更加心慌意乱，他像是握着一把匕首那样犹豫地握着魔杖，目光低垂，徒劳而慌乱地四处搜寻着什么，不小心对上了那个迟迟没有走近的男人的脸。他望着Graves，男人也正在望着他，他无法从那蹙起的眉头间读出任何情绪，他只知道如果自己没有拼尽全力就放弃，一定会让男人失望……

他抬起头，这一次没有再对准展厅内的任何东西。他要继续尝试使用魔杖，但不想再冒险造成更多破坏，他把所有的注意力都放在自己身上，闭上双眼、挥动手腕，依然是那个最熟悉的飘浮咒，他没有张开嘴发出声音，两脚便悄然离地了。

Modesty瞪大眼吸了口冷气，Queenie猛地掐紧自己的外衣袖子，就连站在远处的Graves也不由地向前迈出半步，死死盯着Credence腾空而起的小小身体。有那么一瞬间，他几乎要露出宽慰的笑容——看来这把魔杖奏效了，它没有像之前十几根那样折磨Credence，让Credence失去控制，它甚至帮助他飘起来了——然而他比任何人都率先发现了不对劲的地方，他大步绕过沙发，看到Credence另一边的小手正在袖口里松开、握紧、松开再握紧，像是在抵抗某种就快要整个吞噬掉他的痉挛……

“Credence！”

在Modesty的惊声尖叫中，Felicity的身体在距离地面五六米处的位置重重摔了下去。小姑娘的突然坠地夺走了所有人的注意，以至于几乎没人发现她的妹妹刚才喊出了一个不像是女孩子的名字。Queenie第一时间冲上前去搂住了她，Modesty终于害怕地哭了起来，Graves惊愕地停在原地，极力用理智劝说自己不要继续靠近，而Isabel Kiddell，那位五十岁上下、留着乌黑短发的店主女士，嘴里念念有词地呢喃着什么，独自来到了展厅西侧最暗的一角，从腰间抽出几串精巧的钥匙，挑出一把打开了角落里的玻璃柜。柜子里陈列着五根看起来出奇昂贵的魔杖，她揣着它们走回到Felicity身边，拉开了她的妹妹和那个金头发大女孩，专横地把又一根魔杖塞到了她手里：“你有着与众不同的力量，亲爱的，我见过像你这样的例子，我见到过……那些最卓越的男巫和女巫总会在被魔杖挑选的过程中经历种种困难，你必须勇敢面对——”

“可是她受伤了！”Modesty挤回到女人的胳膊肘旁边，带着哭腔同她争辩，“这些魔杖在伤害她——”

“它们不是在伤害她，傻丫头，它们在测试她！”Kiddell像是受到了极大的冒犯一般，“还从来没有什么人在我这里找不到一把合适的魔杖，从来没有，不管是最愚笨的还是最聪颖的，这里总有一根真正属于他！试试这根，最上等的桦木，猫豹的毛……”

她不由分说地把那根还未抛光的魔杖塞到Credence手里，又包住了他的小手，让他不得不紧紧握住。Queenie也想要站出来说点什么，又犹豫着停住了，如果这位女士说的是对的呢，也许真的是那些魔杖在考验Credence呢？毕竟Credence是如此的与众不同，也许这真的是他的必经之路，更何况，如果他没有一根属于自己的魔杖，以后还怎么能继续系统地学习魔法？她知道的所有魔法学校都只提供以魔杖为基础的教育，即使Credence不会去上学，哪怕只是在家自学，也几乎找不到一本教材书籍是以无杖术为前提的。就在Queenie踌躇的同时，Kiddell女士脱下了自己的雪貂披肩，并把她和Modesty从Felicity身边拉开了，女人举高魔杖，对着天花板划了半截圆弧，浓密的乌云凭空显现而出，它们翻滚了一阵，在Felicity的头顶迅速聚拢、越升越高，骤然落下了雨点。

“握紧它，让它引导你的力量将雨停下！”Kiddell把她那条看起来就价格不菲的披肩扔到了身后，对着被倾盆大雨集中包围了的Felicity大喊，“别想逃走，除非你想让别人也陪你淋雨——那乌云会一直跟着你！”

这下Queenie彻底无法接受了，这太过头了，她抽出魔杖，对着Credence头顶大声念出“云咒撤回”，而雨点没有停止，乌云也并未消失，她又试了一连串别的咒语，全都不奏效。愈演愈烈的雨水把Credence困得密不透风，如同某种武器、某种刑具，她焦急又愤怒地瞪向还在紧盯着他的中年女人，Isabel Kiddell对于周围人的目光根本不予理会，她缓缓绕着大雨转圈，像是认定了里面的小女孩会在濒临崩溃之际与魔杖发生奇迹般的联结，Modesty试图冲向雨水降落的那一小块范围里，想要抱住Credence，她害怕那团黑雾又要从Credence的身体里跑出来了，但女人在他附近施加了无形的障碍咒，让人闯不进去，她无助地看向Queenie，又转过头朝着Mr. Graves站立的地方望去，她想要大声呼喊他，求他快些过来，赶走那笼罩住Credence的雨水，她知道她和Credence都不应该表现出任何认识Mr. Graves的迹象，可如果在场的人里还有谁能让那位疯疯癫癫的女店主停下，就只剩下他了。

“Mr...”

Modesty刚一开口，就立刻停住了。她看到男人抬起胳膊，正从西裤口袋里掏出魔杖，显然是准备出手阻拦这荒谬的一切，她高兴地转回头，等待着Credence头顶的大雨消失——

魔咒从另一侧倏地刺过来，在空中留下转瞬即逝的淡青色的光。雨水敲打地砖的声响戛然而止，乌云由浓转淡、向上升高，绕着水晶吊灯的灯罩蒸发殆尽，Modesty冲过去抱住自己的双胞胎模样的Credence，一边用手抹开他那被雨水彻底打湿的、全部黏在了前额上的头发，一边扭过上身朝魔咒发出的方向望去，是那个男人，她们在糖果工坊遇到的小男孩的年轻父亲，他还在用魔杖指着Credence，雨水消失后的展厅一时间极度安静，他好半天才缓缓放低手臂，把魔杖收回到大衣内侧的暗兜里。

“你在做什么，先生？”Isabel Kiddell面露愠色地往前一步，“如果你是希望由我亲自为你挑选魔杖，请等——”

“不必了，女士。在目睹了你的所作所为后，我确信这间老店为顾客甄选魔杖的水平实在是名不符实。”

男人抓起小儿子的胳膊，似乎准备离开了。他有一张温驯无害的脸，眼神中却透露出几丝相反的气质，他的嗓音是一种刻意压制下来的低沉，仿佛如果他允许自己稍稍肆意些，说出的话便会比这还要失礼得多。

“你这是什么意思？这间店铺自从我父亲开办以来，已经为——”

“她不需要魔杖。”

Modesty糊涂地眨了眨眼睛。她顺着男人的目光看回自己用双臂环拥着的“姐姐”，想要确认那位先生的确是在说Credence，Credence也正在望着他，被刚才那句突兀的论断给弄傻了。

“什么叫‘她不需要’，任何拥有魔法能力的人都——”

男人态度傲慢地摇起头来，如果Isabell Kiddell没看错的话，他甚至在笑。藏在那笑容后头的不是喜悦，也不是嘲讽，那类似某种纯粹的讶异，来自极端自负和极端天真的混合体，如同学龄前的孩子讶异于冬季的溪水会结冰，他讶异于周围人虽然个个都睁着眼睛，实际上却简直堪比失明：“你说她有着‘与众不同’的力量，但到底如何与众不同，你半点头绪都没有。逼迫她使用魔杖，以为她的那股力量能像我们所有人这样，被一根木头、一条神经、一缕动物羽毛所驯服，所引导，多么单纯可笑的一厢情愿……”

余光的另一头出现了某个黑色的轮廓，Modesty偏过头去，看到Mr. Graves正在慢慢朝那边走。他眉头紧锁，从后颈到脊背都挺直得近乎僵硬，他的步幅很小，每一次向前迈出的动作都及其轻微谨慎，这不是无谓的努力，那位父亲还沉浸在自己的思绪中，一时没有注意到有人靠近。

“再强大的魔法力量，都需要一根魔杖来配合施展！没有魔杖，巫师们所能做的不过是挥手掀翻餐桌，或者野蛮地纵火，而若是想要掌握真正精妙的法术，若想要达到更高的层次，无杖术是行不通的！”

“那是对凡人而言。“

男人放开了小儿子的胳膊，抬起头直视着比他年长许多的女人。如果说他一开始只想略作提点，并不打算花费过多精力进行争辩，店主刚才那番声明显然扰乱了他的计划，他收起笑容，骤然提高的嗓音变得既压迫又冰冷：“别举例来反驳，我知道你们所谓的‘天才’和‘佼佼者’都是什么货色，略微敏锐几分的头脑或者依靠拙劣巧合的运势就能轻易造就，哈，这些不过是凡人中少数不那么平庸的角色，就给你们造成了‘与众不同’的错觉，而蕴藏真正卓越、真正奇妙的力量的孩子……”

他轻轻调转下巴，将视线落回到了Credence身上。Credence望着他，忽然感觉到手指一阵过电般的抽搐。

“魔杖只会是她的阻碍。”

 

*** *** ***

 

Graves一直盯着男人腿边的那个小男孩。你很难找到一个年纪相仿的小孩像他现在这样的听话，他不哭、不笑、不闹，不抓着父亲胡乱扭动，也不放肆地到处乱跑，只是服帖而呆滞地站在男人身旁，连呼吸的幅度也不太明显。他看起来像是没睡醒，或者正在经受重感冒，垂落在裤缝旁的小手和穿着童鞋的小脚都没什么力气，只有苍白的颈脖间或抽动几下，如同人们在噩梦中偶尔会猛蹬小腿，但也只是难以察觉的一瞬，随即就变回了原先那副模样：乖巧，安静，缺乏生气。

别贸然上去，不要轻举妄动……Graves在心中艰难地劝阻自己，中了夺魂咒的人极易在突然清醒的惊吓中遭受精神创伤，更别说一个不过四五岁的孩子，无论如何，他要在保证那孩子安全的前提下行事。

然而，那个前一秒钟还沉浸在激愤之情里的年轻男人此刻已经恢复了平静。他从跨入这间展厅起就留意到了Percival Graves的存在，刚才短短几分钟里的忽视纯粹是受情绪影响，眼下他坦然地迎上了Graves的目光，一派从容自若，和善的年轻面庞上甚至还流露出几分无辜，好像对于来人的戒备和敌意完全不知缘由似的。

“先生，我注意到你的儿子脸色不太好。”Graves在距离他三四米的位置停下脚步，拿出同样镇定和略显困惑的神色，“是被刚才的意外吓坏了吗？”

“噢，谢谢关心，他只是有些害羞罢了。”

“是吗？”

Graves的目光在男孩父亲脸上扫了一圈，没能揪出什么可疑的痕迹。他故作轻松地上前两步，在小男孩面前单膝蹲下，“你陪你爸爸来这里买魔杖？是买给你妈妈的吗？”

他的重音放在“爸爸”和“妈妈”这两个称呼上，这奏效了，小男孩神情恍惚地动了一下脑袋，像是有根无形的发条被轻轻拨转了几度。父亲模样的男人重新抓握住他的胳膊，Graves高度警戒地站起身来，男人最后看了一眼Credence，又看回Graves的脸。

“原形立——”

“昏昏倒地！”

为时已晚的魔咒只击中了墙壁，男人已经带着小男孩幻影移形了。Graves转身看向Isabel Kiddell，女人刚才的现形咒还没说完就被他的昏迷咒打断了，她看出了端倪，一脸不可置信地大步走向展厅的前门，“那是谁……不可能，这里是不允许幻影移形的，他怎么可能……”

“一忘皆空。”

Graves努力不让自己被情绪影响——他居然没能一开始就认出那个男人的伪装，他以为只要他本人在场就不会允许任何意外的出现——他不由分说地开始对屋子里的人徒手施放遗忘咒，除了Queenie、Modesty和Credence，没有漏过一个，他知道男人跑不远，丰饶角巷的每间店铺都被施有出于防盗考虑的反瞬移术，主出入口的那栋酒店更是无法用幻影移形或任何一种非正常的手段直接通过，无论能力再怎么高强，那个人都只能在极其有限的范围内移动。他冲到展厅朝阳的那一面，扯开厚厚的遮光帘，他一眼就看到了路对面的Tina，她正朝着某个方向眺望，似乎捕捉到了什么异样而想要跟过去，他刚要对玻璃窗念消失咒，背后突然传来Modesty的叫喊声：“Felicity！”

好在这一次她记住了不能喊真名，如果眼下的情景还剩什么能令人心生安慰的话。Credence湿淋淋地从地上爬了起来，头也不回地跑出前门，Queenie和Modesty刚想转身去追，Graves跨过去拦下她们：“我去追他，你现在就带Modesty回家，Queenie，现在立刻。”

“那个男人是——”

“也许是，我们还不能确定，”他推着大小女孩往外撤，一边回头看里面那些刚刚从遗忘咒的副作用里缓过神来的店员、顾客和Isabel Kiddell，一边带着她们走出展厅，“走吧，趁他们还没注意到地上的一团乱，我会把Credence平安带回去的。快走，就现在！”

泪痕未干的小女孩显然还想说些什么，但Queenie心领神会地对他点了点头，拽着Modesty快步离开了。展厅门外那个负责接待的男人显然被一连串离开的顾客弄懵了，Graves近乎不耐烦地挥手对他念出遗忘咒，便两步并作一步地跑出了魔杖铺，他远远望见了Tina的背影，高个子女孩已经快步走在了某条夹在酒吧和咖啡馆之间的小道里，他幻影移形过去，双脚还没在路面上踩稳，就一把抓住了下属的胳膊：“你看到——”

“里面发生了什么？？”Tina看到是他，没来得及受惊吓就着急地跳了起来，“你们怎么让Credence一个人跑了出——”

“他往哪边跑了？”

“我不知道！他一开始冲着那边跑，像是在追一个什么人，”Tina转身指向魔杖铺所在的主路，“我冲过去追他，他不听我的，或者根本没听见我，然后，然后他就消失了？”

Graves几乎被Tina的慌张给影响了，他松开她的胳膊，又握紧拳头，极力控制自己别对着她吼：“什么叫消失了？”

“我、我不知道！他就是……消失了，就像市政厅事件那天一样，他就那么忽然化成一团、一团黑烟，我不知道他会在什么别的位置重新出现——”

“他在追那个男人，”Graves的嗓音忽然间恢复了低沉冷静，像是走进了冰窖里，“他想找到他。”

“什么人？”Tina惊恐万分地瞪着他，着急得快要结巴了，“他跑出来之前，我看到一个带着小孩的男人突然瞬移到了街对面，我还担心他会不会是MACUSA的——”

没等她说完，Graves就粗鲁地抬手打断了。她顺着他指向的位置望去，几缕灰黑色的烟雾在一处拐角后面乍现，又瞬间窜离，消失于两人视野无法触及的另一头。Credence甚至没有注意到此时的自己已经彻底掌控了默默然的形态，而不是被默默然所吞噬，他在无人的小道里盲目穿行，左右转向全凭模糊的直觉，他很快又快要回到丰饶角巷的主路上了，不能再以这副形态示人，在一间靴子店无人的后门外他恢复了Felicity的模样，而那个男人的身影仿佛又在前方不远的某处闪现了一下，他跌跌撞撞地跑过去，一头扎进了熙熙攘攘的人流里。

他太小了，或者说Modesty的身体太小了，成年男巫和女巫们总是挡住他的去路，他不得不像一只滑溜溜的小猫小狗那样，在人们身旁的空隙间艰难穿梭。他经过了魔杖铺的门口，经过了乐洋洋糖果工坊，他似乎看到了那个小男孩，正孤零零地站在糖果店前的台阶上，他冲过去弯下腰，喘着气问：“你的爸爸在哪？”

“爸爸……”小男孩抬起手，哆哆嗦嗦地擦着眼睛，“爸爸，妈妈……”

“刚才带你去魔杖店的那个人，他往哪里走了？”

“妈妈……呜呜呜呜……”

Credence明白他是问不出什么来了，但他不能丢小男孩一个人在这儿，他拉起他的小手，带着他走下了台阶，“你是和你妈妈一起来这里的吗？你记不记得她在哪里？”

“妈妈，妈妈在镜子店……妈妈和爸爸……”

“镜子店？”Credence立刻想起了是什么地方，他们从奇巧书店出来后就路过了那里。他攥紧小男孩，快步往前穿行，没一会儿就看到了那家卖镜子的店铺，店门外围着好几层的人，像是在凑什么热闹，他隐约望见了一两个带着礼帽的男巫，打扮得和先前在市政厅地铁站里袭击过他的那群傲罗很是相像，他恐惧地退后了几步，小男孩却突然挣开他的抓握，跑去穿过了围观者，他听到小男孩脆生生地喊了一声“爸爸！”，然后是“妈妈！”，接着响起了某个年轻女人的哭声，Credence一步步向后退着，赶在任何人察觉到小男孩是被他带来的之前发着抖跑开了。

他没跑多远，就看到了他要找的那个人。小餐馆外摆着一排歪歪扭扭的长桌长凳，现在还没到午饭时间，但仍坐了许多喝咖啡的顾客，留着金棕色长发的中年男人坐在其中一张桌子边，墨绿色大阳伞投下的阴影让Credence看不清那张脸——即使看清了也没有用，他到现在都不知道男人的脸究竟长什么样——但他知道那就是他，那个在魔杖展厅里为他制止大雨，在糖果工坊里佯装与他偶遇，在市政厅地铁站里下令所有傲罗不允许对他发动攻击的人，他失神地停在原地，清楚听见心脏隔着薄薄的胸口疯狂泵动的声音。

一名侍应生端着托盘从小餐馆里走出来，为那位金棕色头发的客人送上了咖啡。Credence缓缓迈上前，他的发梢、袖口和裤脚都还在滴水，但他似乎就是有那种能让人忽视他的气质，即使换成Modesty的身体，这种气质依然没有改变，他没有引起其他任何顾客的注意，就走到了那张桌子面前，男人端起咖啡杯喝了一口，用那张不再年轻但称得上英俊的面孔对他做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。

Credence愣在那儿，看清了对方的蓝色眼睛。

“好久不见，Modesty。”

“我不是Modesty。”

“你当然不是。”Gellert Grindelwald抓起摆在咖啡托碟边缘上的小勺，恶作剧似的抛向空中，仅用眼神控制它舀起一颗方糖，缓缓降落在距离自己仅一桌之隔的小女孩面前，“你不是你妹妹。”

“你也不是那个小男孩的爸爸。”

Grindelwald毫不在意地耸了耸肩。“你想喝东西吗？你湿透了。”

他什么都不想喝。他的胃部像是烧着了似的，翻滚着某种具有腐蚀性的物质，他不知道自己是害怕、愤怒、惶恐亦或是激动，他有那么多怨恨，还有更多的是疑问，他感觉到自己的手指在轻微地发抖，喉咙也在发抖，可他听到自己发出的嗓音要比实际上冷静得多：“我不会再相信你说的任何一句话了。”

这不是气话，他无意借此激怒或威胁对方，与其说是讲给Grindelwald听的，不如说是讲给他自己听的。他要给自己一个承诺，要向自己保证，无论眼前的这个人再对他说什么，再换上什么面孔，他都不能再相信了。

而男人没有面露怒意，没有开口，也没有做出什么动作来回应。舀着方糖的小勺从Modesty模样的小女孩面前降落回桌上，他松开咖啡杯，望着木制桌面上的裂纹和烫痕，那句话太过耳熟，毫无预兆地钩起了他的一段往事、一片回忆。

“你有你的理由不去相信，我不强迫你。”

那么这句话呢？他也不能相信吗？

“但有些关于你的事情，Credence……有些关于你的真相，这个世界上除了我，没有任何人的判断是正确的。”

Credence清楚地知道他此刻正确的做法是离开。他应该迅速离开，一句话都不要再听下去，但当Grindelwald亲口说出他的名字时，他的双脚像是被灌了铅那样，半步都挪不开了。

“什么事情？”他情不自禁地攥紧拳头，Modesty有咬指甲的习惯，毛躁的指甲尖深深嵌入了掌心，但他没感觉到疼，“什么真相？”

“我看到他们试着给你挑选一根魔杖。”

男人皱起眉，露出一种介于觉得极其困扰和感到荒谬好笑之间的神情，好像要不是为了照顾Credence年纪还小，他绝不会用这么客气的形容来描述在那家魔杖铺里发生的事情。

“他们根本不明白，Credence，他们不明白你是谁。他们以为你仅仅和每一所魔法学校里都会出现的几个所谓‘天赋异禀’的孩子一样，不过是‘非常特别’罢了。你明白你自己是谁吗？”他话锋一转，忽然间抬起脸，盯着那双和Modesty Barebone一模一样的眼睛，“你知道为什么那些魔杖你全都用不了吗？”

Credence不知道。他想要知道，哪怕对方的回答一如既往是编造的，他也想要听到。

“为什么？”

“因为这股力量，“Grindelwald伸出手，相当轻柔地对着他胸口的位置指了指，”这里的力量，你的力量，它太过宏大、太过强烈、太过……”

对于男人来说，失去形容能力的片刻是很少见的。他向来长于言辞，而现在他顿住了，没有任何一个字眼是足够的，没有，他收回手指，容许自己短暂迷失在对那股力量的崇敬与珍爱中，然后才抬起眼，重新注视着小女孩苍白的脸。

“除了你自己以外，任何外物对它来说，都只会是束缚和阻碍。”

漫长而安静的几秒钟里，Credence什么都没说。他并没有花太多时间去思考男人的这番话，对于自己所拥有的潜在能力，他已经亲身体会了诸多证据，不能使用魔杖的事实虽然出乎意料，但并非完全难以想象。

“另外……我至今欠你一句道歉。”

这是不准确的，实际上他已经说过道歉了，在那天夜里，那栋昏暗废墟里，他以为Credence没有听到，他知道这很重要。

“对不起，Credence，我欺骗了你。”

Credence望着他，思绪却飘向了另一隅。那里与他的力量无关，与魔杖无关，甚至与整个巫师社会都无关，他垂下眼睛，想要把这念头从脑海中驱赶走。

“你在想什么？”对方敏锐地捕捉到了。

“如果我……”

他刚一出声就闭上了嘴，不让自己问下去。这根本不是个什么需要别人为他解答的问题，他已经隐约推断出了答案，而Grindelwald忽然伸过手来，抬起了他的下巴。

“如果你什么？”

“如果我没有……如果我没有这些，没有这一切，没有这种，力量，”他任由对方紧盯着他的双眼，嗓音起初还算平稳，没说几句就开始分崩离析、摇摇曳曳，“如果我只是我，只是你那天晚上所以为的那样，是个平庸的人，是个没有、没有魔法能力的人……”

Grindelwald毫无头绪地盯着他。没有任何一丝线索，也无从推断，男人只能困惑得近乎无助地等待，等待Credence把这个听起来万分难堪的问题说完。

“你还会像这样，重新找到我，对我道歉吗？”

无须说些什么，Grindelwald的眼神已经让他明白了答案。男人坦诚得近乎无辜，没有试图耗费任何功夫来杜撰一个更好听些的回应，他轻轻摇头，目光从那张缺乏血色的小脸上收回，落到Credence背后的某处。

“我不会。”他咬字清晰而低沉，或许还可以称得上有几分温柔，“他也不会。”

Credence怔怔地望着他，一时没有作出反应，直到背后传来呼唤声，才猛地回过神——

“Felicity！”

Tina一路小跑过来，近乎粗暴地抓住他，把他扯出罩在餐桌上方的遮阳伞的范围，跟着她一同出现的男人几步跨上前来，将她们俩拦在身后。

“带他走，现在。”他低语着吩咐Tina，“回灰石屋。”

周围几桌的人纷纷往这边投来好奇的视线，如果事态不得到控制的话，他们必定会迅速引来更多注意。Tina没有再多言，她不由分说地拽着Felicity离开那块地方，幻影移形到了和小餐馆隔了半条路的斜对角，紧接着快步往奇巧书店的方向走。Graves盯着坐在桌后的那个人，他已经在脑海中准备好了数十个攻击性的咒语，只要Grindelwald胆敢起身去追，他便立刻出手，然而没有，男人没有轻举妄动，他只是坐在那儿，一手捏住咖啡小勺心不在焉地把玩，直到Credence的瘦小身影跟着Tina Goldstein彻底消失在街角，他才收回视线，抬头看向Percival Graves的脸。

“放轻松，‘部长’。”小勺的细颈凭空被掰折了，他手指一撂，把断裂的两截器皿扔到桌上，“周围人这么多，你要是在这里跟我动手，不小心伤及无辜，回去就不好交差了。”

“你也知道‘伤及无辜’这个词？”

Grindelwald露出难以置信的眼神，随即又笑了，仿佛他碰巧弄明白了对方脸上那副压抑着怒意的严肃表情究竟是为了什么，并且觉得很有意思似的，“你不会还在为了那件事生气吧？难道我也欠你一个道歉？”

他拉开对面的那把椅子，摊开手掌，示意Graves坐下。周围几个先前还在伸着脖子冲这边看的人很快便觉得没趣了——“估计是互相认识的熟人，刚才起了点小矛盾罢了”——他们接连转开视线，回到了彼此前两分钟还在谈论的话题上，Grindelwald更加轻松地仰向座椅靠背，冲不远处的侍应生打了个响指，“再来一杯咖啡。”

他想起什么，看回桌子对面那个还没有坐下的人，“你喜欢多加糖，对吗？“

 

*** *** ***

 

年轻的女侍应生脚踩轻快的步子走来，刚把手上的托盘放低，就感觉到这桌的两位客人间充斥着某种异样的氛围。黑发男人脸上的严肃神情让她咽下了原本准备好用来拉近距离的俏皮话，她动作麻利地把咖啡和方糖挪到二人面前的桌上后，沉默着迅速收回托盘，生怕自己会被什么风暴给波及似的，腰肢一扭，迅速从大遮阳伞下逃离了。

“那小男孩是谁？”

被发问的男人露出失望而不耐的神情，纵身从椅背上向前坐起来，擅自抓起那几块方糖，一股脑全部丢进了热腾腾的咖啡杯里：“镜子店里的。他父母对一张镜子着迷了，我就帮了他们一把，让他们亲自进去走走。小男孩总不能没人照看吧？”

Graves立刻明白了刚才在路上遇到的那些傲罗出现的原因，想必是镜子商店的人发现有顾客被封进了他们的陈列品里之后，立刻向MACUSA报了此事。Grindelwald漫不经心地对断裂成两截的勺子施了个复原咒，勺子恢复如初，他把它捏起来，一点儿都不见外地戳进Graves的咖啡里，不拘小节地快速搅拌，“那么，那个小女孩又是谁？”

Graves短促地笑了一声。他盯着对面的男人看了几秒，像是在利用这点时间做出最后的决定，决定是留下来继续交谈，还是做些什么别的，什么他名义上应当做的，他抽出大衣口袋里的右手，不易察觉地略微一抓，咖啡杯倏地从Grindelwald握住的小勺下挪开，自己移到了餐桌的另一头。

“你为什么还在纽约？”

Grindelwald撇了撇嘴，脸上的表情很容易让人以为他因为黑发男人把自己的咖啡从他手下挪走而感到被冒犯了，“我以为这是个自由的国度，人们想留就留。”

“你以为错了。”Graves捏起咖啡杯的细瓷把手，端到嘴边，“它可以非常不自由，特别是对于——”

“身居高位的人？”“——罪犯。”

Grindelwald不以为然地勾起嘴角，笑意自负又无辜，似乎若是真要追究起来，他唯一相信确有不妥的，只是自己刚才随意插话的行为。

“我的‘罪名’是什么，你们还没告诉我。”他一手搭到旁边那把空椅子的椅背上，另一手抬起来搔乱头发，盯着桌对面那个或许是美国巫师界第二有权力的人，“好吧，我攻击了你，借用了点儿你的东西，我本来不需要这么做的，如果你肯配合的话……”

“你感到害怕了？”

“什么？”

Graves知道他听得清清楚楚，所以没有花费功夫把那个简单的问题重复一遍。金棕色头发的男人收起笑意，盯着Graves的眼睛，他有一张英俊但苍白的脸，当他这样盯着什么人的时候，脸上便显得更加缺乏血色了。

“什么叫我感到害怕了？”

“你攻击我，盗取我的身份，在国会里招摇撞骗，是因为你不害怕，因为你知道自己完全有本事那么做。”Graves觉得咖啡还不够甜，只喝了一口就放下了，“你的黑魔法水平在那些欧洲人之上，在我之上，可能也在皮奎里之上。你不害怕我们任何人。”

Grindelwald神色友好地地眨了眨眼。这番话前半部分不大动听，后半部分倒很诚实，他略一思量，决定不插话，让男人继续说下去。

“只可惜你没能把Credence带走。那个男孩拥有的力量超过了你我想象的范围，这样一股能使整个城市都为之战栗的力量，却不能站在你的身后，为你所用……”Graves皱起了眉轻轻摇头，像是几乎要为对方而感到惋惜了，“我可以想象，Gellert，这对你来说应该是一件值得恐惧的事。”

Grindelwald没有急于驳斥，也没有流露出任何恼羞成怒的迹象。他向后靠住椅背，眯起眼睛打量Graves，视线从男人的眼睛移到胸前的衣襟，又移回到略微发白的两鬓，他的思绪像是一瞬间飘向远处，飘到了与男人所说的并不相干的事上：“你现在还与你母亲‘见面’么，Percival？”

Graves重新抓紧咖啡杯的细把手，半天没有端起，也没有要松开的意思。

“我希望你一直都有记得代我向她问好。”

“这与我们的谈话无关。”

“我只是想知道，这么多年里，你有没有坚持练习那个咒语——”

“你我都知道那是年轻时的幼稚胡闹。我不会为了撇清自己的责任就妄称那全部是由于你的蛊惑，但你恐怕忘了一点，我们不是十五岁了，我早就过了那个分不清现实与幻想的年纪，这里也不是德姆斯特朗——”

“这里是你的地盘，我充分明白，‘亲爱的’。”

“别那么喊我。”

Graves松开咖啡杯，嗓音突然恢复了片刻的沉静，沉静到变成另一种异样的语气，另一种全然不同的歇斯底里。但很快，只有那短短几秒，他又把它压下去了，这不是坐在对面的人第一次试图盗用他母亲称呼他的用词，但那时的Grindelwald还是个浅金发头发的少年，他还是个留着长头发的年轻人，同样的恶作剧在那时还算得上玩笑，算得上一个向来顽劣的男孩对另一个远道而来的男孩所进行的小打小闹的捉弄，而三十年过去了，如今一个人怀抱着用血债筑成的远大抱负，一个人走上了名正言顺的权力巅峰，再重复这样的玩笑和捉弄，未免显得太不合时宜了。

“那么让我重新修辞，”金棕色头发的男人大方地改口，“这里现在是你的地盘了，我充分明白，Percival。”

“你说的好像德姆斯特朗是你的地盘一样。你是被开除的，Gellert，那儿并不属于你。”

“当然了。不过，有时候我依旧想念那个地方。”

“为了什么？”Graves脱口而出，毫不掩饰自己的难以置信，甚至有点被逗笑了，“每天午后就降临的漫漫黑夜？那艘死气沉沉的大船？还是封冻数千米的海岸线，和一场又一场把人困死的雪？”

“你从来都没有喜欢过我的母校，这无可厚非，我也有相当不欣赏的学校。但别让情感影响你做出公正的评价，Percival，你得承认德姆斯特朗是一个非凡的地方。”

“非凡在你们那臭名昭著的课程表上？”

Grindelwald笑了。他一手搭在桌上，食指轻轻叩击桌面，眼看对方还在咄咄逼人地盯着他，他放慢叩击的频率，半点也没显得心虚。

“黑魔法根本不是你讨厌德姆斯特朗的原因，你的眼界还没有那么狭窄——”

“谢谢，我的眼界的确如此‘狭窄’，看不出你的母校所醉心于的那些课程和训练项目究竟都有什么迷人之处。”

“如果你真的这么排斥它，当初又为何愿意作为伊弗莫尼的学生代表交换过去，在那里进行为期一整年的学……”

对方并未打断，但他忽然自己顿住了话头。回想那段短暂的校园生活，尽管时隔多年，有些场景依然像枯叶上的脉络一样清晰，那个问题的答案是显而易见的，就连Grindelwald也不得不承认，有时候只要他愿意拿出一点功夫来琢磨人心，很多难解的谜团便不攻自破了：“……因为那意味着一个去往外国的正当理由，正当地逃离你父亲的掌控，度过一个不需要回家的寒假。”

Graves扭脸看向了别处。他们侧后方还坐着几名年轻女巫，正在叽叽喳喳地高声讨论她们刚才在奇巧书店买到的什么有关清除面部粉刺的咒语手册，这给了他一定时间转开头，装作注意力被吸走的样子。他还能感觉到Grindelwald的目光，那目光就落在他一侧的鬓角上，不紧不慢地等着，等他扭回脸，把话题继续下去。

“但这仍然不足以说明你真的排斥黑魔法。它不是你愿意交换过去的初衷，仅此而已。“

趁着Graves转开头的这十几秒，Grindelwald又回忆起了更多场景。从大洋另一端的新大陆乘船而来的交换生，瘦削，黑色的长头发，不怎么主动与人攀谈，被搭话时也算礼貌，只是看起来对这座地处巴伦支海的神秘学校并提不起什么兴趣，即便只是一言不发地站在那儿，也浑然透着股对身边的新同学和新事物都漠不关心的态度。德姆斯特朗允许交换生们保留自己学校的穿着，但出于保暖的考虑，大多数孩子都入乡随俗，穿上了裘皮大衣或者夹绒长袄，戴上厚厚的围巾、手套和狐皮帽子， Graves是唯一的例外，他走进礼堂的第一天就只穿了那身剪裁考究的黑色滚边长袍，后面一段日子里也只不过是换成了另外几套款式类似的薄袍子，直到那天他们一起上飞行课，他被分到了Grindelwald的同队，在他们从扫帚间走向操场的路上，Grindelwald看到了他在袖口下握紧的拳头，听到了他牙齿轻微发抖，呼吸混着克制的寒颤，当他终于不经意间瞥见身边的金发男孩正在毫不遮掩地打量自己时，他也只是冷静地吸了吸鼻子，继续埋头跟着队长往前走。

后来，Graves的着装甚至让一些德姆斯特朗本校的男孩感到很受冒犯。依据他们的说法，这种特立独行的穿着是一种对学校的“蔑视”，一种刻意将自己与周围人分别出来的手段，他们计划单独找他“说说明白”，给他一顿教训，而被Grindelwald得知后，这个计划再无下文。在之后的某天夜里，他曾问起Graves此事，为什么你坚持要穿成这样来德姆斯特朗？他得到的答案简单到近乎好笑：因为Graves之前不知道这里会这么冷。

“你到现在都对德姆斯特朗没好印象，纯粹是因为你怕冷，怕得超乎寻常。”

“因为那里冷得超乎寻常。”

“你还没有去过真正寒冷的地方，德姆斯特朗不算什么。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我已经告诉你了。”Grindelwald不满地朝他一瞥，“我想说明的是，你对德姆斯特朗的厌恶来自于那里的寒冷，而不是你对黑魔法的排斥。你从来不排斥它们，你为之着迷。”

“我也已经告诉过你，那是三十年前的事情。”

“你不会恰好也相信那套‘人会改变’的理论吧？”

“有些人会，有些人不会。你就没怎么变。”

“是么？”

Graves没有立刻接话。Grindelwald好整以暇地望着他，眼神里第一次出现了不确定，不确定对方接下来要说些什么，什么可以用来证明他“没怎么变”的事情。

“你现在之所以耐得下性子跟我坐在这里叙旧，跟德姆斯特朗的那段时光没有什么关系，而是因为你想要的人现在在我手里，Credence在我手里。就像当年你之所以提起兴趣跟我接近，并非因为你想要成为我的朋友，你读过几本介绍伊弗莫尼校史的书，对那些有关校中魔物的描述感到好奇，即使交换过去的不是我，是任何一个伊弗莫尼的学生，你也会对他示好，让他感到自己是你的朋友。”

在他停下后的几秒钟里，Grindelwald保持着体面的沉默。没等他开口回应什么，Graves抿了一口已经开始发冷的咖啡，继续低声说下去：“你说服我人死可以复生，帮助我在幻觉中愈陷愈深，不是因为你希望我能够和母亲重聚，而是因为终于找到了一个能够供你研究亡回咒的人选。你来纽约找到我后，就连那套说辞都懒得修改，你依然试图让我相信人死可以复生，说什么只要我选择跟随你的脚步——”

“我记得我自己说过的话，Percival。”

“是这样么？”他不太确信地反问道，“那你应该能够体会到这种三十年来如一的行为方式是多么缺乏说服力了。”

“你根本没有让我把话说完，那天在你家里。我充满了诚意，我想要帮助你，让你走上你早就该走上的路，而你的态度——”

Graves笑着摇了摇手指，示意金棕色头发的男人别再说下去。这只是他的一个习惯动作，这些手势他对下属用惯了，即使不是工作场合，也常常自然而然地冒出来，出乎意料地是Grindelwald竟然配合地停下了，这给了他时间思考，同时为了自己竟然还能将这场对话进行下去而感到些许荒谬，他回忆那天Grindelwald不请自来的拜访，回忆他们那段多半都在彼此驳斥的对话，和眼下正在进行的如出一辙，只不过要简短得多，遭到偷袭前他正在对男人下逐客令，并没有听清对方那句“别轻易把你的背转向我”。

“这跟我的态度无关。无论我那天用什么态度对你，只要最后我拒绝你的提议，你都会毫不犹豫地在我转过身时用昏迷咒，把我控制起来，将我的身份和权力挪为己用。这原本就是你的计划之一，你没有留给我任何选择的余地。”

“因为拒绝我是愚蠢的。因为人们总是做出错误的选择，而我原本以为你不是‘人们’中的一员。”

言已至此，Graves知道这件事没有什么讨论下去的必要了。他冷静片刻，理清头脑里乱糟糟的思绪，刚要开口，又被对面的人抢走了先机：“你多久没有见到你母亲了？”

他花光了全身的力气才按捺住施咒的冲动。Grindelwald的口气里听不出奚落，但他没在乎这个，他不动声色地抓紧了桌旁另一把椅子的椅背，好让那股正在横冲直闯的情绪不从他的胸腔里冲出，造成什么按难以挽回的后果。

“你的那位小伴侣呢，你后来见到过他么？”

Graves一言不发。

“你没有把亡回术坚持下去的勇气，我不强求你。但作为你曾经的朋友——不要否认，Percival，如果你对这个概念的定义也像我对它的要求一样严苛的话，你甚至应该得出结论，我是你唯一的朋友——我想要再次提醒你：人们只在被他们的心爱之人认定消失后才会真正死去。在此之前，他们只是亡灵，孤独地飘荡在世界上，仍有被唤回的一线希望。你努力过，我很清楚你曾走到了哪一步，我希望我可以帮助你坚持下去，只可惜这是个无法交由他人代为完成的苦役，我没有办法代替你，如果你想要找回他们，只能靠你自己。”

“那都是些幻象。”Graves又看向了别处，他自顾自呢喃着，避免与金棕色头发的男人直视，“那不是真的，那是我的幻觉。我分得清现实和梦境。”

“如果只是你的幻觉，我怎么可能也看得到她？”

“你——”

“的确，我那时候就已经熟练掌握了摄魂取念，只比你的大脑封闭术稍微逊色那么一点儿。”Grindelwald知道他的大脑封闭术是怎么练成的，Graves对他简短说过，是他的父亲，如果不是那个男人曾一遍又一遍地闯入他的记忆，搜寻他母亲逃跑的踪迹，他不可能在那么小的年纪就学会在自己的脑海里架起坚不可摧的堡垒，“我没有钻进过你的脑子里，Percival，即使我想，也还没有这个能力。”

“人死不能复生，最强大的黑魔法也无法逆转这个事实。”与其说是在与Grindelwald争辩，Graves看起来更像是在向自己确认，“他们的灵魂或许不会湮灭，但他们永远不会真正回到——”

“那是对于衰老、疾病或意外所导致的死亡而言。你母亲，还有你那位年轻的情人，恐怕并不享有这种奢侈的自然定理。”

有那么一瞬间，Grindelwald可能是真的感到了几分久违的后悔之情。他的目的已经达到了，在这句话之前，Graves的内心就已经开始动摇了，而如今男人脸上的表情仿佛如梦初醒，或者刚刚发现自己置身于噩梦里，一群灰鸽子从天上飞回到不远处的喷水池前，引得不少人发出兴奋的惊呼，他受惊般地看过去，发现只是鸽子，定神眨了眨眼，这才看回桌对面的人。

“你自己尝试过那个咒语么？”

“我告诉过你，我没有什么想要唤回的人。这个古老的黑魔法起初没有吸引走多少我的注意，那年在德姆斯特朗鼓励你练习，只是一时兴起。”

Graves听出了事情有所转折。

“你离开德姆斯特朗之后，我没有再继续研究亡回术。直到近两年过去，我认识了一个人，在那之后不久，他失去了……”

Grindelwald在这里停顿下来，为自己争取时间斟酌用词。他不自觉地轻轻吞咽了一下，喉结在颈部苍白的皮肤下来回滚动，Graves认出了他脸上的那种神情，那种当他对自己将要叙述的事情怀抱某种深刻的困惑，但还是选择承认它时会流露出的神情。

“他失去了一位对他来说非常、非常重要的人。”

“他找到你求助？”

Grindelwald摇头，“他不知道亡回咒的存在。即使他知道了，也不会相信，这是很容易预料的。但在这件事之后，我开始继续搜寻有关这个咒语的历史和书籍，走访那些据说对它有过亲身经历的人，我积累了不少资料，如果你还有兴趣，我愿意改天与你详谈，至于现在，先让我们把话题转回到最紧要的那件事上。”

“我目前最紧要的事，应该是把你送到地牢里去。”

“不。你最紧要的任务，难道不是把那个男孩找出来，送到皮奎里面前么？”

Graves蹙起眉头。他不打算问男人是从何处获知皮奎里给他下达的命令的，既然对方已经知道了，再去追究手段并无意义，他喝下几口咖啡，他一直都不习惯咖啡放凉后那股酸涩的口感，好在这口酸涩让他的思绪重新变得清醒，一个冒险的想法快速成形，他看回对面的人，抬起一边胳膊，用食指和拇指夹握住下巴，显露出为难的神色：“我本希望给他提供一个庇护所，保证他的安全，亲自教授他魔法，但他一直表现得很不稳定，我想，或许我的确有些不自量力——”

“把他交给我，Percival。我是这个世界上唯一一个绝不会伤害他的人。”

“那天你找到了Goldstein家，你知道他就在那儿。为什么那时候没带他走？”

“他已经对我丧失了信任，这是显而易见的。”Grindelwald冷笑一声，笑声中夹杂了几分不易察觉的挫败与烦躁，“我们都知道那孩子身体里藏着什么样的能力。如果我违背他的意愿，强迫他跟我走，事情绝不会顺利收场。”

“又是什么使你觉得，只要我将他‘交给’你，这个难题就能得到解决？”

“噢，你这是在明知故问。”他又笑了，除了挫败之外，这回更多出几分暧昧的嘲讽意味，“他迷恋你。或者应该说他迷恋的是我，但隔着你的皮囊，而我们不必在这个问题上继续做无谓的挖掘，这并不重要，重要的是现在看起来他跟随你、依赖你，无论你说什么，他都会愿意听信。”

“你想让我说服他跟你走。我为什么要这么做？”

“我不止要他跟我走，我还要你，我要你也站到我身边，Percival，我们想要达成的目标通往同一个方向，你还看不出来么？这么长时间以来你想要扳倒皮奎里，你想要彻底掌握国会，撕毁拉帕波茨法案，你想要变革，把美国的巫师们从地底下拉到地面上来，像你母亲希望的那样，不再因为与麻瓜交往而受到迫害，不再继续活在这样一个彻底分裂与隔绝的社会里——”

“我母亲希望的是和平与自由，你想要的是特权和统治，Gellert，不要忽视这两者的区别。”

“殊途同归，Percival。殊途同归。我需要你的支持，你也会需要我的，而Credence不是北美唯一活着的默然者，我知道还有更多，我们要找到他们，在他们被那些无知的父母或懦弱的暴徒害死之前，我们会共同组成一支强大的队伍……”

一位侍应生经过他们旁边的桌子，脚下的高跟鞋在路面的石子缝间发生磕绊，女孩重心瞬失，身子向旁边那片堆满了花盆碎片的地面上倒去。Graves眼疾手快地伸手一挥，锋利的花盆碎片立刻腾空挪开，女孩还没看清楚发生了什么，一把收拢的遮阳伞横扫过去，拦住了她下一刻就要栽倒在地上的身体。四下无声，所有人的目光都聚集到了女孩摇晃着重新站直的身影上，没等到人们反应过来，Graves一手抓住男人，随着天旋地转的眩晕感在后脑勺炸开，他坚持着没有闭上眼睛，直到双脚踩上地面，看清面前正是奇巧书店后门所在的那条无人的小路，他才松了口气，松开了那条手臂。他强忍着去揪对方衣领的冲动，将金棕色头发的男人踉跄地往墙壁上推，“为什么要在那儿念咒，嗯？”

“什么？”Grindelwald一手还握着魔杖，他起初显得有些震惊，随即又被眼前人的怒意给逗笑了，“不忍心看那个女孩栽跟头而已，怎么了，绅士风度在你的国家也要被判刑？”

在他掏出魔杖挥舞遮阳伞之前，Graves已经用无声无杖术移走了即将把女孩扎得遍体鳞伤的花盆碎片，即使她摔倒下去，也不会遭受什么损伤。Grindelwald的后续帮助虽然优雅而贴心，却必然招来在场所有人的注意，Graves不相信他真的不明白自己为何发怒：“如果你还想继续在这个城市逍遥法外，我告诉你，把尾巴夹紧些，收起你那套作风，否则下一处我带你移形幻影的终点就不再是几百米之外，而是沃尔沃斯大厦的底层了。”

“沃尔沃斯大厦禁止向内移形幻影，你当我是什么蠢货，会连这个都不知道？”Grindelwald慢条斯理地嘲讽着，虽然这里没有别人，但他刻意压低了沙哑的嗓音，像是在耳语，“我只是想向你展示，我们的配合依然非常默契。还记得德姆斯特朗的魁地奇球场么？你回了伊弗莫尼之后，我很久都没有再遇到像你那么优秀的击球手了。“

“那么差劲的球场，很难不印象深刻。”

Graves甩手放开他，退后到另一面墙边，朝那堆堵住出口的废料后望去。好在附近没人，书店的那扇木门也暂时没有任何动静，他看回Grindelwald的脸，男人也在打量着他，他走上前，直视那双蓝色的眼。

“那个男孩，我不能把他交给你。”

在对方脸色变化之前，他加快语速道：“他需要有我在场，才能信任别人。所以如果你打算教他什么——”

“我们一起教他，没有问题。他用得上两位老师。”

对方答应得比他想象中干脆得多。他略一点头，也很干脆似的，转身走向木门，停在那儿思忖片刻，转过头对Grindelwald说：“找到落脚点后，去长岛的杰夫斯顿治疗中心，那里供病人家属使用的猫头鹰棚谁都可以进去，并且不受监控。把你落脚点的地址派信到华尔道夫酒店的锅炉房，收信人‘针头’，他会把信安全转达给我。”

“谁是‘针头’？”

“照做就是。”

他打开木门，闪身走了进去。书店里挤满了人，没有谁注意到角落的书架后有一扇破破烂烂的后门被打开又关上了，他走到那排标有“十五世纪南美洲巫师文学-十六世纪南美洲巫师文学”的书架后，转身看回那扇木门，几分钟内它都没有再被推开，门后如果真的还有什么人，想必都已经离开了。


	11. Chapter 11

Modesty抱着膝盖坐在壁炉旁，身上被打湿的地方已经基本上晾干了。地上和扶手沙发上摆着几本书，如果是在平时，她的注意力一定会被吸引过去，但眼下她呆呆地看着那团闪烁的火苗，偶尔回过头，望一眼屋子通往书房的方向。

“Credence？”Tina端着手站在门外，忧心忡忡地凑近了问，“一切都好吗？你换好衣服了？”

门里应该是传来了肯定的答复，Modesty看到Tina放心地松了口气，但她离得太远了，没能听到哥哥的声音。Queenie来到她身边，挨着沙发扶手轻轻坐下，她放开蜷起的膝盖，撩起自己额前的碎头发，目光落到那本摊开在地毯上的《亚利桑那魔法植物图鉴》上，露出饶有兴趣的模样。

“Modesty？”

她抬起头来，脸上的神情像是刚刚发现Queenie坐过来了似的。

“你感觉怎么样？”金发的大女孩一手搭住她窄窄的肩膀，嗓音轻柔，“回来后你一直都没有说话。”

“我挺好。”Modesty低头搔了搔鼻子，眼睛又看回那本书，“只是有点担心Credence，他湿透了。”

“他会没事的，一会儿等他出来，我们一起烤烤火。如果有谁感冒，我可以煮一锅生姜苹果汤……”

Queenie心虚地回头看了一眼厨房，她之前去那里找过水壶和杯子，十分确定那里既没有生姜也没有水果，等Mr. Graves过来她得跟他谈谈开伙的这件事，厨房里几乎没有什么像样的食材，他都拿些什么喂自己和男孩呢？不过，现在还是先不要琢磨这个了。她看回坐在地毯上的小女孩，帮她将一缕黏在鬓角上的湿发捋到耳后，轻轻放低了声音，“我们改天会再帮你去买魔杖的。”

“没关系。”Modesty立刻绷紧了背。

“今天发生了点儿意外，不过意外总是发生，它们影响不了什么。”Queenie一手抚住自己的裙子，从沙发扶手前蹲下，坐到小女孩身边，“Tina或者我会再找一天，我们会去帮你把魔杖买回来。”

Modesty没有马上点头，她克制着自己的神情和身体姿势，不想太过明显地表露出欣喜与期待，否则那意味着她此前的确在为了这件事而心情低落，她不应该感到低落或者失望——Credence差点遭遇了危险，那个坏男人又出现了，Mr. Graves还没有安全回来，她怎么能还一心只想着自己那根没有着落的魔杖呢？

Queenie放在她肩上的手往下挪动，揽着她的胳膊轻轻摇了摇。就在这时候，Credence跟着Tina从那间房里走了出来，Queenie站起身，她也把道谢的话忘到了脑后。男孩已经变回了自己的身形，换回了自己的衣服，只是脸上和头发上仍然湿漉漉的，被干燥的衣服覆盖住的四肢和躯干皮肤恐怕也还是潮的。Queenie跨过去拉起他的手，不由分说地将他拉到壁炉旁，又用魔杖从卫生间召来毛巾，落到他还在滴水的脑袋上，他抬起另一只手握住毛巾，一边自己擦拭，一边低着头对Queenie道谢，Tina也走上前来，把他往热烘烘的壁炉旁推近了半步。

“上帝保佑你可不要感冒。”Queenie坐回到沙发扶手上，和她的姐姐一样显得有点不放心，“那场雨真够受的，那个女人，简直疯疯癫癫的……”

“那间魔杖铺好像开了很多年，她大概从来没有遇到过今天这种情况，她太骄傲了，不肯承认她的店里可能真的没有一把适合Credence的魔杖的事实。”

“不仅如此，她还想好了如果那场雨不奏效，她要怎么找理由呢，她打算宣布Credence只不过是个哑炮。”

Tina挑起眉毛，“你读了她的想法？”

“你不明白，她想得太大声了。”Queenie端着胳膊耸了耸肩，“就那么让我听到了。”

“那你还听到什么其他人的想法了吗，比如——”

Queenie心领神会地摇头，“没有。我试了来着，只有一片模模糊糊的杂音，和一些摇晃的、连不成片的暗影。很完整的大脑封闭术，只比Mr. Graves要弱那么一点儿。”

Tina叹了口气，这是预料之中的，Grindelwald的脑子不可能那么容易入侵。她看了一眼Credence，男孩还在垂着头擦拭湿发，没有插话，也没有直直地看过来，她知道他在听，在回想着不久前发生的那一连串事情，她觉得他们应该谈谈，却不清楚具体应该谈些什么。

“那个男人说的话是真的吗？”

她看向Modesty，“什么？”

“他说，Credence不需要魔杖。”小女孩坐在那儿，若有所思地盯着她哥哥的右手，“他说因为Credence的能力是不一样的，魔杖会束缚他。”

“也许他在说谎。”

Credence放下毛巾，眼睛虽然还低垂着，但身子已经转过来朝向Tina，像是在寻求她的支持。

“他是个不可信的人。这可能也是谎言。”

他的嗓音虽然很轻，但咬字快而清楚，除了一丝武断的成分以外，听起来没有特别恼怒。一股不确定的直觉告诉Tina男孩其实并不那么渴望自己的想法被证实，他不假思索地去否定那个男人所提出的可能性，仅仅出自一种自我保护的本能，一种吃过苦头后才习得的趋利避害的警觉，但在内心深处，在他自己都不愿意面对的角落里，对于那个大胆的、闻所未闻的论断，他或许并不像他表现出来的那样抵触。

“我说不准，Credence。”她转过脸看了妹妹一眼，Queenie知道她的看法，她们都一样没有办法判断，“我们也不能确定他的话是真的还是假的。”

Credence沉默着，一时没有再说什么。他扭过头，目光落在噼里啪啦燃烧着的木炭上，金棕色头发男人的轮廓在他脑海中反复闪现，随着火光的跳动时而清晰，时而模糊，他回想起数天前他们相遇的场景，巷子里那个人的身影，Mr. Graves的脸庞从暗处显现出来，靠近他，在就快要碰到他的位置才停下。

“Tina。”Queenie捏着姐姐的袖子转向另一侧，她不用费心去摄魂取念，就已经从那不断下垂的嘴角与绞在一起揉搓的双手看穿了Tina的担忧，她握住她的一只手，压低音量，“你觉得Mr. Graves会有危险吗？”

“我不知道。”Tina心烦意乱地摇摇头，“我想也许我应该回去找他，万一他们……”

“你觉得他不是Grindelwald的对手吗？”

“这不是关键，关键是他有所顾忌，而Grindelwald可没什么好担心的。如果他们动了手，Grindelwald不在乎伤及任何人，但Graves……”

她咬住嘴唇，越想越觉得不妙。

“我得回丰饶角巷一趟。”

“Tina！”金头发的大女孩惊呼一声，又赶忙重新压低嗓音，拉住作势转身就要走的姐姐，“就算你现在——”

“我和你一起去。”

姐妹俩一齐回过头，看到男孩从壁炉边站了起来。Tina愣住几秒，随即开始瞪着眼睛摇头，“不行，不行。Queenie会留下来陪着你们，我——”

“如果你和Mr. Graves遇到危险，我可以保护你们……”

Credence没有说完，但两位女士脸上的表情让他停了下来。

“我们想要保护的人是你，Credence，我们不需要……”Tina脱口而出一句拒绝，接着又磕巴起来，“我们最不希望的事就是你的安全受到威胁。”

男孩局促不安地看向别处，他像是想要辩解，但一时羞于启齿。古怪的沉默持续了一会儿，给了他鼓起勇气重新开口的时间：“你明白我能做到什么，Miss Goldstein。我没有你们想象的那么脆弱。”

Queenie看了Tina一眼。Tina怔在那儿，她张开嘴巴想要反驳，同时意识到男孩的话是不争的事实，那天在地铁站，她看到了Grindelwald是怎样一个人轻巧地对付那些国会里最顶尖的傲罗的，要不是他一时疏忽，被Newt抓住漏洞，很有可能他那天就逃脱了，而Credence，当Credence化身成那团黑雾的时候，就连Grindelwald也只得屈膝。

“我的……这种力量，我知道我还可以做到什么程度。我不愿意再伤害任何人，但如果是为了保护我自己，保护对我来说重要的人……”

Credence轻声自白着，目光空落落地降在Tina腹部的高度，而不是她的眼睛。他嗓音轻轻颤抖，听上去如同被自己用针挑破了长在内脏里的一块小小的肉瘤，疼痛虽然尖锐，但肉瘤里有毒的血水终于顺着破洞流了出来，不再毒害他，不再让他苟延残喘地活着，“只要我不想，没有人能真的威胁到我。”

他低下头，像是还需要忏悔什么的似的。Tina咬住嘴唇，她说不出话来，并非因为震惊或不赞同，恰恰相反，在Credence话音未落时她就意识到男孩不是在犯傻，他说的是真的。他曾被迫游走于暴力的光谱两极——这一端是遭受虐待而无力反抗的深渊，那一端是失去控制而疯狂损害的悬崖，如今他双脚踩在地上，每一步都走得小心翼，曾驱使他走向悬崖的那股力量仍然存活着，只要他掌握了它，他就再也不会滑进那个湿冷而黑暗的深渊里。

“你恨那个男人吗，Credence？”身后忽然传来Queenie的声音，男孩转过脸，看到她正歪着脑袋望向自己，“Grindelwald，你恨他？”

Credence没有立刻回答。他盯着Queenie的眼睛，努力不流露出怀疑与紧张的情绪，“你在读我的心吗？”

“如果我在读你的心，我就不需要开口问你了。”

“对不起。”他赶忙转开视线，“对不起……我不是故意怀疑你的。”

“没关系，亲爱的，你有理由怀疑。但你可以放心，只要你不想，我就不会那么做——至少我会努力克制自己不那么做。”

Credence仍显得有几分羞愧。他盯着地面看了一会儿，眼睛没有聚焦地抬起脸，“我想我是恨他的。”

“你希望坏的事发生在他身上吗？”

这是个不同寻常的问题。他仔细想了想，发现自己对此同样有个不同寻常的答案：“我希望他也感受到他让我体会了的东西。”

被欺骗的痛苦、被利用的狂怒、被放弃的绝望……如果那个人也会“感受”，也拥有可以接收到这些情绪的能力的话。

“除此之外？”Queenie没有显得太过惊讶，“还有别的吗？”

Credence知道她具体想要问什么。她想要问，他是否希望那个人遭受损害，或许致命也可以，如果他的答案是肯定的，他是否希望这种损害由他亲手完成。但Credence没有在这个问题上停留多久，也许比起让Grindelwald受到损害，他发现自己所希望的另有它物，“你们冒着危险保护了我，我也应该为你们做同样的……”

话音未落，门廊外传来了声响。Tina充满警惕性地率先跨出一步，面朝门廊的方向，来人的脚步声并不陌生，但她没有放下魔杖，Credence小心翼翼地盯着从转角的阴影里走过来的人，盯着他迈步的姿势，他的鬓角，他摘下围巾往衣帽架上挂的动作，男人似乎已经料到了这番反应，但并不急于用安抚性的自证打破沉默。

“你是Percival Graves？”Tina问得不太客气，指着对方的魔杖更是充满威胁性，“停在那儿，别靠近。”

男人表示肯定地点点头，但没有立刻停下手头的动作。挂好围巾之后，他脱下身上那件厚重的大衣，想要搭到离自己最近的那把单人扶手沙发上，刚伸过胳膊，察觉到冲着自己的那根魔杖突然抬高了几公分，这才真的意识到Tina的认真劲儿似的，把胳膊连带衣服收回去了。

“在我最后一轮傲罗资格考试结束前，你对我的评语是什么？”

“我对你没有评语。”嗓音是他一贯的低沉、柔和，带有某种使人麻痹的说服力，“因为我不是你的考官，Tina，你没有分到我那一组。”

Tina的魔杖尖似乎松动了点儿，但还没有被她放下。男人神态放松地站在门廊前，没有轻视或居高临下的意味，目光越过Tina的肩膀，落到了Credence身上。

“你感觉还好么？”他的语调变得更加轻柔了些，“如果调配不得当，复方汤剂会有不小的副作用，我一直有点担心——”

“我们约定的暗号是什么？”

“‘果酱罐’，还有‘银杯藤’。”

男人没有看回高个子的黑发女孩，视线仍然落在Credence的肩头，审慎而关切地上下打量。Tina显得动摇了，但还不敢百分百确定，她的眼珠转了转，苦思冥想着下一个更有分量的问题，那个陌生的名字突然跳进了她的脑海，她想也没想就脱口而出：“谁是‘Patrick’？”

Percival Graves，或者说这个Graves模样的人，神情错愕地看向了她。Tina迟钝地意识到这并不是一个合适的问题——她也不知道这个名字究竟是指什么人，即使对方胡编乱造，她也无法判断真伪，有时候她就是这样，说话有点不经过大脑，但后悔已经来不及了，她只得直愣愣地迎接男人的目光，显出一副没有她想象得那么有把握的模样。

“我不记得我曾经对你提到过他。”

Queenie上前一步，“是我对她说的。门外的那位挂锁先生曾经把Credence错认成了什么人，我记住了那个名字。”

男人望着姐妹俩越发没有底气的面孔，没有说什么。他低下头，继续之前被Tina打断的动作，将手中的大衣搭向那把单人沙发的扶手，随后他开始解袖口，慢条斯理地，脸依旧低垂着，让人看不清他是不是在走神。Tina吸了一口气，勉强状着胆子追问，“那么，那么这个Patrick到底是……”

“Miss Goldstein。”

她和Queenie一齐转过了头，男孩反应过来这声称呼不够明确，赶忙改口：“Tina……他是真的Mr. Graves。”

Tina看上去有些吃惊，并非由于她不相信，而是她没料到Credence会出面说话。

“你确定吗？”她徒劳地压低嗓音，“你确定他是？”

Credence抬起睫毛，悄悄望了男人一眼。如果他是那个人假扮的，男孩相信自己能感觉得到。他对Tina点了点头。

“好吧。”Tina缓缓转过身，并没有显出松了口气的样子。她不禁感到有些难堪，即使她刚才所做的完全是正确的、必要的，除了最后那个问题——那实在是没有什么用处的尝试。

“欢迎你安全回来，长官。”她目光闪躲地踮了踮脚，两手不自然地想要掖进口袋，接着发现自己身上的外衣并没有口袋，只得把胳膊放了下去，又抬起右手把头发往耳朵后捋，“我们不知道你那边是什么情况，适当的怀疑是合理的，这也是标准程序，不是针对你个人——”

“你做了你应该做的事，Goldstein。”男人打断了她，语气没有恢复起初的柔和，“为此道歉是不专业的。”

“是的，长官。”

她偷偷瞅了Queenie一眼，发现妹妹也在瞅自己。她吐了吐舌头，希望Queenie能读到自己此时的想法：难道他就打算把刚才那个问题这么糊弄过去了？

“不专业的是，你居然带着他们全部留在这里。为什么不让Queenie带Modesty回你们的住处？”Graves解开了双手的袖扣，大步走向壁炉，挥手让火焰燃烧得更旺，瞬间提高了音量，“如果现在我是Grindelwald，这倒真是意外地方便了，你们聚在了一起，不需要我浪费时间分头去追，然后再解决掉。”

“我以为、我以为这样会更安全，我们应该聚在一起，这样才能彼此照应——”

“Credence和Modesty是你们俩要保护的人，不是你们的同事，一旦真的发生战斗——”

“我不是这个意思！我知道他们是我们要保护的——”

“如果你们分开，那么当任何一处遭遇危险时，起码还有机会为另一处的人拖延时间——”

“你是在为了我提起那个名字的事而发火吗？”Tina突然皱起眉头，音调尖利地话锋一转，“是你让我带Credence回到这里的，这至少意味着你认为这里是最安全的地点，那么我选择让四个人留在同一处，并不是没有根据的决定！你根本不是在为了这个生气……”

“我没有生气，我只是希望你下次可以做出更明智的决定。”Graves看了一眼座钟上的时间，上面的指针小人都傻站在原地，因此它们指示的时间没有任何意义，“至于那个名字，你们不需要知道。Billy已经几百岁了，即使对于一把挂锁来说也已经不年轻了，他经常认错人。”

听到这儿，Tina知道她暂时是没有办法得到明确的答案了。她转脸看了看兄妹俩，Modesty还蜷坐在壁炉前，Credence站在她身边，她听到男人轻轻叹了口气，语调终于有所缓和，“听着，Tina，今天发生了很多事，我们有些过于防备。”

“我很抱歉，Mr. Graves。”她刚才的确不应该失控地高声质问，即使不考虑礼节性问题，也不能忘了自己的薪水和职业前途都掌握在对方手里，“我太紧张了。”

“我们都是。”

“所以，”Queenie相信现在可以安全地插得进话了，“你一切都好，Mr. Graves？你们有没有……交手？”

“没有。”

Tina接着问：“你制服他了吗？他现在在哪？”

男人没有立即回答，但从他的眼神里，Tina已经得出了答案。

“他跑了？”

“我试图和他对话。咖啡馆附近有许多行人，我不能直接在那儿跟他发生什么冲突。”Graves一手裤兜，一手放到了沙发靠背上方，语气和表情依然冷静，只有那根在沙发上不断地轻轻敲击的食指似乎透露出几分焦躁，“我没有问出太多有用的信息。他是个自负而狂妄的人，同时极度聪明，我的审讯技巧在他身上没有发挥效果，更何况，那里不是个非常适合审讯的地方。‘审讯’这个词很不恰当……我没能制服他，无法对他进行任何约束，所以那充其量只是一场交谈。”

说这段话时，Graves没有注意到Tina身后的男孩正在目不转睛地盯着他看。在不与人正面对峙时，Credence的目光有这样一种特性：小心的，薄的，悄然而不鬼祟，诚实又不引人注意，和他自己一样，虽然身形瘦长、个子高挑，却从来都没有什么分量。

“交谈了没多久，我就意识到仅凭我一个人无法把他抓回去。我正在暗自想办法怎么给Ginsberg的人通风报信，这时候一位女侍应生忽然在我们那桌附近摔倒，分散了我的注意力，Grindelwald抓住这机会幻影移形，我来不及反应。”

Credence盯着男人说话时的面部表情，盯着Graves敲击沙发靠背的手指，几乎没能听清楚他具体都说了些什么。他眼神里的挫败感，他用手指敲击沙发背时那股不耐烦的频率和力道，这一切都是如此自然，没有什么值得怀疑的地方。

“但是、但是他移动不了太远，对吗？那是在丰饶角巷，几乎每一寸地方都施了反瞬移咒……”

“是的，就像他从魔杖铺里逃出去时，也只是幻影移形了两三百米的距离，但那给他争取到了足够的时间。我一个人继续追踪是徒劳而危险的，况且我不放心你们，所以我先回来了。现在听我的，Queenie和你先带Modesty回家，我一会儿需要重新检查这里的各处门锁、暗道，加固防御咒，然后我会赶到部里，找到今天值班的奥罗，跟进那桩镜子店的事——是的，你们也经过了那里对么？Grindelwald就是在那里拐走了小男孩——而你，Tina，你也要过去，但不要表现出你知道今天上午在丰饶角巷发生了什么的样子，我会通知几个人一起过来，带着你们去调查，你只是其中一员，明白了？”

Tina心神不宁地点点头，像是觉得情况不妙，但想不出更好的办法，因此没有提出异议。她和Queenie穿上外衣、收好魔杖，看着Modesty从地毯上爬起来，走到Credence跟前，仿若有些委屈，但又出于某种倒置的责任心，觉得自己有必要安慰哥哥，她捏了捏他的手，小声对他说再见。

“噢，我差点忘了。”

Graves这才想起了什么重要的事似的，拿起先前脱掉的那件大衣，从内侧的口袋中掏出一条狭长的、用线绳捆扎起来的牛皮纸盒，走过来递给小女孩，“你可以等回去后再打开，这纸盒捆得够严实的。”

她傻盯着纸盒，木讷地抬起胳膊，半天没有伸手去握住。反倒是Credence首先反应过来，惊喜地睁大了眼抬头看向男人，又看回妹妹，轻声催促她接住：“Modesty。”

女孩伸开小小的手掌，接过了纸盒。她显然是想要马上就拆开的，但鉴于男人刚才那句建议，她按捺住了激动的心情，Queenie也高兴地俯下身揽住她，和她一起研究写在纸盒底部的那行小小的字：冷杉木和雷鸟颈部羽毛，八英寸半，坚硬。

“如果时间允许，应该还能给你更多挑选的机会。不过我相信这也是一根非常精良的魔杖，而且你也试过了，它很适合你。”

Graves柔声说着，目光不由地对上了小女孩的哥哥。他似乎看到他给了自己一个眼神，但男孩依然太过害羞和拘谨，那眼神中的感激意味还没来得及被完整传达，就随着躲闪的睫毛消失了。Modesty沉浸在巨大的喜悦与激动中，几乎忘了要作何反应，直到Credence低下头来，用只有他们兄妹俩才能听到的音量叮嘱她“说谢谢”，她才从惊喜中回过神，用稚嫩的嗓音脆生生地对Graves道了谢。

“你要保管好它，听从Tina和Queenie的指导，不要轻易拿它尝试你并不熟悉的咒语，明白了么？”

“明白了。”Modesty郑重其事地点头。

“我不想听上去像个爱说教的老家伙，但是还有一点我希望你记住，Modesty。”男人走到她和她的哥哥面前，弯下腰来，把纸盒拿回自己手中注视了一番，又递还回去，“魔杖或许有高下之分，一把好的魔杖往往能为巫师带来极大的帮助，这是事实。可它毕竟只是工具，是器物，你要知道一名好的巫师永远高于一把好的魔杖，你不需要借由身外之物来证明自己的魔法力有多么高强。知道了么？”

Modesty歪过头看了哥哥一眼。她不像是完全听得懂，但隐约能明白个大概，她觉得这番话不止是说给自己听的，也是说给Credence听的，所以她又捏了捏他的手，然后才点头。Graves直起腰来，为准备好离开的Goldstein姐妹和小女孩让出走向门廊的通道，他陪她们走到门口，没让Credence也跟着，起居室一下变得空荡荡的，壁炉里火焰的燃烧声更清晰了，男孩站在原地，刚挺直了没一会儿的肩膀又不知不觉地塌陷了下去。

他听到了门被关上，Graves的脚步声却没有随即传来，他想象着男人驻足在昏暗门廊里的背影，挺拔的，修长的，除了职业素养中惯有的威严与警觉之外，还有一丝难以察觉的疲惫。

男人没有停在那儿太久，至多八九秒钟，Credence便听到了脚步声重新响起，朝着自己靠近。他抬起手在头发上抚了一下，基本上已经晾干了，他放下手，往沙发另一侧挪了半步，离壁炉远一点儿，不至于被照得那么亮。Graves从门廊的阴影中跨出，他抬着头，但没有直直看过去，对方停在了留声机旁，没有继续靠近，他握紧放在裤缝两旁的手，脑海中又浮现出了那个男人没有回答清楚的问题。

“到我这来。”

他佝着背慢慢走过去，壁炉焰火照出的影子随之在墙壁上晃动。Graves望着他低垂的脸，直到他走到了自己面前，他总是这样安静，不忤逆，不反抗，就连投射出来的背影轮廓都不在墙上乱飘乱跳，只显得瘦长而窄小。

“你感到失望么？关于魔杖的事。”

“不。”他摇头。

“那么，你有疑惑？”Graves没有伸出手放在男孩肩上，像他之前经常做的那样，“Grindelwald说的那些话，我不清楚你都听进去了多少。如果你有疑惑，你现在就可以问我，虽然我不一定能够给出你绝对正确的答案。”

“他说我不需要魔杖。他说，魔杖对于我的力量而言，只会是束缚。这是真的吗？”

从Graves的眼神来看，这第一个问题，就属于他刚才所说的“不一定能够给出绝对正确的答案”的问题之一。

“我无法确定，Credence。可能这是他在妄下判断，也可能他说得没错，你是独一无二的，你在走一条没有人走过的路，不存在什么先例可供参考，所以，我给不出答案来。”

但是Credence知道他倾向于相信哪种可能性。他给Modesty买了魔杖，没有给他买，这已经说明了些什么。他并不感到失望，他知道人生有很多事情都不存在一个确切的答案，更何况，他已经见识过眼前的男人在不使用魔杖的前提下所能做到的奇妙之事，即使世界上真的没有一把魔杖属于他，至少他还拥有双手。他试图不去反复回想，回想Grindelwald提及他的力量时所流露出的尊崇、倾慕与渴望，Grindelwald毫不吝啬于向他表达这些露骨的渴望，它们像是有毒的雨水，把Credence心中那朵发育不良的黑色花苞浇灌得头一次直起了枝干，那是在所有人类体内都生长不息着的植株，有些开得茂盛，有些长得矮小，而Credence的那株从未真正吸收过养分——在此之前，他从未有资格体会过虚荣的滋味。

“你们会继续追捕他？”他望着Graves的褐色眼睛，“他还会再来找我吗？”

“我想我必须告诉你一件事。无论你听到我对你说了什么，Credence，你必须明白的是我不会做出任何伤害你的决定，我有我的原因，即使它听起来难以理解，甚至像是有害。”

他感觉到男人的话让自己浑身变得僵硬。他仿佛能猜到男人要告诉他什么，这是种奇怪的直觉，又或者和直觉无关，只是他心里那个偷偷摸摸的愿望突然窜动出来，纵容他生出了不切实际的猜测。他点了点头。

“Grindelwald没有从我面前逃脱。我和他达成了一个‘协议’。”

Credence感到一阵过电般的颤栗，这让他条件反射地向后退了半步。

“他想要留在纽约，他想要亲自给你授课。”Graves伸手抓住了他的肩膀，让他无法继续后退，“我答应了他，条件是在我的参与之下。这是唯一能够阻止他对你采取什么其它冒险行动的选择，你知道，与其一直让他躲在暗处伺机靠近，不如你同我合作演一出戏，为我争取时间，想办法把他送回地牢。他知道他已经失去了你的信任，他也知道你现在依靠的人是我，因此如果他想要重新赢得你，就必须首先通过我这一关……”

Graves起初说得很急，一副不容男孩打断他的架势，但男孩的反应没有他想象中的激烈，相反地，Credence安静得出奇，这让他感到蹊跷，语速也随着放慢下来，“而我必须向你坦白，Grindelwald和我曾经有过一段交情。我十四岁那年前往欧洲，作为交换生去到了特姆斯特朗，他那时就读的魔法学校，我们在那里认识，但只有短短一年，之后他被特姆斯特朗开除，我也回到了美国。那时的他还没有明确表现出他如今所持有的政治倾向，但对于黑魔法的钻研早早就开始了，出于无知和好奇，我也曾被他的那些邪恶的小实验所吸引过，但我和他之间从未建立过真正的友谊，建立友谊这种事并没有被他列入人生字典里。不久前他来到纽约找上我，与我谈及寻找默然者的计划以及他在此之后的‘远大宏图’，我没有答应与他合作，于是他偷袭了我，对此我欠你一句道歉，Credence，如果当时我足够警觉，就不至于被他窃取身份，让他得以伤害了你——”

“如果没有他，我或许就不会站在这里。”

“——什么？”

Graves拧起眉头，难以相信自己刚刚听到了什么。Credence像是也没料到自己为什么突然开口，他低下头闪躲男人的注视，颈脖后的脊柱都从苍白的皮肤下凸显了出来，“对不起，我……我不是故意打断你的。”

“你刚才说什么？”

Credence不敢重复。他知道对方听清了他的话，所以才会这么质问他。

“为什么要说那句话，Credence？告诉我你的想法。”

“我不是说我因此感激他，我依旧恨他。我明白他欺骗了我，他利用我，他在乎的只是那个力量……”他恍惚地抬起了头，视线压低在Graves衬衣上打领结的位置，“但如果没有他，没有他的欺骗和利用，如果他不是因为想要获得那个力量，从而接近我，把我找出来，告诉我这一切的存在，魔法世界的存在……我现在可能已经死了。”

或者比死更绝望的，还留在第二塞勒姆的教堂里，像个见不得光的怪胎一样度日。

“我不知道这是幸运还是不幸，Mr. Graves，我只是觉得，你并没有导致我受到伤害。你没有做错什么。”

等说到这句，男孩的声音已经低微进地上的灰尘里去了。他陷入了显而易见的恐慌中，每一句话都像是被迫的自白，但他并没有发抖，没有犹豫或挣扎着吞吞吐吐，他可以对自己所说的话负责， 他不是在撒谎。

“我从来没有想到过这个，Credence。我误解了你的意思，对不起。”

他用力摇头，告诉对方他不必对他道歉。Graves两手掖进裤兜，转了个身靠住沙发，面对着男孩的侧脸，“那个‘协议’，完全是不得已之举。它有一定的危险，我必须承认，对你来说也很不公平——”

“没关系。”Credence又轻轻摇了摇头，“没关系，Mr. Graves。我愿意。”

Graves愣住了片刻。他预想了很多种男孩会作出的反应，而眼下正是他并没有准备的那一种，每当他以为自己已经对男孩有足够的了解和掌握的时候，Credence总会出乎他的意料。

“如果你觉得害怕，或者难以接受，你都可以告诉我，我会想别的办法解决……”他回想起Credence今天在丰饶角巷的反应——还是Felicity模样的他跑出魔杖铺，独自冲进人群，搜寻Grindelwald的踪迹，最终停在了咖啡馆外的那把遮阳伞下——Graves几乎想要耻笑自己的迟钝，他居然现在才发现蹊跷的原因，“你想要再见到他，是吗？”

男孩没有回答。

“为什么？”Graves从沙发后站直，转回身来面对着男孩，“你为什么想要再见到那个男人，Credence？”

“我可以也问你一个问题吗，Mr. Graves？”

“你可以。”

Credence始终没能直起背。有那么一刻，他想起了那天晚上男人对他的叮嘱，让他站直，他也想要站得直一点儿，他努力了，但这个问题的重量压得他仅仅是站稳在原地就花光了所有力气，如果再咬牙把脊背挺直，他可能会听到自己身体断裂的声音。这是个没有意义的蠢问题，它基于一个并不成立的前提，他比任何人都清楚它的愚蠢，却无法将它从脑海中驱逐，它像是一把坚固又锋利的铁锚，牢牢把他钩在平静的湖中央，湖底是一片窒息的黑暗，湖面之上也没有堤岸，他已经得到了Grindelwald的答案，那答案是一把匕首，将拴锚的麻绳隔断了一半，如果他再得到Graves的答案，就要连困在湖中央的机会都彻底失去了。

“问题是什么？”

他惊惶地眨动着睫毛，随口抓过他能想到的另一个问题：“Patrick是谁？”

Graves他转开头，视线穿越空旷的起居室，漫无目的地落到了屋子另一头的某处。他只沉默一小会儿，起初的回应有些沙哑，他咳了两声才重新开口：“他不是任何人。”

“他在这里住过。”

“谁告诉你的？”

Credence看了看门廊的尽头，还有墙边的座钟。大挂锁先生和座钟上的指针小人都没有明确指出过这一点，但他并不傻，他能从它们的只言片语里推断出来。Graves没有追究下去，他走近男孩，像是想要用肢体动作表明什么，他大约是在凶狠的威胁与温柔的劝诫之间摇摆，喉咙却半天发不出声来，最终他倒退了几步，将自己掩到壁炉的火光未能覆盖的一小片阴影之下，一手握成拳头，抵在冰凉的墙壁上。

“我们以后都不需要再提这个名字了，Credence。”

 

*** *** ***

 

接下来的几天内，MACUSA在魔镜店一案上并没有获得什么进展。事发当天，被封入镜子内的夫妇俩虽然很快得到了解救，但都无法准确回忆起事情的经过，至于那个致使二人被困入镜子又掳走了他们的小儿子的人，夫妇俩和小男孩仿佛都失忆了似的，谁也给不出任何描述。好在除了严重的精神惊吓外，一家三口没有受到其它身体上的伤害，在经历了以Percival Graves为首的傲罗们接连不断的检查和问讯之后，他们精疲力尽，表露出只想早点回家的愿望。

没有真正的伤亡，没有线索和证据，没有嫌疑人的人选，没有犯罪动机，魔镜案很快被丢进了优先级次要的待解决卷宗里。与此同时，由情报部副部长William Ginsberg牵头负责的对Grindelwald的搜捕行动一直停滞不前，Graves领导的对那个默然者男孩的追查任务也没有任何起色，随着欧洲方面愈发频繁地催促MACUSA将Grindelwald移交威森加摩法庭，Picquery肩负的压力越来越重。

但这还不是MACUSA眼下所面临的最大麻烦。近期，负责搜集与跟踪麻鸡社会重要新闻、下属于非巫师社会事务部的一个工作小组多次向上级报告：根据他们在《纽约时报》出版社和纽约警察局安插的眼线所提供的信息，接连有经历了市政厅地铁站事件的麻鸡恢复了关于那天的残缺记忆，并找上记者和执法人员，试图寻求真相。考虑到并非所有回想起什么的人都一定会去找记者警察报告，遗忘之雨开始失效的真实人数很有可能比他们掌握的要更多，这预示着一个潜在的巨大危机——若是那场抹除了人们记忆的瓢泼大雨正在逐渐失效，而MACUSA这次未能处理好，保密法将遭受严重破坏，一场北美巫师界与非巫师界的战争在所难免。

对此，Picquery主席要求Graves转移他目前的工作重心，全力调查遗忘之雨究竟在以多快的速度、多大范围内失效，并拿出应对方案。接到这项命令后，Graves立即吩咐Tina Goldstein向那支非巫师社会事务部的工作小组调取所有相关资料，并致信给远在伦敦的Scamander，请他前往纽约，协助安全部制定对策，Tina两天两夜没睡，趴在她的工作台后头翻阅工作小组的走访调查、做摘抄、写报告、拟稿，努力将个人情感抛到脑后，以最快的速度写完了给Newt的信。

 

「Dear Mr. Scamander，

我徒劳地希望此次致信没有打扰到你撰写书稿，但这恐怕是不切实际的。这样突然的联系是因为我不得不通知你一个坏消息：根据我们在麻鸡中间获得的情报，出于某种无法解释的原因，Frank的那场遗忘之雨已经开始失效了。陆续有麻鸡回忆起了那天他们在市政厅地铁站附近看到的场景，并且找上了报社和警察局，虽然目前还未引起足够的重视，但我们相信照这样下去，相关记忆在麻鸡群体中的大面积恢复很可能只是时间问题。

我想你已经在伦敦的《预言家日报》上获知了Mr. Graves，我真正的那位上司，已经在Gellert Grindelwald受到逮捕之后迅速于家中被救出的消息。目前他已经复职，并负责调查和处理此次遗忘之雨失效的事故，他和我都恳切地希望你能抽出时间来一趟纽约，帮助我们应对目前的危机。虽然蜷翼魔的毒液在抹除记忆上的奇效并没有多少书籍记载佐证，但我们对你在神奇动物方面的博学没有任何怀疑，Mr. Graves和我的初步推测是，雷鸟Frank所带来的那场雨中或许含有什么别的物质，削弱了药水的遗忘效力，或者由于施放范围太大，它并没有像我们所希望的那样均匀地覆盖到了所有在场的人，总之，那毕竟是一次前所未有的冒险尝试，即使它的效果没能达到预期，我们也依旧感谢你为帮助MACUSA，为了帮助维护北美巫师社会的和平所做出的努力。

眼下我们所面临的最紧急任务是搞清楚遗忘之雨究竟会以多快的速度失效。大规模的调查已经开始了，我们正在尽一切所能找到确切的线索与证据，但如果没有你一起加入进来，我们的努力无异于垂死挣扎。Mr. Graves不断向我强调，我必须用一切办法劝说你赶来纽约，任何报偿我们都会尽力提供，我想，这对你来说可能并没有他所设想的那么重要，但无论如何，Mr. Scamander，我尊重你的任何决定。

 

谨上，

Tina Goldstein」

 

三天后，Tina收到了回信。

 

「Dear Miss Goldstein，

我预估当你收到这封信时，我已经登上了前往纽约的客轮。如无意外，我将于二十日上午到达切尔西港，考虑到这次我不必将那个责任重大的皮箱带在身上，港口海关的麻瓜朋友们这次应该不会对我多加盘问。请不必前来接迎，我会直接前往沃尔沃斯大厦，但你忘记告诉我你现在在哪一层办公室了，我想我得先去魔杖许可办公室打听打听。

关于遗忘之雨的失效，我感到非常抱歉，同时也十分震惊。我曾仔细研究过蜷翼魔分泌的毒液在遗忘术上的应用，当时的实验结果明确地表现出其药效的永久性和稳定性（我极其有限的社交生活致使我始终找不到可靠的人类实验对象，同时我也无法真正征求我皮箱里的伙伴们的同意，因此我在我自己身上精心设计了一组实验，如果你感兴趣，我们可以日后详谈），唯一的不足是如果未经适当稀释，它可能会把遗忘术目标范围之外的部分记忆也一同清空，很难再重新寻回。对于你和Mr. Graves的猜想，我目前还无法做出什么有价值的评判，就目前掌握的资料来看，雷鸟召唤的雨与自然天气形成的雨中并没有什么成分上的区别，但或许Frank的确有什么与众不同之处，这一点还有待我们验证。

就我个人意见而言，另一个更值得纳入考量的猜想是失效与遗忘之雨本身无关，而与接受了那场雨的个体本身有关。一个在巫师界被视作常识的说法是，相比巫师来说，麻瓜的体质更不易抵御魔法的影响，而我倾向于认为这是巫师们所顽固坚持的众多错误认知的其中之一。巫师群体与麻瓜群体之间的所谓体质差异，往往不及任意两名巫师或者两名麻瓜之间的区别要大，我们不应排除有些麻瓜对遗忘药水有着突出抵抗力的可能性。如果我的猜想是正确的，那么值得重点研究的或许并不是遗忘之雨失效的速度，而是它的失效对象身上是否具有某种普遍的、可供排查的特征。

当然，以上这些皆是推测，得等到我与你们碰头后，共同把目前已经掌握的信息和资料全部梳理一遍，才能得出基本的头绪。至于此行的报偿，请代我向Mr. Graves表达谢意，但既然遗忘之雨是由我提出并执行的办法，如今它出了问题，协助你们找出原因并制定对策对我而言是责无旁贷，不应借此收取任何酬劳。不过，考虑到纽约骇人的酒店价格和居高不下的房租，如果你们乐意为我提供一处可以满足基本起居需求的住宿，我将不胜感激。

 

谨上，

Newt Scamander」

 

与此同时，Percival Graves也收到了来自华尔道夫酒店的针头代为寄送的两封短信。“针头”是一名曾服侍过他的姐姐Louise Graves长达十四年的家养小精灵，后因患了严重耳疾，被他们的管家打发到了Graves家族参与持股的华尔道夫酒店后厨的锅炉房打杂，但仍对Graves家族忠心耿耿，Percival进入国会工作后，曾多次委托这位陪伴他和姐姐度过孩提时代的年迈的家养小精灵协助他与线人进行秘密联系。针头告诉它的少爷，这两封信似乎被施了某种极其黑暗的魔法，因为当猫头鹰将它们送达时，锅炉房里另外几名不安分的小精灵试图抢走，而就在这时，暗红色墨水状的液体突然从信封中喷涌而出，被喷溅到的小精灵瞬间倒在地上哭嚎不止，像是遭受了严重的烫伤。

告知此事时，针头的语气是顺从而谦卑的，虽然它没有资格和胆量去质问写信人的身份，但Graves听出了其中充满忧虑的劝告意味。他接过信，向针头道谢，同时让它不必多虑，那只是寄信的人想要确保信件由他亲启的一个不太适当的手段罢了。两张信封上还残留着几道暗红色墨水的痕迹，让写在上面的锅炉房的地址变得辨认，拆开后，里面仍包着一层信封，分别写着它们各自的收件人：“致我的老朋友”、“致我的男孩”。

Graves拧起眉头，从书桌抽屉中拿出拆信刀，划开了第二封。写信的人似乎深知他的老朋友还没有尊重他到不私自查看写给男孩的这一封的程度，虽然没有什么溶解着可怕恶咒的液体汹涌喷出，但随着Graves将折叠起来的信纸展开，上面的墨迹一行接着一行飞速隐去了。这不算完全出乎意料，他放开刀子，手指拂过空白的信纸，停在中央轻轻一捻，低声念了一句“原形立现”，相安无事的几秒钟后，信上出现了几行潦草但字迹清晰的句子：

 

「擅自拆开不属于自己的信件是种可耻的行为，Percival，但你的职位和权力或许已经让你习惯了漠视这一点。没有关系，你本该如此。

你应该知道的是，在我要对男孩说的话里，并不包含什么值得你首先检查的内容，所以不必多虑，也无须再做徒劳的尝试。当然，你也可能直接把它扔掉，但我希望你不会那么做，毕竟在教育男孩的这件事情上，我们应当是合作关系，而不是各自为营。」

 

迅速扫视完之后，他松手将纸撂回桌面，支着下巴思考了片刻，又拾起它塞回信封，撩开大衣前襟，塞进了内兜里。写给他的那一封还躺在桌上，他接到手里拆开，拿出信纸，一枚夹在其中的椴树叶子掉到了他的腿上，树叶已经干枯了，脉络清晰地凸出来，他一手拿起叶子，一手抖开了信纸。

 

「Dear Friend，

我们需要尽快敲定给男孩授课的场地与时间。我能想出几个绝妙的去处，不过鉴于你对我极其有限的信任，我想最好还是将选择权交给你，一切由你拿主意。不用我强调，你想必明白男孩需要一个什么样的学习场地：安全，宽敞，禁得住强大冲击，没有任何多余的遮挡。也不必费心准备任何愚蠢的教科书，男孩真正需要学习的，尽在你我二人的掌握里。

这个礼拜日的夜晚十点，把这枚树叶扔进你能找到的最不可能受监听的壁炉，如无意外，我们会在火焰中碰面。」

 

没有署名。Graves放下信纸，捏着那片椴树叶子在手中轻轻转动，办公室里静悄悄的，书桌前方的地面上印着一对脏兮兮的脚印，是不久前移形幻影到这里的针头留下的，他把树叶放进大衣内兜，心不在焉地抬起手对着脚印一挥，混杂着煤渣的污渍消失在空气中，地面重新变得洁净如初。当晚回到灰石屋，他把那封信交给了男孩，在得知寄信人是谁之后，男孩怔住了一会儿，捏着信没有动弹，直到Graves转身摘下围巾，走到壁炉旁用火钳翻弄木炭，他才低头撕开信封，手指略微颤抖着把信纸拿了出来。

 

「Dear Credence，

我有太多话需要对你说，以致于竟无法挑出哪一句最重要、最急迫，用作这封信的开头。我可以假设Percival已擅自将信丢进了壁炉，让它根本没有机会被你读到，这或许能够帮助我平复焦躁的心情，把一些事实和真相说给你听。

首先毋庸置疑的是，你不需要任何魔杖。如果Percival已经为你挑选了一根，扔掉它，不要犹豫。想必他已经告诉了你我们会共同教授你魔法的事，但我随后意识到，“教授”这个用词是不准确的，他和我至多只能算得上你的领路人，有些门只有你能够推开，而在那之后你会发现，这世界上还没有什么书配得上当你的课本，没有什么人称得上是你的老师。

我已经能够预想到，在为你领路的过程中，Percival和我将会发生严重的分歧。如今的你恐怕不认为我还值得信任，这不是你的错误，而是我的，不过没有关系，你是个聪明的孩子，我有充分的把握相信你终将做出正确的选择。我并非有意借此诋毁Percival的学识，我甚至应当坦诚地表明，他是这个世界上少数不愚蠢的巫师之一，只可惜他仍然未能克服大多数人类身上所共同拥有的局限性，即短视、自私与感情用事，而我会尽一切所能保护你不被他的这些局限性所传染和伤害，即使这种保护会在可见的未来里为你带去一时的伤痛。

关于那天在咖啡馆外你提出的那个问题，我当时给出了过分简化的答案。请允许我重新措辞：如果你不是默然者，我不会去寻找你，因为你将不再是你，不再是Credence，为何我要去找一个不是你的人？你经历的一切构成了现在的你，抽离其中任何部分，命运则就此分崩离析，你也仿若从未降生，对于旁人而言更是无从谈起。在第二塞勒姆长大的岁月夺走了你的视力，让你看不见自身存在的正当性，看不见你的骨骼与血液中所潜藏的造物之极，现在我必须将这视力交还给你，Credence，这是我的责任，我不能放任你眼盲着度过余生，那将是不可原谅的。

另外，虽然你已成年，有资格为自己的选择负责，但我仍感到有义务提醒你，Percival Graves在你眼中或许是一名可靠而值得信赖的长辈，我也从不曾怀疑他的为人，但考虑到目前你与他共同居住，你有权利了解他从前的私生活，并在此后与他的相处中保持你认为适当的分寸：他曾有过一名同性情人，这让二十年前的他险些葬送了自己在国会的事业。我不会由此仓促断定他是一名同性恋者，我也并不关心他年轻时所做出的个人选择，但我认为你需要知情，特别是在当前这种情形之下，你大可以向他本人求证，不过他可能不会就此事坦诚相待。

礼拜日晚十点，我会通过特别的方式与Percival见面，敲定我们第一次授课的时间和地点。你不必非得在场，但如果你一起出现，我会非常高兴。」


End file.
